Eternal Marie
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: We follow Logan's life on his strange journey that will one day connect him to Marie/Rogue and Charles Xavier, as he tries to be the brother that Victor/Sabretooth needs. Rated M for language and some violence.
1. Saving The Farm

**Eternal Marie**

**A/N:** _The internal conversations between James and "his beast" is denoted with an asterisk (*) when the beast (later known as Wolverine) is speaking._

_This bit of fic takes elements from several of the X-Men movies, but I have taken my own liberties. I know that in the Marvelverse Victor is the elder brother, but here I have made James/Logan the elder. I have always felt that James/Logan was more mature than Victor and acted more like an older brother. So..._

_Any language, other than English, have been translated through Google. If anything is wrong, blame Google._

_The only thing of Marvel I own is my DVD collection, and I'm not 100% sure I own that. ;)_

_Enjoy and please review._

_XXX_

_Saving The Farm_

**Chapter 1**

He sat in the large library looking at the first few paragraphs of his term paper that needed to be finished by the end of the semester and scowled. He had plenty of time to write the paper, time was not the problem. The problem was his inability to stay within the guidelines of the course study.

He had always been a quick reader and had most of his textbooks read and stacked in a pile within the first month of starting his collage courses. Most things he learned quickly, though other worldly things still seemed to illude him and most thought of him to be a bit undereducated because of it...if they only knew.

He continued to scowl at the paragraphs. The new theory of using chemicals in commercial agriculture, producing higher yield crops and multiplying the business of farming was one of those things that illuded him.

His father and grandfather never needed all of this book learning, or chemicals to operate their farm, growing it into the lucrative business and wealth that it had become. All they needed was the land, rain, sunshine and God's good grace to make the plants grow, and the few paragraphs smaked at that sentiment. It reeked of _"I'm pro organic_." It needed to be what his professor wanted, stating the benefits of artificial use, a benefit that, for the life of him, he couldn't find.

He crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the wastebasket with the other papers he had crumpled, that had threatened to overflow the small basket. He pulled another sheet of paper to him, tapping his finger at the blank page while mulling over what the opening statement should be.

He continued to tap and think when a light, perky giggle drifted to his ear. He looked up to find the source of such a sweet sounding song when his eyes landed on her. Her back to him, he admired the slender frame, the long red curled hair cascading over her shoulders and sweet song of another light giggle coming from her as she slightly turned her head to her shoulder.

The profile of her face showed him a cute button nose and a part of her smiling, pouty lips. He was instantly smitten when her eye fluttered and sparkled at him.

His breath caught in his chest. As she turned her attention back to the other girls she was standing and giggling with, he looked down. No way a beautiful creature like her would ever be intrested in a big, burly man such as himself.

His mind had drifted to how it was he came to be in this place. He wasn't even a teenager yet when the incident that would change his life forever happened.

XXX

He was laying in his bed with a high fever when he heard the yelling.

"Elizabeth! Tell me this isn't true!" His father yelled.

"John. I'm-I'm sorry." His mother sobbed.

"You don't have to tell him you're sorry! Get our boy and let's leave this place!" Jimmy was now confused. The voice of the groundskeeper? What boy was he talking about? Why was he here?

"Thomas! You son of a bitch! How dare you make up such a story!" His father fumed, still not believing the accusation.

"It's all true! Tell him! Maybe if you treated her better she wouldn't find comfort in the arms of another man!" Thomas, the groundskeeper bellowed.

Jimmy crept out of his bed and cracked the door open just enough to peek through as the yelling continued.

"Thomas, please. You should leave, you've had too much of the drink." His mother pleaded.

"Not without my boy!" Thomas yelled.

"He's not yours! Tell him Elizabeth! Tell him he's delusional!" His father begged.

"John...I-I..." His mother began.

_"Elizabeth!?"_ His father gasped out. "This is true? You _whore!"_

The sickening sound of the slap cut through the air, his mother screamed in pain as she went to the floor. John turned and pulled the leather strap from the wall. A strap that James knew the sting of all too well.

John raised the strap high into the air as Thomas stepped between it and his sobbing mother on the floor. "John! Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" Thomas yelled.

The strap came down hard, hitting Thomas in the face as his father hollered out. "Get the hell out of my house! Take this whore and your bastard child with you!" The strap came down again across his mother's back as she screamed out.

James gasped, his body raged with the heat of fever and anger. He felt pains throughout his entire body, but especially in his hands. A low rumbling began in his chest that turned into a roaring growl as the strap hit his mother again. "NO!" James yelled out.

He threw the door open wide and pounced towards his father. The pain in his hands becoming stronger. Suddenly, three pieces of bone on each hand ripped through the flesh, growing longer as James continued to scream.

"No! I won't let you hurt mother any more!" He lunged at his father, striking him in the stomach with the lengths of bone.

"James! Stop! No!" Thomas yelled out.

James was in a blind rage, not hearing or seeing anything or anyone around him, other than this man that had hurt his mother. He continued to hit and slash at the man, his father, until he laid dead at his feet.

When it was over, James was breathing hard, looking down on the pile of blood and gore, that was once his father in front of him. He straightened his back, standing tall, he looked at his mother.

Her eyes were wide, her hand covered her mouth. "Mother?" James questioned.

She pulled her hand away from her mouth. "What-what _are_ you? No! A monster! A demon! Stay away from me!" She shrieked in fear as she tried to move herself away from him.

"Mother?" James' voice trembling, full of fear, confusion and dread.

"Get away! Get away!" She yelled again.

James ran for the front door as he heard Thomas yelling. "James! Son! Don't run! I can explain! James wait! Wait!"

James ran out into the night. He continued to run blindly until he collapsed with exhaustion from the fear, panic and fever that had overcame him.

He sat, leaning against a tree as he looked down at his hands. The bone protrusions now gone, he flexed the muscles of his hands. He let out a soft whimper as the bones slowly broke the skin once again, growing longer.

He concentrated, flexing the muscles until the bones retracted. He did this exercise over and over until he had control of the action. The pain was there each time, but he was becoming accustomed to it. "What _am_ I?" He whispered to himself.

He heard a noise coming towards him. He got to his feet, his instinct was to run until he heard a familiar voice. "James. Jimmy. Don't run."

"Victor? Is that you? What are you doing out here? How did you find me?"

James, only 12 years old, worried about his younger friend, only 10 years of age, being in the woods at night. "Is your dad with you?" James questioned him.

"No. Daddy...he left. He said time for me to make my own way. Said if he can't be with who he loves, he wants to be alone. Said find my brother and he will take care of me. Do you know what he means by that?"

James slumped back down against the tree. "Yeah. I think so. Vic...I think I'm your brother. I think your daddy is my daddy, my _real_ daddy."

Victor sat beside James. "Do you have the same secret as me?"

James gave Victor a questioning look. "Secret? What secret?"

Victor held out his hand as James watched the nails on his young friend's hand grow into long, sharp claws. Victor turned his face up to James and showed him his teeth as the canines began to grow into fangs.

James held out his hand and showed the young boy his bone claws. He turned his face to Victor, showing his teeth, concentrating. After a moment he asked. "Any fangs?"

"No. No fangs. Daddy doesn't grow fangs either, but your claws are the same."

"Your dad? _Our_ dad's bones come out like this too?" James was visibly shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah. He said it's been that way in our family for generations. Jimmy...daddy left. What are we going to do?"

"Vic, your daddy...well...I'm sorry, but he likes to drink. A lot."

"Jimmy. I know. Believe me I know. So?"

"So, we'll go back to your house. Maybe in the morning, he'll come back and be happy that you're there and you're safe. Come on."

The boys went back to the house. Several months went by and Thomas Logan never came back. The boys were on their own.

As the months stretched into years, James read every book he could get his hands on, teaching himself about science, mythology, arithmetic and all of the essentials of life. He tried to teach Victor, but the younger brother wasn't as enthusiastic about book learning as he was about learning to hone his abilities and skills.

Victor had become quite the hunter, more like predator, taking down game for food for the pair, as if it were more of a matter of pride than necessity.

James on the other hand, while he was a worthy hunter, predator, in his own rite, didn't savor the kill as much as his brother. It was simply a necessary means of survival for food. James often worried about how deep Victor's thrill of the hunt really ran within him.

Victor had just turned 15 years of age and decided that it was time to go out into the world on his own. James at 17, decided he had other plans for his own life as the boys went their separate ways, promising to stay in touch.

James went back to see his mother, hoping that she had forgiven him, and maybe no longer afraid of him. He was shocked at what he found.

"Mother? What has happened here?"

The house was in a shambles, the crop fields overgrown, the livestock barely a handful of what they once were, and his mother...his mother.

She looked up at him. Eyes sunk in, thin and aged face, ragged clothes, the luster and shine of her beautifully kept curls gone and now a stringy mess.

"James? James is that you?" Her voice wasn't the young, sweet song he once knew. It was now the raspy, grating voice of a woman who had seen too many horrid years.

His nose caught the scent of illness, disease and near death. "Yes mother, it's me." He knelt down by the chair she sat in and took her hand, resting his head on her lap. "Mother, I'll never leave you again."

Within the month she had passed away, her mind and heart at peace with her son. She had told him that she forgave him for killing her husband, understanding that he was protecting her the only way he knew how.

Thomas had told her of his family's mutation, a fact that he had kept hidden from her until that night. At the time, she was still in shock at the events of the night, angry at Thomas that he had hidden this from her, accusing him of being sent from hell itself to spawn a demon child. In the years to come, she had forgiven Thomas, but the damage was done and she never heard from him again.

Alone, with no one to take care of her, or run the family farm, it had slowly crumbled into what James saw now, taking his mother with it. In that moment, James knew what he had to do to restore the Howlett household to the glory that it was before.

XXX

Now here he was, in Toronto, studying the new ways of agriculture and business to make it possible. Not for John Howlett...but for his mother.

He looked down at the blank page in front of him and sighed. Giving up on writing his report for now, he gathered his things and began to stand.

As he stood to leave, he bumped into someone, causing them to drop their books and papers on the floor. "Oh! My apologies." James started to say as he looked up into the dark eyes of the beautiful red-haired lady.

He leaned down, gathering her books and papers. "I'm sorry about that, so clumsy of me, I should have been watching where I was going."

She smiled at him. "No need for apologies, it was my fault, I was waving at my friends."

He looked at the books for a moment. "Introduction to teaching? Course studies of child academics?"

"I'm studying to become a teacher." She told him as she held her hands out to take the books from him.

He held the books for a moment. "Oh. Well, if you were my teacher, I would have paid more attention in class." He chuckled nervously.

She smiled at him. "Where did you go to school mister...uh..."

"Oh! Apologies. Howlett. James Howlett, and uh...well...actually, I had private schooling...at home, miss..."

"Bordeaux. Marie Bordeaux."

"Miss Bordeaux. It is a pleasure to meet you." James smiled at her.

"Pleasure is mine, Monsieur Howlett, I would like to stay and speak to you more about the type of education your private tutor provided, unfortunately, I must go to my next class now. My books, if you would be so kind."

Suddenly, James became aware he was still holding her books. "Oh! I'm sorry. Um...may I walk you to your class? It's on my way." Truthfully, James didn't know where on the campus her class was.

She blushed a little and gave him a small smile. "That would be nice. Merci."

As they walked, she asked. "What courses are you studying?"

"Business and agriculture. I want to try to take over my family farm and make it profitable again."

She got a glimpse of his books. "Chemistry of agriculture? Isn't that the new method of using chemicals to grow crops?"

"Yes, it is. I'm not too sure how I feel about it though. I guess it's just a sign of times changing."

"You must have Professor Xavier's class then."

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know? Are you intrested in agriculture?"

She giggled and James became more taken with this young lady. He liked the way her giggle sounded. "Not really. Monsieur Xavier is an old friend of my father back when they were growing up in France. He is always talking about how wonderful the applications of chemicals are. He believes that there are so many uses that people are just beginning to understand. He believes that someday, because of chemicals, humans will be free of illness and diseases. He even believes that one day man will be able to fly...maybe all the way to the moon." She giggled again and James' heart skipped.

"I don't know about flying. I think I would prefer to stay on the ground. I think it would be nice to rid the world of disease, but sometimes I think that chemicals might do more harm than good, especially if it were in the hands of the wrong person. Since the professor is a friend of your family...any idea what he might expect in a term paper from one of his students?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Howlett, I really wouldn't know. Something you'll have to figure out on your own. This is my class. Thank you for carrying my books." She gave him a sweet smile with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, Uh...yeah, sure. Oh...Uh...can I...uh...see you again sometime? If it's not being too forward of me?"

She twirled a curl of hair around her finger. "I would like that very much. Tonight? If it's not being too forward."

The smile on James grew wider. "I don't think you could ever be too forward. Tonight."


	2. Saving The Farm (10-11 18:06:36)

**Chapter 2**

James and Marie had been dating for a little over a year when he finally decided it was time to propose. She accepted his marriage proposal, and decided they would marry the following spring after graduation, but James was still conflicted.

He never told her about his mutation, thinking that he could hide it from her, when the second worst night of his life had happened.

The newspaper print came out that had the picture of himself and a picture of Marie, announcing their pending wedding. They were both quite pleased at the pictures, proudly showing it to all of their friends.

They were back at the Howlett farm, preparing the house to be ready for them to move into after their marriage when a knock came at the door. "Who could that be?" Marie asked.

James caught the scent of something..._someone_ familiar before Marie opened the door and it made him shudder.

As Marie opened the door, James stood frozen at the sight of a drunken Thomas Logan. He held up a folded newspaper. "Seen your picture in the paper boy. Ain't you grown up so pretty? You tell her the ugly demon in you?" Thomas grumbled drunkenly at James as he pushed his way into the house.

"James? Who is this?" Marie asked confused and slightly afraid.

"No one. He's nobody. Get out! Get out of my house Thomas!"

"Aw now. Is that the way to talk to your daddy?"

"You're not my father! You're a drunk maniac! Get out now!" James bellowed at the man.

Thomas grasped Marie's jaw between his thumb and finger. "But I came to congratulate the happy couple. Mmm...and what a pretty mate you have found."

He licked his lips and gave a leer at Marie that James found uncomfortable and offensive. Marie jerked her head away in disgust. "James? What is this man talking about? You said your father died when you were young."

"He did!" James shouted, feeling his anger bubbling closer to the surface.

Thomas let out a dark chuckle. "No no. John wasn't his father. Was he James? I'm his daddy, and John did die...after James killed him that is. Why don't you tell her the truth."

"I said get out!" James yelled as he felt the pain in his hands. He concentrated on controlling it.

"That's it boy. Let the demon out. Let her see what you _really_ are. She needs to know the monster she will share a bed with...unless you've already bedded her."

At that statement, James lost his control as a loud growl escaped him. His claws sprang from his hands as he made a swipe at Thomas.

Thomas stepped back, avoiding the swipe and laughing. "I knew you couldn't hide your true nature forever, none of us can. You think you're gonna be happy? You think you're gonna live a normal life? Bah! You're like me...a beast."

"I'm _not_ like you! I'll _never_ be like you! Get out of my house!"

"Your house? This house belonged to the Howletts...you're not a Howlett. You haven't been a Howlett since the night you murdered John and ran out on your mother, leaving her to slowly rot and die!"

"No! Out! Out now!" James took a few more swipes at Thomas. "Why? Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"_Because!_ Because of you, the only woman I ever loved hated me! Because of _you!_ You destroyed me, now I will destroy you!"

James stopped his advancement and dropped his hands to his side. "Because of me? No Thomas. You lied to her, you hid the truth from her, from me. You destroyed yourself."

Thomas smirked. "Like you've hidden the truth from _your_ intended?"

James looked over at Marie, who had her hands over her mouth and fear in her wide eyes. His claws retracted as he looked at her pleading for understanding.

Before James had a chance to look back, Thomas had slipped out of the door. He stood for a moment, waiting for the scream, waiting for the harsh words. Finally, he took a step towards the door, ready to bolt.

"James." Marie softly whispered. "James, what happened? What is this?"

He dropped his head and sighed. "I won't stop you. I won't hurt you. You can leave if you want."

She stepped towards him and cupped his face in her hand. "I'm not leaving my love, just tell me what this is about. Just tell me."

He pressed his face into her hand and let out a deep breath before taking her to the couch and explaining everything to her. His father, John, and how it came to be that he had killed him. His brother finding him in the woods and the boys left to raise themselves. The realization that Thomas is his biological father, and finally, his mother.

She looked at him with a great sorrow. "Oh my dear James, what you've been through."

"I can understand if you wish to leave, call off the wedding. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hidden this from you. You deserve a better man than me, my Marie."

"James, I love you, that will never change. This..." She touched his hand. "...this doesn't make you the man you are. I know who you are, and you are a kind, warm, loving man that would never harm me. You're not a demon like that beast of a man said. If anyone is a demon, it's him."

James smiled at her. "You'll-you'll stay? You'll still marry me knowing all of this?"

"Yes. Of course my love." She smiled warmly at him. "I love you James Howlett, nothing will ever change that."

"Marie." He whispered out as he engulfed her in a strong, warm embrace. "I'm sorry I tried to hide this from you, I should have told you from the beginning but..." He trailed off.

"I understand my dear. You were afraid of how I would react, how I might preceive you."

He slowly nodded as she gently stroked his hand. "Does it hurt? When they come out?"

"Everytime. I got used to it though."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Ever since that time I was sick, I haven't been sick again, not even so much as a sniffle, and I heal...fast."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Watch." He pulled the broach from her dress. With the stickpen he quickly slashed it along the palm of his hand. She watched in amazement as the wound healed before her eyes.

"That's incredible!" She gasped out. "How is it that you became like this?"

He shrugged. "Born this way."

She put her finger against her lips. "It's funny. Monsieur Xavier had spoken before that he believes there are people born with abilities beyond human conceptions. He has said that there may be those that can read minds, see into the future, can fly through the air, walk through walls or even control the weather and other elements. Not like those people one might find at a carnival who know tricks to make it appear that they can do those things, but people who can actually do them. He said that when he was a boy in France, he once saw a woman bring a person back to life, just by touching him with her finger!"

"Do you think those people exist?"

"Maybe. Maybe one day people like them, like you, will find one another and come together to make the world a better place. That's what Monsieur Xavier thinks anyway."

James smiled. "Yeah. Maybe even be like some kind of...what do they call it in those new fantasy books? Superheroes?" He chuckled.

She let out a small giggle that he loved so much. "And to think, come springtime, I'll be married to one. Hmm...do you think your wedding ring will get in the way of those?"

He looked at her, amused by the question. "Hadn't thought of that. Let's see." He pulled a bit of ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around his ring finger then let his claws out. "Nope. Doesn't appear so." He grined.

XXX

He wasn't finished with his confrontation with Thomas, and what better place to search for a drunk but at the closest saloon, which is exactly where he found the man, sitting at a corner table with a bottle of bourbon and smoking a cigar.

James was still fuming, but the prospect of gloating helped to keep his temper in check. He slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in close to the man, smirking at him. "She knows everything. She still wants to marry me."

Thomas billowed out a big puff of smoke in James' face, as James attempted to control his cough by the assualt. "Well ain't that just so sweet. And what do you think will happen in 5 years? 10? Think she'll stick around once she grows up a little more and comes to her senses?"

"Mother forgave you. Did you know that? She wanted you to come back, for the life of me I'll never know why, but she did."

Thomas turned his head and looked at the wall. "Pugh! Your mother was lonely, that's all. She came to my bed because she thought I would be her saviour from her abusive husband. What I wanted? I just wanted to fuck her. Nothing more."

James pulled out a chair and sat down. Time to have a heart-to-heart with his...father, a word that disgusted him.

"I don't believe that. You came to my house tonight, wanting to destroy my happiness because you couldn't be with the woman you _loved._ You demanded my mother take me and run off with you. You pushed your son out into the woods and ran away because she was afraid of you that night, afraid of both of us. You can't sit here now and tell me that all she meant to you was...a fuck." He bit on the last word, alien in his mouth, not a polite word to use especially in context about his mother.

Thomas turned back to look at James. "James, you're too young to understand these things. Here, drink with me." Thomas offered the bottle to James.

James shook his head. "No thank you. I don't touch the spirits."

"Have it your way kid." Thomas said as he took a big gulp from the bottle. "You'll see, things will change with you. Once you start to understand who...what you really are, they'll change. I was like you once, thought I could have a normal life, a wife, children, happiness and even love. But it always changes. Sure, they always say they love you no matter what, but once it sets in what you really are...they leave, or call you a demon. Ok. Yes, I loved your mother, she meant more to me than what I just said, but you'll see, it's easier to say they don't mean nothing than it is to get your heart broke."

"I don't believe that of Marie, she won't leave me. Mother was frightened that night. Did it ever occur to you that if you had been honest with her, told her from the beginning, she would have stayed? Not that I'm saying I'm thrilled that your my father, far from it, but perhaps if you had just simply been honest, you might have had that happiness you were seeking."

Thomas turned the words over in his mind for a few moments. "Perhaps. Too late now I guess, but the truth is, and you'll learn this the longer you live, more times than not, once they find out what we really are, they will leave. No, happiness isn't in the cards for people like us. The only happiness I've found is a good bottle, nice cigar and a nameless woman now and then. Give it a 100 years. You'll see."

James furrowed his brows at that. "100 years? What do you mean?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know. 40? 45?"

"Try 97."

James let out a laugh. "Ok Thomas, I think you've had enough to drink now. Time to put this bottle away."

"I'm serious. It's part of who we are. You haven't been sick since the fever, have you? And you heal quickly?"

"Yeah...that's right." James replied slowly.

"It slows our aging. You're gonna live a very long time...trust me."

"Are you saying...we're immoral?" James felt a little shocked at the thought of something like that.

"No, not immoral. You'll die someday. Everything dies someday. Look, I'm 97. If my father is still alive out there somewhere, he's around 200 years old by now. When I was a boy, he told me that his father was pushing around 350 years old. I'm sure grandfather is dead by now, and I'm guessing our life span is around 450; 500 years, maybe longer, but you'll see, you're 21 now, at the age when it slows down, when she starts looking older and you still look young, she'll see it too."

"Your father? Don't you know where he is?"

"No. It's our way kid. When the cub is old enough, time to shove them into the world and never look back."

"Victor? That's why you pushed Victor out at the age of 10? He's in America, you know."

Thomas shook his head sadly. "Victor is a different story. He's the one I shoulda killed. He ain't like me or you. Too much of the wild in him, too much of the beast. In America huh? Well those sorry traitors can have him. God save the Queen and all." He said sarcastically as he took another drink.

Thomas continued. "I knew it was too early to push him out, too early for you to be out too, but you're a bright boy, a survivor, that's why I told him to find you, I knew you would take care of him, hoped maybe you would take some of the wild out of him."

"I don't think it's possible, too much bloodlust in him." James responded with a disappointing tone. "How? How did we end up being like this?"

"Some say, a thousand years ago someone made some kind of deal with the devil and the children and children of the children are cursed with this life forever. Others say we are spawns of the devil himself. Me? I think we are just simply God's mistakes, or God's cruel joke on us. I don't know, but what I do know is that we will roam this earth for more lifetimes than what we should have, and never find any kind of true happiness, true love or true peace. You'll see. I did you a favor tonight, coming to your house, opening her eyes to what you really are. You'll see, when she decides she can't have a life with you and you wake up one of these days, alone."

"I don't believe that. Everyone has a true love out there somewhere, you were just simply a fool, or a coward, for turning your back on yours, I won't make that same mistake."

Thomas let out a huff. "Why did you come to find me James? Why are you here?"

"To tell you to never come near me or mine again. To find answers to the questions I've been asking myself since this thing happened. To tell you I don't need you, I'm a better man without you."

"Did you get your answers?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good. Go away now." Thomas glared at James for a moment before turning his attention back to his cigar and drink as James stood and left.


	3. Saving The Farm (10-11 18:27:07)

**Chapter 3**

Spring had finally come. He stood near the church pulpit, nervously picking at his tuxedo and looking out among their friends and her family waiting for the moment when his bride would walk towards him. He felt a small pain deep within him as he realized that the side of the church, usually reserved for the groom's family was vacant, only to be filled by a few more of her family members (cousins, if he remembered correctly) and some friends.

He looked up and noticed the man walking into the church as his fear and anger began to well up inside of him. _What is HE doing here?_ He questioned himself. He watched carefully as Thomas took the aisle seat in the back row.

James' first instinct was to rush to Thomas, demanding him to leave, but when he saw that the unwelcomed man quietly sat, James decided to allow him to stay as long as he didn't cause trouble. He prayed that he wasn't making a mistake as the piano began to play and everyone stood.

The rest of the room and people in it fell away from him at the sight of his bride walking towards him. His heart pounded, his breathing heavy in his ears as his body trembled.

After the vows and "I do's" the preacher announced "you may kiss your bride." As James turned to his Marie, he whispered softly to her. "Je t'aime Marie. Tant que je marcherai sur cette terre, je t'aimerai toujours." (I love you Marie. As long as I walk this earth, I will always love you.)

As they exited the church, he scanned for Thomas, as he led her to the open two-horse drawn carriage that would drive them through town to their home.

Relived that Thomas was gone and hadn't caused any problems, he was still perplexed why the man had shown up and worried if Thomas was simply biding his time to make trouble for them at the farm when they were alone.

He shook those thoughts from his mind as he admired his beautiful bride, her red curls cascading over her shoulders, her loving smile and sparking eyes when she looked at him. The clip-clop of the horeses hooves as they trotted through town and the jingling of the bells that adorned the horses and the carriage helped to soothe his anxiety of Thomas' unexpected presence.

James felt like a king, with his tux, top hat and gloves, as they waved to the people they passed in town calling out their congratulations to them when Marie leaned in towards him. "I saw that brute at the church. Did you invite him?"

"No. I don't know why he showed up. I'm sorry that it bothered you and hope it hasn't ruined our happy day."

"It hasn't ruined anything, my love. I was simply surprised to see him. I'm just greatful he didn't make a scene."

"As am I, love. Now let's put him behind us and only think about ourselves...Missus Howlett."

XXX

As he carried his bride across the threshold, laughing and speaking sweet words to his beloved, he stopped and looked in shock at the items on the table of the front room.

Carefully putting Marie down, he went over to pick up the bottle of bourbon and the note under it.

_James, I have thought about what you said to me, you're right, I was a coward. Don't make the same mistakes I've made. If I can give only this to you as a father, it's just to say, be a good man, be a good husband and love your beautiful bride for all of her days. Keep the bourbon to toast your first born, pray the child won't have too much of us in it. If there was only one thing I could have, it was to see my son be happier than me. I promise that you'll never see me again. Congratulations, son. -T._

James set the note down, not sure how to react when Marie took his hand. "Darling, I think it's the only way your father knows how to tell you that he cares for you."

"My father." James muttered. "No, my father died...at my own hand. This man, Thomas...he turned his back on me, turned his back on my brother. He's not a father I would want to be. John wasn't the husband I would want to be either."

Marie turned James' face towards her. "Then take the best that you know of both of them and set your example by that. Everything you've told me about John, he was a horrible husband, but he provided for his family. What we know of Thomas, he wasn't a very caring father, but deeply loved your mother. Take those things, James, and forget the bad. Carry the father that raised you, and the father that created you into your heart."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he quietly spoke. "My darling Marie, I promise you, I will never harm you. I will be a good husband, and maybe someday, a good father. I know your love will make that possible for me."

XXX

James laid in the bed, waiting for his wife as his heart pounded. He knew what was expected of this night, but never having a father to give him "the talk", he wasn't exactly sure _what_ to do and just hoped nature and instinct would guide him.

He had read books and even looked at drawings when he was a teen, but books and drawings weren't enough to really inform him of what was necessary. She came into the room and slipped under the covers with him.

They both laid in an awkward silence for several minutes when James finally decided to take the initiative and wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.

He felt nervous, clumsy, and awkward as he made love to his wife, the first time for both of them, and he was sure she was feeling the same awkward feelings. When it was over he held her close. "Are you ok?"

She smiled against his chest. "Yes darling, I'm fine."

He bit at his lower lip. "I...uh...I never done that before. I...think I did it right."

She giggled the giggle he loved so much. "I never done that either, so as far as we know, it was right." She ran her fingers through his hair as her eyes sparkled at him. "Don't worry my dear, with time, patience, love and..._practice_, we'll get better...both of us."

He couldn't help notice her emphasis on the word "practice" and gave her a sly grin. "Why missus Howlett...are you saying we should practice more tonight?"

"Well, Monsieur Howlett...I think we should practice as much as we can." She returned his sly grin with one of her own.

By the time they went for the third go of the night, he was feeling less clumsy and more confident as their hips moved in time with one another. He learned the right amount of pressure it took to suck and nip at her nipple to give her the pleasure he desired for her.

He found that he loved the way her legs would wrap around his, encouraging her to do it as much as possible. He enjoyed how her fingers would dance and press against his back, reminding her that she could scratch him as much as she wanted as the wounds would heal as fast as they were put there.

What shocked him was her request to allow his claws out, to feel them against her soft skin. He hesitated at that request, afraid to hurt her, but finally agreed to it, and found a strange excitement in the way she would moan and writhe at the claws sliding along her milk white breast, against her soft stomach and gliding along her silky thighs.

She called out to him in a shaky breath. "Oh! Oh James! Oh God!"

He felt her tighten around him as his thrusts became faster and deeper. His chest rumbled with a low growl that became increasingly louder. His head snapped up, looking her in the eyes as his senses blurred. His control slipping away from him, his thrust became harder, more demanding. Suddenly he growled out in a loud voice. "Oh fuck Marie! Yes!"

He collapsed on top of her panting hard for a moment before rolling himself off. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized the impolite word he used. "Oh Marie! I'm sorry I said that. I don't know what came over me."

He looked over at her and saw that she was looking at him in a strange way. She slowly blinked, shaking her head. "James...your eyes. Your eyes..._changed."_

"What? What do you mean changed?"

"The color. For a moment they became a bright yellow."

James bolted out of the bed and ran to the dresser mirror to look. "They look normal to me."

"Yes, now they are, but when you...you know...got excited? They changed for a moment."

James jumped at a voice in his head, but it wasn't his.

_*Fuck that was great! I need a smoke!_

_What? I don't smoke. Why would I think about something like that?_

_*Maybe you don't smoke bub, but I do. Got any cigars around this place? Get a quick smoke and let's fuck our mate again._

_No I don't have any...wait...am I going insane? _

_*Naw. It's just me. Your beast talk'n to ya. It's about damn time I finally got out of my cage. Shit! You're such a goody-goody I thought it would never happen._

_Beast? You mean...the claws and all that stuff? The demon?_

_*Beast, demon, animal...whatever you want to call that part of yourself. It's the primal urges that sets us lose. You set me lose once before, when I killed that asshole hurting mother, but we were too young and I wasn't strong enough then to stay out. You're definitely a strong one kid, I'll give you that._

_Ok...wait! You're a part of me...but seperate? Damnit! I am insane!_

_*You ain't insane...much. It's how our kind is. We're the same but separate. I emerge when you need me to_ (James looked over at his wife sitting up in the bed looking at him) _and right now you need me. You ain't never done this mating thing before...well neither have I really...but I at least have the instincts to know what to do. Yeah, that's been me guiding you through this. Feels good don't it?_

_Yeah, it does, but I think I'd rather make love to my wife without you. Hell! I can't believe I'm having this...thought? Conversation? What the hell is this?_

_*Conversation kid. We'll have a lot more over the years, and trust me, there's gonna be a lot of years to come._

_So...what are we? How did we get like this? Are we demons from hell?_

The beast let out a roar of a laugh.

_*Naw. Not demons from hell. I don't know exactly what we are or how we came to be. All I know is sometime, somewhere, things got fucked up inside of us and...poof...here we are._

_Would you please stop using that vulgarity, especially in the presence of a lady._

_*Shit! How did I end up trapped in the body of a goody-goody? I give it 5 years and you'll be cussing like a sailor, swilling booze, smoking fat cigars and not give a flying fuck what others think._

_I highly doubt that._

James looked over at Marie who was staring at him. "James? What's wrong? What's happening to you?"

James blew out a big breath and returned to the bed, sitting looking down trying to think of what to say. _She's going to think I'm insane._

_*I dunno. She seems pretty accepting of me. Try it._

"Mon amour. (My love) Something just happened. It's...it's going to sound strange, but...the thing inside of me?" He allowed his claws to show an inch to give her the understanding of what he was trying to tell her. "The beast spoke to me."

She furrowed her brows at him. "James? Are...are you saying...you hear voices in your head?"

"Not voices mon amour, just one. Just his. I know you think I'm a lunatic and should be locked away...but I'm not. It's...it's the beast speaking to me."

"So...this thing inside of you...it's not part of you after all?"

"Well...uh..."

_*Part of you but separate. _

"Part of me but separate."

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand."

_A little help here._

_*Oh! NOW you want my help? Ok. Just screwing with ya kid. Just point out the differences of us to her._

_And what differences is that...other than the claws, healing, seeing and smelling._

_*I'm crude, crass, don't give a shit about any one or any thing other than myself._

_I don't believe that. You were happy killing father._

_*Hey! First of all...that asshole wasn't our father, Thomas Logan is. Like it or not. Second, mother is a different story. We will always protect mother and mate. As for anyone else...fuck them, on their own._

_Including brother?_

_*ESPECIALLY brother! Victor is bad blood._

James looked over at Marie. "It's still talking to you, isn't it?" She questioned.

"Well hell...you're going to lock me in an asylum, aren't you?"

"No. I just want to understand, that's all."

"I don't understand it myself. Ok. The..._thing_ said he doesn't care about anyone but himself, mother and...you. Oh yeah...and it wants a cigar."

James suddenly turned his head up and spoke out loud. "Will you shut up? I don't smoke and I'm not going to start just because of you!"

_*Yes you will. Get a damn cigar._

Once again he spoke out loud. "What is it with you and a damn cigar?"

_*The taste helps keep me calm. Alcohol does that too._

"How would you know? I don't smoke or drink. How would you know?"

_*It's the way it is with our kind. Can't explain it, just is._

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Marie gasped in shock. _"James Howlett!_ I never heard such language from you!"

James looked at her wide-eyed, suddenly aware that he had been speaking out loud to the beast in his head. "Mon amour. I'm so sorry. My apologies for the harsh words..."

_Now look at what you made me do! Just shut up will you?_

_*Oh. You're gonna be a fun one._ The beast retorted sarcastically

"...Marie, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. This...this thing is so...I don't know..._crude!"_

She looked at him sadly as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Cher mari, (Dear husband) we'll figure this out, together."


	4. Saving The Farm (10-13 01:06:54)

**Chapter 4**

It had been a harsh winter, even by Canadian standards, and James often worried if they would make it through. Fortunately his younger years had taught him to survive, hunt and live off of the land. He provided for his wife as best as he could, and she did her best to keep him warm at night.

It was deep into the winter and he knew the horse wouldn't make it through the thick snow into town to get help on the night when she woke in great pain, blood covering the sheets. Nothing he had ever read could prepare him for this, and the couple did what they could think to get her through the miscarriage.

Thankfully, through nature, love and God's grace, she survived physically. Mentally, they were both heartbroken and spent several weeks in mourning over the loss of their child that would never be.

James had went into a dark place, leaving for a few days into the woods alone to wallow in his heartache, but on his return, he held his wife tight, assuring her of how much he loved her and promised that he wouldn't leave like that again.

Spring had finally broke and it brought new problems to the couple. James often tossed and turned in his sleep, worrying over how he could save his farm, save his family name.

The expenses were more than he had realized. Paying the hired hands, expenses of crop seed, animal feed, property taxes...it was becoming too much for his mind to contain. So at night, in his sleep, he tossed and turned, all the while his beast screamed, growled, and created a racket.

He bolted up in the bed as a roar let out. He yanked the covers off of him as he got up, grabbing some clothes to get dressed.

"Honey? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Marie asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't take the screaming anymore. I'm sorry...I have to...have to stop it." James leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Marie, I'll be back by morning, but right now I have to shut this damned beast up."

She looked down as she quietly spoke, not really understanding what he was saying. "Ok my love. If that's what you have to do."

She watched him leave their bedroom as a tear trailed down her cheek.

He had looked up and realized he was heading towards the saloon. The last thing he remembered was saddling his horse. Had he fallen asleep in the saddle? Did his horse instinctively walk into town? Why was he going towards the saloon?

He didn't feel like he was in control of his body as he dismounted, tied the horse to the hitch, and smelled the thick scent of alcohol and smoke in the air that beckoned to him.

He called to the bartender and ordered a glass of whiskey, telling the bartender to "leave the bottle," and asked for 3 cigars. He was caught by surprise when he heard a familiar voice, with his thick French accent, calling to him from a table.

"James! James Howlett. Come sit with me."

He went to sit with the man, slightly shocked and amazed that he would be in a place like this. "Professor Xavier. I wouldn't think you would come to a saloon. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Nor would I think you would come to a place such as this either, my dear boy, but here we are. Please, you have graduated my class, call me Marcel. I have heard of Madame Marie's troubles over the winter...I am terribly sorry for the two of you."

"Merci Monsieur. We will try again when she is well enough."

"Ah! But it does not take much to "try" with the young ones as yourself...no?"

James chuckled. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"And yet you are in this place so late at night? Why?"

"I...uh... I don't..." James took a drink of the amber liquid and coughed as Xavier laughed.

"You do not drink...oui?"

"No. Never touched it before." James shook his head.

"Then why now? Is you and la Madame having...how you say? The lovers quarrel?"

"No, no lovers quarrel. It's just...Monsieur, if I may ask. Marie has told me that you have often spoken about believing people have certian...powers. Do you really believe this?"

"Ah oui! I do. I prefer to think of them as more of a gift. Why do you ask about this?"

"I uh...where do you believe these..._gifts_ come from?"

"That I would not know. Perhaps it lays somewhere in the make-up of one's anatomy...a mutation if you will. Something one is born with that can be controlled through learning and practice."

"Do you believe some may have inherited a curse that would cause these...mutations?"

"No no mon garçon. (my boy) These are not curses, only a curse if that is what one believes it to be...I choose not to believe such a thing."

To James' shock, the glass containing Xavier's brandy begins to lift itself slightly into the air, hovering over the table. James waves his hand over, under and around the glass trying to find the invisible string attached to it. As his amazement increases, the glass gently floats into Xavier's waiting hand.

"How-How did you do that?" James asked in shock and awe.

"With my mind, of course. And you? You have a secret? No?"

"No...I mean yes, oui." James looked around for a moment to be sure no one was watching as his claws slowly unsheathed.

"Mon Dieu. That is quiet the secret. May I?" He hesitated a moment for permission to touch them.

"Uh...yeah sure."

James watched Marcel's face as he explored the claws with his fingers, delighting in the rough feel of them.

"Can you feel when they are being touched?" Marcel asked.

"More like a sensation or vibration. I don't feel it in the same sense as it were my skin."

"They are sharp, yes? Like a cat's claw?"

James chuckled at the comparison. "Sharp yes, but more like a mountain lion I would say. They can inflict a great deal of damage on...say a person."

Marcel looked at James in shock for a moment. "You haven't...have you?"

James retracted his claws and looked down as he spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. "It was a long time ago and he was hurting her."

"Dear boy. I-I read the news article years ago about the elder Howlett, your father. It said he was attacked and killed by a bear...it was you...wasn't it?"

James drank the rest of the whiskey in his glass in a single gulp then poured another. "Yes." He whispered.

After a few moments of silence, James finally spoke. "Is your uh, mutation...do you hear a voice in your head?"

"No. I don't hear a voice. You hear a voice?"

"Yeah...it talks to me. It says we're separate but the same. It's like it's another being living inside of me...an animal of some kind. That's why I'm here tonight, trying to drown it out."

"But, over indulging in the alcohol? Is that really the way? Perhaps you can learn to control it...co-exist with your...uh..."

"Demon." James finished for him. "Actually, it's the beast that wants the drink."

"And those?" Marcel cocked a brow at the cigars.

"Yep. Those too. I've tried to ignore it's demands, but tonight the yelling became too much for me. I just had to do something to shut it up."

"Is it working?"

"A little, but it wants to smoke and I...uh..."

Marcel reached over and took a cigar as James watched him cut an end, placed it in his mouth and sucked in the smoke after lighting it. He handed the cigar to James. "Inhale slowly, evenly. Hold for a second then blow out evenly."

James tried and coughed hard. Marcel chuckled. "That too will take practice."

They talked for several hours, drinking and smoking when James finally agreed to work with Marcel, allowing the older man to help him control the beast inside of him.

XXX

The sun had been up for over an hour when James headed for home, falling from the saddle a few times and hoping his horse would take them back home.

He was barely aware of the hired hands helping him down from his horse, laughing as they assisted their staggering employer into the house.

"MmmMarie! Mon amour!" He swung his arm over her shoulders, almost knocking her down. "You-you won't believe this! Shhh...it's a secret." He stumbled.

"James...you're drunk!"

"Oh...Um...yeah."

She turned to the workers. "Thank you gentlemen for bringing him in...I'll get him to bed."

One of the men tipped his head. "You're welcome Miss Marie. Don't go too hard on him, I've seen worse."

As she helped him up the stairs she grumbled at him. "You leave in the middle of the night and come back drunk? What has gotten into you James? And do I smell..._smoke?_ Have you been smoking too?"

"Yeah...did-did that too. Oh! Marie! I gotta-gotta tell ya. Mon...Mon...shhuurrreee...whatever, Marcel! He's like me! Not like me really, but he can do-do stuff. Shhh. Don't tell." James laughed as he staggered into the wall. "Hey. Who-who put a wall here?"

Marie shook her head disapproving of James. "Oh honey. The state you're in. You should be ashamed."

James barely made it to the bed as he passed out flat on his back, snoring.

He woke late in the afternoon, with a splitting headache and sick to his stomach. After rushing to the bathroom, emptying what little contents in his stomach into the basin, he splashed the cool water on his face. "Ugh! What did I do?"

_*I don't know bub, but I feel like shit too._

_Good! You should feel like shit! Never drank a drop in my life and because of your screaming and howling, I drank myself into a stupor just to shut you up, and I think Marie's pretty angry at me right now._

_*Yeah...kinda fucked up there. Sorry._

_Never again. Do you hear me? Never again!_

_*Right now...I agree. Turn head. Puke._

James suddenly turned his head to the basin as more stomach contents emptied.


	5. Saving The Farm (10-13 01:11:35)

**Chapter 5**

The next few years proved to be full of ups and downs. The moment it looked like the farm would succeed, they would endure early cold snap, killing the crops before harvest, or heavy rains in the spring, causing a late planting season and smaller yield. Only 2 seasons were good and gave the couple enough money to catch up on the past due taxes and loans, preventing the farm from auction.

Marcel would come to the farm several times a week to work with James, helping him to control and understand his beast.

They were in a clearing towards the back part of the property as Marie watched Marcel load the single-shot pistol. "I'm not so sure about this." Her voice full of worry.

"Yeah...I'm starting to have second thoughts myself. Maybe this isn't a good idea." James said as he rolled his cigar around in his mouth.

"Monsieur, it was your idea to test the limits of your healing. You've been cut, stabbed, burned, impaled...you even survived the wild horse stomping on you last year."

"Yeah, well...I leave the horse breaking to the hands now! I might have survived, but that shit still hurt."

"Ah...so what's a little lead ball then?" Marcel smirked at him.

"Still not sure-" Before James could finish his sentence he heard the loud bang of the pistol and a searing pain in his thigh. "Ah fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Couldn't count to three?"

"James!" Marie gasped out. "Your language!"

"Sorry! But you get shot in the leg and see what kind of language comes out of your mouth! Shit that hurt!" He snapped out as he held his leg.

Marie had gotten used to his slips of fowl language over the past few years, knowing it was really his inner beast, but she still didn't like it.

The three watched as the lead ball pushed out of James' leg to the ground and the wound left behind begin to heal.

James and Marcel laughed at the sight while Marie, amazed by it, huffed. "I find this entire exercise disturbing."

Marcel looked at James for a moment. "I wonder if you would survive a shot to the head."

James' eyes grew wide. "Honey...cover you ears because this one isn't the beast, it's all me." He turned and pointed a finger at Marcel. "Fuck you Marcel! You're not shooting me in the head, you're a fucking insane asshole!"

Marie shook her head. "I'm going to start dinner. Monsieur Xavier, you will stay? Yes?"

"Of course my dear. How could I say no to the best cook in Canada?" He gave her a peck on each cheek.

"Ok then. Have fun and try not to kill my husband."

The men chuckled at the thought as Marie began to walk away. She shuddered when she heard Marcel talking to James. "Let's try a revolver. Getting shot once is easy, let's see how you handle several shots at one time."

"Well this is going to hurt." James muttered out.

XXX

James and Marcel sat in the clearing smoking their cigars. "It's amazing. I have shot you over 50 times with the revolver and 20 times with the rifle, and yet, not a scratch to show for it."

"Yeah...tell that to my aching bones." James stretched his back and cracked his neck as if to prove he ached.

"You and the Madame...it has been several years since that winter, and no child as of yet? Have you stopped trying?"

James lowered his head. "We haven't stopped trying. We haven't spoke of this, but Marie has been pregnant a few times since, all miscarriages. We haven't told anyone, but she's pregnant now...3 months along we think. We're not trying to get our hopes up too high and we don't want to tell anyone yet...until we know if this one will hold."

Marcel put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "My dear boy. I had no idea the grief you both have endured. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It's ok...I guess. The way of nature. I sometimes wonder though, maybe this thing inside of me won't allow me to have children, and sometimes I get worried that if I should produce a child, it would be like me. Maybe it would be for the best not to have any."

"Oh now dear boy, you shouldn't think that way. This mutation of ours...perhaps a child would not have it, oui?"

"I don't know. Thomas once told me that the curse is passed to the children and children of the children. If I were to have a child..." James trailed off.

"Bah! There you go again with 'curse'. When will you realize this is not a curse? No? It is a gift. A gift of God himself."

"Well...somebody in Thomas' family must have made God pretty mad to receive a _gift_ like this, a gift you can't give back. Why do you think a child of mine might not be born with this...gift? Do you have any children Monsieur?"

"Yes. I have 3. They are grown up now and living their lives. My first born, he is a scientist living in Germany. My second, he is a surgeon in England and my youngest...she is married to a wealthy banker in France."

"And none of them were born like you? With this mutation?"

"Only one. The second. He is the one that has researched my blood, his blood and the boold of his brother and sister and has been able to see the difference in us. I don't understand it really, I understand chemicals, not blood, but he is the reason I believe that these mutations in people like us lay somewhere in our anatomy, rather than some ancient curse as you believe."

"Must be helpful for a surgeon to just wave a hand and have an instrument come to him."

"No. He can't do that, but he can read people's minds. It is helpful to him to see into a person's mind, into their bodies, to see where the inflection is that causes a person's pain or illness."

"And his patients know he's reading their minds?"

"No. I have tried to tell him that it is rude to read a person's thoughts without their knowledge or consent, but he argues that it is helpful in his profession to see what a person is either hiding, or don't understand the true cause of their inflection."

James gave a little chuckle. "You know...teaching me so much, and trying to teach your son...you should start a school for people like us, teach other...mutants how to control and use their powers."

"No. I am too old for such a venture. I will leave that to another generation of Xavier. Who knows, maybe someday there will be. No?"

"Oui. If I've learned anything from you, professor, you Xavier's are truly insightful and forward thinking."

Marcel chuckled. "Oui. Perhaps a hidden power."


	6. Saving The Farm (10-15 12:56:07)

_A big thank you to DreamerByHeart for your wonderful reviews. They are very appreciated. And a big thank you to all those who have Fav/Follow my story. I am delighted to see the intrest. Hope you continue to enjoy and review. :)_

**Chapter 6**

Marie's father had made the journey from Quebec to Alberta to visit his daughter and grandson, Micah, for a few months.

James picked up 2 year old Micah, with a twinkle in his eyes and smiling widely. "Want to see grandpapa? Hmm?"

"C'est un beau garçon, James!" (He is a beautiful boy, James)

"Merci, papa. Strong too, just like his papa."

"Ah oui! If he is to work this land with his papa someday, he has to be. James...Marie has told me of your troubles keeping this land to your name. Why have you not written to me? You know I can help with any money you may need."

"No papa. I can't ask that of you. I must do this for myself. I must show mother I can do this. I admit, it hasn't been easy, and I feel ashamed that I have not been able to provide the lifestyle your daughter deserves-"

Jacques cut him off. "No shame garçon! You have worked hard, Marie and Micah have a roof over their heads, food in their stomachs. I only offer to help ease the burden for you, not to shame you. My apologies if I caused shame to you."

"Yes sir. I think I understand, but you can understand why I must decline your offer, no?"

"Oui my son. The offer is always there should you need it." Jacques gave James a light pat on the knee as he turned his attention to his grandson.

Marie came from the kitchen. "Dinner is being served." She said sounding fatigued.

James noticed that she seemed a little pale and was sweating. "My love? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes dear. Just tired and it's a bit warm in the kitchen. Shall we sit now?"

"Yes dear." Jacques looked at his daughter with worry as he put Micah in his crib.

Throughout the meal, James explained to Jacques how using the new ways of chemicals had helped the farm, though the profits were small at the moment, he had hoped that soon the tides of fortune would turn to their favor.

"I don't know. Something about chemicals in food...it just seems dangerous." Jacques said as he shook his head.

James chuckled. "I had my misgivings about it too. Don't tell Marcel, but I had a great deal of struggle with his class and accepting the use of chemicals... The first few seasons I refused to do it, but Monsieur Marcel has finally convinced me, and these last 3 seasons have been the best crops this land has ever seen."

"Perhaps. It still seems wrong somehow. If these chemicals were to get into the hands of the wrong person, I would hate to think of the outcome." Jacques looked over at Marie. "You have not eaten much my dear. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm sorry papa. I am just tired. I think I shall retire to bed now, if the two of you don't mind."

James stood as Marie got up. "You sleep darling. I will take care of cleaning up the meal." He leaned in to give her a kiss and noticed she was very warm. "My dear, I think you are coming down with a fever. Should I go to town and fetch the doctor?"

She put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry yourself."

After James had cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen, he went to check on his wife. She was laying in the bed covered with sweat and her skin was hot.

He ran down the stairs. "Papa! Papa! Please, go to town and bring the doctor!"

"Marie? She is very ill? No?"

"Oui papa. The fever is running in her very hot and she is delirious. Please papa! Hurry!"

"Yes! Oui! Of course!"

James heard the hurried gallop of the horse as Jacques raced towards town. He filled the basin with cool water and took cloths to the room.

As he kept the cool cloths on Marie he heard Micah softly whimper. The baby had been quiet all day, not unusual for him as many of their friends commented on how quiet the baby always seemed to be.

Their friends with children of their own often expressed how lucky the couple was to have a baby that actually slept through the night, rarely waking them.

It was only now that James had discovered that Micah was warm as well. He split his attention between his wife and son, keeping cool cloths on both when he heard the hoves of a horse coming at a quick pace. _Only one horse?_ He thought to himself. _Papa? Without the doctor?_

James couldn't fathom that Jacques would stay in town, not with his daughter being sick. He rushed down the stairs to find out. As he got to the bottom, the door swung open.

"Monsieur James! I saw Monsieur Jacques in town, he sent me to tell you that the doctor is in Saint Albert. He is going there now to bring the doctor back.

"They won't be back until the late morning, if they ride hard. Marcel...it's Micah! He's got the fever too! What am I going to do?"

"Mon Dieu! Not the baby too. Alright. We need to keep cool water on them and fresh cloths." Marcel barked out as he took off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"There's another basin in the kitchen and more cloths too. I'll get the basin from upstairs to change the water." James said as he started up the stairs.

"Good man. I'll make some coffee while I'm in the kitchen...you look like you could use it."

James couldn't hide the fact that he was exhausted and the dark circles that were starting to form under his eyes while worry creased his face. "Oui, Merci."

James and Marcel worked tiredly through the night keeping Marie and Micah cool and as comfortable as they could.

James was returning to the room with a basin of fresh water when he saw Marcel inspecting his son. "James. Micah has a rash on his face and arms. Was this here before?"

James looked at the rash. "No...it wasn't." He quickly checked Marie. "She is breaking out into a rash as well. What could it be?"

"I am not a medical doctor, but I have seen rashes like this before. I think they may have the measles."

"Measles! Isn't that...?"

Marcel put his hand on James' shoulder. "Marie will likely recover. No need to fret my boy."

"Marie? What about Micah?"

Marcel looked down at the floor. "A child this young... It is unsure. All we can do is pray."

James held back the tears forming in his eyes. "Please. The doctor must get here in time." He whispered out quietly.

XXX

The sun was high in the sky when James heard the sound of the horses approaching. "The doctor and Monsieur Jacques are here."

"I don't hear anything. How do you know?" Marcel asked in confusion.

"Wait for it."

After a moment Marcel heard the horses. "You heard that? From such a far distance?"

"Another part of my mutation. I hear, see and smell things better than the average person."

"Monsieur. You have not told me this."

James shrugged. "Didn't think it was that important. Stay with them while I bring the doctor."

As James got to the door, he could see Jacques wasn't fairing too well. "Papa? Are you alright?"

The doctor looked at James. "I'm afraid he's come down with fever. He's ridden hard through the night, that hasn't helped, but his daughter...?"

"She is upstairs and has broken out in a rash. Doctor, Micah is sick as well. Monsieur Marcel is here, he thinks it's measles."

"I was afraid of this. I must see them at once." The doctor hurried up the stairs to examine Marie and Micah while James helped Jacques to bed.

The doctor came out of the room and looked sadly at James. "Doctor? What is it? They'll make it out of the fever? Won't they?"

"James...I'm-I'm sorry. It's not measles. The symptoms are similar but...the reason I was in Saint Albert...James, there is an outbreak of small pox going through the northern territory. Marie, Micah and Jacques have all contracted it."

"_Small pox! No!"_ James screamed out. "Doctor please! There has to be something you can do. Isn't there a cure?"

"I'm afraid not. There is a group in America that is working towards a vaccine, but they are far from success at this point. I'm sorry James. All we can do for them is make them as comfortable as possible."

"I will ride to town, send a telegraph to these people in America, maybe...maybe."

"No James! I can't let you leave, you will spread the virus to the town. As far as I know, yours is the only family in or near Spruce Grove who has been in contact with the pox. Your family is on the outskirts of the town, I can't let you go and infect the rest. You must stay in the house, you understand, don't you?"

"How? How could this happen? Why only my family?"

The doctor cautioned a guess. "Mister Bordeaux? How long has he been here with you?"

"He arrived the day before yesterday, but he came in from Quebec. You said the outbreak is further north. Oh God! I sent Timothy up north a few weeks ago, to La Crête, to negotiate for a heard of wild horses, he got back earlier this week. A couple of the hands said he wasn't feeling well and I told Tim to take the rest of the week off to rest. Marie has been taking meals to him and checking on him."

"The work house! You house your workers here on your property, correct?"

"Yes, yes! In the back fourty, the other side of the field. Doctor..."

"Yes. I will go there now to check your hands. This entire property is under quarantine until I know for sure. No one may come here or leave." The doctor gave a look at Marcel.

"No need to bother with me." Marcel smiled. "I will stay and help James, besides, I am old and have lived my life. If it is this small pox that ends me, it is God's will. I only ask that I be allowed to write my children in Europe one last time."

"You may write to your children sir. I will make sure the letters are sent out." The doctor said as he started for the door.

XXX

A few hours later the doctor returned with the grim news. "Timothy has died. Twenty minutes ago. The rest of your hands, they are infected as well."

James slowly nodded his head. "Tim didn't have a wife or children. I will have him buried in the family plot. The rest of the workers. Are they able to be moved here, into the main house?"

"Yes, some are still well enough and can help with the others that are more ill. James...this illness, and so many people, you and Marcel won't be able to care for all of them on your own."

"What other choice do I have? I won't just allow them to sit in the work house waiting to die. They'll be more comfortable here."

"Very well. Marcel, if you could help me with getting the workers moved."

"Of course, Monsieur." Marcel put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "We will get through this...somehow."

James nodded again. "After you return, I will prepare Timothy's final rest."

"No Monsieur, you need to rest. Allow that task to the doctor and myself. Go. Be with Marie and Micah."

As the workers filed into the main house, Marcel noticed that James wasn't at the door to greet them. He assumed that James had went to sleep and began directing the workers to rooms where they would stay.

After the task of getting the workers settled, he went to the main bedroom to check on James and Marie. He found James sitting in the rocking chair, Micah in his arms and tears streaming down his face.

"Monsieur...what is it?"

"Micah. He is gone." James whispered out.

"Mon Dieu. When?"

"A few minutes ago." James said as he stared blankly into the darkness, his heart breaking as his mind tried to accept it.

"Marie? Does she know?"

"No. I haven't had the heart to wake her to tell her yet. How? He only became sick last night. How could he be gone so fast?"

Marcel took the few steps across the room to James. "Dear boy, he is a baby, the illness was too much for his tiny body. Just know he is in God's hands now and his pain is at an end. Come now, we must tell Madame Marie."

He helped James to his feet and quietly watched as James softly woke Marie, laying Micah in her arms. "I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry I brought this to our house, to our family."

She looked up at him as the tears ran down her, her voice weak as she spoke. "No my dear James, don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault. You have been a good husband and good father, you should never feel any blame for this."

"But if I hadn't sent Timothy up north-"

She held a tired hand up to him. "You couldn't possibly had known about the sickness up north. It is not your fault, no one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself. We will make it through...we will my love."

He laid with Marie and Micah, holding them both until she fell back to sleep. Once she was asleep, he gently took the baby from her arms, wrapping him in a sheet and preparing his final resting place as Marcel constructed the wooden box for him. The hardest thing James hoped he would ever have to endure in his life.

He was exhausted and had fallen asleep at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. James was startled awake when he heard the doctor speak. "I have to go back to Saint Albert to help with the outbreak there. I still, for the life of me, can't figure out how this pox has gotten this far south, passing over other towns from where it had started. Everyone I have spoken with hasn't been up north to be exposed to it."

"I might be able to shed some light on that. I told you I sent Tim up north. One of the hands told me that on his way back, he stopped in Saint Albert for a couple days, drinking, gambling and spending time with a couple saloon girls." James chuckled a little. "Tim told me that the trail was washed out and he had to take a longer route back here, the reason why he was late getting back. I can't really be too upset with him, I probably would have done the same if I wasn't married. He must have already been ill, but didn't know it when he spent time in Saint Albert."

The doctor nodded. "That must be it then. Saint Albert has been quarantined, as well as the towns in the northern areas, with luck, we will contain this illness to prevent it from spreading through the entire Canadian territories."

James nodded. "Doctor? Will any of them survive? Will they all die? Is there any hope that..." He trailed off.

The doctor put a hand on James' shoulder. "It is possible that some will survive. Marie is strong, it is possible. Just keep hope alive and pray my boy, pray hard."

James looked down at his hands where his secret lived. "I'll pray doctor, but I'm not sure if God will listen to the likes of me."

The doctor cocked his head in confusion, not understanding what James meant by that. "God listens to everyone my boy, don't give up hope. One way or another, he will see to it that Marie will always be at your side." He gave James a pat on the shoulder as he turned to leave.


	7. Saving The Farm (10-17 13:57:46)

**_A/N:_** _A big thank you to brigid1318 and starlite22 for your reviews, and thank you all who have fav/follow. It makes me so giddy that there is an interest here. WOW! I have gotten several messages with guesses as to what's going to happen...all I will say is keep reading to see if you're right! XD To those who have sent messages confused about James/Logan being the elder, yes, in my little AU fic I made him the older brother (please see notes at top of_ **_Chapter 1._**_) Sorry for the confusion. Now...without further ado...let's see what happens next!_

_XXX_

**Chapter 7**

The next eight exhausting days were filled with a mixture of sorrow and relief for James. A few of the workers had succumbed to the pox and passed away, others had broke the fever and were starting to feel better. Two of his workers never got symptoms, a fact that James was greatful for and made him wonder if maybe they might have been mutants as well, since he knew he wouldn't get sick, and Marcel didn't get sick either. He wasn't sure about his mutant theory since, other than Marcel, Victor and Thomas, he hadn't met other mutants that he knew of, and decided it best not to ask.

Before the doctor left, he and Marcel spent part of a day posting signs around the property to alert anyone who might come by that the area was off limits. The doctor avoided going into town or being around people for fear of spreading the pox.

James had discovered that someone was placing supplies every other day at one of the signs. He didn't know who it was, assuming that one of their friends might have tried to come by for a visit and saw the sign, possibly spreading word in town of what was happening at his farm. He was greatful for the supplies, leaving notes of what he needed, mostly milled lumber and nails to make coffins, and prepared soup, the only thing those who were sick could tolerate. He would also inform the mystery guest as to who might have passed, assuring that they would be laid to rest proper in the Howlett family cemetery and that when it was safe again, the families of those who had gone were welcomed to come pay respects whenever they wanted.

He was heading out to make his pick-up of supplies, hurrying so he wouldn't be gone too long from Marie. She was still hanging on, he continued to hope and pray she would make it, but the gnawing fear always drove him to hurry.

As his horse crested the hill, he saw the figure unloading the supplies from the buckboard. He stopped at a distance, allowing time for the man to unload, waving eagerly as he recognized Sam Cuttler, the store owner and a close friend. He had to fight the urge to go help Sam, even though he knew he wasn't sick, he didn't know weather or not if the illness could still be passed to Sam. So, he waited.

Sam waved back, as he continued to unload the buckboard, keeping a close eye on James, slightly fearful that the man might try to come talk to him. He relaxed once he realized that James would sit at the top of the hill and wait. Sam was somewhat relieved that the request of the amout of lumber was getting smaller, but still heartbroken that the request for any had to be made.

Once Sam finished the task, he held up a paper, waving it for James to see. James held up his own paper waving it, that Sam knew was a list of what James would need. This time, however, James' request contained items of more solid foods, and only one name to add to the list of those that didn't make it. Marie's best friend from the university, Sarah's husband Michael. The note included a letter to Sarah, dictated to him by Marie, as she was still too weak to write it herself.

James finished loading his buckboard and stopped at the top of the hill as he watched Sam retrieve the letter he left. The men waved at each other before James headed back to the house.

After unloading the supplies, he looked at the paper that Sam left and saw that it was a letter to him from Victor.

_Dear brother;_

_I have heard there is an outbreak of small pox up north and I pray that your wife and my nephew are well. I know that you will not become ill from this, a fact that, believe it or not, I am greatful for. If you need, I can take a train back north into Edmonton then ride out to Spruce Grove. It would take a week or more from New York, but I will make the journey if you need me. I also want to tell you, and I hope you're sitting down for this, father paid me a visit a couple months ago. He is here in America and said he's going out west, then possibly down south to Mexico. I'm sure you will share in my sentiment when I say, I hope Comanches take his scalp. Anyways, I am ready to leave on a moments notice if you need me._

_Your bother, Vic._

James set the letter down as Marcel came into the kitchen. "Monsieur Jacques, he is not faring well. He has asked to speak with you."

James went upstairs to see Jacques. "Papa? What can I do for you to make you feel better?"

Jacques looked at him weakly. "Nothing son. My time is ending, but before I go, I wanted to tell you that you have been a good husband to my daughter and I am greatful that she had found an extraordinary man to care for her and love her as you have done."

James lowered his head. "I'm not so sure how good of a husband I have been, afterall, it was because of me that she and you are ill now, and Micah...because of me."

"No garçon, you can never think that way. You could not have known such an illness would come to this house when you sent your hand up north. Not unless that is another one of your gifts, seeing the future? No son, I don't believe it is, otherwise you wouldn't have sent him."

James looked at him in shock. "My-my gifts? Papa, what do you mean by this?"

Jacques gave him a small smile. "Marie has told me dear boy. She told me of your ability to heal, told me that you can't become ill. She even told me about your hands. I just have one request before I go, and I hope I don't embarrass you by this, but-"

"You want to see them. Don't you?" James smirked.

"Oui. I believe it would be the most incredible thing I could witness. I would like to take that image with me when I leave this world." He let out a cough.

"I need to know. When did she tell you this? Are you not afraid that I am some sort of monster or demon?"

Jacques chuckled that turned into another cough. "She told me shortly after you proposed to her. I know the man you are my dear James. You are far from a monster or demon. If I thought you were, I would not have allowed you to marry."

James cocked a brow then held his hands up in front of him, clenching them in fists as the bone claws slowly came forth.

Jacques' eyes grew wide. "Mon Dieu. Maintenant, c'est vraiment un spectacle." (My God. Now that truly is a sight.) He coughed hard a few times, took some deep breaths and a peaceful smile came to his face.

James' claws slowly retracted as he sadly shook his head and reached out to close Jacques' eyes.

James went into his room and gently woke Marie. "Mon amour. I'm sorry...papa..."

She took his hand and let out a sob as he held her tight. "Papa. He must be returned to Quebec to be buried in the family cemetery."

"The-the doctor won't allow that. He said that even after a person goes...to be touched or moved away could still spread the pox. That's why the rest have been buried here instead of the church cemetery. Papa will have to stay here as well. We will put him next to Micah, where papa can always watch over him."

Marie slowly nodded her head. "I understand my love. When it's my time to go, have me on the other side of Micah. That way we can both watch over him."

"_Marie!_ Don't say such a thing! You are getting better, you will break the fever in a few days, I know you will."

"No my love, I know this and it's ok. I am prepared to go to my glory." She reached up and cupped his face. "I know you will live a very long time, more lives than any of us. I just ask 2 things of you."

He looked at her with watery eyes. "What is that my dear?"

"Don't walk this world alone. Find another that you will love as much as you have loved me."

He shook his head. "I don't think that will be possible. As long as I walk this Earth, I will always love you."

She smiled weakly at him. "You will find her, or she will find you. This I'm sure of. Don't feel shame to love another, simply know it as a new life."

He reluctantly nodded. "And the other thing?"

"Don't ever shave your mutton-chops. That way, when you do come home, I'll recognize you."

James chuckled. "I think it's more because you like running your fingers through them."

"That too." She smiled

James and Marcel took Marie, at her insistence, to the family plot to say her final farewell to her father. As they got her back into bed, she began coughing.

"Marcel, please bring her a glass of water." James requested as he held her hand.

Marie looked up at James and whispered out. "Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai." (As long as you walk this Earth, I will love you.)

Marcel returned with the glass as Marie took a few sharp breaths and a peaceful smile came to her. James sat a moment, holding her hand as the tears ran heavy down his face.

Suddenly, every window in the house shuddered, the porcelain figures on the shelves vibrated, clinking against one another and a shockwave burst through the house, Marie at the epicenter of the burst. Both men fell back onto the floor with a hard pound as the booming of the wave rang in their ears.

As James staggered to his feet, he looked at Marcel with shock and confusion. "My God! What was that?"

Marcel looked as shocked as James. "I-I don't know."


	8. Saving The Farm (10-17 14:15:13)

**Chapter 8**

Three months had passed and James no longer had it in his heart to fight for his farm. The crop fields began to overgrow with weeds, the livestock sold off and the house itself an empty shell.

Marcel walked into the saloon where he was sure he would find him as he sat at the table. "Monsieur." Marcel said sternly as he shook James to wake him.

James lifted his head from the table, looked at Marcel through bleary eyes then realized that he was still holding his glass of whiskey as he lifted it and drained the liquid into his throat. "What do you want?" James grunted out.

"You cannot do this to yourself. Marie would not-"

"Marie? _Marie!_ Marie is gone. Don't speak to me of Marie! Don't speak to me of what she would or would not want! Leave me be!" James yelled out so loudly and angerly that others in the saloon shuffled away from the area.

Marcel shook his head and spoke quietly. "Mon garçon. Tu ne devrais pas te faire ça." (My boy. You shouldn't do this to yourself.)

Her final words to him still echoed in his mind. _"Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai."_ (As long as you walk this Earth, I will love you.)

To hear the spoken French now sent him into a rage. "And stop speaking fucking French to me! I don't ever want to hear fucking French again! I don't ever want to hear anymore _FUCKING FRENCH!"_ James threw his glass, breaking the large mirror behind the bar as the rest of the patrons scurried out of the saloon.

"Very well James Howlett!" Marcel matched James' anger with his own. "You're not the only one who lost someone they love! You're not the only one who lost friends! Jacques was a good friend, a brother to me! Marie...Marie was almost like a daughter, I was her godfather for crying out loud! You're not the only one who has felt this pain! But drowning in self pitty and alcohol is not the answer! Get your ass up from that chair and come home with me now! You need to sober up before..."

James gave him a hard glare. "Before what?"

"You have not been home for weeks, you don't know about the notice tacked to the door of your house. The bank is foreclosing and your farm will be auctioned this Sunday after church services. There is still time to save your farm, and I will help you do it."

James shook his head. "Don't you see? I wasn't born for that kind of life. People like me...no normal life, no true peace, no true happiness...no true love. Now I understand what Thomas was _really_ trying to tell me." He grabbed the bottle and gulped down a large drink.

Marcel's voice softened. "What will you do then? Spend the rest of your life aimlessly wandering? Hmm? James...come home with me and in the morning, we will figure something out."

James tipped the bottle back to his lips before he realized it was empty. "Barkeep!" He looked around and noticed that everyone was gone.

"I think he went down the street to get the constable." Marcel cocked a brow at him.

James grunted and staggered behind the bar to grab another bottle. As he pulled the cork out, he got a glimpse of his reflection in a piece of mirror that was still attached. In the reflection, he saw the man staring back at him. Thomas Logan. "Congratulations _dad_. You got the damn son you wanted." He lifted the bottle to the reflection in a toast then took a drink.

He spun back to Marcel. "The farm is being auctioned? Fine. Let it, I don't need it anymore. What am I going to do you ask? I don't know, but I'm going to get as far away from Spruce Grove as I can."

"And where would you go?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know. America maybe. New York. Yeah...New York. Victor is there, brothers reunited. Brothers gotta stick together, right?"

James jumped a little at the voice in his head.

_*I'm not too drunk to know what your plan is. No. Not Victor. He is bad blood, we are not like him. Stay away from Victor._

_Shut the fuck up. We're going and that's final._

_*FUCK!_

**One month later**

Victor opened the door and startled a bit. "J-Jimmy? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I wrote and told you I was coming. Didn't you get my letter?"

Victor looked at James from head to toe. "Yeah, I got it but...shit! You sure have changed since last time I saw ya. I thought you was daddy for a second. Damn...do you know how much you look like him?"

"Yeah...I know. So you gonna invite me in or not?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Come in. Shit! I can't believe you're really here. Hey. I'm sorry about what happened up north, Marie, Micah...I'm real sorry about that."

James nodded his head and looked around the room. "Nice little cabin you got here. Almost didn't find it, it's so far into the woods."

"This room and a bedroom. What more do I need?"

"Something to drink. That's a pretty dusty trail I traveled and my throat is very dry. So how 'bout it? Something to choke this dust down?"

Victor chuckled. "Yeah. I got a bottle or two. Lucky you showed up when you did. In a couple weeks, I'll be gone." He said as he got a bottle of bourbon and a couple glasses.

"Gone? What do you mean?" James took the glass and downed the drink in one gulp as he headed for the only chair that had a pillow on it.

As he sat, Victor gave him a scowl. "Hey! That's my chair!"

"Shut up little brother. My ass hurts from saddle sore. Go sit in another chair." As James' butt sank into the soft cushion he let out a relieving "Ahhh." He poured himself another drink.

"Why didn't you come by train or stage?" Victor asked, not understanding why James chose to ride the long distance.

"Needed time to myself." James replied. It was all the answer necessary as Victor nodded. James cocked a brow. "So? What do you mean you'll be gone?"

"Oh yeah. Well, there's some shit stirring up in the South and the North is planning on sending an army. I was gonna go join up with the Calvary. Sounds like it might be fun. You should come along."

"Sounds like a fucking coup to me."

"Coup?" Victor cocked his head to the side.

James rolled his eyes. "Now see...this is why I _tried_ to teach you something when we were kids. A _war_ Victor. A fucking war."

"Well why don't ya just say war then? Anyway, what do ya say? Wanna join up?"

James' beast began making a huge racket. "Yeah sure, why not? Got some aggression to work out."

XXX

The brothers ran side-by-side, bayonet rifles in hand as they grined to each other. As they ran, they lifted their rifles shooting at the soldiers coming towards them.

They ran head first into the group of "the enemy" letting out terrifying yells and roars as they started ghosting them one-by-one with the bayonets. A sharp pound to James' back caused him to drop his rifle. "Back-to-back!" He yelled at Victor as the brothers spun, pressing their backs against each other.

James reared back and released a hard punch to the jaw of the large man that hit him, making him drop his rifle. He saw three more coming his direction. "Rifle!" He yelled at Victor.

Victor tossed his rifle up and over him towards James. James caught the gun in mid air and gave a blast to the face of the one closest to him. A quick thrust of the bayonet to the stomach of one and chest of the other took care of the other two.

Meanwhile, behind him, Victor's claws grew to their full length as he went hand-to-hand with the soldiers coming towards him, slashing at their throats and stomachs. "Told you this would be fun, big brother!" Victor hollered over his shoulder to James.

James cocked his brow wondering what he had gotten himself into.

_**A/N: **Just a quick side note. It was fun thinking of James being the "proper gentleman" (at least try to be) in his younger days, and even more fun in the thought that once our favorite sex-fiend feral was once a virgin._


	9. Georgia Peach

_**A/N: **Thank you brigid1318 for the wonderful reviews, they are very appreciated. And thank you all that are following this adventure. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcomed._

_XXX_

_Georgia Peach_

**Chapter 9**

Night had fallen and it was quiet as the brothers took watch. They both hated taking the night watch, but it was their turn and everyone in the regiment had to take their turn.

Nights were usually quiet as that's when the shooting stopped. It was too dark to see what a person was shooting at, and why waste precious ammunition shooting blindly? The only good reasons for night watch, on either side, was to ensure that someone from the enemy camp wasn't sneaking over and watch for wild animals. Only during the nights of full moon did either side have to worry about gunfire. Tonight, only a sliver of the moon peeked out.

"Fuck! Can't we at least have a fire?" Victor muttered quietly as he shivered.

"Shit Vic. You been away from home too long. Gets a helluva lot colder in Canada." James chuckled.

"Trust me brother, New York winters ain't exactly a walk in the park either. Give me that bottle." Vic shot back.

"It's getting close to the line. You know what Captain says. "Only enough to keep warm." We go below the line and he'll bust my rank."

"So I'll just piss in the bottle and bring it back up to the line. Like I haven't done that before."

James stopped bringing the bottle to his lips and looked at it. "You _did not_ piss in here..._did you!?"_

"Would I be drinking it if I did? I make sure any bottle I piss in goes to Wildman and Miller. Besides...do ya smell any piss?"

James sniffed at the air. "Yeah. I smell piss over there." He shoved a thumb to a group of thick bushes.

"That's where I pissed an hour ago. Shut the fuck up Jimmy and give me the goddamn bottle." Vic chuckled.

"Depends...who has watch tomorrow night?"

"Take a wild guess." Victor grinned.

James grinned. "In that case..." He tipped the bottle up and took a big drink before handing it to Victor.

Victor chuckled. "Careful...if we drink it all, we're both gonna have to piss in here and we need to leave enough redeye to cover the smell."

"See...I always knew you had a brain. A small one, but you got one." He grinned at his brother.

Victor held up his middle finger as a claw grew long and James laughed.

"Hey Vic. Can I ask you something?" James asked in a serious tone.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"You ever talk to that thing inside of you?"

"Not really. More like it yells and growls at me. It's an asshole. Why?"

James shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno. Sometimes me and my beast have conversations. It tells me things about itself and how it's feeling. Thought maybe it was the same for you."

"You mean, your beast is nice? It don't growl at you?"

"I didn't say he's nice. He's an asshole. More than once I've done things I didn't want to because of him. We can have some good fallout arguments too. If I could, there would be times I would yank this thing out and kick its ass."

"Things you didn't want to? Like John Howlett?" Victor cocked a brow.

"Yeah...other things too. Drinking, smoking, cussing, killing. It's all him, not me."

Victor let out a sigh. "Yeah, I remember. Prayers everyday and reading the bible. Look, we've lived with our beasts for a long time and will live with them even longer. Trust me when I say this, don't fight it. Just go along with what it wants and forget about trying to fit in with the human world. Sure, we may walk upright and speak, but really...we're just animals. You'll be a lot happier when you figure that out."

James sat and thought about this for a few minutes. "When did it start talking to you?"

"I don't know...around 13. Why? When did yours start talking to you?"

"Not until I was 21. On my wedding night to be exact."

Victor laughed. "That's an odd time. Wonder why your beast picked then to...ohhh."

James looked at Vic like a stunned father. "Please tell me you wasn't...when you was 13."

"Naw." Victor chuckled. "I didn't do that until I got here to America. A street walker was my first time, 16. Naw. I had just took down a huge bull moose and dragging it back to the house when my beast spoke."

"What did it say?"

"Watch out."

James ducked and waved his rifle around scanning the area. He looked over at Victor with wide eyes as Vic was looking at him with amusement. "Watch out for what? What did you see?" James asked.

"You idiot. I meant that's what my beast said. 'Watch out.'" Vic laughed.

"Oh. Why did it say that?"

"A grizzly got the scent of the moose and was following me. I slashed at it, wounded it and it ran off. Not sure if it died from the wound or not, but yeah, the beast warned me of the danger."

"You never told me you were almost attacted by a bear. You should have told me."

"What would you have done if I told you?" Vic cocked a brow at him.

"Forbid you from hunting alone." James replied sternly.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you." Vic smirked.

James shook his head. "Yeah. Guess you always could handle yourself, still needed big brother around to kick your ass when necessary though."

"Hell...half the times I stepped out of line just to give you something to do other than reading books." Vic chuckled as he pulled his hat down over his eyes and stretched out. "You take the first half. I'm gonna catch some sleep."

"Yeah. Whatever." James said as he leaned his back against the log and started checking his rifle just to give himself something to do.

_*Psst. Hey kid. Why you have to go and tell him we have conversations?_

_Just wanted to know if it was the same with him or not. Why? What's the big deal?_

_*__The less he knows, the better. I'm tell'n ya, he's bad blood. He don't need to know the details about me._

_He's my brother. He's not that bad. I really don't know what you have against him. I pretty much raised that boy for Christ sake. If he's bad blood...guess it's my fault._

_*__Nuh-huh. Not your fault, he was born that way. You heard what Thomas said. Vic's the one father shoulda killed._

_What do you know about it anyway? What? Like you can read his mind or something?_

_*__Look...I can't explain it in ways you'll understand, but it's the way with our kind. You'll get better at it with time, but I can sense it. Thomas could sense it too. There's something very wrong with Vic, he's...evil. I don't mean like just a bad person I mean...pure evil._

_I don't believe that. Sure he's agressive and maybe takes things too far sometimes, but pure evil? No. I can't, won't believe it._

_*__Remember the time he killed that deer? We found him naked rolling around in its blood. That's not normal...not even for our kind. And don't you notice the way he looks when he kills one of the other soldiers? Killing is a necessity, not sport. No joy in killing, not even for our kind. He's rabid and needs to be put down._

_I'm not going to kill my brother if that's what you think._

_*__Kill him before he kills you. Just saying._

_You know what? I'm not going to talk to you about this any more. Either help me keep watch or go to sleep._

(The beast sighed.) _*Alright fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya._

XXX

James stretched as the sun was just peeking over the horizon and felt like he had just closed his eyes 5 minutes ago. Damn he hated night watch.

"Hey. Jordan came down a few minutes ago. Said Captain wants to see us." Victor said softly.

"Well shit. What did you do now?" James grumbled.

Vic shrugged. "Nothing I know of. Come on. Let's go see what he wants and grab some chow."

They stood in the Captain's tent at full attention. The smell of the eggs and ham hit James' nose and his stomach rumbled.

The Captain cut a piece of ham, putting a fork full in his mouth and chewing. James couldn't help notice all of his movements were deliberately slow, making the boys stand and wait.

He then took a slow sip of his coffee as James heard Victor next to him let out a small huff of impatience. James shot him a side glace from the corner of his eye.

The Captain picked up a piece of paper next to him and looked at it before looking at the two men in front of him. "You two are being transferred." He handed the paper to James.

James' eyes got wide with shock. "Sir? Why? Have we done something wrong?"

"On the contrary, lieutenant. You're being transferred to 47th Ohio division."

"47th Ohio? Isn't-isn't that...Sherman's army? Sir."

"Yes it is. You will be joining part of the elite. I don't know what the two of you have done, but somebody in Washington is very impressed with you, and Sherman himself requested you both. The train is leaving in about an hour. I suggest you hurry to grab your bedrolls and trappings***** then ride hard to get there in time."

Victor slumped. "No time for chow?"

James shot Vic a hard glace then snapped a crisp salute to the Captain. "Yes sir! We'll make the train on time."

The pair ran across the camp, scrambled to grab their belongings then rode out as fast as their horses could run.

Halfway to the station, Victor hollered out. "When we gonna get something to eat?"

James shook his head. "On the train idiot! Last one there plays server." He grinned as he spurred his horse to go faster.

XXX

James got lucky! Being a lieutenant earned him a private officer's cabin for himself and his "aide." While he had his legs stretched across the seat as he lightly snored, he heard the door of the cabin slide open and Victor grumbling. "Damn train rocking. Spilled half of the coffee on the way back. Here's your damn sandwich Jimmy."

James didn't move his legs or look up as he reached out for the plate. "Did ya at least remember the cream for my coffee this time?"

Victor let out a huff. "Fuck."

James chuckled as he sat up to eat his food. "Don't worry about it. I'll live."

Victor sat down and looked out of the window. "Wonder where we're going. Did it say in that paper Captain gave you?"

James spoke around a mouthful of food. "No. Just our transfer orders. Nothing else. We're heading South. That's all I know."

"One of the guys in the dining car said the train is going to Georgia. You know what they got in Georgia don't you?" Vic gave a sly grin.

"Yeah. Warmer air than in Virginia." James replied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"And peaches! I hear them Georgia peaches are the sweetest a man can ever bite into." Victor's grin grew wider.

James eyed him a moment. "We're not talking about actual peaches here...are we?"

Vic's reply was his thick brows wagging. "First thing I'm gonna do when we get there is find one of them peaches and take a big bite."

"No. First thing we're gonna do is report to our new CO."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Never want to have any fun. Hey...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You ever...other than Marie?"

James looked down for a moment. The death of his beloved wife and son still stabbed at his heart. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering. That's all."

"Marie was my first and I never broke our vows or cheated on her if that's what you want to know."

"But what about after?"

James turned his head and looked out of the window. He sat silently for a few minutes before he turned back to Victor and spoke quietly. "When we were stationed a few weeks in that town in Kentucky. Only time I ever broke my vow to Marie."

Victor cocked his head to the side. "Jimmy. You didn't break your vows to her. She's gone and you have to move on. As I recall, the vows said 'till death do us part. You're parted now, no need to feel guilty about it."

"But I do feel guilty. Marie would be sick if she knew...knew the _kind_ of woman it was."

"Jimmy...that's what saloon girls are for. Just to have fun with, get some tension out, nothing more. I'm sure Marie would understand that, as a man, you have needs...not to mention the beast drives those needs even harder."

"Still don't feel right about it." James adjusted his hat to cover his eyes and stretched his legs back out. His silent way of telling Victor he was done with talking.

XXX

James woke and decided to go for a little walk. As he slid the door open to one of the coach cars, he saw a few of the men rolling dice with a pile of money on the floor in front of them. They all snapped to a nervous attention and saluted as eyes darted around. They all knew they were committing a serious offense of regulation, but James just nodded. "As you were men. Don't care what you're doing." He muttered as he crossed to the other side to go into the baggage car.

He searched the bags until he found his. He pulled out the tri-folded picture frame and opened it. As he looked at the pictures of himself, Marie and Micah he rubbed his hand across the frame. "I miss you both so much my darlings."

_*__Yeah. I miss them too._

_Now don't you go and get all depressed on me boy. I can only tolerate one of us being down, and right now it's gonna be me._

_*__Yeah...alright. Happy thoughts. Victor is right about one thing y'know._

_Yeah? What's that?_

_*__You need to move on. Need to find another mate._

_First off, it's only been four years since they left me, and I still feel like I hurt her by what happened in Kentucky. Sure I could easily say I was lonely or drunk...truth is...I just wanted to. Guess that's what makes it hurt so much._

_*__And second?_

_Second...I'm not in the market to find another...mate, especially in the middle of a war._

_*__Yeah, ok. Guess I can see that. Wound is still too fresh...even for me._

_We done talking about this then? Good. Now shut up and let me greive._

The beast snorted and closed his eyes.

*******_Trappings: Old mountain slang for personal belongings._**


	10. Georgia Peach (10-20 15:32:08)

**_A/N:_** _Thank you brigid1318 and Atarya QueenofEgypt for your reviews. A huge thank you to brigid1318 for pointing out the mistake in the previous chapter and teaching me about military __etiquette_, _as well as your help with coming up with ideas how I could correct the mistake in this upcoming chapter. To all of our service people out there, please forgive my ignorance and thank you so much for your brave service._

_I see there are some new readers following this adventure. Welcome, and thank you for your fav/follow. Please continue to enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed._

_Peace and Love my friends._

_XXX_

**Chapter 10**

The brothers stood at attention before their CO as he looked them over. "I don't see anything too impressive about either of you. Guess ol' Sherm has his reasons though. Alright. I was going to give some of the men R and R in town tonight before we head out. You two can go, but there's some rules...rules that I enforce in the strictest manner. I will not tolerate drunkenness to the point that you will not preform your full duties in the highest standard. I do not tolerate fighting amongst yourselves and _especially_ among the locals. If you do anything to get thrown in jail for, you will stay there and be brought up on court martial. If your jail sentence forces you to remain after the company has moved out, you'll be classified as deserters. Do we understand each other?"

James and Victor replied in unison. "Understood sir."

"Good. Report back before 7 am for breifing, lieutenant. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" James replied as they both snapped a salute.

As the pair mounted their horses to go into town Victor gave a wide grin. "First day and we get R 'n R already? I'm gonna like it here."

"Yeah, yeah. You heard the Captain, he seems like the kind of guy that won't put up with too much shit. Keep your ass out of trouble or forget the Captain...you'll deal with me."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Hey. We both been in this calvary the same amount of time. How come you're a lieutenant and I'm still a private?"

"Because I don't get in trouble like you do. That's why." James replied sarcastically.

"You break the rules as much as I do."

"Maybe. I'm just smart enough to not get caught!" James grinned as he spurred his horse and the pair raced towards town.

They easily found the local saloon that served Union soldiers and noticed a group that James recognized from the train. James smiled and approached the table. "Mind if we join you?" He asked as the men quickly stood at attention and saluted.

"Lieutenant, sir!" One of them called out.

James rolled his eyes. "As you were privates, we're off duty. You don't need to be so formal with me." James stuck out his hand to the man. "James. James Howlett, and this is my brother Victor Logan."

The man shook his hand. "Frank Conkle. This is Richard Morret and Sam Willis. We all enlisted a couple weeks ago and got sent here."

"Couple weeks ago huh? Well that explains a lot. Didn't anyone tell you you're not supposed to salute an officer indoors unless you're reporting to him?"

The men shifted uncomfortably for a moment then Frank spoke up. "Well sir, our training officer was more focused on making sure everyone knew how to shoot. Other than that, he pretty much concentrated on teaching us to march in formation and the basic commands. Said we'd learn the rest as we go and told us to make sure we salute."

Victor smirked as James huffed. "Great. If that's all the training you guys are getting, I'm gonna have my work cut out for me. Sit down and relax, just some guys talkin' here."

As the men sat, Sam asked. "Brothers? Why you got different last names? Different daddy?"

James sat and pulled out a cigar from his pocket. "Same daddy, different mothers. My mother she uh...well...her husband, the one I thought was my daddy, didn't know at first."

They all nodded in understanding. "Where y'all from?" Frank asked.

James and Victor spoke at the same time. "Canada/New York."

The answers earned raised brows. Victor shook his head. "Well, I'm from Canada but left when I was 15 and ended up in New York. Jimmy here just moved down a few years ago then we joined up with the New York calvary."

"So why you guys want to fight in a Civil War that has nothing to do with your country?" Richard asked.

James shrugged a shoulder. "Still asking myself that. How about some drinks?" He waved his finger in a circular motion in the air and pointed at Sam. "You're buying the first round."

XXX

The men drank, laughed and shared stories. A dark haired saloon girl caught Victor's eye. "Hey Jimmy, I'm gonna go for a bit, eat some peaches. See ya later."

James grabbed Victor by the scruff and pulled him to the side. "I told you to behave yourself! We don't want any trouble here."

"Hey. Who said anything about trouble? I'm just gonna take care of some business and be back in a couple hours. Relax, will ya. Might do you good to sample some of the local cuisine ya know."

"I don't want-" James looked up and noticed a young red haired girl coming down the stairs as his mouth gaped open.

Victor looked between James and the girl a few times. "Partial to those red heads huh? Go on Jimmy, work some tension out."

James angerly creased his brows at Victor. "Shut the fuck up! Go do whatever you want, just leave me alone!" He shoved at Vic before going back to the table.

He sat at the table for awhile with a look that the other men knew it would be a bad idea to ask him what soured his mood. James watched the girl as she made her way around the saloon serving drinks and flirting with the men.

She approached James. "Another drink for ya big guy?"

James studied her for a moment. "How about a private drink?" He heard the words come out of his mouth but couldn't believe he spoke them.

_What the hell? Did you say that?_

_*Yeah. Sorry, but damn! She is drop dead fan-fucking-tastic! Suddenly got a craving for peaches._

_Shit! Alright fine._

James followed her up to her room. He began taking his coat and shirt off as he heard her ask in a southern drwal. "What's your name sugar?"

"Does it matter?" He grumbled as he started unbuttoning his trousers. "Let's just get this over with."

"Two minutes or an hour...same price. Might as well relax and take your time sugar."

James' back stiffened at the term. "Don't call me 'sugar.' Just shut up and open your legs." He growled out.

"Votre temps monsieur." (Your time mister.)

James' anger went through the roof when he heard the French and stopped what he was doing as he spun to the girl, grabbing her face in one large hand. "What did you say!? Don't _EVER_ speak French to me!" He squeezed her face harder.

The girl screamed out. "Stop it! You're hurting me! Help! Help!"

"Leave me be whore!" James yelled as he shoved her to the bed, grabbing his shirt and coat, putting them back on as he stormed towards the door.

He jerked the door open just as Victor came out of the room he was in, pulling his trousers up. "Jimmy! What the hell is going on!?"

James looked and saw a group coming up the stairs. "Grab your clothes, we're leaving. All of you men! Leave over! Mount up... _NOW!"_

Halfway back to camp, James stopped his horse as the others followed suit. James trotted his horse in front of the group and gave them all a glare of warning. "No one will speak of this...correct?"

They all shot nervous glances at each other as Victor gave a smug look and leaned forward on his mount. The other men nervously responded. "Yes sir/correct sir."

James gave a glare at his brother. "Vic?"

"Hey. My lips are sealed, but what _did_ happen anyways?"

James turned his horse so his back was to the group as he let out a huff. He spoke quietly, only Victor would hear. "She spoke French."

"Oh fuck." Victor whispered out.

XXX

The following morning, James learned during the briefing that the company would be moving towards Atlanta, joining up with other companies outside of the city. A week later, they would be capturing the city and it was the job of the 47th, and James' team, to destroy the business district while the others sabataged the railroad for the supply train. They would then head out quickly further south towards the sea.

As the briefing ended and the men dismissed with their orders, the Captain cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, a word with you for a moment."

James stood at attention as his Captain looked him up and down. "I don't really know you, or the type of person you are, I don't know if these accusations are true and I'm more than willing to assume that this is yet another incident of southern locals exaggerating details to make union soldiers look bad, but I need to know the facts of what happened last night between you and that saloon girl."

James' heart pounded in his chest. One of the men squealed. "Sir. I apologize for my involvement. I yelled at the girl, and I guess it scared her. I didn't mean to scare her, sir."

"The girl claims you hurt her."

"I-I pushed her to the bed as I was leaving. I don't think I hurt her, sir."

"As I thought. Exaggerations. Alright then, just don't let it happen again while under my command. Are we clear, lieutenant?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Just from curiosity, what did you yell at her about?"

James shifted a bit and spoke quietly. "She...spoke French."

"Spoke French? What? You don't like French people or something?"

"It's not that, sir. My-My wife was French. She and our 2 year old son died in the small pox outbreak up north, Canada. It still pains me to hear the spoken French. I've been thinking about them a lot lately, and I guess...well, when I heard the French..."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss. These thoughts will not interfere with your performance in your mission...will it?"

James loathed hearing "I'm sorry" when it came to his family's deaths, but really, what was a person supposed to say? "No sir, it won't have any bearing on the mission, sir."

"Good. Get your team ready, we move out this afternoon. Dismissed."

James snapped a salute before turning on his heels to leave. He huffed the entire way across camp to his tent. Victor saw him and followed him to the tent.

"Jimmy? What's wrong? What happened?"

James grabbed Vic by the collar and yanked his brother close to his angry face. "Vic...I swear, if I find out it was you that told!"

Vic shoved James back. "Told? Told what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Someone told the Captain about what happened last night! Who? Who was it?"

Vic rolled his eyes up. "Oh shit. I thought I smelled trouble. Look, Jimmy, it wasn't any of the guys. I saw the local marshal ride in early this morning and talk to the Captain. I was too far away and didn't really hear what they were saying, but I did hear something about the saloon. I didn't really think too much of it. If I knew, I woulda gave you some kind of warning. Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really. Just a dressing down and warned not to let it happen again. Get the team together, I need to talk to them."

Victor grinned at him as he gave a hard salute. "Yes sir, lieutenant sir!"

James chuckled as he shook his head, watching his brother leave the tent.

_*Don't believe him. He's lying._

_How do you know?_

_*Can't you smell it? Didn't you hear it? His heart rate and scent skyrocketed when you told him the Captain knew about last night._

_I scared him when I threatened him, that's all._

_*You've threatened him before. No, that was the smell of lies._

XXX

The regiment set up camp a few miles outside of Atlanta. They had discovered that 2 of the other divisions that were to join them had been delayed and would take several more days to get there.

James hated the waiting game. The anxiety and anticipation of going into battle was bad enough, but when the men had to wait days, weeks even, it caused more tension than usual.

As expected, fights around camp broke out. James, and other lieutenants called into the Captain's tent more than once to be told to get the men under control. James would discipline the men involved which led to more tension and more squabbles.

They were denied requests for a night's leave into town, the heat and secrecy of the mission too high, and concerns among the regiment Captains that one or more of the men might get too drunk and start talking about what the Union was doing so close to Atlanta.

James would take his men out beyond the camps into the woods for combat drills in the hopes that it might help release some of the mounting tension and frustrations. If a couple of men "accidentally" strike another too hard during the drills, well...it was an accident after all.

James had noticed a couple of times that Victor was sneaking away from camp late at night, but usually returned well before dawn and before anyone else noticed he was gone.

James didn't think too much of it, knowing the way the pair were, and figured that Vic was going off to kill some innocent animal to release his tension.

James was having a restless night and went out to the water barrel to splash some water on his face when he spotted Vic sneaking out again. This time he decided to follow him to see what he was up to.

James and Victor played this game plenty of times when they were growing up and knew to keep himself downwind, far behind and covered by brush to avoid being detected.

He thought it was curious the way Victor was moving. He wasn't tracking or stalking game, no...he moved with purpose. James was suddenly aware that they were going in the direction of the city and he got a sinking feeling.

The gambit of questions ran through his mind. Was Vic sneaking out to the saloons? Getting drunk? Having fun with saloon girls? Against strict orders! James' head would surely roll if this were the case and Vic got caught.

Then Victor did something very shocking that turned James white as a ghost. Victor had scaled the fence of a large house that was on the outskirts of the city and hurried to enter the house. Had Victor...his brother...turn..._TRAITOR!?_

_**A/N:** Don't dwell too much about the name "Victor Logan." It will be changed later, with explanation._


	11. Georgia Peach (10-22 09:33:07)

_**A/N:** Thank you brigid1318 for the reviews and thanks to those following. This one is a long one, I probably should have split it into 2 chapters, but oh well. I know some of you are dying to know about the "boom"...it's coming. And don't worry my faithful readers...I promise there will be a Rogan coming as well. Hang in there!_

**Chapter 11**

**_*WARNING*_** _This chapter covers the subjects of rape and murder._ **_*WARNING*_**

James was halfway across the lawn when he heard a woman screaming from inside the house. He ran fast and pushed the door open, quickly looking to find the source of the scream.

He heard another scream coming from the other room and ran towards it. As he got into the room, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Vic! What are you doing!? Get away from her!" He yelled as he lunged towards Victor, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away.

The girl was laying on the floor, her clothes half ripped from her as Victor was on top of her, forcing his thrusts into her. His hand around her throat as she screamed and struggled against the man on her.

As James pulled Victor away, Vic's claws grew and pulled at the girl's throat, ripping her open.

James was horrified at what he had just witnessed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Oh God!" James yelled out as he saw the blood and the girl's body slump lifelessly.

Victor let out a roar and spun on James, swiping and slashing his claws at him.

James returned with a roar of his own as his claws sprang out and blocked Victor's swipe. The brothers roared and swiped at each other, James took a hard hit to his jaw, stumbling back into a table as he let out a kick to Victor's ribs.

Victor took a swipe at James' leg, catching only a small portion of his thigh, ripping the pants and his skin as James let out a slight groan.

James pushed himself off of the table, coming in with a hard punch to the ribs where he just kicked, and heard a muffled crack of bones. Victor let out a yelp as James' other hand slashed across Victor's face, leaving 3 bloody gashes behind.

Victor lunged at James, his fangs sinking deep into James' arm as James let out a yell and punching Vic hard in the back of his head.

Victor thrust his hand as hard as he could into James' stomach, burying his claws deep as he lifted James a few inches from the floor and spun him before tossing him down.

James hit the floor hard in a heap, gasping for air as he held his stomach and looked down at the gashes. He heard Victor yell at him. "You killed her! You killed her like you killed John Howlett!"

James rolled to his back in time to see Victor running from the room. "Victor!" He gasped out as he laid holding his stomach waiting for his healing factor to kick in.

James crawled over to the girl, lifting her head gently, but there was no hope. The poor girl was gone. As James' wounds began to heal, he made a sickening realization. Every where they went, any where the regiment camped for more than a few days, accusations of rape by a union soldier would be reported to the CO.

It was typically brushed off as southern girls making up stories to either make union soldiers seem like monstrous thugs, or to cover for having relations outside of their marriage. But now...now James had to face the fact that the stories were true and it was Victor, his own brother, who had committed these horrible deeds.

What was he to do now? Victor had a good headstart on him, no matter how fast James would run, Victor would get to camp before him and most likely run straight to the Captain claiming that it was James who raped and murdered this young girl.

_How? How could he do something like this?_

_*I told you...he's bad blood!_

_Bad blood or not, this is not our way._

_*Actually..._

_What? You're saying we're predisposed to...to...rape?_

_*Well...you do have free will. Freedom of choice. I'm just saying that it is within our nature to take a female, rather she wants it or not. It's up to the individual if he will act upon those urges or not._

_So...Victor...WANTED to rape this girl?_

_The sexual drive is very strong. You've experienced it with those saloon girls...with Marie._

_MARIE WAS MY WIFE! I never forced her to do anything against her will! I didn't force those saloon girls either!_

_*Hey bub, calm down! I know you never forced anyone. I'm just saying that there are times when...well...we just can't get enough. Times when all you can think about is...well...fucking. And I'm not talking about the sugar-coated, sweet, gentle "making love" shit either. I'm talking about hardcore, banging balls deep, hard pounding, dirty, nasty FUCKING! Like you did to that girl in Frankfort, like you woulda done to that girl in Gainesville...like you've done to Marie._

_SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I NEVER DID THAT TO MARIE!_

_*Who are you trying to fool? Seperate but the same, remember? We might have different minds, think about different things, hell even have different personalities, but we share the same body! I was there every time you fucked the hell out of her for hours! I was there when you made her scream our name! And you know what? She LIKED it!_

_I-I-NO! I made love to my wife! That wasn't me...that was you!_

_*Free will!_ (The beast shook his head and spoke more gently) _You didn't have to be so aggressive with her if you didn't want to, but let's face it...she did like those times. There's no shame in a little rough sex with someone who's consenting, but this...what Victor has done...bad blood._

James started to say something to his beast when he heard a soft whimper come from behind the curtain. He got up and crept across the room, quickly yanking the curtain away to uncover the hidden person. His fist poised to strike, claws extended, he gasped at the girl's scream.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please!"

She was a beautiful, young, red hair girl, curly locks cascading over her shoulders. Her luscious lips trembled as her green eyes looked up at him, filled with tears and terror.

James retracted his claws and spoke quietly. "Hey. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's alright."

"G-Grace. My sister. S-She's...?" The girl couldn't see her sister as James' body blocked her view.

James looked over his shoulder. "I didn't do that. It was someone else. I didn't do it."

"I know. I saw the man, but hid before he saw me. I heard Grace screaming then you came in and then I saw...saw..." She lowered her eyes to James' hand. He instantly knew what it was that she saw.

"Hey...I'm not...not a demon if that's what you're about to say. I'm just a man that has...well I don't know what I have but I'm just a man."

She started to push past James. "Grace! Gracie!"

James quickly grabbed her and held her to him. "Don't look kid. Don't look, you don't want to see your sister like that. Don't look." He glanced around the room and noticed a door on the other side. "Where does that door go to?"

"T-The kitchen, sir." She replied in a shaky southern drawl.

"Ok. Come on, let's take you to the kitchen away from this." James led her to the kitchen, keeping her shielded from seeing her sister's body. As he set her down into a chair, he thought for a moment. "I'm gonna take your sister out of the house so you don't have to see her. Can I trust you to stay here and not look? I'll come back in when I'm done. In the meantime, maybe some tea? Help settle your nerves?"

She slowly nodded her head. "The other man...he's...like you?"

James lowered his head. "At this moment I'm embarrassed to say, he's my brother. I'm not like him though, I would never do what he did, and quite frankly, I'm shocked by his actions."

"You'll take my sister out of the house? Where? What will you do with her?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but far enough away that you won't have to see her like that, but still out where she will be found for a proper burial."

"Sir. If I may ask. Will you bury her in our family plot? It's out back beyond the barn. Next to our daddy who was killed last spring by Yankees. It's hallowed ground, blessed by the priest."

"Sure. Sure kid, I'll bury her next to your daddy. Does he have a marker?"

"Yes. John Hayes."

"Ok, Miss Hayes. I'll make sure she's buried proper. Say the Lords prayer over her. Just promise you won't look while I collect her."

She sniffled back a sob. "I promise, sir."

XXX

James found the father's marker easily and shook his head at the sight. A rebel soldier. He wondered what battles the father had fought in, if maybe their paths had crossed before. Maybe it might have been him, or one of his men that put John Hayes in his final resting?

He dug the grave for Grace. As he dug, he turned himself inward.

_Hey beast. Question. When we were arguing, you said I made Marie scream our name._

_*Yeah? So?_

_OUR name? Didn't you mean MY name? I mean we are seperate...right?_

_*Your name, our name, whatever. I was there too and since I don't have a name..._

_What? You want a name or something? How about Billy?_

_*Don't make me kick your ass. Billy. Please. _(The beast rolled his eyes)

_Ok. So what name do you want?_

_*I...uh...huh? It don't matter. I don't think any of us has ever had a name other than the one the mother of those we exist in gives us. Your mother named you James...I'm James I guess. Well, your James but I'm a part of you so..._

(James chuckled.) _James junior? Little Jimmy?_

_*Seriously. I'm gonna kick your ass._

_Yeah? Come out here and try._

_*Oh, you'd like that too much, wouldn't ya._

_Yes. Yes I think I would. _

James finished his task, and as promised, said a prayer over Grace's grave. As he put the shovel back in the barn, he spotted a pail and scrub brush and filled the pail with water to scrub the blood from the floor. One less worry for the sister.

After he finished that, he went into the kitchen where the girl was sitting, staring into her cup of tea. She looked up at him and noticed the rips in his clothes. "Those are the places where that other man hurt you?"

James looked down at himself. "Yes. It's not bad. I'm fine."

"You're more than fine." She cocked a brow at a bit of muscle and smooth skin that showed through the tears in his shirt. "There's not a scratch on you."

"I, uh, I'm a fast healer."

She looked down at his hand and brushed her fingers along his knuckles. "Does it hurt when they come out?"

James cocked a brow as a strange sensation came over him.

_*Mate?_

James shook his head at the thought. "Everytime." He looked at her for a moment. He didn't know why, but he yearned to kiss her pouty lips, rub his hands along her curved body, make sweet, gentle love to her.

"What will you do now?" She asked, breaking the spell he found himself in.

"I guess go back to my unit. My brother probably has already told them that I did this. Maybe you could come with me? Tell them what you saw? Um...just leave out the claws thing?"

She shook her head. "No. No I can't do that! He didn't see me. He didn't know I was there. What if he tries to-"

James placed a finger on her lips. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise you'll be protected. Please, you're my only witness. Please help me."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. I just can't."

James sighed. "Ok. I understand. You're afraid. Maybe my word against his...it'll drop."

She looked up at him with a slight anger in her eyes. "Is that the way your Yankee Captains deal with the murder of southern girls? Just sweep it under the rug? A southern life isn't worth the bother?"

"No! I didn't say that! Look kid, if you won't come back with me, tell them what you saw...what else are they supposed to do? How can I prove that it was Victor who actually did this? Huh? He's gonna say I did it, and of course I'll tell them it was him. How can they decide who to believe?"

"You're a lieutenant! They would have to believe you!"

James shook his head and chuckled. "Either you southern folk do things very backwards or you are just one very naive little girl. They're not going to bring a person on murder charges simply on the word of someone with a higher rank. You want justice for your sister? Then you're gonna have to stop being afraid and come back with me and tell your side of the story! Well? What's it gonna be?"

She looked back into her cup of tea as the tears welled in her eyes. "I-I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry. Just go now. Leave me to my loneliness."

He shoved his hand through his hair and grumbled. "Alright fine! Have it your way. See you around kid."

As he crossed the other room towards the door he heard her shout from the kitchen. "And I'm not a kid!"

XXX

James circled around to the other side of the camp. Perhaps he could slip in without any one spotting him. Perhaps he could get to Victor before being grabbed. Perhaps Victor hadn't said anything. Perhaps...

As he walked across the camp towards Victor's tent, he was stopped by 3 men, one of them grabbing his arm. "Lieutenant Howlett! Come with us."

James jerked his arm away. "Yeah, I know. Don't shove me bub!"

As he was led into the Captain's tent he saw Victor standing, smirking at him. James quickly spoke. "Sir. I didn't do what he said! It was him." He pointed at Victor. "He did it. Not me."

The Captain leaned closer, tenting his fingers as he rested his hands on the desk. "These are very serious accusations. Rape. Murder. Private Logan here says that he saw you leaving camp a few hours ago and followed you. He then says that he saw you through a window, having your way with a girl and she screamed for you to stop. He says that she yelled at you..._in French,_ and then you cut her throat!"

James looked at his brother in shock. "Wh-What! French? Oh Vic! How could you? How could you use that in your lies?"

Victor continued to smirk at him. "I told the Captain what I saw and heard. How could you force yourself on that poor, innocent girl? You sicken me Jimmy. Father would be very disappointed in you."

James muttered so softly that only Victor would hear. "Thomas was right. He should have killed you the moment you were born."

"What? What was that lieutenant?" The Captain asked.

"Nothing sir. Sir, everything Vic is saying are lies! I didn't do that to the girl! I would never do something like that!"

"Tell the Captain how you killed John Howlett when you found out he wasn't your father!" Victor hollered out.

"No! That...that was different! That was...I didn't mean to...Vic! Stop! Stop this! Stop using me for your lies! You killed that girl. And what about reports of others that had been raped? Did you do that too?"

The Captain stood with his hands behind his back as he looked between the pair. "I am very aware of the stories and accusations that seem to have followed your old unit around. You say that it was private Logan who did this? Is there any witness to corroborate your story?"

"Uh...no sir." James looked down to the ground.

"Then I have no other choice, lieutenant. Myself and the other regiment Captains will convine at 8 am to hold you in field court martial. Considering the incident with that saloon girl a few weeks ago...this does not look good for you. Sargent, escort the lieutenant to his tent and hold him there until his trial."

"Yes sir!" The sargent said as he reached for James' arm. "Let's go lieutenant."

James jerked away angerly. "I know the way to my tent."

XXX

Dawn had broke and James checked his pocket watch. It would be less than an hour before his trial. He had seen field court martials before and had a good idea how they worked.

The accused would be marched into the tent, deliberately taken the long way so that everyone could see the shameful man going on trial. Then the accused would be made to stand in a corner, silently, while the charges read. Any witnesses would then speak as the accused would remain silent. Finally, judgement would be passed down and punishment usually instantly carried out. All the while, the accused denied any right to speak.

Even though his tent was about 20 yards away, it was just close enough to the Captain's that he could hear the men talking, thanks to his superior hearing. He didn't know the other Captains to recognize a voice, other than his own Captain. Who was speaking didn't matter, it was _what_ they were saying that disturbed James.

"You're company will go here, and yours here. We'll take the railroad at both ends. Jack, your company will go east and take this bridge. That will cut access to the entire supply line."

"George, your men will take the financial district and the city hall. William, your men will take the supply storage and Luke, yours will take the rest of the businesses. This should completely decimate the city and bring it down. Without these supplies, the rebs will have no choice but to surrender within months."

"And these points on the map? They're outside of the city. What are those targets?" The one voice James recognized asked.

"Houses. They belong to influential families. That will be your misson. Displacing these families will serve to collapse the structural order of the city residents. This one, belongs to the Johnson family, the mayor. This one is the Baines family. He operates the bank, and this one is the Hayes family. He owns a great deal of the supply stores and the hotel."

"Hayes? I've heard that name before. I think it was in the Lexington battle. A General I think." James' Captain said.

"Yes, and if the rumors are true, General John Hayes is in prime position with the residents of Georgia, and several other southern territories to become the next president of the Confederate...should they prevail in this war."

James gave a small chuckle at that statement. The Captains didn't know that he had been killed the previous spring. So much for rumors. Then the horrifying shock came to him. The girl he left in the house. What would happen to her?

He heard his Captain speak. "Ok. We all know our orders. On to the next unpleasant business. Let's get this field trial over with."

James stood tall in the corner of the tent he was directed to, eyes focused forward. The cuffs around his wrists were heavy and he held his hands together in front of him, being sure the cuffs didn't make any noise. He would not give the Captains nor Victor the satisfaction of hearing a noise of any kind come from him.

He listened to the charges being read and listened to Victor's lies about the previous night.

Their Captain continued questioning Victor.

"Tell us, private, about an incident a few weeks ago that involved the lieutenant and a saloon girl." The Captain questioned.

"I was in the room across the hall...doing...uh..."

The Captains chuckled. "I think we know what you were doing. Just tell us what happened next."

"Well sirs, I heard the girl screaming for help. I heard her screaming that _he_-" Victor pointed at James. "-was hurting her. I hurried myself together to assist the screaming girl when James...Lieutenant Howlett came out of the room and ordered all of us to ride out."

"And others heard the screaming?"

"Yes sir. Several of the men and some local townspeople were running up the stairs."

"Did you see the girl? Was she injured?"

"Yes sir. I saw her on the bed. Her face was red, it looked like she had been hit."

James' mouth gaped open, but he quickly closed it.

"What happened after you rode out, private?"

"Halfway back to the camp, he stopped us and threatened us sir."

"Threatened you? What did he say, private?"

"Well sir, it wasn't what he said exactly. He just ordered us not to speak of it, but it was the way he looked at us, sir. He had murder in his eyes. We were all terrified of him, sir. All of us."

"Did he say the reason why he struck the girl?"

"Yes sir. He said she had spoke French. Jimmy...Lieutenant Howlett is prone to lose control when he hears the spoken language."

James let out a low growl that Victor picked up on.

"You are the Lieutenant's brother, are you not?"

"Yes sir. I am."

"Has your brother ever done harm to anyone else in the past? When you were in Canada maybe?"

"Yes sir. John Howlett, the man he thought was his father. When my father, our father, confronted Mister Howlett and confessed an affair with his wife, well, I was very young at the time, but our father wanted his mother to take James and run off with him, so that all of us could be a family. When mister Howlett wouldn't allow his wife to leave with our father, Jimmy became so enraged that he took a knife and stabbed mister Howlett over and over until he was dead. He kept screaming that mister Howlett wasn't his real daddy and that he deserved to die. Before our father could stop him, he took me and ran off. He kept me hidden, raised me until I was old enough to be on my own then told me to find my own way in life. I found my father a few years later and he told me that Jimmy had sought him out in Spruce Grove...that's in Canada, and threatened to kill him, for having relations with his mother, if he ever saw him again. You have to understand, my...our father was a big man and not afraid of too much, but when I found him here in America, he was so scared of Jimmy, he left Canada and heading towards Mexico, just to hide from him."

"THAT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT! LIES! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" James bellowed out, his face red with anger.

"Lieutenant Howlett! You will be silent or removed. Understand?" His Captain barked.

"You see? You see the anger in him? He can't control himself." Victor called out quickly.

The Captain held up some papers. "My fellow Captains, I have here written statements by the other men, confirming that they too heard the saloon girl screaming and that the lieutenant told them not to report his involvement in the incident. I personally learned of the incident when I was secretly approached, after the sheriff spoke to me. Unfortunately, I didn't take action at the time, as it was only one who approached me. I now regret that decision."

_*I knew it! Victor!_

_Agreed. Had to be him._

The Captain continued. "Has there been other cases similar to this one, private?"

"Yes sir, in our former company. There had been a few times that I saw Jimmy...the Lieutenant, leave camp late at night, against orders. Usually a day or two later, there would be rumors of a local girl being hurt...in an intimate way."

"Did you report seeing the lieutenant leaving camp to your company commander?"

"N-No sir."

"Why not?"

"I once confronted Ji- the lieutenant privately about the rumors. He said I didn't have any proof and that if I said anything, told anyone of my suspensions, he'd kill me, just as he did when I confronted him here regarding the saloon girl."

"And so, all this time you have said nothing, because you feared for your life."

"Yes sir. But what I saw last night, I just couldn't stay silent any longer. I'm sorry sir, I should have said something sooner, but...but..." Victor covered his face with his hands feigning sobs and fear of James.

"We understand, private. If there are no other questions?" The Captain looked to the others as they shook their heads. "You are dismissed."

The Captains spoke to each other in a murmer for a moment when James' Captain nodded. "It is decided then. Lieutenant James Howlett, you are found guilty of the charges of rape and murder in the highest degree. You will be stripped of all rank and executed by hanging until you are dead. Sentence will be carried out immediately."

_*Oh...we're gonna hang there for a very long time. This might hurt._

"Can't you just shoot me instead?" James asked.

His Captain looked at him angerly. "You think this is a joke? It's funny to you?"

"No sir. Not a joke, I'd just rather be shot than hung."

"Your sentence is hanging, and that's what you will do...hang by the neck until your dead, dead, dead!"

"You're gonna be waiting for a long time." James muttered to himself.

XXX

James was led towards a tall tree. He sat on top of his bareback horse as he tested the strength of the chains that were part of the shackles cuffing his wrists. No one thought too much of this action, as it was the usual response from prisoners when they realized their "sentence" was only seconds away.

He looked up at the noose rope and looked down at a smug Victor. "Your hanging the wrong man, y'know." He huffed to his Captain. James looked around and noticed the large crowd gathering. _What is it about a hanging that people always want to see?_ He wondered to himself.

As a couple of men started to pull the noose towards him, James jerked to the side, knocking one of the men from his horse. He rolled himself backwards into a somersault and easily landed on his feet. He then yelled, startling his horse to rear up onto its hind legs while kicking with its front at the men. This gave James a chance to make a run for it.

Victor rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting kicked in the head by James' horse, but the man standing next to him wasn't as lucky, Vic saw the gash left behind from the hoof as the man crumbled to the ground.

James ran towards the tie line where the other horses were and the claws on one hand came out to quickly cut the rope. James yelled and flailed his shackled arms around, spooking the horses into a stampede as he made a run towards the woods.

Victor grabbed a rifle from one of the men, lowered it and took careful aim before pulling the trigger.

James heard the shot and stumbled forward as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He quickly regained his balance and continued to run as fast as he could.

As he ran through the woods, not sure of the direction he was going, he looked back and didn't see anyone following him. He slumped down beside a tree trunk and took a moment to let his healing work on the wound to his shoulder. He chuckled slightly at the irony of the last time he was afraid and running through woods. Last time he was happy when Victor found him, this time, he would do everything in his power to kill him should he be found.

He jerked and twisted at the shackles, trying to break the chains, but it was no use. The wound now closed, he took deep breaths to calm himself and think about what his next move might be.

Back at camp, the men got the horses settled, rounded up and back on the ties. Victor ran over to his Captain. "Sir, let me go after him. We've hunted together all our lives, I know his ways. I can track him easily."

"Stand down private. We don't have time for that now, we have a mission to prepare for. Besides, the fool doesn't know he's heading straight towards the city. If we see him there, we'll carry out his execution the way he requested. He'll be shot on sight."

"And if we don't see him?"

"He'll either parish in the fires, or he'll eventually be caught somewhere else, most likely commiting the same crimes, and hung then. Men like that never change. Don't worry about him, his day before the Lord will come soon enough."

"Yes sir." Was all that Victor could think to say, as he was the only one who knew the real truth about...everything.


	12. Georgia Peach (10-22 09:57:53)

_**A/N:** Wow! Another long one.__Ok, the moment some of you have been waiting for...the boom!_

**Chapter 12**

James started walking, to where he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to find some tools and break the shackles from his wrists, then get as far away from Atlanta as he could. It suddenly occurred to him that there might be one place he could go, besides, he had to warn her and get her to safety. He did promise to protect her after all...didn't he?

He turned left and picked up his pace towards the house. Once he got there, he banged hard on the door, hoping that it would be her, and not someone else to answer the door. He gave a wide smile as the door opened.

"Miss Hayes! Am I ever relieved to see you! Please, I need your help." He held up his hands to show her the predicament he was in.

"Oh my stars! Yes! Hurry come in. I'll fetch some tools from the barn. They didn't follow you did they?"

"No. I don't think so. I made a pretty big commotion back at camp to keep them busy while I escaped, but we do need to leave here as quickly as possible. It's not safe."

"Yes, yes. Let's get those things off of you, then you can leave. If anyone comes asking about you, I'll tell them that you weren't here." She quickly ran out to get the tools before James had time to tell her what he had heard.

When she came back with a hammer and chisel, he tried to tell her. "Miss, it's not safe for you either. The soldiers will be here, most likely after day break tomorrow."

She grabbed at his hands, pulling them to the hearth of the fireplace where she could work at breaking the chains. As she positioned the chisel and came down with the hammer, she laughed. "Sir, I am perfectly safe here. There is no need for Yankee soldiers to bother with a woman by herself."

"No, you don't understand. They plan to cut the supply lines and set fire to buildings. They're gonna-"

She interrupted him. "Sir. This house is outside of the city, and no supply line here. I'm safe here."

"You're not listening to me! Will you shut up and let me explain, kid!"

She came down hard with the hammer to his hand and James hollered out. "Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"I told you I'm not a kid!"

"Give me that! I'll do it myself!" He yelled as he grabbed the tools away from her.

She smirked at him. "How do you think you'll be able to use the tools with you hands bound up?"

He grumbled for a moment as he tried to maneuver the tools to the right angle to break the chain. Finally he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you do it kid. Just don't hit me again!"

She glared at him. "Why do you keep calling me "kid?" I'm not a kid! I'm grown up!"

"I don't know, it's just something I say. Don't take it so personal. Grown up huh? What are ya? 15? 16?"

"18 and a half!" She barked out as she made another hard blow to the top of the chisel and the chains broke.

"18 huh? Really? You...uh...you look...well, you look younger."

"I know, but I can assure you that I am 18. A woman, not a kid." She positioned the chisel into the fastening of the shackle still around his wrists to finish breaking them open and gave small taps to loosen them so he could slip his hands out.

Free of his bindings, he rubbed at his wrists. "Thank you. That feels a lot better. So...uh...you should grab a few things and get ready to leave here. Is there anyone else living here with you? Family? Servants?"

She shook her head. "No. It was just me and Gracie. I'm...I'm alone now."

"Your, uh, husband? He's away in the war?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm not married sir. Before the war, we had our servants and field hands. Once the war started, my father and the field foremen left to fight, that left me and Grace to oversee the homestead. Soon after, the house servents left with the field hands. There wasn't anything we could do to stop them, and we really didn't want to stop them, either. We gave them some food and money to take with them, along with our blessings. Mammy stayed, but she was old and died in her sleep almost 2 years ago, she's buried in the family plot. So then it was just me and Grace, and well...you know what happened with Grace."

James lowered his head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Vic from hurting your sister. I wish I could change that. I wish I could have gotten to him sooner to stop him. What about your mother? Where is she?"

She looked down sadly. "She died...while giving life to me."

"Oh. I'm...uh...yeah. I won't say sorry. I hate it when someone says "I'm sorry" concerning a person's passing, so I won't say it."

"That's ok. I hate it too." She gave him a thin smile as he looked into her bright green eyes. Something in her eyes sparked at him. He didn't know what, nor could he explain it, but there was some sort of strong connection surrounding the pair as they sat by the fireplace, gazing into the other's eyes.

James shook his head to get the thoughts out. "So...no husband? You women just left alone to fend for yourselves?"

"Well, Kurt, Mr. Baines, comes by regularly to check on us and helps with whatever we need."

"Baines? The bank owner?"

"His father operates the bank. Kurt is his son. Same age as me."

"Ah. Your beau then?" James gave a slight tug at one corner of his mouth.

"Uh...no, Kurt isn't my...he's different. I uh...I don't think he likes girls, if you know what I mean." She cocked a brow as she said that.

James chuckled. "Yeah...I know what you mean. Same age as you huh? And he's not a soldier? All he'd really have to do is keep his mouth shut and not let anyone know of his...difference."

She tilted her head to the side. "How would you know so much about it? Are you...different?"

James let out a roar of a laugh. "Yeah, I'm different, but I sure as hell ain't a fancy boy! No, my difference is...well you saw it."

"Yeah. That's definitely different. No, that's not why the Army wouldn't take him. Kurt fell from a horse when he was a boy and broke his leg. It didn't heal right, he has a limp and walks with a cane now."

"Oh. I was trampled by a horse once, but uh...I healed." He shifted awkwardly as he didn't know what else to say.

She shifted awkwardly as well as she looked at the broken shackles next to James. "So...want to tell me what happened after you left last night?"

"Well, as I suspected, Vic said that I did those things to your sister. Not having anyone to stand with me to tell the truth..." He glared at her. "...they believed him. They were about to hang me before I ran."

"They just believed him? Just like that? No trial? No investigation?"

"Field trials aren't exactly very fair. They pretty much had their minds made up before the trial. It didn't help that there was a previous incident with a...uh...saloon girl." James suddenly felt ashamed admitting to this woman he didn't know that he had been with a saloon girl. "I yelled at her, scared her, but I didn't hurt her. Vic lied and said I hit her, but I didn't. I would never hit a woman, saw that enough with my mother."

"I'm sorry I didn't go back with you and tell them what I saw. I was just so afraid. Afraid that your brother would kill me if he knew I saw. Afraid that, being a southerner, Yankee soldiers would kill me...or worse."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause that's what all us Yankee soldiers do. Rape and murder innocent Reb girls. Right?" He rolled his eyes again.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant...I was scared."

He looked down in thought and his mood softened. "I know. I'm sorry. You witnessed something very tragic, it's only natural that you were terrified. I shouldn't have expected you not to be."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't say that all of you Yanks are bad because of the actions of a few."

James nodded. He looked deeply into her bright green eyes and saw something that stirred him. He didn't know why, but he suddenly leaned to her, giving her a soft kiss as his tongue parted her lips, caressing and teasing at her tongue. His hand tangled into her long, dark auburn locks, the other hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him.

Breaking the kiss, breathless, he pulled back slightly. His lips trembled as he gazed into her eyes once more. "I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I just had to kiss you. I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him. "I wanted you to kiss me, lieutenant."

"James. James Howlett." He whispered out as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Marie."

He quickly jerked away from her as a shock came upon him. "What? Where did you hear that name?"

She crinkled her brows in confusion. "That's my name. Marie Hayes."

His face darkened as he quickly stood up, looking away from her. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "What? What's wrong?"

"My wife...her name is Marie."

"Wife? Oh. You have a wife waiting for you to come home."

He shook his head suddenly aware of what he said. "No. I meant to say her name _was_ Marie. She and our son died four years ago. Small pox. It was my fault that they died. It just shocked me that you share the same name."

_*I'm getting an odd feeling about this._

_What do you mean?_

_*I'm not sure. I can't explain it really. I think she shares more with our mate than just a name._

_Huh?_

_*I don't know. It's just...something odd._

She looked at him sadly. "I won't say sorry for your wife's passing, you said you don't like that. What do you mean your fault they got small pox? Because of what you are?" She suddenly became concerned that he might be a carrier of the virus.

He shook his head. "No, not because of that. I sent one of my hired hands into a town that was sick with the pox."

She tilted her head to the side. "Did you know there was an illness in the town?"

He looked down, sadly. "No. Of course not. Had I known, I would never have sent him there, but I did send him, and it's my fault that so many became ill and died. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

She put a gentle hand on his arm. "James, you can't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. You'll only end up driving yourself crazy like that. Forgive yourself, let this part of you go."

She picked up the broken pieces of the shackles and held them up to him. "This blame you have put on yourself is like these shackles. You said it felt good to have them off of you. Break the shackles of your blame...it will make you feel good about yourself again."

He took the pieces, looking at them as he thought about what she said. He gave her a small smile as he dropped the pieces to the floor. "Thanks kid." He quickly put his hands up defensively when she glared at him. "Don't hit me. Nothing personal." He chuckled.

She laughed and it was music to his ears. A soft, lilting laugh that he hadn't heard since...

He leaned down, kissing her as he pulled her against him in a strong embrace. He trailed his kisses down her neck, taking in her scent...a fimilar scent, as she arched herself into him, stretching her neck to give him every inch of her. He let out a low growl. "Oh God Marie. You smell so good." He whispered.

His hand rubbed up the side of her before cupping a breast as her hands ran along his muscular back and broad shoulders. She pulled at his overcoat, dropping it in a pile on the floor as her breath heaved heavy in his ear. "Yes James. Yes."

She kissed at his neck, trailing back to his lips as she stepped forward, then spinning them both as she walked backwards, not breaking the kiss, leading him to the stairs as if in a dance.

Once at the stairs, she broke the kiss, giving him a smile, she took his hand in hers and led him up to the bedroom.

He trailed his kisses along her neck and jawline as he slowly worked the buttons that ran along the spine of the dress. He smiled against her lips as he softly chuckled. "How did you get this dress buttoned by yourself?"

She giggled. "I'm a woman. We have our ways."

"Ah. I must learn the secret of those ways someday." He grinned as the dress softly fell from her onto the floor. "Marie...I-I do want to make love to you, I really do, but you're not obligated-"

She placed her two fingers on his lips to stop him from ruining this magical moment. "I feel no obligation to you, sir. I wouldn't have brought you to my room if I didn't want you to be here." She moved her hand down to his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling the fabric open to reveal his muscled chest and sculpted stomach.

She ran her hands along him, noting the places that matched the rips in his shirt. The places where Victor's claws dug into him and where the bullet wound should be. "This is amazing. You were wounded, but now..." She trailed off.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, giving a small kiss against the nuckles. "I told you I heal fast." He chuckled as he gently leaned them onto the bed. He pulled at her undergarments until she laid bare to him, placing soft kisses along her body as he did so.

She returned his kisses with moans of anticipation as she pulled at his clothes, feeling the strong, hard muscles working under her fingers, nuzzling her face against his soft chest hairs, his hard arousal grinding into her hips as he shifted a hand downward and dipped a finger inside her warm wanting.

He let out a low "mmm" against her neck as she arched into him, her pants heavy and her voice slightly trembled in a hushed tone. "James...I never..."

He looked into her eyes. "I think I already knew. It's ok, just relax and nature will do the rest." He gave her a hard kiss against her mouth, plunging his tongue into her, driving the point that she could trust he knew what to do to please her.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "If you want me to stop..."

She was writhing against him. "No! I don't want to stop! Please, please make love to me."

He slowly thrusted himself into her, he didn't feel awkward or clumsy like he did that first night with his Marie. No, now he was a much more confident, experienced man, willing to share that experience with this Marie now lying beneath him.

His hips rocked against her, driving himself deeper as her panted moans filled the air, her hands rubbing and massaging his soft skin in contrast to his hard muscles.

His pace quickened as he continued his kisses and nips to her neck, making her pleasurable moans louder.

(His beast growled) _*Oh God! That's it! Now I know!_

_Know? Know what?_

_*MATE! OUR MATE!_

James threw back his head and moaned out as his warm seed erupted into her.

_What? Why? Why did you say that?_

_*Can't you tell? Can't you sense it? Can't you smell it?_

_What the hell are you talking about beast?_

_*Mate! Our mate! I don't know how, but she's come back to us! Our mate is her, one in the same! Can't you smell it?_

_So she wears the same perfume. A lot of women wear perfume._

_*No! No scent past the perfume. Scent HER! The pheromones!_

Staying in her, James nuzzled his nose against her neck, deeply taking in her scent. He pulled his head back quickly, looking down into her eyes in shock.

_My God! How could this be! Impossible! No two people can have the exact same scent, even if they were related, the scent wouldn't be the same!_

_*I told you something odd! Our mate has returned to us! Do it. Try it. Only our mate knows that touch. Try it and it will tell all!_

James looked down on her as his hand slowly came up to her where she could see him balling it into a fist. His claws slowly came out as her eyes grew wide.

He gently ran the tip of his claws down her breast, along her side to her upper thigh still wrapped around his waist, all the while pressing into small areas that he knew held secret desires in his Marie.

She shivered as her back arched into him. "Oh yes James! Yes touch me!"

"Oh God! Marie! It is you! How? How can this be? My love, mon amour! How?"

While he spoke, he was unaware that his hips had began its gentle thrusts once again. His head swimming at the thoughts of his Marie somehow coming back from the beyond, back to him.

He nuzzled himself in her neck once more, inhaling as much of her scent as he could. His head snapped up when she softly whispered. "Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai toujours." (As long as you walk this Earth, I will always love you.)

"Mon amour. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Mon amour. Comment se peut-il? Je t'aime tellement ma Marie." (My love. I missed you so much! My love. How can this be? I love you so much my Marie.)

His gentle thrusts quickened as he gazed deeply onto her eyes. She watched the passion in his features as the muscles in his face twisted with ecstasy and his eyes flashed into a bright amber as his love once again spilled into her.

He leaned down, his mouth on hers as their tongues danced across the other. Breaking the kiss, James breathlessly rolled from her, head still swimming, lying on his back he panted. "Mon amour. How? How is this?"

She shifted to look at him. "James. Y-Your eyes."

He ran a hand through her hair as he gave her a loving smile. "Changed color? Yeah, I know. They do that. Shouldn't you know that? You are...aren't you?"

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? What have you been saying?"

He propped himself to one elbow. "My Marie. It is you, isn't it? Somehow you found a way to come back to me. Didn't you?"

"James...you're starting to worry me. What are you saying?"

He looked at her. _"Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai toujours._ You said that when we were...you know. Only my Marie would say that. And the way you reacted to my claws touching you. Only my Marie would know that touch. How would you know those words, that touch if you're not her?"

She looked at him with a slight confusion. "I-I don't know. When I was younger, about 4 years ago, something strange happened to me. I was asleep when it felt like there was some sort of explosion. I was thrown from my bed with some sort of force, lying on the floor, it felt like my body was on fire. I was the only one in the house that felt it. I don't know why, but since that day, I hear those words in my head. "Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai toujours." I don't know it means and I don't know why I said it when we were in our love making."

James chuckled. "You don't speak French then? Just hear those words?"

"No, I don't know French. Is that what it is? What does it mean?"

"As long as you walk this Earth, I will always love you. It was the last thing my Marie, my wife, spoke before our Lord took her. It was what I said to her on our wedding day, as long as _I_ walk this Earth, I will always love you. You see, because of my healing and..._what_ I am, I will live a very long time. Even if the small pox hadn't happened, I would live long past her years, long past your years too. And you say this happened about 4 years ago? 4 years is when my Marie left me. When she went, there was some kind of explosion that surrounded her. I never understood what it was...until now. Darling, I think she found a way, a way to stay with me, to walk this Earth at my side for as long as I do. I think that thing that felt like an explosion was her soul. I think her soul found its way to you, and I think it was meant to be that we found each other."

She thought about this a moment. "But the words. Anyone could say something like that it doesn't prove..."

He shook his head. "There's more. Your scent. It's the exact same as hers." He moved to her, his nose gliding along her neck as he took in her scent. "It's not as strong now, maybe that's why I didn't notice it before, but it is there and it's impossible for two people to have the exact same scent."

"My scent? You mean my perfume?"

"No. No, your pheromones." He shook his head. "Look, science and anatomy stuff. I'm not going to get into all of that right now, but trust me, it's impossible. The only way it could be is that you are her. One body, two souls."

"Two souls can't be in one body. That's what's impossible, lieutenant."

He chuckled. "Uh...not really. I have another inside of me. This..." His eyes turned to the bright amber and remained so as he continued, his voice, but the beast's words. _"Me and James are the same but seperate. We are 2 different souls but share the same body. We co-exists together. The longer you're with us, you'll see the difference between the two of us. You will learn that you too have the soul of our mate within you."_

James' eyes turned back to his hazel brown as she shook her head. "I-I know there is something different about me, something that changed that night. Those words, that's not the only thing that happened."

James cocked his head. "Oh? What else happened?"

She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him to his back as she moved herself on top of him, straddling his waist. "I can do other things. Ready?"

James was intrigued, curious at what she meant and gave her a smile. "Yeah. I guess so. Show me."

She placed her hands at the top of her hairline, slowly pulling her hands through her hair, before his eyes it changed from the aubran red to a bright blonde. He looked at her stunned. "Whoa! That is a nifty trick. Do it again." He grinned

She giggled and shook her head hard, her locks waving at the movement as they changed from the blonde to a dark raven. "That's not all. Wait." She dipped her head to his chest then tossed herself back. Before his eyes, she was a totally different person.

Her hair was now a blondish-brown, her eyes no longer the green but now a deep blue and her lips were thin compared to the pouty they were a second ago. Her face was fuller and her cheekbones higher. James jerked himself up in shock at this stranger sitting on top of him. "Holy shit! You mean you can become a different person? Not just your hair? Holy shit Marie!"

"I can look anyway I want." She dipped her head again and when she looked back up at him, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a beautiful tan-skinned, dark haired native girl with chocolate eyes. "I can even make myself look like a man, but I won't do that now, not when we're lying together like this." She waved a hand at the two of them, their naked bodies pressed together and her still straddling him at the hips as she gave a light giggle.

"Yeah. Don't do that. It would be quite disturbing right now." He said as he cocked a brow. "In fact, I think it would be disturbing period, knowing that you are a beautiful woman that looks like a man. Y-You are a woman...right?"

She giggled. "Yes. Of course I am." Once again she changed before his eyes. Her aubran red hair, button nose, pouty lips and green eyes that James knew. "This is my true self."

"Ok then. Relieved for that. Anything else I need to know about?"

She shook her head. "No I don't think so. Just that, ever since last night, when I first saw you, I was deeply taken with you. I don't know why, but I just felt we belonged to one another. That's why...why I brought you to my bedroom, why I let you make love to me. James, I never had these feelings before. I just know that somehow, we belong together."

James nodded. "My mate. Somewhere inside of you, the soul of my Marie is telling you we are mates. Bound for life." He pulled her to him, kissing her softly as they laid together in a loving embrace.


	13. Georgia Peach (10-24 14:11:15)

_**A/N: **Thanks again to brigid1318 for the reviews and to all those reading._

**Chapter 13**

Night was falling as James grabbed his clothes to dress. Marie took his clothes from him. "It wouldn't be wise for you to go around in Union uniform that is torn and bloodied. Maybe some of my father's old clothes will fit you."

"Good idea. You need to gather some things as well. We need to go before daybreak."

She returned with some clothes. "Try these. Why do you keep insisting that I leave here? I told you that I'm safe here, and you could hide here too."

He pulled the shirt on and tucked the tails into the pants before taking her by the shoulders. "Sweetheart, you're not safe here. I heard the Captains talking, not only do they plan to destroy the supply rail and businesses, they plan to burn houses. The mayor, Baines, and this one."

She looked at him in shock. "What? Why? Why would they do that, what good will it do to burn homes?"

"It's not about the houses themselves, it's who owns the houses. Disrupting the supply lines and stores will send a blow to the Confederate army, displacing the familys of the city's influential people will cause fear and panic among the civilian population, making it more difficult to act quickly to join together and make plans to circumvent the destruction and find another way to supply your armys."

"The mayor I can understand, but why the Baines family and mine?"

"The Baines family operates the banks, controls the finance flow of the city. The Hayes...your family, it's because of your father."

"Daddy? Why? He's gone, he can't hurt anyone."

"I know that, but they don't know he was killed. They think he's still alive. Your father owned the supply stores? Plus, they said there are rumors that, should the Confederate win this war, he would have become the next President."

Marie nodded her head. "Yes. He owned the supply stores, I guess I own them now, and I have heard that he had support to be elected as the next President of the Confederate. Oh God James! How much time do we have?"

"Usually the movements begin at dawn. If we leave now, we will be far away from here when they come."

"We have to warn Mr. Baines and the mayor. You have to tell them!"

James put his hands up in front of him. "Hey. Whoa. I ain't a turn-coat kid. I only told you because I don't want you to get hurt."

She gave him an angry look. "The Baines, and the Johnson's, they are my friends. I won't let them be killed by Yanks. I'll go by myself then."

She turned to leave as James grabbed her arm. "Hey wait a minute, kid."

She turned back and slapped him across the face. "I told you I'm not a kid! If you won't help me, then I'll tell them myself! I'll go alone! Just leave! Just run and hide if that's what you want to do!"

"Hold on now! Think about this, you go and tell them what I just told you...do you really think they're gonna believe you? Besides, we wasted the entire afternoon here when we shoulda been getting the hell out of here! Just grab some clothes and let's go, now!"

She balled her hands into fists and pounded on his chest. "Wasted the afternoon? Is that all you think I am to you? You're no better than your brother! Taking advantage of a young girl! I'm not a coward! I'll tell them! I'll tell them everything you Yankee scum plan to do! We'll be ready for you! You won't take our city! You won't hurt anyone else!"

James snarled. His eyes flashed amber. His fist went high as his claws sprang out. "Stop hitting me! I didn't take advantage of you! You said you wanted me in your room! Yankee scum? Really? I'm like Victor? I never hit a woman and don't plan to now, but you're pushing it kid!"

She hit him harder. "I'm not a kid! Stop calling me that!"

Suddenly, without reason, James retracted his claws and wrapped his arms around Marie, holding her close as he spoke gently. "Ok. Calm down now. Let's just both calm down before either one of us says or does something they'll regret. Ok. You want to warn your friends? Ok. If you hurry, we might have time. We just can't give them the full details of what's about to happen. I want to help you, save you, but I'm not a traitor to my uniform."

She blinked up at him as drops of tears fell from her eyes. "The men in that same uniform were going to hang you for something you didn't do. Remember?"

James shrugged. "I woulda just hung there until either they got tired of watching me swing by by neck or time rotted the rope and break. Either way I'd still be alive."

_*Hey. That ain't funny. That shit was really gonna hurt. Remember when Marcel did that to us? Yeah. That hurt. Sucked too. How long did he leave us up there?_

_Until Marie called us in for dinner. Most of the day._

_*Yeah...well I don't plan on EVER doing that again!_

_Agreed._

"Marie. Please don't tell me you really think I took advantage of you. Please don't say you really think I'm like Vic. Honey...I love you and I just want you to be safe."

"No. You didn't take advantage, and you're certainly not like your brother. I know you wouldn't do something like that. I'm sorry I got angry and said those awful things." She snaked her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest for a moment before looking back up to him. "We should hurry now."

XXX

The pair had quickly gathered some of Marie's clothes. As James finished saddling the horses, ready to ride to the Baines home, he heard a distant noise.

The fast sound of horses and marching footsteps coming their way. He spun to Marie. "We have to go now! We won't have time to warn your friends, saddle up! Hurry!"

She shot him an angry look. "James! Not this again! I told-"

James cut her off with his stern words. "Marie! It's not that! They're coming...they'll be here in minutes! We have to go now!"

"How do you know they're coming? You said they won't strike until dawn."

"I said _usually_ at dawn. I can hear them. We don't have time, just trust me when I say I hear them!"

"But-" Just as Marie was about to respond, she heard a faint noise in the distance. "J-James? Is that...?"

"Yeah darlin' that's them and they're getting closer. Come on!" His heart was pounding and his mind racing. Which way would they go to avoid being seen? They couldn't go through the woods towards the soldiers, they couldn't go towards the Baines home, as planned, as more troops would be heading there, they couldn't go towards the city. James felt trapped, like a bear caught in a snare. He pulled the reigns of his horse as the horse turned and moved undecided in the panic it was sensing from its rider.

"James stop! You're spooking her and she'll buck. We'll go towards the river."

"No! No! The supply rail runs along side the river, troops will be marching there too!"

"Ok. Into the city. We can get through there to the other side heading west."

"They're going to the city too! There's too many of them and all taking their assigned targets at one time! Sherman really thought this one out. After he desimates the city they'll move south to the sea. One single motion, one single force!"

Suddenly James jumped from his horse. "Go around the outside of the city, I'll catch up to you in the town west of here! Keep changing to look like someone else to stay hidden! I'll buy you some time."

"James! What are-" Before she could finish, James slapped the back of her horse and it ran off.

Just as her horse rounded the house, out of sight, James heard the rifle fire. He ran towards the group of soldiers charging at him, his claws springing out as he roared.

It only took an instant to recognize the men he was charging at. These were the men that, only a few days ago, saluted him, called him "sir" and followed his instructions. These men were his company troop and he wondered where Victor was.

"Howlett!" James heard someone yell. He turned to see his Captain on top of his horse taking aim with his sidearm. "You wanted to be shot? That's what you'll get!"

James took a running charge at him, jumping into the air as he came down slashing at the other man. As the Captain fell from his horse, James heard the wet gurgling escaping him. "Never liked the guy anyway." He muttered.

He heard the rifles blast and pounding in his back. He turned to see two others coming towards him. He reached out with a strong uppercut, knocking the first man unconscious. "How many times I tell you to watch for the uppercut, Brown?"

Without looking, he kicked his leg out to the side, foot firmly planted into the chest of the second man, knocking the wind out of him. "And how many times I tell you to be ready to twist someone's ankle when they come at you with a kick, Marsh?"

"And how many times I tell you to watch your back, brother!"

James spun in time to see Victor coming at him, the bayonet running through his stomach as Vic pulled the trigger shooting James, all in one motion.

Victor leaned close. "Play dead, brother. Trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? After all you've done you say trust you?" James hissed out.

"Yes. Play dead. Just do it." He pulled the knife from James' stomach and James slumped to the ground.

James laid on the ground as he watched Victor and the others continue the charge at the house. Lying still, he watched as the house and barn started to burn. He saw the group of men gather for a quick head count.

One of the men checked on the Captain and James heard him call out. "The Captain is dead! What do we do? Take him with us?"

James continued to lay still as he heard a Lieutenant reply. "Gather him up and put him on his horse."

He heard the groan of Brown as the man was coming to. "Hey! Howlett is over here! He's dead."

The Lieutenant hollered out. "Good. Just leave him. He can rot where he is, maybe the fire will spread out and take care of the rest of him. Let's move out!"

As the men moved on, James could hear them talking. "Did anyone see how Howlett killed the Captain? Did he have a weapon or something?"

He heard Victor's response. "Jimmy always did keep a hidden knife on him. I'm sure that's how he got Captain."

After everything Victor had done, his brother was _protecting_ him? Victor knew the stab or shot wouldn't kill him, and he told him to play dead? Now he's covering for his claws? What kind of game was Vic playing now?

James laid for some time, making sure the men were long gone before he moved. The questions still rolled in his mind as he tried to figure it all out.

He looked around him, the house and barn in a full blaze as he started to head towards the woods to circle around the regiment. "You coulda left me a horse asshole!" He yelled out into the night, knowing that Vic was too far away by now to hear him.

As James walked he got to a stream and laughed. The horse that Marie feared would buck him off was drinking from the stream.

He walked slowly, holding his hand out to the horse as he kept his voice soft. "Hey girl. Shh. That's it. Stay there, don't run off. Shh. That's it. That's a good girl." He finally got close enough to grab the reigns and got himself into the saddle, spurring the horse towards the small town west of Atlanta.

As he rode further west, the smoke of the burning buildings choking at him, he saw the people running, fleeing the city hearing the panicked screams, his heart sank a little.

He didn't have time for remorse, he needed to get to the small town west and find his Marie. All the while praying she made it out and was now safe.

As he went, he noticed other people traveling in the same direction as him and tried to talk to some, asking if they knew or had seen Marie. Most were in too much shock to answer him, a couple said they knew her, but didn't see her, and still others mumbled out curses about him being a Yankee as soon as they heard his voice before giving him an angry glare.

He decided that maybe it was best to hold back, move slower and stay away from the people that were hurt and broken by the actions of the regiment.

XXX

It was just past dawn when he rode into the town, happy to see that it wasn't too big and it would make finding Marie easier.

His first thought was to check at the hotel. He walked in and rang the bell on the desk until a whisp of a man appeared, who clearly, James had woken.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?" The man asked him.

"I'm looking for someone, she would have came in earlier, if she's here. Marie Hayes."

The man turned a book towards James. "We had several people come in through the night. Some kind of big fire over in Atlanta, mostly women and children. Here's the guestbook. See if her name's there." The man said through a big yawn.

James scanned the names but didn't see hers. "Uh...she has dark red hair, green eyes, young, 18. Maybe she didn't sign the guestbook?"

"No. Haven't seen anyone like that. I make sure everyone signs the guestbook before I give them a key."

"Are you sure? Dark red hair, green eyes?"

The man looked up at James, the corner of his mouth cocked. "Mister, a girl looking like that, I'd remember. She's not here."

"Is there another hotel in town? Maybe she went there."

"Nope. This here is the only hotel. Sorry. Look, I ran out of rooms pretty fast and some of the people here offered to give a bed to those who couldn't get in. Maybe she's at one of those houses. I wouldn't go around knocking on people's doors at this hour looking for her though. Just wait a few hours and you might find her walking around."

"Uh...ok." James looked around the parlor. "Mind if I stay here and wait, maybe stretch out on the couch?"

The man eyed him a moment. "Fifty cents."

James reached into his pocket for money before giving the hotel clerk a sheepish look. "Umm."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok whatever. Go ahead." He turned to go back into the room he came from and James could hear him muttering softly. "Damn Yankee. Lost his woman and doesn't even have two bits in his pocket. She's better off without him."


	14. Georgia Peach (10-25 13:06:17)

_**A/N:** Another big thank you to brigid1318 and Atarya QueenofEgypt for your reviews. I love getting the notifications of receiving reviews! Thank you to all those reading and following. Hope you're still enjoying it.__Updates might be a bit sporadic over the next week or so as things are getting a little crazy at work, but no worries! Like Logan, this story will not die!__Yes I promised a Rogan story and we will get there...just got to ride this rollercoaster for a bit. ;)_

XXX

**Chapter 14**

As James walked around the town looking for Marie, he found very quickly that most wouldn't talk to him or just sneered at him as soon as they heard his northern accent.

He decided to try not to talk whenever he could, and when he did have to speak, he'd put on a fake southern accent.

Those who did speak to him, gave him a look that said they knew he was faking it. You can't fake a southern accent, you either have it or you don't, but they were nice enough about it, figuring that he was at least making an effort and answered his questions.

He did at least get lucky enough to find a couple of men that didn't care where he was from and, after he told them he was in Atlanta the night before (leaving out he's a union soldier now on the run) and didn't have any money, they bought him a couple of beers.

He sat in the saloon for a while beginning to fear that maybe she didn't make it around and out of Atlanta and he should go back there to try and find her. Then again, another possiblity was that she went to another town.

In the end he decided to stay put for a couple days before looking for her elsewhere, in the hopes that she would come looking for him and didn't want to take the chance of missing her.

He went back to the hotel and talked to the clerk, trying to get a room. "Look mister, you don't have any money to pay for a room. I'm not running a flop-house here." The clerk argued with him.

"Please. I need to stay in town, we agreed to meet here, hopefully she'll show up. Look, I'll do chores in trade. Anything you want. I'll sweep the floors, clean rooms, wash dishes. Whatever you want me to do."

"Even if I were to agree, I don't have any rooms available. Sorry mister, but I just can't."

As James pleaded with the clerk, a young girl walked up next to him. He glanced at her, but didn't really pay any attention to the fair-skinned, bright blonde-haired girl.

"He can have my room." The girl said with her southern drawl as she smiled sweetly at him and James thought he caught a hint of a familiar scent. "I was going to check-out anyways, so he can have it. That is...if the Lieutenant _really_ wants to stay in town."

James turned to the girl with shock. He leaned in a little closer and took a deep sniff at her scent. "Marie? Marie! It _is_ you!" He hoisted her into the air spinning with excitement. "I was getting so worried about you!"

The clerk eyed the pair for a moment. "Heeeyyy. You said your woman had red hair."

"Uh...yeah. Marie...you colored your hair. I didn't recognize you."

She shifted a moment. "Um, yeah. Do you like it?" She played along.

The clerk pressed his doubts further. "And you said she has green eyes. Hers are blue."

Marie blinked and looked back at the clerk with her green eyes. James chuckled. "Uh, well...blue-green actually. Just depends how the light hits them."

"Humph. Well, glad you found your missy. Lieutenant huh? As in a damned Yankee union?"

"Uh. Not anymore. I was shot and let out of service. Heading west when we got caught in the fire and sperated in the chaos."

The clerk stiffened his lips. "Well, now that you found your missy, maybe you should just keep heading west. Like I said, there's no room for _you_ here. Good that a sympathizer is checking out." He glared at Marie as he grabbed the key away from her forcefully.

As James walked with Marie to the blacksmith's where her horse was stabled, James couldn't stop grinning at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nice hair."

"You said keep myself disguised. I figured that it was because you didn't want me to be recognized as John Hayes' daughter."

"That's exactly why I told you that. I checked the register, but your name wasn't in it."

"I used my mother's sister's name. She lives in Florida, so nobody around here would recognize her name."

"Ah, I see. Smart thinking." James smiled as he watched her saddle the horse.

As they got beyond the town, James told Marie what had happened after she left, and how his _ex_-company thought he was dead. He looked over and suddenly the Marie he knew was ridding next to him, making him jump a little. "Damn! Gonna take some time to get used to that!"

She giggled at him. "Where to now, Lieutenant?"

James leaned forward on his mount as he eyed her. "Well kid, how about Canada?"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I hear it gets very cold there."

James laughed. "Yes, it does, but...there are ways of keeping warm." He grinned widely at her.

"_Lieutenant!_ You would drag me all the way to ice and snow just to take advantage of me? I'm shocked!" She laughed at her mocking.

"Somehow I don't think it would be too hard to take advantage of you. Ok, no cold. Mexico?"

She scrunched her nose again. "Hear it's too dangerous, besides, I don't speak the language, do you?"

"Hmm...good point. Ok. What do you suggest?"

"You told that hotel keeper we were going west. Why not?"

"What? Arizona? Nevada?"

"I was thinking...California."

"California! Do you know what they have in California!? That's lawless county! Gunslingers, Indians and earthquakes!"

Marie smirked at him. "And gold."

James' eyes got wide. "Gold? You really think there's gold out there?"

"They say nuggets as big as your head."

James rubbed at his chin. "Well what the hell are we waiting for then? Let's ride!" He spurred his horse hard as it took off in a full run.

James laughed as he heard Marie yelling. "James! Wait for me!"

XXX

**_39 years later. Outskirts of San Francisco, Ca._**

James sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper as his son, a grown man, sat across from him. "Dad? Is that buyer for the horses coming in today?"

"Yeah Jason. He's suppose to come in on the 1 o'clock train. Why?"

"No reason. Just thought I could go into town with you to meet him."

James flipped the corner of the paper down to look at his son. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do about seeing a certian girl while in town...would it?" He smirked.

Jason's cheeks got pink. "Well...I thought _maybe_ I could go and say "hi" to Joanne."

James shook his head and chuckled. "Sure son, you can come along."

Marie set a cup of coffee next to James along with a letter. She was older now, her hair had silver streaks mixed with the dark aubran, lines around her eyes and mouth, and her green eyes were a little duller now, while James looked as young as the day they met.

It never bothered either one of them really, even though it looked strange to the people who didn't know Mr. and Mrs. James Logan. James would simply blow it off that he was "blessed with good genetics."

They didn't make a big strike with gold as they hoped, but did at least find enough through panning to buy the farmhouse and land where the Logan family made their fortune in crops and horses, recently expanding into lumber.

James picked up his coffee and the letter, looking for the return address, but not finding one. He opened the letter and began to read:

_My dear brother;_

_This letter is long past due. It took a while to find you, then I heard about a Logan Farm in California. Upon many inquiries, I realized that Mr. James Logan was in fact, my lost kin._

_I find some humor that you are using father's name, a man you say you despise, but then again, I suppose you can't really hate him that much._

_I have also heard about your marriage and your son. Congratulations._

_You've probably questioned many times over the years why I did what I did. Yes, I was an asshole for putting the blame on you over what I did and even lied, knowing that you would be executed, or imprisoned. I won't say I'm sorry for that, I was trying to save my own skin, since I knew you'd report me, and simply beat you to the punch._

_Why did I tell you to play dead at that house when we set fire to it? Jimmy, one of the men saw you cut the tie rope...with your claws! I tried to convince him that he was seeing things, that you must have used a knife, but he didn't believe me. Jimmy, there was talk. Talk of you being a demon and that the next time the men saw you...well their solution for killing a demon was to capture you and cut your head off._

_I know we can survive a great deal of ways one could die, but I highly doubt surviving the loss of your head is possible, so I figured if I could get to you first, convince you to play dead and shoot you, a way I know you'd live, they wouldn't go through with their plan. I'm pleased to say my plan worked better than theirs. Besides, better the army has you listed as deceased rather than a deserter._

_I have been traveling the world, I'm in China as I write this, maybe some day I'll make it to California. With luck, brothers can be reunited._

_Take care Jimmy._

_Always your brother,_

_Vic._

James set the letter down as if it were nothing of importance and drank his coffee as he turned his attention back to the newspaper. He about fell out of his chair when he read the article. "Holy shit! I don't believe this!"

"What? What is it dear?" Marie asked.

"These guys from Ohio! They built a flying machine and...and the damned thing flew! It actually _flew!"_

Jason chuckled. "Sign of changing times, dad."

"Yeah...well I still say if God meant for man to fly, he'd have given us wings!"

Marie smiled. "Oh I don't know. God gave me the gift of changes, and He gave you and Jason claws. Maybe He did give someone out there wings. Who knows...maybe these boys from Ohio?"

James shook his head as he stood and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't get me started Marie. Jason, if you're going into town with me, and want time with your sweetheart, let's go."

"Ok. Who's this guy buying the horses?" Jason inquired.

"I didn't pay too much attention to his name, but he's paying a hell of a lot more than any other offer I got. Telegram is on the desk, should have his name on it."

As the men got to the door, Jason read the name. "Says a Mr. Aubrey Xavier. All the way from London, England!"

James froze in his tracks. Xavier. Now there was a name he hadn't heard in quite a long time. This was bound to be an intresting meeting.

XXX

**_Another 4 years_**

James sat at Marie's bedside holding her hand, listening to her soft breathing. "Lieutenant, I've been so happy we found each other."

"I've been happy too, kid. Although, I wish we found one another under different circumstances." He smiled softly at her.

She smiled at him. "Water under the bridge my love. I pray you find peace with your brother someday."

"Someday. Maybe. Don't think about him now my love, he's not worth-.

She raised a hand to quiet him. "What does the good book teach us? "Prepare a table before my enemies." James love, my table is prepared and I invite Victor to sit some day, as I would want you to invite him as well."

The tears welled in his eyes as he held tighter to her hand and slowly nodded. "Anything for you my love. Someday, I will invite him to sit. Perhaps...my father as well."

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. "Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai toujours." (As long as you walk this Earth, I will always love you.) She took a sharp, deep breath then her body went limp.

As he reached out and softly closed her eyes, the house shook as a shockwave knocked James backwards onto the floor.

He quickly got up and grabbed her hand once again. "Mon amour. I'll see you again...soon."


	15. What World War?

_**A/N: **Thanks to brigid1318 and Atarya QueenofEgypt for your reviews. A huge shoutout to brigid1318 for your help coming up with suggestions for some of these sections. You certainly have given me some great advice and ideas to direct this story to make it better...now off to tweak in some more of your suggestions :)_

_Thank you to all those reading and enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think so far._

**_A/N:_** _Been awhile, so in case anyone has forgotten, conversations between James (Logan) and his beast (Wolverine) are denoted with an asterisk (*) when the beast is speaking._

_XXX_

_What World War?_

**Chapter 15**

James stood on the deck of the ship, pressed shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the troops. He looked around at the faces of the men, most of them looking young and scared.

They all knew what was about to happen. In a few minutes, the boat would hit the sandy beach, the ramp would drop and everyone would surge forward to engage the enemy. Some would die before their feet touched land, some would die while running through the sand and dirt to overcome the enemy and some would die later on at some other point in this war, but eventually...they would all die...everything dies eventually.

James gave a little nod to the blonde man next to him. All would die soon...except them. "We protect as many as possible...right?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure brother. Anything you want."

"Vic. I'm serious. Can't you hear it? They're waiting for us. Were ducks at a shooting gallery here. As soon as that ramp drops, they're going to start firing. Who's idea was it to pack us in here like a tin of sardines?"

Victor shrugged a shoulder. "Some general back in D.C. sitting behind a desk I would assume. Hey, ever get any news about Jason?"

James gave Victor a cold glare. "You know his plane was shot down in the last World War. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Yeah...his plane was shot down, but his "body" was never found. I'm sure he survived, Jimmy. I was just hoping that maybe he found a way to contact you to let you know he's alright."

James chuckled as he shook his head. "You only met Jason once when we went back into service, right before infantry and pilots got split up."

Victor shrugged. "What can I say? I kinda took a shine to my nephew. He's out there Jimmy. I know he is."

James made a little sound that was like a half huff and a half growl as his mind replayed that day.

XXMEMORYXX

After Marie's passing and time to grieve, he decided that the best way to honor her was to carry out her final wishes and try to make amends with his brother. Seeking him out, finding him in Brazil, and sending him a letter, much to the protest of his inner beast.

They had wrote back and forth several times when WWI broke out and both decided to rejoin the army. Jason had become an accomplished pilot by this time, and decided to join as well.

James, Victor and Jason said their "goodbyes" before the brothers went to join the other men of their unit. James gave Jason a big hug. "You be careful up there. Still say if God wanted man to fly..."

Jason chuckled. "I know dad. He'd have given us wings. Don't worry about me. I'll see you when this war is over." He broke the embrace with his father and shook Victor's hand. "Uncle Vic. It was good to meet you after all these years. Take care of dad for me."

"Sure kid. I won't let anything happen to your daddy. I owe him that much at least."

It was 6 months later when James had gotten word that Jason's plane was shot down during a dog fight. The plane was badly damaged and burned, Jason wasn't found with the wreckage. After some time of no one finding Jason or hearing from him, he was listed as "killed in action".

A fact that James had a hard time believing, but after several years and the war over, still not hearing from Jason, he had to move on with his life. His son dead or alive, he may never know.

XXPRESENTXX

"When the cub is old enough, time to shove him into the world and never look back." James recited to Victor.

"Yeah. That's what daddy used to say."

The man next to James leaned in and quietly asked. "How old _are_ you guys anyway?"

James cocked a brow, realizing the man had been listening to their conversation. The man held out his hand low and glaced down at it. James and Victor looked down and watched as a small ball of fire appeared in the palm of the man's hand.

"Neat trick." James said. "Use that when we hit the beach."

"Believe me, I plan to." The man replied factually.

James felt the bump as the ship hit the sand bar. Within seconds the ramp lowered, the men charging out in roars of battle cries. Victor hit the ground flying, springing and jumping high from all fours. James mused to himself of the thought of a saber tooth tiger.

James ran, firing his rifle at any Nazi soldier he saw. He chanced a glance up in time to see Vic leaping up towards the gun torrent, the surprised screams from the men inside as Vic got an arm through the narrow slot, slashing at their throats.

He took too long to watch Victor as he felt the rapid pounding to his chest. He scowled and gave an angry look towards the jerk that shot him. Lifting his rifle, he let out a rapid succession of bullets into the man, all the while the bullets embedded in his own chest pushed themselves out and the wounds healing.

He had just turned his attention on another when a fireball streaked over his left shoulder and set the other man ablaze.

James looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks kid!"

"Anytime." The man smiled back.

James' eyes got wide as he saw one of the Nazi's lifting up his rifle behind the man. _Time to show this other mutant MY neat trick._ James thought to himself.

James went into a charge, roaring loudly, causing the young Nazi soldier to momentarily panic, not sure of what to do...his fatal mistake as James lept up, claws springing, then coming down with the fatal strike.

"Holy Hanna!" The other mutant exclaimed. "Now _THAT'S_ what I would call a neat trick! Thanks for that."

James shrugged. "Owed you one." Through the gun fire and battle, the two men took chances they could get to become acquainted. He stuck his hand out, now that the claws had retracted. "James Creed. My brother over there raising hell is Victor. To answer your earlier question, I'm 112 and Vic is 110."

Creed. The name that both James and Victor took after WWI as their new identities. When James questioned why "Creed," Vic simply said that it sounded somewhat exotic and fierce, so Creed it was.

The man shook James' hand. "Paul Hill. Nice to meet you. Shit! 112 huh? You go through the last big one?"

"Yeah...and the civil war too. Volunteered for them two...drafted for this one."

"Yeah...got my draft card too. Got a wife or kids back home?"

James let off a quick volley of gun fire before answering. "Wife died a long time ago. Son's plane was shot down in the first World War. You?"

"Got a girl back home I'm gonna marry when this is over." Paul said as he gave a quick fireball blast to a Nazi.

"She know you're a mutant?" James asked as he ran his claws into the stomach of another Nazi.

"Yeah, she knows. She says it's my best feature." Paul laughed.

The skirmish on the beach was starting to dwindle down as the troops began to advance further inward. James let out a loud whistle. "Victor! Stop playing with your prey! We're going this way, get your sorry ass in gear!"

He turned to Paul. "Probably get split up in a few. Nice to meet you and hopefully we'll see each other back at camp."

Paul gave him a smile. "First round of drinks is on you, friend."

The troops ran up the hill, once again the roars of their battle cries filled the air and James hoped he'd see his new friend again.

**_A/N: _**_A nod to my grandfather, Paul Hill, who was a paratrooper 82nd airborne that made the jump at Normandy on D-Day. Recipient of purple heart and silver star. Unfortunately, he was not a mutant or ever met one...that I know of..._


	16. What World War? (10-28 15:05:15)

**Chapter 16**

It took several days, but the beachhead and immediate area had been taken and secured, a victory in the eyes of the generals, but there was still a lot of work to be done to free France of the Nazi occupation.

James sat in a small café sipping on a cup of coffee, enjoying the rare moment of relaxing and forgetting about war when he cast his eyes on a beautiful girl at the counter.

"Une tasse de café et un croissant, s'il vous plaît." (A cup of coffee and a croissant, please.) The girl said to the man behind the counter.

James watched as the beautiful woman, with her light red hair and deep chocolate eyes smiled at the man. Her full, pouty lips slighty parted as a soft hum of a tune past them. She sat at the table across from James, glancing up, she nodded and gave him a small smile before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and sipped at her coffee.

James watched her for a few moments as she read from a book, sipping at the coffee, but seemingly forgotten the bread-like item, shaped in a crescent moon on her plate.

He finally found his nerves and walked over to her table. "Pardon. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mademoiselle, mais je devais demander, qu'est-ce que c'est?" (Excuse me. I hope I'm not bothering you miss, but I had to ask, what is that?) He said, indicating the croissant.

She looked up and blinked at him. "Un croissant, monsieur. C'est une pâte au beurre légèrement sucrée. Voulez-vous en essayer?" (A croissant, sir. It is a buttery pastry and slightly sweet. Would you like to try some?)

His first Marie had often talked about croissants, but she had never made them and he hadn't seen any until now. Even though he saw them in the cafés, he hadn't tried any or at least thought to ask about what they were. He nodded his head. "Oui. Merci."

She tore off a piece and handed it to him. As he ate the light, flaky treat, he licked his lips. "C'est très bien. Je dois les demander chaque fois que je viens au café. Merci. Puis-je?" (This is very good. I must ask for these whenever I come to the café. Thank you. May I?) James gestured to the empty chair at the table.

She nodded. "S'il vous plaît." (Please.)

James sat and smiled at her. "Parlez vous anglais?" (Do you speak English?)

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I do. Your French is very good, and your pronunciation is surprisingly accurate for an American. Most of the American's I've spoken to have some difficulty, but they try their best."

"Ah, yes. You see, my wife was French and I grew up in Canada, so I learned at an early age."

"Well then...you are very fortunate to have learned early on. I would imagine that it has been useful to you as of late."

James chuckled. "Yes, it has been, although I would say that I wish it were better circumstances that I found myself in your country. I would also say that your English is quite good."

"I studied abroad, in Massachusetts, Harvard University."

James' brows shot up. "Oh really? That's a...uh...very fine institute."

She giggled. "You mean to say overly expensive, do you not?"

His cheeks flushed a little. "Well...I was trying to be polite. What did you study?"

"Medicine. I wanted to be a doctor, but I was called back home before I graduated. My father was very ill and my mother wanted me to come back, then...then."

James lowered his head and spoke softly. "Then the war. I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "Why are you sorry? Did you make my father ill? Are you the cause of starting this war?"

James looked at her in shock. "No! Of course not. I just meant...meant that I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your education."

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "It is nothing. Harvard will still be there. This war won't last forever and I can finish at that time, but right now, I am needed here to help when ever, where ever I can."

James cocked a brow when she waved her hand. He could have sworn he caught a fimilar scent.

_*You got that too huh?_

_Yeah...not sure though. You don't think...?_

_*Time will tell bub. Time will tell._

"Oh? And what is it that you do?" He asked.

"I volunteer my services at the hospital and clinics, helping those injured in the raids."

"That's very kind of-" James heard the bell of the church ringing the hour. "I'm sorry, my time is up and I have to get back to my station now. Maybe we'll see each other around again, miss?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

She smiled up at him. "I come here everyday at this time. I hope to see you again. I'm Marie. Marie Arquette."

He smiled widely. "Marie huh? I always did like that name. James How- uh... Creed. James Creed. Sorry I have to run so soon, but I will do my best to see you again."

She gave him a perplexed look as she shook his hand when he introduced himself, then watched him through the window as he hurried down the street. She smiled at the thought of seeing this handsome man again.

XXX

He moved quickly through the streets trying to ignore the destruction around him. The buildings that showed the ugly scars of war, the broken bricks and debris that littered the land like fallen comrades, the torn and burnt remnants that remained of what was once a happy life.

Only a few smaller buildings escaped the destruction, like the small café, the buildings that were the only bright places in a greying world. Those were the places he cherished the most, those were the places that screamed out hope, warmth and peace.

He usually kept his eyes low when he walked the streets, not wanting to make eye contact with the local people that remained. Most showed fear in their eyes, but usually clouded with confusion and distain.

He knew the looks weren't directed at him personally, but more at what he represented. Even though the local population was relieved, happy even, that the American soldiers had liberated the area of the Nazi's, some feared that they may have traded one occupation with another.

Even James had to admit, the men in dark green uniforms, carrying their rifles, patrolling the streets or standing in small groups along the corners did look like a force taking over the town. Even though every effort was being taken to assure the citizens that they were here to protect them, keeping them safe from another SS invasion, the ones who were broken the most, the ones who had lost everything were hard to convince.

So, he endured the hard glares of those not yet convinced, keeping his mind focused on those who were greatful, relieved even, of the American force in their zone as he walked back to the abandoned apartment building that was being used as a tempory base camp.

He smiled as he thought of Marie...Miss Arquette, then suddenly shuttered...he hadn't thought or had the time to ask. Perhaps...Mrs. Arquette? No. No, she couldn't be. She had been gone at college, then came back for her ailing father, then the war started...she wouldn't have had time to marry, right? ...right?

As he walked into the building, he could finally allow himself to relax some. Climbing the stairs to his room, taking them two at a time, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of seeing her again.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him as he didn't even bother to acknowledge his roommate, who was sitting at the small dinet table looking over some papers, as he sat heavy on the bed.

"Something wrong Jimmy?" Victor asked.

James jutted his chin towards the papers on the table. "Are those our orders? We moving out?"

"No, not yet. Reports that the Nazi are going to try to take another run at us, try to recapture the area. We're staying put for now. You would know these things if you were at briefing this morning." Victor shot him a look.

"Hey. I had early patrol. I was six blocks away when you had your little meeting. Besides, I got you to keep me in the loop, right." James gave him a smirk.

Vic shook his head. "Yeah, I guess. Your patrol ended over an hour ago. Where you been?"

James laid back onto the bed. "I went to the café for some coffee. Vic...I think found her. I think I found Marie."

Victor shook his head. "Let me guess. Red hair, kissable lips, a body that won't quit? What is it with you and red-heads named Marie anyway?"

James turned his head slightly to look at Victor. His tone serious and somewhat haunting. "I never told you did I?"

Victor got a chill down his spine at the simple statement, a chill that didn't happen to him often, but when it did happen, he paid attention to it. He turned in his chair and leaned in James' direction. "Told me what?"

James sat back up and wiped a hand over his face, trying to figure out a way to explain this to his brother without sounding like a complete lunatic.

"Ok. This is going to sound...odd but, when Marie died...my first Marie, something happened. I felt her soul leave her body. It was like a force, an explosion, it literally knocked me on my ass. I didn't realize it until I found my second Marie in Georgia, but Marie's, Micah's mother, her soul went into Marie Hayes. The same thing happened when Jason's mother died. I felt her soul leave."

Victor eyed James for a second. "And now you think that Micah's mother's soul is in this Marie that you just met?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I think I got a whiff of her scent, and...and there was a spark. I felt some sort of connection."

Victor shook his head sadly. "Jimmy. I know how painful it was for you to lose your wives, lose the mothers of your cubs. Your first Marie was taken from you much too soon, and you had a very hard time getting over that. I get it. But your second Marie, you had a long time with her. Once the person is gone...that's it, it's over and they ain't coming back. Besides, no two people have the same scent. Whatever it was...you imagined it."

"That's just it Vic. Marie, my first Marie, she found a way for her soul to stay here, stay on Earth, into these others so that she could stay with me. As long as I walk this Earth, we will love one another. Our love won't die until I do."

"Jimmy, I wasn't much into reading scriptures and prayers like you were when we was growing up, but didn't that bible of yours teach that, if your good, your soul goes to heaven? It doesn't stay here on Earth."

"That's just it, Vic. Her soul didn't move on to heaven, it's still here, here with me. We are destined to find each other."

"It's been almost 40 years since Jason's mother died. If her soul is destined to always be with you, why did it take so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just the way it was supposed to happen. Maybe it just took this long to be in the right place at the right time to find each other. Maybe her soul was in another earlier and our paths just didn't cross. I don't know why or how it happens, I just know it does."

Victor let out a nervous chuckle as he shook his head. "Jimmy, it's not possible. It's just simply not possible for this to happen. Marie Bordeaux is long gone, her bones resting in peace in Canada and, if you believe that sort of thing, her soul is in heaven. Not jumping around the world from one person to another. You found Marie Hayes in the middle of a war. It's just a coincidence that they were both named Marie. Now you meet another girl named Marie that you're taken with? Jimmy, you're reading more into this than what there is. Trust me...she's not Marie Bordeaux or Marie Hayes. You could just as easily be taken by a girl named...I don't know, Anna or something. A name is just a name, simple as that."

James sat for a moment thinking over Victor's words. "There's more to it than that. There's a connection. I can feel it. We're destined for each other."

"Jimmy...you'll probably never see this girl again. Don't dwell on it, you'll only make yourself crazy."

"She goes to that café everyday around noon."

Victor eyed him for a moment then spoke slowly. "Jimmy...don't do it. Don't force it. If its meant to be, you won't have to force it. Look, all I'm saying is just don't go out of your way to look for her or try to be in the same places as her. If it's really destiny, you won't have to force it."

"I knew you wouldn't understand." James muttered as he rolled to his side on the bed. "I got late night patrol and gonna get some sleep. Wake me up for dinner."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Victor gruffed out as he turned his attention back to the papers.


	17. What World War? (10-30 09:29:31)

_**A/N:** Another big thanks to brigid1318 for the wonderful reviews. Thank you to all those reading and enjoying. Your support is greatly appreciated._

**Chapter 17**

James woke and realized it was night time. He checked his watch, only 5 minutes to report to his post. "Shit!" He hollered out as he sprang from his bed, grabbing his rifle from the corner of the room and running down the stairs.

As he ran the six blocks to his post, he wondered why Victor didn't wake him. He wondered, that is, until he heard the buzzing of planes coming from the distance.

As he rounded the corner towards his post, the air raid sirens began blaring. He quickly spotted a family running out from one of the buildings, wife, husband and 2 small children that were trying to hurry to the raid bunker.

"Hurry! We must hurry!" The mother called to her children in French.

Suddenly, the young girl tripped and fell to the ground. "Momma! Momma!" The girl called out.

James didn't hesitate to think as he scooped the girl into his arms, the buzz of the planes getting louder. "Hurry! This way!" He called out to the family.

The group ran as fast as they could towards the underground shelter. They were only yards away when James heard the distinct whistles of the bombs being dropped.

The nearby explosion caused the group to fall to the ground, quickly James got back to his feet and checked the family. "Everyone alright?" He asked in French.

They all nodded as they scrambled the short distance to the shelter. As they reached the doors, James jerked hard, only to find it locked from the inside.

He pounded hard on the steel door. "Open the door! Open the goddamn door! There's children out here!"

The bolted lock turned with a loud metal clang and the door swung open. James blinked at the man behind the door. "Paul? Oh thank God! Here, let this family in." He handed off the little girl to her mother.

"Yeah, of course. Get your ass in here too!" Paul waved James in.

James stepped in enough for the door to be closed as more bombs began to hit other nearby buildings. "Ground troops coming. Gonna go back out there and try to hold them off." James informed him.

"Ground troops? How do you know that? They wouldn't send in ground enforcement durring an air strike."

"I can smell 'em. They're out there. Second wave I imagine. After the planes make their sweep, the ground troops are gonna come."

"Smell them? Is that another one of your...?"

"Yeah. Just so happens the wind is blowing the right way that I picked up on it. You with me?"

Paul nodded. "Just say when and we'll move out. Hey. Where's your brother?"

"Don't know. I had night watch and he was already gone when I woke up. Hey. Where the hell have you been anyways? Hadn't seen you in weeks."

"My company is in the next zone, I just happened to be on a break and taking a look around when I heard the planes coming. Speaking of, sounds like they're moving off. Ready?"

James let out a loud whistle that got everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up! There's a second wave of ground troops coming, soldiers, lets go do our jobs. Civilians, stay here until it's over." He then repeated the order in French for those who didn't understand English.

An older man in the back stood up. "And who are you to tell us what to do? The air raid is over! Who are you to keep us locked in here? No better than the SS I say!"

This earned a few nods and grumbles of agreement among a few others. James huffed. "It's not over. There is a second wave of ground forces coming! We're trying to protect you, help you!"

"How do you know there are more troops coming? They fly their planes over, drop bombs, and then that's it. What makes you so sure there's more coming?"

James thought for a moment. Would it be wise to tell these people that he's a mutant? That he could smell their scent? Then it dawned on him. "We got reports earlier this morning that the Nazi are mounting to retake this area. We didn't know when or how...but this must be the invasion we were expecting. Look, you have a choice, either stay here where it's safe, or take your chances out there. Your call bub."

The old man grumbled to himself then sat back down. James turned to the troops. "Ok guys...let's go to work."

XXX

The small group of 6 soldiers walked carefully along the streets, keeping cover when they could. The feel of the air held a sort of haunting eerieness that even James couldn't deny.

"Where is this second wave?" One of the soldiers asked in a whisper.

"I think East of here...shh." James answered as he heard something and held up his hand to quiet everyone. They all quickly scurried into a dark entrance of a burned out building. From the looks of it, it was one time either a movie theater or play hall.

As the men stayed low and quiet, they heard the sound of marching boots moving towards their direction. James stayed as quiet as possible as he whispered out. "Doesn't sound like an entire squad. 10 maybe. We can take them by surprise when they start to pass."

They all nodded and readied their rifles. As the booted footsteps got closer, James gave a hard nod of his head. They all sprang from their hiding, rifles up, as James came face to face with a muscular, blonde man. "Shit! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" He yelled. "Vic! What the hell!"

"Got caught the the raid, didn't make it to the bunker. Rounded up some locals that got caught in the open too." Victor shoved a thumb over his shoulder at the drunken men behind him.

James glared at Victor. "In other words...you were all at a bar when the bombs dropped."

Victor rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm..."

James got a scent coming from Victor that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a low growl in his chest. "We'll talk about this later..._Victor._ Get these men to the bunker then double time your ass back here...got it?"

"What's the rush Jimmy? Raid is ov-" Victor didn't get a chance to finish when he heard a shout.

"Übergebt euch jetzt den Amerikanern! Wir haben dich umzingelt!" (Surrender now Americans! We have you surrounded!)

The group didn't even so much as blink as they simultaneously shoved the civilians into cover and began firing their rifles at the Nazi troops.

Paul let loose a large fireball, creating a barrier between the opposition. James and Victor sprang at another group of Nazis, claws at the ready as they cut and swiped at the startled men.

"What the fuck is _that!?"_ One of the American soldiers questioned as he watched the mutants react to the threat.

None had a chance to explain or give a cover story as rifle shots and shouting filled the air. Troops of both uniforms began to converge on the area from different directions as all hell was really starting to break loose now.

James, Vic and Paul stood together, foregoing their abilities to fight, instead choosing the man-made weapons as the few who had witnessed their abilities was a few too many. They would do "mutant damage control" later and try to convince the witnesses that they were just seeing things.

The battle raged for several long minutes as neither side gave up ground. James heard the whiz of a bullet cutting the air and a loud shout next to him. "Ah! I'm hit! Oh shit!"

He turned in time to grab Paul, keeping him from hitting the ground and dragging the man to the safety of cover. James saw the blood pouring from his friend's abdomen area and pressed his hands hard into Paul's stomach. "You're gonna be ok. We'll get you to the medic. You're gonna be ok." James wasn't sure if he was trying harder to convince Paul or himself.

As the gunshots continued, they all heard the distinct sound of a small tank rolling their way. This little surge would be over in a moment for one of the sides, but the question was...whose flag was the tank fighting for?

As the tank made the corner, James gave a wide grin at the American flag, and the skilled artwork of a bathing suit-cladded calendar girl painted on the side. "Hell yeah! The big guns, now that's what I'm talk'n about!"

James grabbed at Paul, dragging him behind the tank as the others continued firing at the Nazis while shuffling towards the cover of the tank.

The Nazis, knowing they were now severely out-gunned, began their slow retreat while continuing to fire, showing that they wasn't really ready to back down from the fight.

The tank lowered the final boom to make their minds up for them as the street in front of them buckled and exploded into bricks, dirt and debris, knocking the ban of Nazis to their feet and sending a few closest to the explosion soaring into the air.

After the stun of the explosion, the Nazis found themselves surrounded by the green-clad troops, who had surged forward, pointing rifles at them. The ones still alive and able, got to their knees, putting their rifles on the ground and their hands on top of their heads. Those injured simply laid groaning, holding their wounds while they writhed in pain.

James called out to Victor. "Vic! Get over here now!"

As Victor looked over Paul he shook his head. "This is bad Jimmy. Real bad."

"I know!" James snapped out. "Help me get him to the medic camp."

Victor huffed. "The medic camp is half mile away, he'll never make it. There's a civilian medical clinic the next block over, we can take him there."

"There might not be any doctors there. He needs a doctor!" James huffed out angrily.

"I _know_ he needs a doctor. If there aren't any doctors or someone that can help him, at least there will be some kind of medical supplies that we can slow down the bleeding and he will have a better chance of making it to the med camp. The longer we argue about this, the less chances he's got!"

James nodded as he grabbed under Paul's arms and Victor grabbing his legs, lifting the man and rushing him towards the clinic.

As they burst through the doors of the clinic, the place was a frenzy of injured civilians seeking help and others, that James wasn't sure if they were trained medical professionals or not, tending to the injured.

"Help! We need help over here, now!" James hollered out.

"Mon Dieu! Yes quickly, bring him here!" The woman's voice replied.

James smiled widely at the woman as he and Victor got Paul lifted onto the gurney the woman was indicating. Victor looked between the red-haired woman and James' stupid smiling face, putting two and two together. "Marie, I presume."

The woman blinked at the blonde man as she tended to the wounded man. "Yes. How did you know?"

Victor let out a small chuckle. "My brother won't shut up about the woman he met at the café. You're right Jimmy...she is gorgeous!"

This earned him a blush from Marie and a glare from James. "I never said that! I just said that I met someone! I didn't go on and on about it and I never said gorgeous!" James huffed as Marie continued treating her patient.

Victor muttered. "Shut up Jimmy...you're fucking it up."

James looked over and saw the hurt in Marie's eyes. "Oh...uh...not to say that you're not...uh...because you are and...uh...I mean...I just...uh..."

Marie shook her head. "Let's just concentrate on your friend here. He's going to need immediate surgery. Help me move the bed into the operating room."

James startled. "You mean now? Here? You're gonna do surgery on him here?"

"Yes. Of course. Trama surgery anyways, I'm not equipt for anything else. We can at least get him stabilized so he can be moved to a hospital that's better equipped." She put a hand on Paul's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I promise you're going to live."

James cocked his head to the side. For a split instant, he could have sworn he saw some sort of glow when she put her hand on Paul. Paul instantly relaxed and smiled up at Marie. "As long as I can stand up when I marry my gal."

She smiled at him. "You will. I promise. Ok boys...let's get him in the other room."

James and Victor helped to wheel the bed into the make-shift operating room. James shuttered when he saw the instruments, having a quick flashback to his time in the civil war. At least these days, people "going under the knife" got anesthesia. He smiled down at Paul. "She's gonna take good care of you. I'll see ya soon."

The brothers left the room to allow Marie do her work. James turned to Victor. "Go back to base, let the Captain know what happened and that I'm staying here to help. Ask him to send a medic transport to help get some of these people to a proper hospital, then stay in our room. Don't talk to anyone else about anything. Got it?"

Victor cocked a questioning brow at him. "Jimmy? What's got you so riled up? Worried I'm gonna tell everyone that you're only staying behind so you can try to make time with your little lamb over there?" He gave James a mocking smirk.

"Victor...I'm warning you. Just stay in our room and keep your mouth shut. I'm staying to help these injured people. That's all."

"Warning me. What Jimmy? What do you have to warn me about?" Victor scoffed.

James grabbed the collar of Vic's shirt in one hand and jerked him close as he gritted his teeth. "I have a pretty good idea what you've been up to. I can smell it all over you. This time, there's no way in hell you can pin it on me. Do as I told you, keep your mouth shut about Marie, and stay in our room until I get back...got it?"

Victor gave a shove at James to break free of his grasp. "Yeah...whatever." He spun on his heels and stormed out of the building as James glared, shooting daggers with his eyes at the back of Victor's head.


	18. What World War? (10-30 09:43:53)

_**A/N:** Hey. Logan has reasons for not liking planes. Here's one very good reason. I think it's safe to say "ouch."_

**Chapter 18**

James was relieved when the medic truck showed up to help transport the injured to the hospital, and happy to see that Paul was one of the first to be taken. As Paul was being loaded onto the truck, he smirked at James. "You still owe me a drink."

"I'll sneak a bottle in when I come see you. Just get yourself healed up for now, friend." James grinned as he patted Paul's arm.

As the truck made it's rounds back and forth between the clinic and hospital, James spent the next several hours at the clinic as more injured poured in, helping in anyway he could. Rather it was assisting to move a bed, give someone a glass of water or just simply a comforting smile and touch on a shoulder, he was happy to be in this place.

He and Marie would often steal small glances and smiles at one another and he marveled at the care she took as she tended to the more severely injured. He was shocked on one occasion when a young woman was brought in, severely injured and most likely beyond help.

He had slipped into the makeshift operating room to see if he could do anything to help when he saw it. Marie had her eyes closed and her hands on the woman's head, as a bright glow trailed from Marie's body down into the woman's.

The woman moaned as the glow washed over her, her injuries beginning to heal, then a sigh of relief as the pain went away.

Marie let out a loud gasp and jerked her hands away from the woman as she staggered back. James quickly grabbed Marie, holding her up to keep her from falling. "Marie! Are you alright? Here, sit down." He guided Marie to the small chair and gently lowered her down to it. "Do you need water or anything? What can I do to help?"

She shook her head weakly. "No. I'm fine. It'll pass, it always happens like this. I'm fine."

James ignored her assurance that she was fine and hurried to bring her a glass of water. He watched as she quickly gulped it down and glanced over at the woman who was now sleeping comfortably. "So...uh...want to tell me what just happened?"

Marie shifted uncomfortably as she looked down at the glass in her hands. "I...uh...oh James! You'll think awful things of me!"

James gave her a small smile. "You saved that woman's life. Who could think of that as being awful?"

She shook her head. "It's...the way I did it. You must think I'm some sort of monster or something."

James winced at the word "monster." He knelt down and gently cupped Marie's face in his hand. "I would never think that of you. If I did...well...I'd have to think that of myself."

He looked deep into her eyes and she watched in amazement as his eyes went from a clear brown to a bright amber. He then glanced down at the hand resting on her thigh, drawing her attention to it, as his claws slowly skitted out. She looked back up to him as he smiled. "I've heard "monster" too. Even "demon" and "hell spawn." No Marie, I would never think those things of you. I just want to know what it is that you can do and how it affects you. Saving that woman, obviously took a lot out of you and I just want to make sure you're alright."

She slowly nodded her head. "I have a gift to heal others, all I have to do is touch them."

"Paul? Is that what you did to him? When you touched him, I thought I saw a little glow. It always happens when you touch someone who's hurt?"

"No. Not always. I choose when to heal someone, and it's usually when the need is that dire. James, your friend, he lost a lot of blood. If I had operated on him in that condition...he would have died. I gave him enough of myself to ensure he wouldn't have. This woman-" Marie gestured to the woman sleeping on the bed. "-she needed more of me to save her...and her baby."

James' eyes got wide. "_Baby?_ She's pregnant?"

Marie nodded her head. "The owner of the café where we met this morning, she's his wife. He told me last week that they were going to have a baby. James, when I touched her...I felt the baby inside of her dying. I-I just couldn't let that happen, no matter the cost to me."

"No. No, of course you couldn't. The baby? Is-is it...?"

She gave him a vale of a smile. "It's fine now, so is its mother."

James blew out a breath. "That's a relief. What do you mean by giving part of yourself?"

"When I heal someone...I give them a part of me. I give them...I don't know what you would call it, my life energy? The more it takes to heal a person, the more of my energy it drains. Charlotte there, she and her baby needed a great deal of it, that's why I became weak."

James furrowed his brows. "Wait...wait...you mean, when you heal someone...this could _kill_ you?"

"If they need too much, or I do it too many times before fully recovering...oui."

James though for a moment. "Does it work the other way? Could you take someone's...life energy to save yourself if you needed to?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Why would I do something like that? Why would I even _try_ to do something like that?"

James shook his head. "Marie...I have the ability to heal. I can't die by any traditional means. If you were to take some of me...maybe... I don't know. Maybe if it came down to it, you could use me to help save others without endangering yourself. If it came down to it, that is."

"James...I-I don't know that it works that way, besides...I'd never harm another for myself."

James chuckled. "Trust me Marie...you wouldn't hurt me." He let out a deep sigh. "Marie...I'm 112 years old. I've been shot in every part of my body, including my head, burned, stabbed, hung, almost hung, trampled on by a horse, auto crashes, and had a house collapse on me once. Oh yeah...a hundred foot pine tree fell on me too and an axe through my leg. I think that's all. No wait...Jason once talked me into going flying in one of those damned machines he loved so much and I fell out about 200 feet off the ground. Did more damage to the ground than it did to me. They didn't use to put harnesses in those damned flying machines y'know. The one and only time I ever got in one of those flying things. What the hell were those guys from Ohio thinking?"

Marie let out a laugh. "Don't like to fly huh?"

"If God wanted man to fly, he'd have given us wings...and so help me if you say he might have given someone wings..." James smiled at her. "Point is, I highly doubt you could hurt me. Try it. Try to use me to heal yourself."

He took both of her hands into his as she closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment she let out a harsh huff. "No. It's not working."

"Try harder honey. You've never tried before, maybe you just need to-" James stopped talking when she started to shake her head.

"No. I just don't think it works that way. It's ok, I'll be fine in an hour or so, I just need to rest."

James pulled her head to his chest, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "Ok darlin', you just rest then." He stood, scooping her into his arms and found an empty bed to lay her in. Her eyes closed as she was drifting to sleep, he gently covered her with a blanket, giving her another kiss on her forehead before going back to help with the few injured that were still in the clinic.

XXX

James felt a light touch on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He could see through the window that the sun was starting to rise as he gave his body a big stretch in the chair that he had uncomfortably dozed off in.

His Captain had stopped by the clinic a few hours before to check on him, telling him that it was good PR to have an American soldier helping with the civilians and to come back to camp when he was done.

James looked around the clinic, it was only him, Marie and a few volunteers that were cleaning the place left behind. "Where is everybody?"

Marie smiled at him. "The medic truck took the last load to the hospital about 30 minutes ago. The ones with minor injuries went home. You did a great job James, thank you for your help."

James stood, stretching his back again. "I think that was the longest night of my life. How do you doctors do it?"

Marie chuckled. "A lot of practice and coffee."

James cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin. "How are you feeling? You ok?"

She reached up with her hand, pressing his firmer into her and snuggling against his hand. "I'm better now. I told you I would be. No need to worry."

They stood like that for what seemed an eternity, staring into each other's eyes before James broke the spell with a raspy voice. "I guess I should get back to base now...if you don't need my help anymore."

Marie reached into her pocket, producing a set of keys. "The café owner stopped by to get his wife and take her to the hospital. He gave me the keys and said that I could help myself to anything in the shop. You could go back to base _or_ join me for some coffee and something to eat?"

James gave a wide grin as he crooked his arm for her to slip her hand through to walk over to the café.

While Marie made the coffee, James dug around in the refrigerator. "Fromage, croissants, fraises et café. Pouvez-vous demander un meilleur petit-déjeuner?" (Cheese, croissants, strawberries and coffee. Can you ask for a better breakfast?") James smiled as he put the platter of food in the middle of the the table.

"It is perfect, James." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek as she set the cups of coffee down. James smiled and blushed a little.

As they ate, they asked each other the questions they had been wanting to ask since they met. "When you introduced yourself, it sounded like you were about to say another name." Marie cocked a brow at him.

James shifted a bit. "Uh...yeah. That's a long story. Howlett is my my birth name, but when I got older, I found out that I had a different father. I took his name for awhile, Logan...James Logan. Well, I told you how old I really am, and as you can guess, I have to keep changing my name. After WWI, I faked my death. James Logan dead and James Creed was born."

"Must be difficult for you to keep track of all that."

James chuckled. "Yeah...sometimes. So, your mutation? When did it manifest?"

Marie took a bite of cheese. "Mmm...I think I was around 12 when it first happened. A bird flew into the window and broke it's wing. I picked it up and felt so sorry for the poor thing. Next thing I knew, there was a glow and the bird was healed and flew off. Speaking of flying...if you don't like planes, how did you get to France?"

James had just taken a bite of croissant, remembering his manners, he covered his mouth when he spoke. "Boat." He finished chewing and swallowed before he spoke again. "I'm not sure if it's the flying that bothers me or the heights, either way I don't like it."

"You mentioned someone named Jason. Who is he?"

"Um...my son. He was a pilot during the last big war. His plane was shot down and he was never found. I never tested his ability to heal like mine was tested. I know that cuts and broken bones would heal, but anything more severe, so I don't know if he survived or not. It's been over 30 years since I've seen or heard from him. I hope he's out there somewhere and someday we'll find each other again. He was a good boy, raised right."

"So, is his mother like you? Is she still alive?" She asked with a look that James couldn't quite identify.

"She was a mutant, but not like me. She died a long time ago, peacefully in bed as I held her hand."

"Oh. I'm so sor-" Marie started to say as James held a hand up to her.

"Please don't say that. I hate when someone says that. Nothing for you to be sorry about, it's nature."

She cocked her head at him. "But do you not feel the pain of your loss?"

"Of course I do. I loved her very much, as I loved my first wife and son, but there's nothing that could have been done to prevent them from dying. Everything dies eventually. It took me a long time to get over my grieving of my first wife and child, and in some ways I still grieve my second wife. I guess it's just that "sorry" doesn't lessen the pain anymore than it could bring them back, so to me anyways, saying sorry seems pointless."

She thought this over for a moment. "That is a very profound way of viewing the sentiment, but another way to view it would be that a person is offering a condolence, not for you loss, but for your pain."

He considered this. "I never looked at it like that before." The corner of his mouth slightly turned up. "Thank you, your condolence is appreciated."

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his and gave a light squeeze. He reveled in the warmth of her hand on his for a moment before pulling back. She looked at him slightly saddened that he had pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

He spoke cautiously. "Uh...no, you didn't. It's just that...well, a woman as...attractive as you, must have someone...special?"

She smiled up at him. "James, whatever name you want to go by, if there was someone special in my life, do you think I would have spent half the night making eyes at you?"

He gave her a warm smile and chuckled a bit. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled back as they looked deeply into each others eyes. She wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

His hand slid down her shoulder along her back to rest a moment on her hip before slowly working his way back up her side. His hand was mere centimetres from cupping her beautifully rounded breast when there was a knock on the window.

James slightly turned his head, opening his eyes as his lips were still pursed in a kissing motion when he saw the face of his Captain. "Uh-oh. Um...I think I have to go now." He muttered out as he pulled back from Marie.

She giggled. "Um...hope you're not in trouble."

He flushed slightly as he walked to the door. "What can they do? Shoot me?" He winked at her. As his hand went to the knob, he stopped. "Marie, I really want to see you again."

She quickly wrote her phone number and address on a napkin and smiled at him. "Better not keep your Captain waiting."

He smiled and nodded as he opened the door.


	19. What World War? (10-31 12:17:39)

_**A/N:** Thanks again to brigid1318 for the reviews. You are what inspires me to keep this story alive! Thanks to all those reading and enjoying. Will James see Marie again? Will James get tired of Victor's crap? Let's find out..._

**Chapter 19**

James' Captain wasn't too upset with him for not returning back to base right away, simply asking him to be more discreet in the future. His Captain was more concerned with public image rather than his men making time with the local women, and at least James got along better with this CO than he did with the ones in the previous 2 wars. So, he made his apologies and promised to be more careful in public places.

Once he got back to his room, his sour mood with Victor returned. "So you want to tell me the truth about last night?" He questioned his younger brother, putting on his "dad" voice.

"What? So I went and had a few drinks. How was I supposed to know Nazis was gonna raid?"

"First, you had the report. Second, _that's_ not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

Victor growled at him. "Hey! The report said they were planning a raid...didn't say when, and for anything else...I don't know what the hell you're talking about Jimmy."

James huffed. "I smelled female on you."

"Ok? So? So I fucked a girl. So what?"

"And _blood!_ Did you kill her? Hurt her like the others? Like Grace?" James grinded out.

Victor looked at him confused. "Grace? Who the hell is Grace?"

"You know who Grace was. Marie's _sister!"_

Victor shook his head. "Marie? Jimmy, you just met this girl yesterday! What are you tal-"

_"MARIE HAYES!"_ James shouted.

Victor took a big gulp as he slumped onto his bed. "M-Marie had a sister? T-that...girl?"

By now James was seeing red from all the years that he had held this anger inside. "That's right you son of a bitch! She had a sister...the one you hurt! The one that _you_ tried to get me hung for! And you know what? She saw you! She saw _everything!_ What did you do last night? Tell me now! The _truth!"_

"Yes! Ok! Yes I did that! And many more! It's our way Jimmy! Take what we want and I wanted it, so I _took_ it!"

James shoved his hand through his hair in aspiration. "Free will Vic! We have free will! Don't blame your beast for this!"

_*His beast is rabid! I told you that a long time ago. Put his ass down!_

_You shut the hell up! Stay out of this!_

_*I WILL NOT stay out of this! He's rabid! Put him down or I will!_

_Like hell you will!_

"I don't know Vic. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I didn't have a heavy enough hand with you growing up. Hell, I was a kid myself, not a daddy. We was just two kids on our own rasing ourselves. Neither one of us knew what we was doing, too young to be in the world on our own, but damnit Victor! We're grown now! You should know right from wrong by now!"

Victor scoffed. "Yeah...daddy's good little boy. Aren't ya?"

James creased his brows. "What? What does that mean?"

Victor jumped to his feet and took a large step towards James, shoving him back onto his bed. "That's all I ever heard growing up! "Why can't you be like Jimmy? Jimmy is a good boy! Jimmy is a good son!" Blah, blah, blah! You was just so fucking perfect in daddy's eyes! You want to know why he came to your house that night? Huh? He wanted his family! He wanted you and your mother! He didn't give a shit about me! I was just the product of some whore he knocked up and she dumped me on him! It was you and your mother he cared about! Never me! And then you had to fuck it up by killing John Howlett!"

James looked at Victor in shock. "Vic-Vic that's not true. Thomas cared about you. Hell, he went to America to find you, because he cares about you. I know it was wrong for him to leave you like that, but he was hurt...and drunk, but mainly hurt. Before he left, he told you to find me because he knew you'd be safe with me. He wanted you to be safe! Would he think about that if he didn't care?"

Victor sat back down on his own bed. "I don't know Jimmy. When daddy found me, he told me that he was sorry for leaving, but at that time I really didn't care. I told him to fuck off and never bother me again. Jimmy, I don't know why I do the things I do. Maybe daddy's right, maybe I am just bad blood, maybe he shoulda killed me when that whore dumped me off. I'm sorry for the pain I caused your wife...and...oh God! And Jason!"

James shook his head. "Jason never knew. We never told Jason about Gracie, all he ever knew was that I was a Union soldier that saved his momma from Atlanta. Marie forgave you. I guess I just haven't gotten over it yet. You have free will Vic. You hold the chains to your beast, not the other way around, you have to be the one in control...the alpha."

"Yeah? And how well do you control your beast? Huh?" Victor challenged.

_*Fuck you!_

James chuckled. "Oh if only you knew the thoughts _my_ beast has. Believe me Vic, beastie knows who's boss."

_Don't ya boy? Don't ya? Aw that's a good little puppy!_

_*Fuck you too! I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days!_

_Aw. Beastie wanna belly rub? Aw cute little puppy!_

_*That's it! Now you pushed it!_

Out of no where James punched himself in the mouth.

Victor's eyes popped. "What the fuck was that?"

James sat stunned. "Uh...I think I pushed it to far."

_*Damn right you did kid!_

_Ok. Sorry geez._

_*We're gonna have a loooong talk about this later, but for now...fuck off._

Both brothers sat wide eyed for a moment before busting out laughing.

"Oh yeah Jimmy, you really got control of your beast there." Victor said sarcastically.

"That was just a cheap shot and he's being an asshole right now. Can't take a joke. Look, Vic...you got to get control of this thing or it's gonna hurt you, end up getting you killed."

"How Jimmy? How do I control this thing? Huh? You keep saying free will and all that shit, but what does it really mean?"

"It means you have the power to chose. You have the power to say you're not going to do what _it_ wants. You don't have to give in to it."

"You've never given in to its demands?"

"Well...I have, but not always, and I chose what demands to give into and the terms. Yes, beastie can be an ass and make a ruckus when he doesn't get his way, but you have to come to some kind of common ground with it, make friends with it."

_*That's better. Friends...not your damn pet._

_Hey. I'm sorry. I was just joking. You didn't have to hit me. Ass._

_*Prick._

Victor shook his head. "I don't know Jimmy, this thing isn't very friendly."

"Can you just try? Please. Vic, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want a day to come that this thing gets you killed...I mean really killed. Just try, please?" James looked at him with a mix of fear and pleading for his brother.

Victor sat with his eyes to the floor. After several long moments he looked up at James. "I'll try."


	20. What World War? (10-31 12:37:50)

_**A/N: **Yes...you can teach an old wolf new tricks ;)_

**Chapter 20**

James spent the last three nights on patrol duty...God he hated night patrol. The only silver lining was that tonight would be the last, then he would rotate to day duties for the next month and his Captain was generous enough with the men to give them a 2-day pass when rotating between shifts.

A few nights ago, he stopped by the hospital to see Paul, only to discover that his friend was being sent back to the states and discharged for his injuries. True to his word, James had slipped in a bottle of brandy for Paul to take back with him.

He had been trying to call Marie, but the phone lines in the area were down, which didn't surprise him too much as it was down more than up. He decided he'd get some sleep then head over to the café at noon in the hopes of seeing her there.

Noon came and went without Marie. James sat until almost 2 o'clock, thinking she might have been busy. He chatted with the man behind the counter, the café owner, and was relieved to hear that his wife and baby were doing well. He asked about Marie, only to be told that she hadn't been in for the last 2 days.

He didn't like dropping by her apartment unannounced, but he was worried about her, and the phones down, what else could he do?

He was relieved when she opened the door, but got a little nervous when her head cocked to the side. "James? Is everything alright?"

He shifted on his feet. "Uh yeah. Well...the café owner said you hadn't been in for a couple days and I got worried. I've been on the night patrol and tried calling a few times, but the phones..."

"Oui. The telephones can be unreliable. Cher moi! Mes manières! (Dear me! My manners!) Please, come in Mon amour."

James walked through the door as a wide smile crossed his face when she called him "my love." His eyes scanned the small apartment, noting it was only a single room with a small couch, folding table, refrigerator, 2-burner stove and the bed by the window. "Nice place you have."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing more than a closet, but it's only me here, close to the hospital, and when I took the apartment I thought it wouldn't be even a year...been three years now."

"Oh. Right. You were supposed to go back to Massachusetts. Um...what about your parents house? If its ok to ask."

She lead him to the couch to sit. "After Papa passed, and the occupation, mother's house was destroyed in an air raid. I was helping at the hospital that night and it wasn't until the next day that I found out. Mother didn't make it to a shelter. The house was outside the city and they usually don't strike the farm areas, so I'm sure she figured there wasn't any reason to leave, but for an odd reason, the Germans believed there was some sort of secret resistance operation in the area and that's why they attacked the farms. There wasn't, of course, but..."

"Oh. I'm...uh...yeah." James lowered his head.

She smiled softly. "Its alright, mon amour. You don't have to say it, I know."

He smiled and nodded. "So, why haven't you been to the café?"

"I've been helping at the hospital, taking extra shifts. More people are leaving the area, including the doctors, so there isn't too many of us trained in medical care left."

"What? Why are they leaving? Don't they realize that their help is needed here?"

"Yes, they know but...James, people are scared. After the attack the other night, many fear the Germans will come back and the allies won't be able to stop them."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll stop 'em darlin'. We'll stop 'em."

She smiled and snuggled herself into his arms as he held her tight. James felt so incredibly comfortable holding this woman, as if he had been holding her all of his life. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

_*You get that bub?_

_Yep. It's faint, but it's her...it's really her._

She stirred in his arms and looked up at him as she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. "I wanted to ask before, but I wasn't sure if I should."

James cocked a brow at her. He had a pretty good idea what she might ask. "You can ask me anything, darlin'."

"Does it hurt when they come out?"

He chuckled. "Somehow I knew that's what you were going to ask. Yes, it does. Hurts going back in too."

She looked at him mournfully. "You poor dear. To live with a pain as such."

He shrugged a shoulder. "I got used to it. Really, it just stings, nothing I can't tolerate. Falling out of a plane...now _that_ hurt!"

She giggled that made him smile. "How in the world did you fall out of a plane anyway?"

He laughed at the memory. "Well...it was before WWI, one of those old bi-planes. Like I said, they didn't have harnesses back then, and I leaned over the edge to look down...which was a mistake because at the same time, Jason had tipped the plane to make a turn and I went over. Broke every bone in my body, which healed of course. Some people on the ground saw me fall and there was an article about it in the paper. Said it was a miracle that I survived, of course my son and I knew the truth. The good thing to come from it, shortly after the newsprint, they started putting harnesses in those tin cans."

She laughed about that. "I guess planes sure have come a long way since then. They really are much safer now, you know."

"Mmm...maybe, but I still won't get in one. I guess it would have to be very important for me to do that again." He chuckled.

He bit at his lip as his heart raced. "M-Marie...I-I'm very taken with you."

She smiled up at him. "I'm very taken with you too. The moment I saw you in that café...I don't know...something told me that we were supposed to meet, that we are meant for each other."

A shocked looked came on James' face. "R-really? Marie...I-I don't know if I should..." James let out a long, deep breath, and without thinking, the words fell out of his mouth.

When he finished telling her everything about his wives and how he believed they were connected, he watched her for a reaction.

"Uh...so, both of your wives were named Marie?" She asked, still unsure of what to think.

"Yeah."

"And you think you can sense their souls in me?"

"Well, not both of their souls, just my first wife, but yeah. Uh...you think I'm nuts, don't ya?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Just a little...oui."

James glanced around the room nervously for a moment. "Yeah...I guess I should just go now. I'm glad you're alright."

He started to get up when she grabbed his arm. "James, wait. I mean...it sounds strange, but then again, so does a person who can heal with a touch or a person with claws sound strange. I guess it's possible that the soul of your first wife is making a way to be with you. Like I said, the moment I saw you, I knew you would be important to me."

She wrapped her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him to her as she placed a kiss on his lips. "James, somehow I know we're meant for each other." She whispered.

He leaned into her, kissing her passionately as her tongue slipped into his mouth, feverishly stroking against his. Her hands slid up to him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him as she ran the palms of her hands against his muscular chest.

He pulled back slightly with a cocked brow. This Marie was bolder, more experienced than his previous Maries and it somehow sent a thrill through him that she could be so forward as she started to work at his pants. "Uh...Marie? Are-are ya sure?"

"Oui mon amour. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, j'ai voulu faire l'amour avec toi le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés." (Yes my love. I want to make love with you, I've wanted to make love with you the moment we met.)

James' eyes got wide. "Oh Marie, you don't know what it does to me when I hear you speaking French. Something I thought I never wanted to hear again...but now..." He kissed her hard, full of lust and passion as he pulled them both from the couch, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, and pulling her clothes off as they made their way over to the bed.

As their bodies tangled, hands exploring one another, the sound of kisses, nips and bites on soft flesh with moans of pleasure, lust and love filling the room. She maneuvered to roll him to his back, straddling him at the waist. James wasn't too sure of what to make of this as he had never been the one on the bottom before. She was definitely much more experienced and bolder than any of his others before. His beast snapped his head up.

_*Hey! Whoa! Wait a minute here! No, no...you're not really gonna let her put us on our back...SUBMISSIVE!? Nope! Nuh-huh! Don't like this! She needs to know who the alpha is here, and it ain't her! No way in hell are you gonna- Oh hey..."_

She sank herself onto him, taking his full length into her warm love as she moved her hips against him.

(The beast's eyes rolled up as his head lulled.) _*Oh...this is nice. Forget what I just said. Mmm...Marie! Oh damn our mate knows some stuff! Oh shit!_

James cried out in huffs as the pleasure of the love making washed over him. The beads of her sweat glistened in the light, making her body glow with the sheen. He ran his hands along her, cupping and squeezing at her firm breast and ass as he pulled her forward to him, licking and kissing the sweet tasting sweat from her neck.

His eyes rolled and flashed to amber as he quickly jerked himself up, sitting face to face, holding her tight against him as he erupted into her. "Oh fuck Marie! Oh Gawd fuck yeah!"

Marie's head snapped back and she cried out as her own explosion of ecstasy mounted. "James! Oh yes my James! More! More!"

In a swift move, he rolled them both, thrusting himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him as her hands smoothed across his back, nails digging into his flesh.

He placed small nips to her neck, thrusting himself harder as she moaned out his name. His claws skitted out, running along her body, pressing into the soft secret places that always drove his other Maries to the edge of madness. He tried this move with other women, flings he had been with, but they never cared for it, some even slapping him over it, that was then, and only then, he knew _his_ Marie, his true Marie, was the only one to enjoy his claws in such a sensual way.

She writhed under his touch, moaning and hissing at him. "Am I hurting you, darlin'?" He whispered out to her.

"No mon amour. I-I never felt anything like that before. Uh! P-please...don't stop!" Her eyes rolled up as she let out a loud groan and James felt her release around him, quickly followed by his own loud moan in his release.

He collapsed down on top of her, panting and sweating, nuzzling himself into her silky neck. "Oh damn Marie! I haven't felt that in so many long years. Mon amour...marry me." His eyes grew wide as he realized the sudden request he blurted out and jerked his head up. He stammered. "Uh...I didn't mean to say that. I mean...uh...not that I wouldn't want to...I mean...it's just too soon...I mean, not that I wouldn't...ah fuck!"

She laid beneath him as he stammered and rambled. Finally, in her amusement, she let him off the hook. "I know you didn't mean to say that, it was just the overwhelming emotions of the excitement. Think nothing more of it."

He rolled off of her, his cheeks getting warm and pink. "Marie, you _are_ my true soul, my one love, my mate...my enternal Marie, and I do know this, we are for one another, but...getting married? Now? In the middle of a war? I-I just..."

She cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Mon amour, if it's meant for us to be husband and wife, it will happen...later." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Later my love."

He reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You understand then? I didn't upset you with my untimely...proposal?"

She giggled that made him smile. "No my dear, you didn't upset me." She cocked a brow at him. "In fact...come here."

Over the next several hours, they made love in ways that James had never experienced nor thought possible. She showed him things that took his mind to new heights, his beast howled more than once in pleasure, forgetting everything it instinctively knew of the nature of being alpha and allowing her to show him things he never knew existed.

_*Holy fuck! I never knew some of those things were possible! She sure as hell isn't like our last 2 Maries!_

_It was the 1800's. Women weren't as sexually expressive as they are now._ (James chuckled at his beast.) _Like Jason always said, sign of changing times_.

_*Yeah, I know...but damnit! I could really get used to this! And that thing she did with her finger in our-_

_HEY NOW! We just keep that to ourselves! But yeah...that was pretty fucking wild! Holy hell what possessed her to do THAT!?_

_*Fuck! I don't know about you, but I need a smoke._

He slipped out of the bed, reaching into his shirt pocket to pull out a cigar. "Do you mind?" He asked out of politeness.

She smiled at him. "Actually, I love the smell of a good cigar." She got out of bed and returned with an ashtray.

They laid together, holding one another as James puffed on his cigar. "Marie, when this war is over, you'll go back to the states?"

She nodded against his chest. "Oui. That's the plan anyways. I want to go back to school and finish my medical degree. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought that you might change your mind and stay in France."

"Ah. And if I should? You are worried what would happen between us?"

James looked down at her. "Darlin', if you want there to be an "us" after the war, France, America, Canada even, it doesn't matter. I'll stay with you where ever you want that to be. Honey, I'm just worried about one thing."

She furrowed her brows. "James, I will want there to be an "us" after the war, that won't change. What could you possibly be worried about?"

"It's the "during the war" part that has me worried. Darlin' if my company moves out, there's no telling where I'd end up. I'm afraid I'll lose contact with you. It took 40 years to find you again...I don't want it to be another 40 years."

"Mon cheri, we'll make a pact right now. If we lose contact, after the war, I will go to America. The first Christmas, we'll meet at the Statue of Liberty."

James smiled and nodded. "It's a pact then, one I hope we won't have to use." He chuckled at the thought. "How appropriate. She is French, y'know."

"Oui, of course." She smiled.

James bit at his lip as he looked around the room. "Uh...I do have another, more immediate concern."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh? What's that?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

She giggled. "Down the hall, last door on the left."

As James got dressed to go to the bathroom, he chuckled. "What is it with French apartment buildings and having a common bathroom? Ya know, it's the same at our base."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Water control. Very common here, and in other countries. America is one of the few luxurious countries that each apartment has their own privies."

James shook his head. "I hope it at least has a lock. Don't need an audience." He called over his shoulder as he went into the hall.


	21. What World War? (11-01 14:20:02)

_**A/N: **Just for you brigid1318! Two more chapters!! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and all of the help you've given me. Everything has been greatly appreciated. Thank you to all the others reading._

**Chapter 21**

James spent the night with Marie cuddled in his arms. It was a night he could forget about war and worries, a night that all he had to do in life was love and _be_ loved.

In the morning, he stood with only his pants on as he cooked breakfast for the two of them, trying to make this dream last as long as he could.

"This is very good. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Marie asked after a bite of her cheese omelette and bacon.

James chuckled over his cup of coffee that he was sipping. "A hundred years, I picked up a thing or two, besides, I wouldn't be a very good Canadian if I couldn't make bacon correctly."

She shook her head. "You have lived in America for a very long time, and yet you still refer to yourself as Canadian?"

"Well...James Creed might be American, but James Howlett will always be Canadian. This is the part of me you have my Marie, James Howlett, my true self."

"Do you ever think of going back to Canada?"

He took a bite of his toast. "Mmm...I've thought of it. Sometimes I miss the mountains and woods. Believe it or not, sometimes I miss the cold air and snow, but after the Civil War and living in California...I don't know...I guess it doesn't matter much where I'm at, as long as I have my Marie beside me."

She slightly blush before asking. "Hmm...and in a hundred years, you've only had the one child?"

James shifted a moment. "No. There was Micah, he was a baby when he died. Small pox. And um...well, between Jason's mother and...uh...you, well...I had a few flings, nothing serious. There were a couple that claimed they were carrying my child, but I didn't stay around long enough to really know. I'm sorry Marie, I shouldn't have done that, I should have waited for you."

She put a hand softly on his arm. "James, you don't need to feel guilty about being with other women before me, no more than I feel guilty about being with others before you. We just met, and neither of us knew that we would meet each other, or fall for one another so quickly." She let out a small laugh. "Hell, I didn't even know about having the soul of your first wife...and to be honest, I'm still not sure if I believe it. Point is, you don't need to feel guilty about not waiting for someone who may or may not come along. You need to live your life James, no matter who that is with."

He shook his head. "And to know that I might have fathered other children that I didn't stay around for?"

"Well...I'm sure you had your reasons at the time. I'm-I'm sorry that I brought up such a sensitive subject, we should not talk about this any more."

James shrugged a shoulder. "It's ok I guess. You're just curious about me and what my life has been. Marie...just know that I would never lie to you or hide the truth. Anything you ever want to ask of me...I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I'm glad to know that, and anything you ever want to know of me...all you need is to just ask."

James sat for a moment eating his breakfast as he contemplated. "Ok, yeah. How many guys has there been?"

She practically choked on her coffee at his bluntness. "Wha? Uh...well, four. Does that bother you?"

"No. Just wondering...that's all. Um...my wives, they uh hadn't...you know."

She chuckled. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm not innocent by any means, I know I'm not experienced like you, but I haven't had a hundred years to practice either."

He smirked at that. "Well...for one thing, you are implying that I was 12 my first time, so actually its only been 91 years of practice and another...last night you showed me a few new tricks."

Her cheeks turned pink then she did a little quick math. "You were 21 your first time?" She seemed shocked by that fact.

"Hey. It was 1853! People still waited until marriage back then. Well...most people anyways, at least I'm pretty sure they did, guess that's why getting married at 21 was considered old. Some of my friends married when they were 16. Times sure have changed."

"And they're going to keep changing James Howlett, just remember that. I just can't imagine the changes of this world you've already seen, and I certainly can't imagine the things you'll see yet to come."

He cocked a brow. "Humph. Considering what I've already seen, some days I'm afraid of what's to come. Don't get me wrong, there have been some wonderful things, like vaccines and making people go to sleep for surgery-"

"Anesthesia." Marie supplied.

"Yeah, that stuff, but other things...more powerful weapons for war...I don't know. I guess I just like things to be simple, I mean do we really need machines that can drive at 50 miles an hour or fly in the air?"

She cocked a brow at him. "Would you be happier with a horse and buggy?"

"Actually...yeah."

Marie went into a roaring fit of laughter. "Oh James! You're old-fashioned way of thinking is going to take _a lot_ to get used to!"

XXX

The pair spent the day talking and getting to know each other better. James was surprised to learn that Marie didn't experience the earth-shattering moment like Marie Hayes did when Marie Bordeaux's soul merged with her.

He was more surprised to learn that since childhood, Marie Arquette had a vision of a tall, dark-haired man that she would fall in love with. He finally concluded that, since it had been over 40 years since his second Marie's passing, and this Marie was only 25, she must have been born with his first Marie's soul. He also concluded that consistently finding, and falling in love with red-haired women named Marie was getting confusing.

He had learned that her trists with other men led her on some strange sexual adventures, where she had picked up that finger trick that he embarrassingly enjoyed...as long as she kept it to her little finger that is.

She was a little surprised when he spoke of his beast and how they actually had conversations, while at the same time cautioned her that he was still a wild animal after all, likening it to some type of wolf, while Vic's on the other hand, seemed to resemble more of a wild tiger.

She listened intently as he told her the story of how and why he killed John Howlett, raising himself and Victor alone, going back to his mother as an adult and spending her final days at her side, and finally...Thomas Logan.

She looked at him sadly. "It must have been difficult for you to have such a life at a young age."

"I guess boys grew up faster back in those days." He shrugged. "It was pretty common to learn to hunt, chop wood, and a host of other things before the age of 10." He chuckled. "Hell, I remember one time Vic swiped a bottle of liquor...not sure from where, he was 13 at the time. He got so drunk and threw up for hours. I was not pleased to have to clean that mess up, but it was the sort of thing boys did."

XXX

It was late afternoon and James had to get back to base. As he and Marie walked together towards the building of the company's base camp, he remained mindful of his promise to be discreet in public. As much as he wanted to hold Marie's hand or wrap an arm around her, he refrained.

In the distance they heard the air raid sirens. He grabbed her hand as they began running for the shelter, but James realized that it would be too late, they wouldn't get there in time as he heard the whine of the planes coming fast.

"This way!" He hollered over his shoulder at her. He had spotted a store building that he had been in before and knew had a basement. They hurried to the basement, finding a few others that had taken refuge there as well. He scowled a little when he spotted the old man that had given him a hard time during the last raid, but still glad to see that the man was alive and well.

Every one huddled close as the bombs dropped, gasps and yelps coming from a few at every shake to the building from the explosions. James held Marie close to him, keeping her head covered for protection. Between explosions, he glanced over at the old man who had given James a cold glare and a scoff at the obvious American who was being so familiar with a local girl.

Another very loud explosion as the women and children screamed in fear that the building would fall on top of them. In instinct, James wrapped an arm around the small child next to him, giving the boy soft words of comfort to ease his fear.

As the explosions started to become less, and further away...a collective sigh of relief that they had all survived.

Marie's medical training took over as she asked about any injured. Much to her relief, and everyone else's, all were safe and unharmed, except the old man who had twisted his ankle while running to the building.

James looked around and sighed at the realization that he was the only one in the basement strong enough to carry the old man to the hospital. "Tu vas me donner du mal à te porter au vieil homme de l'hôpital?" (You going to give me a hard time carrying you to the hospital old man?) James gruffed out at him.

"Non." (No.) The old man replied sheepishly.

Marie gave James a stern look. "James! How rude to speak to him that way."

James rolled his eyes. "There's history here. Forget it." He lifted the old man into his arms. "Come on...let's go."

XXX

As the group began to walk towards the hospital, Marie asking everyone to go and get checked as a precaution, they ran into some of James' company as he smiled widely. "Vic! You're ok?"

"Of course brother, haven't killed me yet. What you got here?" Victor asked as he looked at the man James was carrying.

"He hurt his ankle running from the raid, we're getting these people to the hospital."

James, Marie, and Victor froze in their tracks. Marie and Victor shot their hands to their heads as James struggled to keep from dropping the old man.

_Help. Help me. Somebody. Please help!_

The three looked around to find the source of the pleas of the small voice.

_Help. Please help! Help me, somebody!_

"Where is that coming from?" James asked as he continued to look around.

"What is wrong with you people? Why have we stopped? Where is what coming from?" The old man asked James.

"Don't you hear it? Someone is calling for help."

"I don't hear anything." The old man replied.

_Help me! Anybody...anybody there? Help!_

The three looked at the group as they looked back at the trio as if they had just gone insane. "None of you hear that?" James asked as the rest shook their heads.

_I-I can't stay awake much longer. Help...help me. Anybody...help._

James suddenly realized where the pleads were coming from as he passed the old man off to Victor. "Get him and the rest of these people to the hospital. Marie and I will find that boy."

Victor nodded as he too began to realized that the pleads were coming from their minds and that Marie was hearing it as well. "She one of us?" Vic asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

James nodded. "I'll see you back at base once we find this boy."

"Hey Jimmy...base got hit, we're meeting at Bravo point. I'll let the Captain know to put you in the head count."

"Ok. Thanks...see you as soon as I can.


	22. What World War? (11-01 14:24:32)

_**A/N: **Now comes the time that James meets someone who will become very important in his life. Any guesses who that will be?_

**Chapter 22**

As the pair wandered looking for the boy and calling out for him, James concentrated hard. _Where are you? We're trying to find you. Can you tell me where you are?_

_H-home. P-please help. C-can't stay awake_.

_Where is home? Can you tell me an address?_ James got a sudden flash of a large brick house, with large ornate wood doors and light blue trim around the windows. "Did you see that in your mind?" He asked Marie.

"No. See what?" She replied concerned.

James described what he had seen when Marie got a shocked look. "I know that house. It's just outside of the town, it might take us about 10...15 minutes on foot."

James concentrated again. "We need to hurry. I think he's slipping."

The pair began to run. As they passed a street, James skidded to a stop, grabbing Marie's hand. "Over here!" He spotted an army jeep and the two hurried to scramble in. James smiled. "Yes! Nice protocol to always leave the keys in. Let's just hope she still runs."

It took a few turns of the key and a little cursing from James before the machine roared to life. As they sped to the house, James turned to Marie. "Darlin' this might not be the right time...but I don't know if I'll get another chance. No matter what, our pact, the first Christmas after the war we'll go to the Statue of Liberty...we'll get married there. Oui? Non?"

She smiled widely at him. "Oui! James, oui!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Stop! We're here!"

James slammed the breaks as the jeep slid to a stop. James' eyes got wide. "This? This is the place? Oh God."

The house had been leveled to a smouldering pile of rubble, inconceivable that anyone inside had survived. James concentrated again. _We're here. Can you show me where you are? Can you show me what you see?_

There was no response as the two began to dig through the debris, all the while James continued to attempt a mental contact with the boy. His ears twitched as he strained to hear any kind of noise. _Can you call out? Bang on something? Make any kind of noise? We're here! We're trying to find you._

There was still nothing. James began sniffing at the air as Marie watched him questionally. "What are you doing mon amour?"

"I can smell things better than you can. I'm trying to get his scent. Got something! Oh! Hurry, over here!" The scent that James got was blood...a lot of blood.

They dug hurriedly and Marie gasped when she saw a hand. James rushed to pull the stone away, uncovering a young woman. He reached down, placing his fingers on the side of her neck, then looked up at Marie and sadly shook his head.

They continued to dig. Finding nearby a young man, who shared the fate of the woman. "His patents maybe?" James speculated as they dug more.

Finally! A young boy! James carefully lifted the boy up. "He's breathing! Barely."

Marie knelt down next to the boy and did a quick check. "He won't make it to the hospital. James...I have to...help him."

"Marie...will you be able to? Without..."

"James! I have to try! I can't let this little boy parrish. I have to try!" The tears welled in her eyes as she looked begging at James.

"Use me then. Use me as a bridge. Concentrate on taking my energy to heal yourself and this boy." He pleaded as he took her hand.

She placed the other hand on the boy's head as a bright glow washed between the two. James begged again. "Marie, darlin', use my healing."

"I'm-I'm trying... James...he-he... he won't make it...J-James." Her voice became weaker and unsteady.

"Marie! Break away from him! Let him go!" James tried to pull her away, but her connection was too strong for him. "Marie, please! I'm begging you! Stop! Break lose!"

"N-No. M-must s-save him. N-No. I'm-I'm sorry my love."

Suddenly there was a powerful bright flash of light coming from Marie. So bright that it was blinding and it knocked James backwards. He scrambled back up, pulling himself to Marie as he cradled her in his arms.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "As long as you walk this Earth, I will always love you." She whispered out as she took one last shuddering breath and her body fell limp.

He held her tight to him. "Marie? Marie! No! No Marie! No!" He held her tighter as he felt the familiar jolt, keeping himself from being knocked down this time as her soul left him once again.

He sat among the rubble, cradling and rocking his Marie in his grief, when he heard a small whimper coming from the boy. He looked over, swiping at the tears trailing his face.

After he got Marie and the boy back into the jeep, he raced them through the town to the hospital. For once, greatful for the machine that could go faster than a horse and buggy.

He stayed with the boy throughout the night. In the morning, his Captain pulled him to the side. "We got our orders, we're loading up and you need to come along now."

James looked over at the boy then back to his Captain. "I can't just leave him here like this. Can I take a leave and catch up to you in a few days?"

The Captain shook his head. "I'm sure they'll find his family. They'll come for the boy, but we got to go."

"His parents are dead, sir. I'm all he's got right now. I need to make sure he gets back to _someone_ that will care for him."

The Captain sighed and clasped a hand on James' shoulder. "Son, I know how you feel, but we have our orders. We're moving out. The Germans are retreating this area and the front is moving west. I can't let you stay here."

James thought for a moment. "Then I want a transfer, to the Pacific front."

"James...cutting those orders will take at least two weeks! Ah...I see what you're doing. James...Jimmy, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I'm sure. Besides...I can't...can't stay in Europe anymore. Not without my Marie."

The Captain cocked his head. "James...you just met that girl. You really fall for her that fast?"

James shook his head. "Didn't fall for her as fast as you think. I've known her my entire life. She is my soul. My soul that will come back to me, but not here, not now, but she will come back."

His Captain looked at him confused. "Alright...if that's what you really want to do. I'll send in your orders. Check in with command in a couple days to get your transport papers."

James nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you. Hey sir? Keep your head low. I owe you a beer when this nightmare is over."

The Captain smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that, soldier."

XXX

Later that evening the boy finally woke and smiled up at James. _It's you? You're the one who found me?_

James clearly heard that in his mind and nodded. "Yes. How-How are you doing that?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. Just do. The lady you were with. Is she here too?"

James looked down sadly. "No. She...uh..."

"Oh." The boy whispered out. "It's because of me...isn't it?"

James bit at his lip and thought for a moment. "Saving you was the greatest gift she could have ever give. Always remember that. Always remember that Marie gave herself in love so that you can be saved."

The boy nodded. "I will sir. I'll always remember the name Marie and what she did for me. What is your name?"

"James. James...Howlett. How old are you?"

"Five, Monsieur Howlett."

James smiled at the boy. "Just call me James. We're friends now, right? I'm gonna help you find someone that can take you home...um...their home 'cause your house...well..."

"My house got destroyed, didn't it? I felt the explosion and the house falling, then I was trapped. Felt mummy and da...they died, didn't they?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry kid, there wasn't anything we could do for them. I'm sorry. You got any other family nearby?"

"England. My aunt and uncle have a place in England. Mum and da said if the war...that my aunt and uncle will take care of me."

"Ok kid. What's their names and I'll contact them, let them know I'm bringing you to England. What's your name, kid?"

"Their name is the same as mine. Xavier. I'm Charles...Charles Xavier."

James felt the floor drop from under him. "Marcel Xavier? From Canada?"

Charles nodded. "My great-grandfather was Marcel and lived in Canada. How did you know?"

"I...uh...knew him. Long story, but I promise I'll tell you on the way to England."


	23. What World War? (11-01 22:21:05)

_**A/N:** Once again, thanks to my biggest fan brigid1318! I really enjoy your reviews and the time spent chatting about little points of the story. So happy that I was able to surprise you with the last chapter. I hope I can continue to surprise you with what's yet to come. And a Thank you to DreamerByHeart for your reviews as well. I'm so happy to see that you've been along for this ride :) We're about halfway through this rollercoaster adventure. To everyone reading...thank you for hanging in there._ _I kinda channelled a little "Black Sheep Squadron" on this one._

_XXX_

**Chapter 23**

James had successfully gotten Charles to his family, where he would now be safe and cared for and was now on board his transport flight. God he hated planes!

One of the other soldiers looked over at James. "You're looking a little green there. What's the matter? Don't like to fly?"

James shot him a look. "If God wanted man to fly, he'd have given us wings!"

Another soldier quipped up. "He did give us wings! Steel ones! What do ya think those are?" He laughed as he shoved a thumb towards the window overlooking the wing of the plane.

"They're not steel. That's aluminum, idiot!" James rolled his eyes at the man. "And God didn't _give_ those to us...some very smart dumb guys from Ohio made them!"

"Yeah? How do you know where this plane was built?" The second man asked.

The first man rolled his eyes. "You dummy! He's talking about the Wright brothers! You know...the guys that built the first airplane. Sheesh!"

A third man interjected. "Actually, da Vinci was the first, that we know of, to come up with the concept of flight. He made a lot of drawings and tried experiments, but they all failed."

They all looked at the third man for a moment and in unison, all hollered. "Shut up!" Then a roar of laughter filled the plane. That seemed to help take some of the edge off of James.

Suddenly they heard a shout coming from the pilot. "Zeros! Coming in at 2 o'clock! Everybody hang on!"

Everyone grabbed hold of whatever they could as they heard the Japanese planes shooting. James looked out of the window to see the escort of Corsair planes break off and engage the Zeros.

The Corsairs were outnumbered, and the transport wasn't equipped with a gun torrent. All they could do was hope that the escort could keep the Japanese occupied long enough for them to make their escape and land safely.

James' wishful thinking was short lived as he watched a Corsair start to smoke, then burst into flames. Thankful to see the pilot's chute pop open as the plane nose-dived into the ocean below. He just hoped the pilot would be picked up by friendlies.

The sound of shots ricocheted off of the plane as it shuttered. "Shit!" A yell coming from the front of the craft. The men unconsciously tightened their grip on whatever they were holding as the engines began to sputter.

"I think we might make it!" The pilot yelled over his shoulder. "It's gonna be bumpy...hang on!"

The remaining engine whined as it tried to keep the craft airborne. The pilot jerked the controls and cursed as he fought to get to land.

A hard pound as the plane crashed into the ground sent everyone flying and screaming. The smoke was choking as the fire grew bigger and hotter. James looked up towards the front to see the pilot and co-pilot dead in their seats. The banging behind him got his attention.

He turned to see some of the men trying to force the door open. James looked out the window to find that the plane was tipped to the side, part of the door laying against the ground. "It's no use! We're trapped in here!"

"Like hell we are!" One of the men shouted as he coughed from the smoke. He pulled his sidearm and aimed at the window.

"Wait!" James yelled, but it was too late. The man fired into the window as the bullet ricocheted off and embedded itself into the man's skull. The man dropped, instantly dead. "Gonna take more than a handgun to bust that window." James finished his warning, quietly and late.

There was a loud explosion and screaming as the fire caught the fuel tanks. A couple of men close to the tanks began to burn as others did whatever they could to put out the fires on the bodies that were killing these men, a feat that was useless.

James stood in the middle of the chaos like a statue as the men tried to run, no place to go, and yell, no one to hear them.

"What are we going to do?" One of the men that James was laughing with a few moments before screamed.

"Nothing we can do. We die. Simple as that." James responded coldly, the blank expression etched on his face.

Another explosion and the plane was completely engulfed as the screams began to slowly fade.

The fire was almost completely out and all that remained was the hot, twisted metal, ash and smoke from the smouldering flames as James heard voices.

He slowly began to move, pulling himself from the wreckage, his skin completely burned away. He stood and shook himself to rid his burning body of the ash as his skin began to heal.

He looked around at the group of wide-eyed men pointing rifles at him. "Akuma! Sore wa akumadesu!" (Demon! It's a demon!)

James didn't know what they were saying but his beast growled and he got a very bad feeling. His claws skitted out, but before he could do anything, he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and the world went black.

XXX

James woke and found himself laying in a mixture of dirt and mud on the ground. His eyes adjusted as he looked up. It appeared that he was at the bottom of a deep well and the top covered by something.

He stood, looking down at himself, seeing that he was now fully healed he skitted his claws out and climbed to the top.

Once he reached the top, he tried to push the metal cover open, but it wouldn't budge. Through a slit in the cover, he could see the Japanese soldiers standing nearby as they talked. One of the men spotted James looking at them through the slit and he pointed, shouting in Japanese.

James quickly dropped back down and he heard the boots running towards the cover. The top opened with some force and loud banging as an older man's head appeared. "Naze anata wa koko ni akumadesu ka? Anata wa don'na akumadesu ka?" (Why are you here demon? What kind of demon are you?)

James looked up at the man and blinked. "What? I don't understand. What?"

The man's eyes got wide as he looked up and spoke to someone James couldn't see. A second later, another head of an older man appeared. "English? You speak English?"

"Well I am American." James shot back sarcastically. "Where am I? Why am I in a hole?"

The man scoffed. "Demon! You demon! We capture you and we send you back where you come when we figure out how!"

James huffed. "Look bub! I ain't no demon! You want to send me back? Ok. I come from California...on second thought...send me to Canada. That's where I come from originally."

The man blinked at him. "Bub? What is...bub?"

"Y'know...bub...you. Look, I'm not a demon. Will you just let me outta here? You can keep me as a POW if you want, but I have to warn ya...your tourture shit won't work on me. Just let me out of this hole."

The man looked at others around him, speaking to them. James assumed that the man was telling them what he had said since the only thing he understood was "POW." The men spoke excitedly at one another before the one speaking English looked back down at him. "No. You stay here demon. You stay until we find a way to send you back to your realm."

James rolled his eyes. "Can I at least get some clothes?" He hollered up as the cover was being replaced.


	24. What World War? (11-01 22:30:27)

_**A/N:** A few more surprises and people who will become important to James later in life. Enjoy._

_XXX_

**Chapter 24**

James finally got some clothes at some point. He didn't know how long he had been there, trapped in this hell on Earth. He tried to mark the walls of the hole to keep track of the days, but somewhere along the way, he lost count as some days the sun didn't shine through the rain, or other days he fell asleep after enduring beatings, and when he woke, he wasn't sure if it were the same day or not. After time, he gave up.

He scarfed at whatever scraps of food they threw down at him...when they remembered. James tried to keep himself occupied with shadow boxing, sit-ups, using his claws in the walls to do pull-ups and whatever other exercises he could think of. Some days he would climb to the top to look through the slit, and if no one was around, he'd try to bust the cover open, to no avail.

There were days that his beast would howl out it's loneliness and dispare, and other days, James would join in with the howls, to keep his beast from being too lonely and in hopes that someone might show some compassion and let him out. For all his howling all he got was a sore throat.

Then a fateful day came. James heard the distant hum of a plane engine, yelling and sirens. He scrambled to the top to see what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Japanese soldiers opening the locks to the POW shacks and letting the prisoners out as everyone clambered to flee.

A young soldier locked eyes with James as he looked mournfully at him. The soldier cautiously crept towards him, then released the locks to the cover as James saw the older men in the background sinking to their knees and pulling their shirts off. He looked up at the plane approaching. "That's a B-24 bomber. You'd be safer in here." He said to the young man.

The man turned and joined the older men. James couldn't believe what he saw next. One by one, the men pulled out knives and stabbed themselves in the stomach!

James quickly climbed out of the hole and ran up behind the young man, grabbing the knife before the man could do what the others before him did. "You don't want to do this!" James grabbed the man, hoisting him up and running back to the hole, shoving the man in as the atomic bomb exploded over the distant island.

As James jumped back into the loathsome hole, he grabbed the cover in his hands. James came down with a thud next to the young man and quickly covered him with the metal plate and his body.

The man screamed out in pain as the fire burned his face through a hole in the metal. When it was over, James stood, skin charred and beginning to heal, looking down at the young man who was looking up at him fearful.

James held out a hand to the man. "I'm not gonna hurt you. It's alright."

The man shakingly took James' hand. "T-thank you."

After they climbed out, the young man looked at James in disbelief. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt. I'm Ichirō Yashida. What is your name?"

James looked back at the hole and thought about it for a moment. The part of him that he had always held onto, what little bit of James Howlett that was left, died in that hole. All that remained now was the beast...and the part that he spent nearly a hundred years fighting against...his father. That was now his legacy. "Logan. My name is Logan."

Yashida gave him a quick bow, then produced a samurai sword, his prized possession, and unsheathed it. James held up his hands in front of him and took a step back. "Hey. Whoa."

Yashida laid the sword flat in his hands, holding it out to Ja- ...Logan to present to him. Logan picked it up in one hand as Yashida chuckled. "No. You hold it with both hands, like a samurai." And gestured with his hands to show Logan how.

Logan placed both hands around the hilt and looked at the blade. "It's very lovely." He then turned it to give back to Yashida.

Yashida held up his hands. "No. I give this to you. A gift for saving me. It is yours now."

Logan returned the sword to its sheath. "It's too nice. I can't accept this."

Yashida looked at Logan in disgust for a moment then realized that he didn't understand. "In my culture, once a gift is given, it cannot be returned. It is poor manners."

"Oh. Uh...well...how about you hold on to it for me and I'll come back for it later. It would be safer in your care."

Yashida thought about this for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I will keep it safe for you until you come for it."

XXX

**_Poland 1944_**

The young teen looked up at his mother and father as they slowly marched among the crowd. He looked down at the yellow Star of David pinned to his coat, then cast a fearful look back to his mother.

"It's alright." She smiled at him. "They said they are taking us someplace safe, away from the war."

The boy looked up at the large iron gate to read the sign above it; _Arbeit Macht Frei._ (Work sets you free). The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he looked to the gangly, starved, tired people mindlessly digging in the mud on the other side of the gate.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the front of the crowd as the German soldiers began shoving and prodding the group forward. The yelling grew louder, screams of fear, cries for help filled his ears. The boy panicked, grasping his mother's hand tightly.

Then there was a shove, breaking his grip on his mother as he stumbled to the side. He looked through the crowd to find his mother and father, running back and forth as he called out. He was lost, scared and unsure of what to do as he hunched into a doorway sobbing.

He heard a scream. "No! No! My boy! My baby!" He looked up to see his mother and ran to her only to be grabbed by a Nazi soldier as he watched his parents being herded like cattle and pushed into another part of the camp. The gate swiftly closed and locked as he reached a hand out towards his parents.

Another soldier turned to grab the boy, pulling him back as he continued to scream. "Mama! Papa! No! Mama! Papa!"

His body surged forward as more guards grabbed hold, attempting and failing to pull the boy away. His hand stretched further as he continued to surge towards his parents while they were being shoved and forced away from the gate. "Papa! Mama!"

Yet another guard ran up, smashing the boy in the head with the butt of his rifle. As the boy lost conscience, the force that was dragging him and the soldiers towards the gate was broken and the guards all fell to the ground.

As they got back to their feet, they all looked in disbelief at the metal gate, twisted, half off its hinges then looked at the unconscious boy laying in the mud.

The commandant, who had seen the incident rushed over. "Dieses. Bring ihn in Zelle 42. Der Führer wird das sehen wollen." (This one. Take him to cell 42. The Führer will want to see this.)

XXX

He didn't know how long he had been there. The cell that they kept him in didn't have windows, so he never knew if it were day or night. The cell was made of concrete, even the door was concrete and the only thing in there was a thin mattress tossed on the floor and a small plastic bowl that served as his toilet. The bowl was emptied every so often, but only when it was more than full and the stench became so overwhelming to the guard that brought his food in.

Every so often, the door would open and a small plastic tray of food was brought in to him. The food was barely enough to keep him alive, which he guessed that was the point, and he really didn't want to eat too much of it anyways.

The food tasted funny, and soon after eating, he would feel strange, dizzy, incoherent and weak. He was sure that the food was drugged, keeping him from being able to access the part of himself that was able to twist metal, the way he did to the gate.

On the occasions when the food didn't taste funny, he quickly discovered why. The guards would come in, beat him, then show him pieces of scrap metal and ordering him to do things with it. This was the only practice he got with his new founded abilities.

The first few times when they came into the cell, wanting to see his "trick", he didn't know what, or how, to do it. When nothing happened to the metal, the guards yelled, cursed and beat him. On one occasion, one of the guards pulled out his Rugger and aimed it at his head. He became so frightened, the barrel of the gun melted and curved downward, rendering the gun inoperable.

It was then that he, and the rest of them realized that his powers were triggered by a strong emotional response. It was also then that his food started to taste funny, keeping him in a constant state of complacency.

The past 2 servings of food tasted fine, and he sighed. He stretched his mind, finding the metal hinges of the door, but he didn't dare try to twist them. He learned very quickly not to do that when one of the guards brought his mother in to the cell, a gun at her head, and the guard yelling. "If you even try to cause trouble...your mother will pay for it! Understand?"

He wiped the tears from his face as he looked up to his mother. "Y-yes sir. I understand. I won't do anything." That was the last time he saw his mother and wondered if the guard executed her anyway, but he wasn't going to take the chance.

He stretched his mind further, past the cell, past the building and camp. Then he felt it, a feeling that brought a smirk to his face. The bolt of the door moved with a loud clang and the door opened.

Three guards surrounding a man walked in. The man was short, dark hair, blue eyes and a funny cut moustache under his nose. The boy immediately recognized the man, the face that donned every picture and poster around Poland. The Führer.

He quickly stood, looking at this tyrant and wondered why he was here. The guard held out his hand that held a peice of metal. "537284. Show him!" The guard demanded. The boy sighed as the metal lifted, twisted and turned in the air until it became a perfectly rounded, smooth sphere before dropping back into the hand of the guard.

The Führer's eyes grew wide. "Ja. Ich denke, es gibt Nutzen für ihn. Gute Arbeit." (Yes. I think there is use for him. Good work.)

Before anything more could be said, the smirk returned to the boy's face as the siren blared and gunfire could be heard. The guards quickly grabbed at the Führer, pulling him from the cell as the door slammed shut.

All was silent in the cell, the concrete walls too thick for the sounds to penetrate, but the boy knew...he knew what was happening. He waited in the cell for an untold amount of time when the bolt clanged.

The door opened and a large blonde-haired man looked at him. "We're the good guys. Come on kid, you're going home."

The boy blinked up at him. "H-home? W-where?"

The man cocked his head to the side. "How long have you been here?"

"I-I don't know."

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"537284. Sir." The boy replied quickly.

The man looked at the number tattooed to the boy's arm and scowled. Holding the arm up for the boy to look at, he gently spoke. "No. This..._number_ is not your name. It is a mark, a brand that is not you and should be scrubbed away. What did your mama and papa call you?"

The boy creased his brow. It had been so long, perhaps he had forgotten. "E-Erik. Erik Lehnsherr."

The man smiled at him. "Ok Erik, I'm Victor Creed, but you can call me Vic. Let's go see if we can find your parents, hmm."

They looked around for Erik's patents and made the horrible discovery when Vic spoke to some of the prisoners that had been liberated. Erik's mother was listed as Zwischen (in between). Young, but too frail for heavy labor, and too old to produce any more children, so she was sent to the gas chamber.

His father was worked hard and half starved until his body gave out. He was taken to the center of camp, publicly executed as an example of what happens when you are no longer useful.

Erik was alone in the world now, no home, no place to go, no family. Vic's heart shattered for the boy. "What will happen to him?" Vic asked one of the workers overseeing the children being cared for.

"Without any family, he'll go to the orphanage and placed for adoption but, a boy his age...they usually don't get adopted. He might live the rest of his childhood there and on his own when he turns 18."

Victor's heart broke for the boy. Being raised without a parent was a feeling he knew all too well, but what could he do about it? He turned to the boy and tried to give him a comforting smile. "It's going to be alright. These people will take good care of you and...and...well, you'll see. It's going to be alright."

Erik looked up at him, his voice small and unsure. "Thanks. Thanks for getting me out of that cell. I'll never forget you Vic. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Victor smiled. "I'd like that, kid. Take care of yourself." He gave Erik a pat on the back before returning to his group, hoping that Erik would be alright and make something of himself in the world someday.


	25. What World War? (11-01 22:37:24)

**Chapter 25**

It had been 2 years since the war ended and Victor was shocked at the letter in his hands.

_Dear brother;_

_This letter is overdue. I have stayed in Japan, and you will be pleased to know that I have married again.__You might be more pleased to learn that this time her name is not Marie. Perhaps I have finally been able to break that cycle?_

_My wife's name is Itsu, a beautiful Japanese girl and we are expecting a little baby soon._

_I hope that you have found some happiness and peace with yourself and your beast, becoming friends and learning to compromise with one another._

_I have to say, I am surprised to learn that you have stayed in Germany after the war. What brought you to that decision? I had assumed you would be more than ready to head back to New York._

_I thought you might like to know that I found our good friend Paul. He recovered from his injury and is doing well. He married his sweetheart and had a little girl and the two of us have become somewhat of pen pals. He is planning a trip for him and his family to come to Japan soon and I hope that you can do the same._

_Your brother,_

_Logan._

Victor returned his own letter to his brother.

_Dear brother;_

_I am happy to hear that you have found love once again, and not another Marie this time! God that was getting confusing._

_Things certainly have taken a turn in my life. I stayed in Germany to...well I hope you're sitting down for this... I got married._

_Her name is Ingrid and she is a lovely woman. We have a son, 6 months old now and I have been trying to find the orphanage that took a boy who was imprisoned at the Auschwitz camp we liberated._

_So far I haven't had any luck as the records of those children were a bit hurried and not very organized. If I do find him, Ingrid and I plan to take him in._

_I'm happy to hear that Paul is doing well and will be visiting you soon. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I can make it to see you and your lovely wife, but I hope it will be someday soon._

_I know that no matter what, our paths will cross again, it always seems to do so._ _If you find yourself in Germany, please look me up._

_Your brother,_

_Vic._

Victor didn't bother to tell his brother that he had been trying to keep his beast under control, giving "free will" a chance, though it was difficult and he oftened failed in the task. A fact that Ingrid was unaware of.

He also didn't bother telling his brother that he had been contacted by the US government to partake in some sort of secret experiment, one that he was considering participating in.

At the immediate moment however, he was simply living his life in Germany and not too worried about what tomorrow would bring.


	26. Marie, I Presume

_**A/N:** Thank you brigid1318, DreamerByHeart, and Mezza999 for your great reviews, favs/follows. It makes me feel so good to know my story is being enjoyed and I hope it doesn't disappoint in the end. Big thanks to everyone reading, favoring and following!_

_I know my chapters have come at a bit of a rapid succession over the last few days, but I finally got a weekend off and my inner fic author is like "post, post, post!"_

_brigid1318 brought up the point of the Japanese translations...blame Google! LOL. Sorry for anything being wrong, but Google is what I have to work with. If anyone knows of a more accurate (free) translation app, please let me know and I will use it in the future._

_brigid1318...so many questions. Sorry to disappoint you but, I didn't do the Victor/Mystique angle in this story. I also didn't do the Erik/Nazi thing either. I'm trying to keep the story focused on Logan's life and keep with the theme of the movies, with a hint of the comics drizzled in._

_I have to give a HUGE shout out to brigid1318 for the help with the military stuff as well as all the other advice and tweaks you've given me along the way. Thank You so very much, you have been a great help!_

_BTW brigid...get your slapping hand ready...you already know why ;)_

_Now on with the show!_

_XXX_

_Marie, I Presume._

**Chapter 26**

**_VietNam_**

Logan had long since gotten over the deaths of his wife and unborn child, although he oftened reminded himself of the vow that if he ever found out who murdered them, they would be avenged.

Logan hadn't seen Victor since WWII, except the one time during Korea that each of their platoons had happened to be at the same battle. Over the fighting, they stole a little time to chat.

_XXKOREAXX_

"Sorry to hear about your wife." Victor had said over the gunfire.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know anything about it, do you?" Logan called back.

"How would I know anything? I was on the other side of the planet at the time."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know you have certian contacts. Maybe you've heard rumors?"

"No. No rumors. Jimmy, why do you want to do that to yourself? Let Itsu rest."

"It's Logan! Jimmy died a long time ago. I vowed if I ever find the bastard...what if it were Ingrid? Would you let it rest?"

"First off...Ingrid left me and took our son with her! Second, if you do find the bastard, let me know and I'll help you kill him. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't make yourself crazy over it."

"Yeah. Whatever!" Logan then took his frustration out on the poor North Korean soldiers in front of him as Victor shook his head.

_XXPRESENTXX_

Logan sat reading a book, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine, as he rolled his eyes at the annoying clicks, this photo journalist was starting to get under his skin.

She had only been tagging along with the platoon for 3 days and all he knew about her was that her name was Cavanaugh. For some strange reason, he seemed to be the main subject of her photos, snapping pictures no matter how mundane a task. Eating a meal, cleaning his rifle, talking to his friends, hell...even reading a book, there she was! _Click, click, click. _

He avoided her as much as he could, but she seemed to follow him like a lost puppy. He decided he had enough and closed his book with a slam before stomping off to his tent. Even in his grumpy stomps he heard it. _Click, click, click._ "GGGGRRRR!"

A few moments passed and he finally relaxed enough to go back to enjoying his reading. Stretched out on his bunk, book propped up on his stomach, he heard the soft female voice. "Hello? You in there?"

Logan let out a soft huff. _Damnit!_ He thought to himself. "What the hell do you want?" He barked out.

She didn't wait for the invite, flipping open the tent flap as she walked in. "I was just wondering if-"

Logan jumped to his feet showing his annoyance. "Did I say you could come in? No. I didn't! What is your problem lady? Why do you keep following me around?"

She looked at him for a moment then put a hand on her hip. "I'm a photo journalist. It's my _job_ to take pictures of the troops! Believe it or not, people back home want to know what's going on in this war."

"Police action!" Logan corrected her.

She rolled her eyes. "War, police action, whatever. Point is, people are intrested."

"Yeah? Well there's plenty of other people around here to take pictures of. Why me? Just leave me alone, will ya!"

She thought for a moment. "You're an intresting subject."

He scrunched his nose at her. "Intresting subject? What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean...I don't think I've ever seen anyone look like you before. I mean...look at that hair! And those sideburns! You look like you just stepped out of the 1800's or something! Put you in high collars, a top hat driving a horse and buggy and you would be a perfect fit, but camo gear and a M-14, well...it's kinda...groovy. You try'n to start a fashion statement or something?

He pointed a finger at her. "Look, just stop taking my picture! Got it kid? Now get the hell outta my tent."

"Hey! Screw you. I got papers and clearance that says I can take pictures of any of the soldiers I want!" She huffed at him.

"I don't give a shit about your papers! Stop taking my picture! Stop following me!" He yelled.

"I'll take your goddamned picture if I-"

Logan was getting annoyed with her and just wanted to shut her up. He did the first thing that came to mind to accomplish that goal and crushed his mouth to hers.

She froze shocked for a moment, then her body relaxed, returning the kiss and snaking her arms around him.

He pulled away, breaking the kiss and gave her a look. "Oh shit!" He huffed out as he went in for another passionate kiss.

Their hands and mouths feverishly explored one another as they hurriedly pulled the clothes between them off. He grabbed at her waist, pushing her down onto his bunk as he came crashing on top of her.

He sank himself deep and hard into her, thrusting and panting as he ravished her ferociously. Her nails bitting deep into his back, legs wrapping around his waist as she moaned out to the pleasures of his forcefulness.

He moaned out as his release came upon him, fierce and deep within her. He buried his face into her neck as he panted and groaned. Then he caught it.

_Aw fuck! Not again!_

_*'Fraid so bub. Shit! I ain't too happy about it either!_

She laid beneath him, panting for air. "Holy shit! Where did that come from?"

He looked down at her and chuckled. "You wanted me to fuck you the moment you stepped off that chopper. Admit it."

"I'm not going to admit to anything like that. If it's anything...you wanted me."

He rolled off of her and threw an arm over his eyes. "Ok Marie...on this one, let's just agree to disagree."

"H-how did you know my name? I didn't tell anyone my first name, just Cavanaugh."

He chuckled again. "Dariln', you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I know a lot of shit about you."

She propped herself on an elbow. "Yeah? What do you think you know about me, huh?"

He cocked a brow. "You're a mutant." He stated factually.

"N-no. No I'm not. What makes you think that? W-why would you-" She stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face.

"So, what can you do? Heal with a touch? Move shit with your mind? Ooo! I know! God gave you wings and you can fucking fly! Right? Am I right? My 134 years...that's something I _have_ to see!" He laughed.

"134 years? Say what? Hey man...you drop some acid or something?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He laughed again. "Not today. Why? You holding?"

She shook her head. "I wish. Got some smoke in my camera case though."

Logan bolted up and gave her a serious look. "Well hell! Don't Bogart...bust it out man! Let's get mellow."

She cocked her head to the side. "On one condition. Tell me how you knew my name."

He gave her a grin. "Baby...you just roll up that doobie, and I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

XXX

The two were feeling very mellow as Logan told her everything about himself, showing her his claws, giggling as she ran her hand along them in amazement, and telling her about his other Maries and how they were all connected.

She sat back, leaning against his chest as he held her in his arms. "Wow. That's heavy man, like way out."

"Yeah. Totally groovy. Shit...you know how many times I been shot? Whoa. And I ain't bullshitn' ya either. I mean, seriously...go ahead...shoot me in the chest and then...um...what? Oh yeah...what can you do? I know it's something."

Her eyes were glazed over as she looked up at his red and glassy eyes. "I can see glimpses of someone's future."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "No shit? Can you see my future?"

She took his hands into hers and concentrated. After a moment she let go. "Ok...this is trippy. I see you under water for a long time. Then I see your claws, but they're covered with metal, like knives, and some bald-headed cat in a wheelchair that's very important to you and some other guy with some kind of funky helmet on his head and a cape. What? Does he think he's Superman or something? Then it's just a thick fog, I can't see any more than that."

Logan sat for a moment with wide eyes. "Whoa. Heavy. Hey...what about your future? What's that look like?"

She shrugged. "Don't work like that, I can only see other people's. Oh hey...when you're in the river, don't worry about the other guy, he's gonna be fine. Just a graze."

"Huh? What river? What guy?"

She smirked at him. "You'll see in a few days."

"Cool. Ok, I guess I won't worry so much then. Hey. You gonna pass that or what?"

She chuckled as she took another hit and passed it to him. "Hey. Them things in your hands...do they-"

"Yes." He cut her off. "Yes they hurt every time. Geez! You'd think having the soul of three of my wives, you'd stop asking that question by now."

"I thought you said that Japanese girl was the only one that didn't have this extra soul thingy. And hey...how ya so sure I do anyways?"

"Yeah. Itsu didn't. Oh yeah. I never got the chance to marry Marie Arquette. Well...she was supposed to be my wife anyway. How do I know. I don't know, I just sense it. Hey, did you ever feel some kind of force enter your body at some time? Number three didn't and I assume she might have been born with number one's soul."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Reduced to a number. Yeah. I felt something when I was a kid, about the same time I started having visions."

"Huh. That's intresting. Sorry about the number stuff, but it does help me keep things straight...number four." He smirked at her.

She flipped over to face him. "Logan! You're an asshole!" She laughed as they began to playfully wrestle with each other.

They fell into a roll off the bunk as they both hit the ground with an "oomff." He kissed her mouth slowly and worked his kisses down her neck.

She ran her hands along his back as he slowly entered her. He was sweet and gentle with her this time, breathing out soft words of endearment into her ear as she arched and twisted under him until their simultaneous releases washed over the pair in low and throaty moans.

He climbed back up into his bunk, pulling her with him. "Stay with me tonight?"

"What if we get caught? Won't you get into trouble for that?" She asked nervously.

"I've been in trouble before. Hell, they tried to hang me in the Civil War. What more can they do?"

"Firing squad?" She quipped at him.

He shrugged. "Meh. Just hurts for a few minutes. Getting lashes...now that blows."

Her eyes got wide. "You've been whipped?"

"Yeah. Japan. Starved too. And survived an A-bomb. Shit baby...what more can they do to me? So...you staying?"

She cuddled next to him, her back pressing against his front as he wrapped his arms around her, before drifting to sleep, he quietly muttered to her. "The only time I wore high collars and top hat was when I married my first." A light giggle was her reply.


	27. Marie, I Presume (11-06 13:30:13)

_**A/N:** Thank you brigid1318, Mezza999 and DreamerByHeart for the reviews. It means so much to me that you took a moment to let me know your thoughts on this story. Thanks to all the silent readers out there giving me a chance and enjoying the ride. I promise...Rogan will happen! _

**Chapter 27**

He woke to the annoying sound he had been hearing for the past 3 days. _Click, click, click_ and groaned. "Really? Again? While I'm sleeping?"

He bolted up and grabbed the camera away from her, turning the tables as he raised the camera to snap her picture.

She reached out, covering the camera with her hand, successfully avoiding having her picture taken. "Hey! Give that back!" She whined out as she got the camera away from Logan. "That's an expensive piece of equipment there, y'know."

Logan chuckled. "Well...I just thought it was only fair. You take my picture enough, you should have your picture taken."

"I'm not very photogenic." She muttered as she inspected the camera for damage.

He pulled her down with him onto the bunk and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh I wouldn't say that. You're very beautiful with your red hair, grey hazel eyes and those juicy, kissable lips. Mmm...come here." He leaned in and gave her a sensual kiss on her juicy lips.

Breaking the kiss, she shook her head. "Pictures of me don't come out right, always blurry. That's why I don't have any pictures of myself."

He chuckled. "A photo journalist that doesn't have any pictures of themself? That's gotta be a first. Well, I'm gonna hit the head and grab some chow, you coming?"

"Yeah. I'm coming." She replied as she grabbed their clothes from the pile and tossing his at him.

As they exited his tent together, some of the other men stopped and looked at them, whistling and giving cat calls. "Ah shut up!" Logan huffed out at them while grinning.

His lieutenant glared at the pair. "You know it's against regulations to have a female alone in your tent, sergeant."

Logan put his hands on his hips. "Yeah? Half the shit we do around here is against regs. What's one more, huh?"

The lieutenant rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at the pair as he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Don't let this become a problem, sergeant."

Logan shook his head as he continued on to the latrine. _What the fuck am I doing?_

_*I don't know bub. We really ready for Marie number 4? I mean, I loved them as much as you did, but you know the inevitable heartbreak that's gonna come._

_Yeah. I know. Why is the universe screwing with us like this?_ Logan's head lulled back at the relief of his bladder emptying and a soft "ahhh" escaping from him.

_*As I recall, you once said that everybody has one true love out there. I guess Marie is ours. Hey. Your fly._

Logan look down from washing his hands, realizing he almost forgot to zip his pants up and gave a jerk on the zipper. _Yeah. But I didn't think that meant she would keep bouncing into other people for an eternity. Her soul needs to rest. We need to move on._

They sat eating breakfast as he scowled at the powered scrambled eggs and burnt toast. He had been quiet and Marie was starting to get a little nervous. "You been pretty quiet. You regretting last night?"

"Hmm? No. Just been thinking, that's all." He turned himself back inwards to his conversation with his beast.

_*I agree her soul needs to rest, but what can we really do about it?_

_Call it what it was, just a fuck. Don't fall in love this time, I guess._

_*As if that's really gonna work._

_Look, she's going to be gone in a few weeks, onto her next assignment, let's just leave last night where it is...agreed?_

_*Sounds good to me. Um...she's talking to you._

Logan's head snapped up to look at her. "Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She rolled her eyes. "I said that the lieutenant gave me permission to go on your next mission with you. There's a village about 5 klicks from here that the VC are holding hostages, at least that's what the recon says. Your platoon is supposed to go in to get the hostages out."

"Yeah...I heard about that. We're supposed to move out this afternoon. I don't think you should go, Ma-...Cavanaugh. It's too dangerous. You'll be safer staying here."

"Are you nuts? This is what I came here for! Get shots of the real action! Hell, who knows, one of my pictures could be selected for _Time._ Pulitzer for sure!"

Logan gave her a shocked look. "Are you for real? That's why you're risking your ass? For some trophy?"

"It's not just a trophy, sergeant Howlett. It will be a break into the big-time, where the real money is." She gave him a big grin

He grumbled. "You're not going, Cavanaugh. Get your little trophy another way."

She smirked at him. "I could always submit the pictures of you in your bunk this morning. You wasn't covered, y'know. And my, my...what a nice way to stand at attention."

Logan suddenly got a sinking feeling. "Pull the negative. No one needs to see that picture. Hey...where's your camera?"

They both gave each other a look as the realization hit them. They jumped up at the same time, running to his tent. Logan got there first and grabbed her camera from the small table next to the bunk. "Give that back!" Marie yelled out

Logan held the camera high, out of reach as he laughed. "How do you open this thing?"

"You're going to expose the negative and ruin _all_ the pictures! Give it back!"

He held the camera above his head with one hand, as the other held her back away from him. "Not until you promise to get rid of those pictures. Promise?" He grinned at her.

"How about I just keep those for my personal collection?" She smiled at him.

"No. Don't bother developing them. Destroy them. They never existed, or else."

"Or else what? Hey! Don't you dare break my camera! Ok! Ok! I won't develop them. Give it back."

"Yeah...ok." He snaked his arm around her waist and jerked her into him forcefully, planting a hard kiss on her lips as he set the camera back onto the table, he knew she was going to develop them anyways. "Just keep those for your eyes only. Classified. Got it?" He whispered against her lips and smiled.

"Was already planning for it to be that way, asshole." She giggled as the pair feverishly pulled at one another's clothes and once again found themselves in his bunk, fast, hard and heavy.

He laid for a few moments puffing on a cigar as he rubbed a hand along her bare arm.

_*You're falling, aren't ya?_

_Yeah. Shit I think I am. Fuck!_

_*Don't do it kid. You know we'll outlive her and when her time comes, we'll be crushed._

_I know. Shit!_

"Hey, Cavanaugh. So...um...what are your thoughts about what's going on here?"

"I don't know. What do you mean? We're just having a good time, right?"

"Yeah. Good time." He responded blandly.

"Oh hey! Don't turn this into some kind of bummer or something. I mean, you think I got this extra soul thing and all, but really...I ain't exactly in the place to look for an ol' man."

"Yeah...no. I'm not lookin' to make you my ol' lady either. I just...just wanted to make sure we're on the same wave. That's all." He picked up her photo portfolio and started looking through the pictures. As he looked at them, he was taken with something about there compensation.

"Hey. These are good. I mean _really_ good, like they can be on an art wall in Soho or something. Why you wasting your time in this shithole?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "They're not that good really. I don't know, I just felt drawn to be here. Had to do a lot of begging to get clearance. Funny how the men don't have to jump through hoops like that."

"Yeah well...a man wouldn't have a chance landing in someone's bunk. Guess that's why they make it tougher for the women. Wouldn't want to run into a big bad wolf like me, now would ya?" He grinned at her.

"That would be absolutely horrible." She laughed. "Hey, does your platoon know about...you know." She rubbed at his hand.

"No. Keep that under wraps. Less they know about me, or you for that matter, the better."

"Yeah...I kinda get that sense about your lieutenant. Keep low, they won't like it if they find out."

He cocked a brow at her. "What? You see something?"

She nodded her head. "A firing squad. You and someone else. Saw that when I was getting my tray this morning and brushed against Unker's hand."

"Shit. Well darln' all I can promise is that I'll try. I don't know what's gonna happen to cause all that, but I'll try." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ok. We gotta get dressed. We move out in thirty."

XXX

The group silently waded through the muddy water, guns at the ready as the sound of mortor shells and rapid rifle fire echoed through the air. Logan sniffed at the air, trying to catch the scent of enemy nearby.

He heard the clicking of the camera behind him and quickly spun on her, grabbing the camera.

"Goddamnit! Will you stop with that fucking camera? Only reason you're here is because lieutenant said you could come along. If it was up to me, your ass would be on the first outbound back to the states." He growled out in a hushed whisper.

"I got creditals and clearance. Give me my fucking camera." She ginded out at him.

"Yeah. I know you got all that shit, ain't gonna help you from getting killed if Charlie hears us. Now stop with the damn camera." He tossed the camera at her.

"Look, just 'cause I fucked you a couple times, don't think you have to go all hero on me and be my protector." She cocked a brow at him.

"Hey. Just 'cause _I_ fucked _you_ don't think I'm gonna jump on a pineapple for ya."

His ear twitched as he suddenly took a lower crouch. Getting the attention of the guys in front of him, he gave hand signals that there was enemy near and to take cover.

The group moved quickly and quietly towards the underbrush for cover. "You see something?" Johnson whispered to Logan.

"No. I think I heard something though, coming from that direction." He replied pointing the barrel of his rifle in the direction of the movement as he listened further. "Sounds like about twenty."

"I don't hear anything." Johnson whispered.

"Hey, if Prophet says he heard something, he heard it. You ain't been around here long enough to know, but Prophet seems to always know these things." Burgess said to Johnson in a hushed voice.

Suddenly there was a burst of rifle fire coming from the direction Logan pointed out. The group sprang into action, returning fire.

Logan grabbed a gernade from his belt and lobed it into the jungle. A loud explosion and screaming could be heard as the team continued to fire.

Logan glanced over when he heard a shout come from Johnson. He saw the blood pouring from his left side and reached down to Johnson, pressing his hand on the wound at Johnson's rib cage.

Thinking of what Marie had told him about the river and being just a graze, he realized this must have been what she saw. "You're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you out of here." He grabbed Johnson's hand, pressing it to the wound. "Just keep pressure on it. We'll get you out."

Johnson nodded as Logan turned his attention back to the task of war. He heard the rapid clicking of the camera. _Will she fucking stop with that shit already!_ His brain screamed at him.

The skirmish only lasted a few minutes. When it was over, the group took a quick scan for injured or killed. Logan gave a sigh of relief when he saw Johnson, still alive and holding his wound. "You the prophet. Am I gonna live?" Johnson grinned up at him.

"Yeah, you're gonna live kid."

Suddenly aware that he wasn't hearing the annoying clicks of the camera, he looked behind him.

She laid in the water on her back, blood pooling at her chest. He rushed over to her as he gently lifted her to him.

She looked up at him, dazed, as she breathed heavily. "I...I didn't see it coming."

"I know darlin' no one does. You're gonna be alright. Hey. I can see the future too. After this shit, we'll go back to the states together and get married. Have a few dozen little monsters running around." He smiled at her, knowing that it was a lie, but he wanted to do something to make her feel better as he kept his face and voice soft.

"We had a great time together in your bunk. Made the trip worth it." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Only good thing that's come from this damned war. Meeting you. Don't worry darlin' we'll have more great times in my bunk when you get patched up."

"Don't think so, but thanks for the-" She took a couple quick deep breaths then her body went limp. He held her tight as the shockwave that he knew was coming erupted. He let out a sigh, somewhat greatful that he seemed to be the only one to feel it.

He ran his hand over her eyes to close them, looking down on the face of an angel. Bits of her coppery red hair that came loose from the tie cascaded over her shoulders, the innocent look on her face, the small smile on her pouty lips. "Damn Marie. I'm sorry baby." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he picked her up to carry her lifeless body back to the waiting transport for the hostages and watched as she was taken away from him.


	28. Marie, I Presume (11-07 07:49:48)

_**A/N:** Thanks again brigid1318 for the reviews. Thanks to all those reading, follows and favs. It is deeply appreciated.__Things are going to move a little quickly in the rest of this section. This chapter and 1 more before we get to the Rogan-verse. (I know some of you have been dying waiting for that part)_

_XXX_

**Chapter 28**

A few days had passed and Logan was still feeling a bit glum. Everyone in camp sidestepped him when he walked by, understanding that he really wasn't in the mood for conversations.

They were expecting a few new transfers from another unit and Logan watched as the chopper landed and the new guys hopped out. He about fell over when he saw the beastly man.

Running to the man and giving a big bear hug, he shouted in excitement. "Victor! What the hell you doing here! Shit I missed you! How the hell you been?"

"Ah y'know...still living the life given." Vic grinned at his brother.

"Well, come on and let me show you around and then we can talk about some shit."

Victor stopped cold and stared at Logan. "Ah shit. Did you find another Marie again?"

Logan looked down and shuffled his foot in the dirt. "Yeah...but it didn't go too well this time. Come on, I'll show you around, introduce you to some of the guys, then we'll talk about it."

XXX

Victor had been with Logan's unit only 2 months and Logan was already seeing big problems. There was the incident that involved Vic running off into the jungle chasing down a group of VC that put the entire squad at risk and 2 of the men were badly injured because of it. Then there was the time that Vic had once again broke ranks and stormed into a village, giving away the covert operation, and the American POW's had been executed before the rest of the team got there. The worst was when Vic had opened fire on civilians from the chopper and Logan had to wrestle with him, pulling him back in.

Logan was getting at the end of his ropes with his younger brother and set out to find him to give him a good chewing out when he heard the commotion.

He saw Vic, surrounded by the other men, shouting and pulling pistols and rifles on Vic. Logan went into a full run, charging into the middle of the group to protect his brother. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled out.

"Out of the way, sergeant!" The lieutenant yelled back. The group raised their guns, once again taking aim.

Logan didn't know what was happening, but he'd be damned if he stood by as they shot his brother. "Back-to-back!" He yelled at Vic.

The pair pressed their backs to each other as the group surged forward, deciding to go hand-to-hand. Vic took a large swipe with his paw and slashed the lieutenant's throat as if it were butter.

Logan caught the action from the corner of his eye. _Well shit! No hiding now!_ His claws sprang forth as the pair swiped, punched and clawed at the group. Suddenly Logan felt a sharp blow to the side of his head and he went down, out cold.

XXX

He woke and instantly realized he was in the bunker where they locked the POW's until they were transported out. He looked over and saw Victor sitting on the floor in a corner. "What the fuck did you do?" He barked out.

"Nothing! They're mutant haters!" Vic responded angerly.

"Uh-huh. Come on Vic, something set them off! What the fuck did you do? Tell me!"

"Nothing! Jimmy, I'm telling ya-" Vic didn't get the chance to finish when a slot in the door slid open and one of the men looked in.

"Just got word from the Captain. Your execution will be at 0800. Firing squad. Guess you won't be killing any more officers or raping local girls...mutie!" The slot slid shut again and Logan groaned.

"Jimmy, I-I didn't do that. I was-was just-" Victor stammered.

Logan's face turned red with anger. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! _Rape?_ Again? Victor! What the hell is wrong with you? Why Vic, why? You know what...I'm done trying to save your ass!"

Victor spoke softly. "Jim-"

_"Logan! _The name's Logan! And I said shut the fuck up! Not another peep out of you!" Logan spat out.

They sat in silence the rest of the night. At 0800, the door opened and the pair was marched out, tied to posts and stood as the rifles raised. "Wake me up when it's over." Victor said sarcastically.

XXX

They found themselves back in the cell, the Captain and the rest of the squad not sure what to do with them.

After a couple days of silence, Logan finally spoke. "Just tell me why you do these things. I mean, I know I fucked up trying to raise both of us on my own, but for the love of God Vic, I did teach you something about right from wrong. Didn't I?"

"Yeah Jim- Logan, you did. Look, it's this thing inside me. I tried to tell you that once before, but you wouldn't listen. I tried that free will shit you always talk about, but it don't work...not with me anyways. Look, all those girls, all those years...it wasn't me. It was the beast."

Logan shook his head. "Vic, you have to learn to control it."

"I tried! I really did try! I can't! I'm not like you Jimmy! I can't control it or make friends with it! Hell the damned thing doesn't even talk to me! It just growls and snarls. The only time it actually _says_ anything halfway intelligible is to warn me of danger, and sometimes I'm not really sure if it's words or just instinct."

Logan looked at his brother for a moment. "Wait. You mean...it doesn't have conversations with you? Share it's thoughts?"

"No! It just does whatever it wants to. I mean...all those times, I was there, but it was like I was standing off to the side watching what was happening and not able to do anything to stop it. Hell, I don't even watch anymore 'cause I know there's not a damned thing I can do about it!"

Logan sat a moment, the full weight of what Victor had said crashing down on top of him. "Oh shit Vic. I-I'm sorry. I never...never realized. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, tried to help you. I'm sorry."

Just then the door opened and a man stepped in. "So, you're the guys that can't be killed. How would the two of you like to get out of this cell?"

The pair looked at each other then looked back up at the man, intrested in what he had to say.


	29. Marie, I Presume (11-08 04:02:30)

_**A/N:** Thanks to brigid1318 and all the rest reading and taking a moment to review. A shout out to brigid1318 for the suggestion to add a cameo appearance by McCoy and Grey into this scene. I have to say, brigid1318 has been a big help with this story, making suggestions. I've done so much tweaking to the original story, using the great suggestions and believe that the story has become better than what was originally printed. Thanks Bri! Keep those suggestions rolling in, and if anyone else reading has any suggestions of their own to add, let me know. I will happily consider them._

_XXX_

**Chapter 29**

Logan sat in the bar, drinking his beer, trying to figure out what he would do next. After what happened in Nigeria, then discovering that Victor had been involved with a secret military _"Team X"_ program for several years, leading Stryker to him and manipulating him into being recruited, he cut ties with Stryker and Victor.

_I really fucked up with him. A baby! He was gonna kill a little boy! Where did I go so wrong with him?_

_*Hey, it's not your fault kid. I told you a long time ago, hell father even told you, he's bad blood, rabid. Nothing you can do about the rabid...except put them down, and you seem pretty opposed to that._

_I told you before, I ain't killing my brother. There's got to be another way to save him._

(The beast shook his head) _*Trust me bub, there isn't._

He was fed up with Victor, but Vic was still his brother after all. He wondered if Vic had ever really tried to control his beast, or if it was yet another lie.

He had always been on the fence where Victor was concerned, fearing his beast was right and that Vic was beyond help, but still held out hope for his brother, that he would turn his life around and learn to be stronger, more compassionate and actually _care_ about something bigger than himself. He could see it now and was starting to agree with the beast, Vic was on a path of self destruction and there wasn't anything Logan could do about it. As much as it pained him, he couldn't let Victor drag him down that rabbit hole too, but kill his brother? No, he couldn't bring himself to do that either. All he could do now was step back and leave Victor to his own demise.

Logan heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. From the sound the shoes made, they were too expensive to be government, and definitely out of place for a hole in the wall like this.

The British accent hit his ear. "Hello. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Erik Leh-"

Xavier. A name Logan _really_ didn't want to hear at the moment. "Fuck off!" He growled out.

"Ok." Charles said as he spun on his heels, grabbing the other man's arm and quickly pulling him along.

_Xavier of all people. Wait. Did he say Charles?_ Logan looked over his shoulder at the two men leaving and gave a small smile. _All grown up now. Good_. He wondered if Charles recognized him, or even remembered who he was as the thought of Marie Arquette came to him.

Then the dark cloud returned as he thought of her last breath in his arms. Then Marie Cavanaugh. He gave a hard nod as he made a decision. Next Marie that came along, he'd run like hell.

What to do now? Canada. Yes, go back to Canada and register as a citizen. Nothing bad ever happens in Canada...right?

**_Thirty-ish years later_**

He was in his element in the ring and smirked as he let out a hard uppercut, rendering his opponent unconscious. He spit out a little blood from his mouth and grabbed at the bottle of beer as he rested himself against the chain-link fencing when he got the scent of something out of place.

He scanned around and his eyes landed on a young girl wearing a hooded cloak. The roar of the crowd fell away from him as he gazed into her eyes. She definitely didn't belong in a place like this and he wondered why she was here.

He didn't notice another opponent enter the ring, too fixated and fascinated by this vision of beauty in front of him. He didn't notice, that is, until he felt the searing pain between his legs that _really_ pissed him off.

He spun just as a blow came across his face. He shook it off and gave a straight arm punch, connecting with the other man's fist coming at him. He heard the bones crunch as the man's hand broke. It only took a few quick punches and a spin kick before the man went flying halfway across the ring defeated.

He scanned around looking for the girl as he heard the announcer over the loudspeaker. "Still King of the Ring! Wolverine!" The crowd roared, but his eyes still scanned for her, not finding her.

He walked into the bar, following her scent, and stood looking at her a moment. She really didn't belong there. He sauntered to the bar. "Get me a beer." He said to the bartender, as he kept his eyes fixed on her.

She gave a longing look at his wad of cash as he paid for the beer and he eyed her suspiciously as he hurried to put the money back in his pocket.

_What do ya think? Pick pocket?_

_*Naw. Too innocent for that. I don't know...something seems...strange._

_Yeah. A draw to her...but something also says stay away. Think maybe we know her from somewhere?_

_*How? We know every barfly in a 30 mile radius, and she sure as hell ain't no barfly._

_Maybe before...before the amnesia?_

_*Naw...she wasn't even born yet._

Logan noticed that something on the t.v. got her attention and he looked up to see the news report about the mutant rights conference in Washington D.C. where a thin, pale, pasty man with thick black framed glasses was speaking. Underneath, the caption read: _Dr. Hank McCoy._

Logan scoffed as he thought to himself. _What does a nerd like him know about mutants anyway?_

Then the camera panned over to another advocate for mutant rights. She was a beautiful red-haired woman with a poise and grace that set Logan's loins on fire. _Prof. Jean Grey._ Her caption read.

_Holy fuck! What I wouldn't do to get up that skirt one time!_ Logan thought as his mouth gaped.

(Wolverine howled) _*You and me both! Might be worth a road trip back to the states for a piece of that!_ (Wolverine howled again.)

He sat listening to the t.v. for a moment when he heard the angry man behind him. "Hey! Nobody takes that kind of beating and not show a mark for it. I know what you are. I want my money back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, bub." Logan smirked as he took a pull from his beer, keeping his back to the man.

"Look out!" The girl screamed.

Logan jumped to his feet and the fight was on. He pinned the man against the wall with one hand, metal razor-sharp claws at his throat and the other hand behind him, claws at the throat of a second man.

He looked at the girl, breathing hard from the adrenaline, and wondered what she might be thinking of all this. The barrel of a shotgun pressing his temple broke him of that thought rather quickly.


	30. Marie, I Presume (11-08 04:18:45)

_**A/N:** Originally this chapter was part of the previous chapter, but I felt like it made to too long so I cut it into 2 peices. Hope it worked out properly._

_XXX_

**Chapter 30**

Logan was driving down the road a little proud of himself at how easily he sliced that shotgun in half. He wondered about the girl that disappeared and hoped she was alright, then the thought occurred that he should go back to find her.

He looked in his side mirror with that thought as he noticed the tarp over his bike had come loose. He stopped and got out to tighten it back down when he noticed an odd lump under the tarp.

He gave a poke then pulled the tarp up to see the face of the beautiful girl he was just thinking about. "Hi." She smiled and acted as innocent as possible.

He huffed. She crossed a line. He ordered her out and left her standing on the side of the road. He looked back in his mirror.

_Ah hell! I can't leave her there!_

_*Taking in strays now are we?_

_Shut up!_ He stopped the truck and watched as she ran towards it.

As they drove, he watched her from the corner of his eye. She had lowered the hood of her cloak and he could now see the true measure of her beauty. Her chestnut-red hair, dark eyes, pouty lips and the innocence in her face.

He turned the heater on as she pulled her gloves off. As he reached for her hands, she jerked away. "Ohhkaay." He said slowly. He wondered if someone had hurt her, a bubble of anger raising inside of him at the thought, as she held her hands close to the vent to warm them. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't like to be touched. Bad things happen when people touch me."

"Um...ok." He wasn't really sure what she meant by that, but he figured he'd find out eventually. They had a long drive ahead of them, and he was pretty sure they'd have to conversate at some point...right?

She made a comment about his camper that earned her a dirty look and growl, and she thought it was wise to retract the statement with a "it's nice...cozy. Do you have anything to eat?" She quickly added to change the subject.

He glanced over at her, now her eyeing his money wad made sense. She's starving, and it made him wonder when the last time she ate. He dug through the glovebox and pulled out a bag of jerky, the only thing he really had to offer and watched as she quickly shoved some in her mouth.

_Poor kid. Who would leave her out here alone like this to fend for herself? Poor kid._

_*Maybe she ran away from home. I say take her to the authorities and let them figure it out. Not our problem._

_Maybe, we'll see._

He became aware that she was speaking to him. "Were you in the army? Those tags mean you was in the army, right?"

He looked down at his tags and shoved them under his shirt. Truthfully he didn't know the answer to that question, and he didn't know why these tags were around his neck. All he knew was that when he woke up on that island, they were there, along with a woman who had been shot and a Cajun man that told him his name.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked trying to distract from her question.

"Rogue." She muttered.

"What kind of name is Rogue?"

"What kind of name is Wolverine?" She had him on that one, and he kind of liked her boldness. He didn't know why one of the tags had Wolverine embossed on it. A military code name maybe? He thought about that over the years and at some point he landed on the thought that it was the name of the thing inside him. The beast decided he liked the name, so it stuck.

"Logan. My name's Logan."

"Marie."

A small smile came to him. He didn't know why, but her name made him feel warm, safe and...loved?

"Do they hurt? When they come out?" She asked quietly.

The innocent question made him chuckle for some odd reason. "Everytime."

They drove for awhile in what seemed like a comfortable silence as she continued munching on the jerky when she broke the stillness. "This jerky is good. It's not beef or turkey. Is it deer?"

He chuckled. "Bear."

She suddenly had a sickening look as she started to push the bag away. "Hey. You said you liked it until I told you what it was. Go on, eat more. It's gonna be a while before we get someplace where we can get some real food in ya. Speaking of...uh...how old are you anyways?"

She eyed him funny, looking like she would open the door and jump out of the moving truck at any second.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No! No! Not like that! I'm not a damned pedophile! I'm only asking because we're gonna cross the border and I don't need any hassle with the border guards about an underaged kid in my truck! Guh."

"Oh. I'm eighteen."

He looked her up and down. "Uh-huh. Seriously, what are ya? 16? 17? Seriously, I need to know before we get to the border, if nothing else, we'll come up with some kind of story, like you're my niece or something."

"I'm 18!" She shouted. "I got my ID and birth certificate to prove it!"

"Ok. Let's see the birth certificate. I can tell if it's a fake by the way."

"It's not a fake." She grumbled as she dug through her bag and shoved the paper at him.

He looked down at the certificate. Real as far as he could tell, as if he really could tell. _Anna Marie D'Ancanto._ He handed the paper back to her. "Ok, guess you are 18...Anna Marie."

Her cheeks pinked a little at hearing her full name coming from him. God if she could, she'd reach over right now and plant a full smacker on him. "Told ya."

She sat and eyed him for a few moments, fantasizing about what it would be like to have this big, strong man on top of her. Kissing her in the places that were now currently tingling. She wondered what it would be like to have him buried deep inside of her.

Suddenly she became aware that he was eyeing her and she stammered to think of something to say. "You really should wear a seatbelt you know."

"Hey! Don't tell me-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a large tree fell across the road in front of them, the truck slamming into it. He went flying through the windshield and skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.

She looked on in horror as a large man appeared from nowhere and picked up Logan, tossing him as if he were a toy. The man kicked, hit and threw Logan over and over as she struggled to free herself from the seatbelt.

She heard a noise from behind and took a look over her shoulder. A flame burst and she saw that it was getting close to the small propane bottles he had stored for his grill. Her desperation to escape caused her to pull hard on the seatbelt as she screamed for help.

Suddenly the wind and snow kicked up, blowing the flames out and blinding the other man at the same time, giving Logan a chance to get back on his feet and break free of the assault.

The door whipped open and a man with some sort of strange glasses looked at her. She didn't know what to think, fearing these people were with the man that had been pounding on Logan. A shot came from the strange glasses, breaking the seatbelt loose as the man reached in to pull her out of the truck.

"It's alright. We're here to help you." The man called out.

Logan was in a full charge to run to Marie, to protect her from these people when he stopped in his tracks as the woman with white hair raised her hands high and another strong wind blew the man who had attacked Logan into the air and flung him away.

The adrenaline stopped pumping, Logan now assured that Marie was safe, he collapsed to the ground as his universe went dark.


	31. Logan's Surprise

_**A/N:** Thank you brigid1318 and Mezza999 for the great reviews. Thanks for all those reading. I know this story is getting kind of long and we still have a little way to go before we see how things all end for Logan and his Eternal Marie. I hope I haven't lost any of the followers along the way due to the length. I've been using a lot of the movie references, but this section is pretty much straight AU, so you might not see too many references here, but I hope everyone will still find it enjoyable._

**_A/N:_** _In this version I made Jubilee Hispanic. No real reason, just did. Also Marie didn't take the cure (AE), before Jean became Phoenix, and Pyro didn't join the brotherhood...so without further ado..._

_XXX_

_Logan's Surprise_

**Chapter 31**

He had been on the road searching for his past almost two years now. Finding some information about who he was and where he came from, helped bring things back into his memory. Good or bad, at least the holes were starting to fill.

He felt the power of the roaring machine between his legs and started to worry that it might be too much power and that he should have gotten something smaller, but he wanted the best of the best, as he rode the winding roads that would take him back. Back to the place where his quest began, back to the place where he left her behind. He would be there by morning, if he drove through the night, and to be there for her on this day was the most important thing in the world to him at the moment as he kicked the throttle up to get there a little sooner.

He gave a smirk thinking about the conversation with her earlier in the evening. They always called one another for a goodnight talk. Tonight's talk was short and to the point as she heard the background noises. Their more lengthy, intimate conversations were reserved for the nights he was in his old camper or a hotel room.

Tonight when she had called, he was at a gas station. "Are you gonna be back tomorrow?" She had asked him.

"No darlin' I'm not gonna be back anytime soon. I'm in Alaska following a lead." A little white lie as he was in Pennsylvania at the New Jersey line. Just a hop and skip away from her. "Why? What's so special about me coming home right now?"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Nothing special...I just miss you, that's all."

"Oh. Well...I miss you too kid. Maybe after I take care of business here, I can start headn' my way back. Maybe take two or three months before I get there, there's a few cage fight matches I'd like to get into. Now you know, if you're in trouble, I'll hop on a plane...right?"

"I know sugar. No, no trouble, just missin' ya."

"Ok baby. Hate to cut this short, but I gotta go. Talk more to ya tomorrow. Kisses for ya."

"Kisses for ya too darlin'. G'night."

He had feelings for her the moment he first saw her, but kept his distance. Over the past few years, his feelings grew stronger as did their friendship, and often times when they spoke, he got the sense that her feelings for him were getting stronger as well.

His heart fluttered. When he would see her again, he would take it slow, test the waters as it were. He started to get the road hypnosis as his mind wandered to their various conversations while he'd been gone.

_XXMEMORYXX_

He called her from his hotel room. When she answered, he could tell right away she had been crying. "Baby? What's wrong? Do I need to come home?"

"No. Nothing like that." She sniffled. "It's...it's Bobby."

"What did ice prick do now?" He sighed out. He was getting frustrated that Bobby made her cry more than smile.

"I-I caught him! Caught him with Kitty! Little bitch. She's supposed to be my friend! How could they do that to me? How?" She was in a full blown crying fit now.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry." Deep down he was celebrating, pumping his fist in the air that she was rid of that jerk.

"That's not the worst of it!" She balled out.

"Oh? What did he do? I'll shove the biggest icicle he can make up his ass!" He growled out.

"He said he was with Kitty because he doesn't want to be with someone he can't touch! He knew we wasn't gonna be able to do anything when we got together. He said he didn't care about that! Now all of a sudden he does?"

"Darlin'...I'm just gonna say this outright. Anyone you're with, that really cares about you, would understand your mutation and your limits. If they care about you...I mean _really_ care, it won't matter to them. Y'know...if he can't handle it...fuck him. His loss. As for lil' miss Kitty Kat, she's not really a friend that you would want around, now is she?"

"No. I guess not." She sniffled again.

"Would ya like me to sharpen my claws and gouge her eyes out for ya?" Logan asked trying to make her feel better.

He could hear her smile. "No. That won't be necessary. You're right. Fuck him. If he can't see a good thing in front of him...well his problem. As for Kitty...hope she gets stuck in her litter box!"

Logan let out a roar of a laugh. "That's the spirit!" They trash talked the new couple for over an hour before saying their goodnights.

Some months later Logan had another sob-filled call from her. He knew she had been holding something back from him, but he never pushed it. She would tell him when she was ready. Now that she was on the phone sobbing, he rolled his eyes, pretty sure what the problem was. "Now what hasss ice prick done? MmmMarie...I told you-"

She cut him off before he got too far ahead of himself. "Not Bobby. Jonny."

"Jonny? Flame bitch Jonny?"

"Yeah."

Logan had a few beers under him, not to mention the shots at the bar, so his alcohol-soaked brain wasn't stopping his mouth from working overtime. "Shhit Marie. Firsst ice, now fire. What'sss next? Sssmoke?"

He jumped when he heard the shrill voice over the phone. _"Fuck you Logan!"_ Then the phone went dead.

"Marie? Marie? Hello? Shit."

He called her back, getting her voice mail as he pretty much expected. "Hey. I'm sssorry. I was jusss try'n ta cracks a joke ta makes ya feels better. Didn' means ta hurts ya feeln'sss. Um. I'ma kinda buzzed, buts I am ssorry. S'kay. G'nights sweetheart. Kissesss."

A few moments later his phone rang. "MmmMarie?"

"Yeah. It's me. Sorry I hung up on ya."

"S'okay. Ssorry."

"I know. It's not that. I mean. I don't know why I went out with Jonny in the first place. I know he's an ass, but he asked and so..."

"Ok. Ok. So why...um...why? Why you cryn' then? Oh. Did I mention I'm kinda buzzed?"

"Yeah. You mentioned it."

"Ok. Goods. Goes slooow so's I can keep s'up."

She blew out a breath. "What if I never have anybody? What if I'm alone for the rest of my life? I mean, who would want to be with someone they can't touch...let alone anything else."

"Um...ok. Hold on. Um...I'm gonna gives ya some ad-ad-advice. Too buzzed to know if goods or not...but s'it what I gots at the moment. Baby...yous needs to forgets about them boysss. Con-zen-trate on you for nows. Do likes I doin'. Gets inside yas head 'n find yourself 'n figure out whos you are. Don'na try to be what they wants yas to be. Yous can only be what Marie is. Wh'as you young'n says? Doin' yous?"

She giggled. Yeah...something like that."

"M'kay. I'm kinda buzzed. Did that shit makes sense?"

"Yeah. It made sense. Thanks sugar."

"Any ti-ime darlin'." Before his drunk brain could tell his drunk mouth to close, he blurted out. "Ya know what I would's do's if I was there? I's shows you how a real man treats a lady. That's whats ya ares...a s'lady. I's be that reals man for ya honey. I knows how ta treat yous right. Don' cares can't touch ya. Bein' with ya all that counts. I jusss wanna be with ya..."

The more he talked, the lower his voice got until it was a whisper as he trailed off. Marie heard the snore come from him. "Logan? You awake sugar?" When more snoring was her reply, she quietly whispered. "I wanna be with you too. G'night baby. Kisses."

Logan woke the next morning with his phone on his shoulder and a coating of drool on it. "Eww. Oh shit, did I say what I think I said?"

Neither one brought up the subject again, and he started to think that either she blew it off to him being drunk, or he dreamt it, either way was fine with him.

_XXPRESENTXX_

He shook his head hard to snap out of the hypnosis. Maybe riding through the night wasn't such a good idea, but he wanted to get there before classes started to surprise her on the special occasion.

He pulled the bike to the side of the road, getting off, he gave his back a good stretch and laid in a patch of grass along the edge of the road. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for an hour, he'd be fine to ride the rest of the night.

As he drifted off, the beginnings of the bad dreams started to creep in. Thinking of Marie, he forced those dreams out and replaced it with some good ones.

_XXDREAMXX_

After he had his talk about finding herself, she hadn't been dating anyone, that he knew of, and she seemed happier. They were having one of their nightly phone chats. "Wha'cha doin' darlin'?" He asked.

"I was reading a new book."

"Oh yeah? Who's the author?" He expected her reply to be Hemingway, Twain, or one of the other classics that he could discuss with her. When her reply was a modern author he didn't know, he asked the title of the book.

The beer sprayed out of his mouth when she told him the title. "Isn't that...that..._smut_ book?" He asked in shock.

"It's not smut. It's a love story." She retorted.

He had heard of the very popular book, and everything he heard was that it was smut. "Ok. If it's not smut...you won't be embarrassed to read a page or two to me then." He challenged.

She accepted his challenge and read a page...one of the more steamier pages. As he listened, his breath grew heavy and his groin ached. He could hear her breath heaving as she read. The devil on one shoulder told him to have phone sex with her, while the angel on the other shoulder told him to stop the conversation before things got out of control.

The angel won. "Darlin'! I-I can't. I can't hear this any more!" He started laughing to hide his embarrassment. "I-I gotta go."

"But I haven't gotten to the best part." She pouted.

"No! No. Really. I gotta go! Call ya tomorrow. Gotta hang up now. G'night. Kisses." He quickly hung up the phone as he wiped the sweat from his brow. _Holy fuck that was hot! Well shit. What am I gonna do with this now?_ He questioned himself as he looked at his raging erection straining his pants. _Fuck it._ He shrugged as he took matters into his own hand.

The next morning he found a bookstore and bought the blasted book. He spent many lonely nights in his travels reading the book trilogy, thinking of Marie, fantasizing about her being in the role of the leading lady and him in the role of the wealthy male character. Of course he would never want his Anna Marie to be submissive to him, but the thought of handcuffs and riding crops caused him to take matters into his own hand more than once.

_XXWAKEXX_

His internal alarm clock went off and he woke with a raging hard on. _Well fuck. Laying in the grass on the side of the road? What the hell? I don't think so._ He tried to will the erection away, but it was no use. The tought of his Marie was stuck in his brain.

Ten minutes later, freshly relieved, he was back on the road.


	32. Logan's Surprise (11-08 17:42:24)

**Chapter 32**

It was barely dawn when her eyes snapped open to the sound of a loud roaring engine revving coming from outside. Only one person would be ballsy enough to do something like that so early in the morning.

She gave a wide smile as she whispered out. "Logan."

She quickly sat up as she heard her roomie, Jubilee, mutter. "Ugh. Chica. Your wolfman sure knows how to make an entrance."

"Yeah. He sure does?" Marie was a little confused.

Jubilee suddenly sat up, yanking her sleeping mask from her face. "Hey! Wait a minute! I thought you said he was in Alaska. Not even going to be here for your party day."

"Yeah. That's what he said. Oh my God! That sneak!"

Both girls shrieked and giggled at the realization as Marie jumped up and quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants to run down and greet him.

Jubilee scowled and grabbed Marie's arm. "Oh no, mi amigo. You're not going to let him see you like _that_ for the first time after two years! Come on. Let's get something better for you. Wolfie will wait."

Logan entered the foyer of the mansion to be greeted with Scott's stern face. "Logan, what the hell do you think you're doing? It's not even 6:30! You're waking up the entire estate!"

Jean and Storm came bounding down the stairs as a few of the young children looked over the rails to marvel at their idol returning. "Hey kids! You don't mind the early wake up call do ya?" Logan grinned at the kids.

Some were still awe struck, the boys whispering to one another, that Logan's hearing picked up on.

_"That's really him!"_

_"Wow! I can't believe he's here!"_

_"Think I can get a pic for Facebook?" _

_"Think he'll show us his claws?"_

Some of the girls giggled as they went into their own whispers.

_"Oh my God he's so cute!"_

_"He's so hot! Wow!"_

_"Look at those eyes. Ahhh."_

Logan grinned at Scott. "See. They don't mind."

Jean and Storm each gave Logan a peck on the cheek. "Good to see you again Logan. How are you?" Jean asked.

"My two favorite girls. I'm good. Got some stuff worked out." He scanned around for his Marie. "Um..."

Storm gave him a smile. "I'm sure she'll be down in a minute. She would never miss a chance at seeing you. She was heart broken when you told her that you wasn't going to be here today."

"Yeah. Kinda hated to do that to her, but I really wanted it to be a surprise. Everything set up?"

"Just like you asked. Just let me know when to get the rest done." Storm smiled at him.

"Ok Ororo. You're the best. Thanks." He gave her a peck.

Logan had been planning this surprise for months. Storm wasn't stupid, and he was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but still, he felt a little uneasy about it.

He caught the scent of something warm and fimilar. He looked up to see his Marie bounding down the stairs. To him, she looked like an angel in her tight jeans, white button-up long sleeve shirt...slightly tight at the breast, red silk scarf around her neck, red long silk gloves, black high-heel boots and a silver chain belt around her waist, his dog tags dangling from her wrist.

She jumped into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. "Logan! I can't believe you really came! I missed you."

"Missed you too kid. How are you darlin'?" He said as he put her down.

"Better now. Just missed you so much."

He eyed her suspiciously "Yeah? You only miss me cause you think I bring you back presents?"

"Logan, you don't have to bring me anything." She teased at him, nudging her hip into his. "Just having you here today is enough. Saying you was in Alaska and all. I knew you wouldn't miss out this year."

"Glad you don't expect any present, cause I didn't bring anything this time. I was in Alaska. Came back cause I need Charles' help with a lead. Miss out on what this year? What are you talking about?"

"Ouch! Chica! Un infierno de una quemadura!" (One hell of a burn). Jubilee huffed out.

Marie shot her a look then turned back to Logan. "My birthday."

Logan raised his brows in surprise. "Is that today? Oh darlin'. I forgot. I'm sorry. Well...uh...maybe I can take you out for breakfast or something."

"Really? You forgot? You forgot it's my twenty-first? Seriously?"

"21? Really? Well now I really feel like shit. Ok. Well...how about I take you to your first bar then?"

"Logan." Scott grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? If she's 21, she's allowed." Logan said innocently.

Marie waved off Scott with a roll of her eyes. "Is that your bike I heard?"

He gave a wide grin. "Yep. Dumped the ol' camper and got it a couple weeks ago. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Logan." Xavier's voice called from down the hall as he came in to join the group. "Marie has classes today. She can go riding afterwards."

"Aw c'mon Professor. It's her birthday. Can't she blow off classes for just one day?" Logan practically begged.

Charles rubbed his chin. "Well...she is one of the better students. I guess one day won't hurt."

Logan clapped his hands together. "Ok then. That's settled. Breakfast, then we'll go for a ride in the country, then your first round of drinks. Go grab a jacket!"

"Ok...you really didn't get me a present?" Disappointment sounded in her voice.

Logan patted himself down. "No darlin'. Been so preoccupied, I really forgot. Sorry kid."

She turned to go get a jacket, but before she could take a step, big, strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Next thing she knew, those hands were hovering a gold necklace in front of her eyes. He slowly put the necklace around her neck. "Of course I didn't forget. Happy birthday." He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

She turned to him, rubbing the locket, with an engraved rose on the front, that rest just between her breast. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Logan smiled at her. "Something to keep close to your heart. Open it."

She opened it and saw a small black and white picture of Logan's face. The picture looked a little different, a slightly younger Logan she thought, and looked up at him perplexed. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, go grab a jacket before I get breakfast without you."

She ran up the stairs to get a jacket. A moment later they were out the door and down the road.

After breakfast, they were riding in the country when Logan stopped the bike on the side of the road. "Get off." He grumbled.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're done sitting there. Get off."

"Um. Excuse me? Uh...no. I don't think so. You're not dumping me off on the side of the road...again."

"I said get off before I yank you off. Get off now." He demanded over his shoulder.

"You're an ass Logan!" She screamed out as she got off the bike.

He laughed. "Boy are you gonna feel stupid in a second!" He slid back to the low queen seat. "C'mon. Get up here." He patted at the head of the seat.

"R-really? Me?"

"Yep. C'mon."

Her grin was so wide it hurt as she took the head seat. He leaned forward, pressing himself against her as he put his hands on top of hers to help her control the throttle and bike. She flushed as she felt his strong body pressing on hers. His groin in perfect position to rest against her ass.

After a while, he slowly let go of her hands, she was in control now and he had to admit, she picked up fast. Most guys would feel self conscious about being in the queen seat, letting the woman take the head, but not Logan. He rather enjoyed having Marie between his legs, holding her hips and pressing his thumbs into the small of her back, enjoying the view of her breast when he looked over her shoulder. She shifted her body, her ass rubbing against him and thankfully the sound of the engine drowned out his soft groan.

She felt his thumbs pressing and lazily circling the small of her back, his fingers splayed across her hips and his hard arousal against her, she couldn't help but to shift herself, pretending she was just trying to adjust her body to the bike. Thankfully the sound of the engine drowned out her soft groan.

They stopped at a little bar, as they clinked their shot glasses together, Logan called out. "Happy 21 darlin'!" She watched him take back the shot.

Mimicking him, she took back her shot. It burned going down and her breath caught. "Oh God." She coughed out.

He laughed. "Yeah...always happens the first time. Want another?" He cocked a brow as a sly smile came on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Been waiting 21 years for this. Let's cut loose!"

"Now let's not get too crazy. Still got some riding to do."

After the third drink, he cut her off. He didn't want her to get too tipsy, thinking her first true drunk smash could always come another day, besides, he still had big plans for her later.

"Baby, I should drive now. Gimme the keys." He held his hand out for the keys.

"What? I only had three tiny drinks. I've had alcohol before. I'm fine."

"I know you've had beer before...hell, I gave you your first beer, but shots are different. It's gonna hit you when you ain't lookin'. I'm more experienced at driving buzzed...uh...not that it's a good idea to drive buzzed and you should never do it, promise you'll never drive buzzed, but I got a higher tolerance than you do. Keys."

"Ok. I promise I won't drive buzzed. Here." She handed him the keys and got on the back.

As they rode, she lazily put her hands on his thighs and gave a light squeeze. He leaned back, pressing himself into her as a hand slid up to his chest. He grabbed her gloved hand and gave a kiss before pressing it into his stomach, holding her hand there. He cocked a brow as he noticed that she wasn't pulling away and her fingers kneading his stomach. Maybe they were on the same page after all, he was telling himself.

Yep. Tonight would be the night. After he told her what he discovered about himself, if she didn't completely freak out on him, he'd spill his guts about how he felt towards her.

They stopped at a gas station to stretch and take bathroom breaks. As she came from the ladies room, she saw him putting his phone in his pocket. "Who was you talking to, shug?"

"Nobody. Just checking on one of my leads. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Can I drive now? I'm not buzzed or anything."

"Sorry kid...I got one more surprise for ya. I need to drive."

She got a little giddy wondering what the surprise was. It was getting towards evening and wondered if maybe it was dinner at some fancy resturant.

They rode for about another hour, Logan stalling for time to have his next surprise ready, as he worked his way to getting her to put her hand on his stomach again, hoping that last time wasn't just because of the alcohol. He smiled widely when she easily and comfortably put her hand on his stomach. He had been holding her hand, thumb circling the back of the palm when he saw the headlights coming in their direction. He dropped his hand from hers, putting it on the handlebar. _Nothing to see here Ororo, just two people riding. Move along. Thanks for your help._ He thought to himself.

As the car passed them, Marie leaned forward. "Wasn't that Storm?"

"Huh? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. Was it?"


	33. Logan's Surprise (11-09 18:12:54)

_**A/N:** WOW! There is a lot going on in this chapter and it's kinda long. I guess I could've split it into 2 chapters but, meh._

_***WARNING* **Part way through this chapter things get pretty steamy with our Rogan. Belevie me...I tamed this down quite a bit from the original, but if that stuff bothers you, please feel free to skip over that part when you come to it. Keep in mind, however, this story is posted in the M-rating section and I make no apologies for a little sheet dancing or Logan's potty mouth. ***You have been warned***_

**Chapter 33**

He glided the bike off the road and shut it off. "What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Nothing darlin'. Just need to stretch and take a break."

She got off the bike. "We just took a break an hour ago. You sure nothing's wrong?"

He turned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I been riding this hog for two weeks now, and rode all night to get to you today...truthfully, I'm beat and just need a break for a few. Hey...let's go check out this barn. C'mon."

"Logan...we can't just go in someone's barn."

"Nobody's around. Maybe they got some horses we can pet. Where's your sense of adventure? C'mon."

"Um...ok I guess." She said as he took her hand and led her towards the barn.

She was in shock when Logan opened the door. Strings of white lights hanging all around the barn, music playing, a small table set up with covered plates on them, roses and candles in the center of the table. "Hungry?" He asked as he led her to the table.

"That _was_ Storm that passed us. And that's who you were talking to at the gas station, wasn't it? You set this whole day up for this didn't you?"

"Busted. Happy birthday darlin'." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She didn't resist and he got a warm feeling inside.

As they ate, she rubbed at the locket. "So. When are you gonna tell me about the picture?"

He blew out a breath. "I'm glad you brought that up. Marie...I found some stuff out, and I'm starting to remember things."

"Logan! That's great!" She smile excitedly at him.

"Not so much. Some of the stuff I'm remembering isn't so good, but that picture...that's one of the good memories. I was in my twenties when that picture was taken... 21 to be exact. It was...uh...right before...uh...I married my first wife."

"First wife? How many wives have you had?"

"I'm not sure really, but yeah, according to the newsprint, 21 was my true age in that picture. And you won't believe this, her name was Marie."

She looked up at him through her thick lashes at the revelation and blushed a little. "When was it taken? It looks old. And how did you find it?"

"Well, it's actually a copy I found on the internet, some historic archive group found the old newsprint announcing our engagement, and put it on their website. I'm sure the original picture is long gone. It was mid 1800's. I remember standing for that picture now. Geez, taking a picture was a lot more complicated back then. Had to stand real still and hold your breath. And the flash! God the flash!"

She giggled. "Yeah...seen that in movies."

"Yeah, well, the movies make it look a hell of a lot easier than what it really was." He chuckled. "Hell, it was pretty much an all day thing getting ready for one little picture. Hmm. Maybe that's why I don't like having my picture taken. Anyways, that picture was the start of me piecing things back together, it's very special and I wanted you to have it."

"It's wonderful, Logan. Thank you. What else do you remember?"

"My name is James. James Howlett, and I'm definitely from Canada. And get this...I fucking speak fluent French. Once my memories started coming back, I remembered speaking and reading French. It came back like a flood."

"So...do I need to start calling you James then?"

"No. I prefer Logan, especially the way you say it."

She blushed a little. "And you're French Canadian then?"

"I wondered about that myself. The little bit I found about the Howlett family says British Canadian, but at one time parts of Canada was ruled by France, so there's a large population of French and it was good to know how to speak, read and write it back then, which helped out a lot since Marie was French."

"Do you remember how to speak French now?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes and took her hand. "Oui. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue et je veux te faire mienne." (Yes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I want to make you mine.)

Just his voice alone, and the sensual way he spoke the words she didn't understand sent shivers through her, threatening to wet her panties. "What did you say?" She asked for the translation.

"I said yes, oui, to answer your question, and the rest...I was telling you that you have pretty eyes." He didn't want to translate what he really said, still testing the waters.

She blushed. "You have pretty eyes too."

"Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much." He smiled at her.

"What else do you remember?"

"Uh...well...my family was wealthy. I was educated at university. And um...well some bad stuff that might scare you."

"I'm not afraid of you Logan, you should know that by now. Please tell me." She said softly, reassuring him that no matter what, she would understand.

He took a hard gulp and looked down, afraid to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "Well...it's pretty bad. I uh...I think I killed my father. I keep seeing images of it, of Wolverine, I'm pretty sure I killed him. My father abused my mother. One day, I got tired of seeing her beaten, and I think that's when Wolverine first came out. I can see him laying dead at my feet, ripped open, blood and gore everywhere and what I felt...not shame or fear, but pride. Proud that he was dead and that I did it to him."

He expected her to be disgusted by him, maybe even run, screaming for her life, but he didn't expect what she did next.

She put her hand on top of his. He let out a shuddering breath as she spoke softly to him. "You did it to protect your mother. I always knew Wolverine wasn't the monster you think he is. He kills when he's threatened, or when he sees the one's he cares about being hurt. Darlin' I always knew that."

He looked up at her, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "My mother had red hair."

"Oh. Um." She drew back her hand. "You're not about to tell me we're related...are you?"

He chuckled. The sad mood broken. "No, we're not related. Just an observation."

She smiled. "Well that's good to know. What else do you remember?"

Logan thought for a moment. "I like to dance, and I'm pretty good at it."

She listened to the music playing and it was the first time it dawned on her that it was romantic classical music. "Would you like to dance now?"

He cocked a brow at her. "Very much so."

He held her close to him as they slowly danced a few pieces when Logan stopped and looked into her eyes. "Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue et je veux te faire mienne."

"My eyes again?" She asked puzzled.

"Actually, I wasn't very truthful in my translation. What I really said was that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I want to make you mine. Actually, I haven't been very honest about today. This is more than just spending the day with you on your birthday. Marie...today was a date, if you want it to be. Ma belle Marie, I've been attracted to you for a very long time and...I want to be the man you deserve to have."

She bit her lip. "And what about the other problem? My mutation?"

He brushed the lock of silver-streak hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He loved that lock of hair that was part of him, the stark contrast to her chestnut red hair, and wondered if she really knew how special it meant to him that she never tried to cover it with coloring. "Honey, remember when you were upset about ice prick? And what I told you that someone who really cares about you would understand? Darlin', I was talking about myself."

"And what you said that night you was drunk? About if you were here you'd show me how a real man treats a lady?"

"Well...um...I wasn't supposed to say that then and it slipped out, but yeah...I meant it."

She cocked her head to the side. "Have you found out when you were born?"

He crinkled his brows at her. That wasn't what he expected and wondered what it had to do with him spilling his heart out. "Um. No. I'm still working on that. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well...maybe today is your birthday, and you should have a gift."

He shook his head. "No honey, I'm not gonna take your day away from you. Today is about you."

"Ok. Let's say tomorrow is your birthday then."

He shrugged. "Ok. Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Good. I want to give you your gift early. Sit down."

"Honey...you don't-"

"Logan. Shut up and sit down."

"Alright." He reluctantly consented and sat on a bale of hay.

"Close your eyes." She smiled at him.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment then closed them. He heard her moving and fought the urge to peek. Next thing he knew he felt the warm skin of her hands on his face and her warm lips on his. He gasped, eyes snapping open and he tried to pull back, but she held his face tighter.

After a few seconds, he realized nothing was happening. "Marie? What?"

"I can control it now. Happy birthday." She grinned.

"You mean? When?"

"Uh-huh. About four months ago."

His shoulders slumped. "That's great. Yeah...bet you got all the boys lining up knocking on your door now."

"Yeah. All of a sudden Bobby is intrested again."

His stomach churned thinking about who had been there before him. "So...guess I'm just another guy in line to knock on your door then huh?"

She got down on her knees in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs. "Darlin', just cause those boys are knockin', don't mean I'm answering. I took your advice and concentrated on myself. There's only one guy I wanted knocking on my door, and tonight he finally knocked. He's the only man I wanna answer the door for."

"So...you haven't been...?"

"No sugar. You're the only one I want to be with. I always knew that, but I've been afraid that you would never ask. Afraid that you would always see me as nothing more than a kid."

"Oh baby...you ain't no kid, never was. I just couldn't get myself wrapped up in you before 'cause, uh, well..."

"I know sugar. It wouldna looked right. Still kinda don't to the outside world, but fuck them...we know the truth." She leaned into him, kissing him. "I wanna be yours baby." She whispered against his lips.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "What's wrong sugar?" She asked worried that she did something to spoil the mood.

"Well, it's just I've had these feelings for sometime. I resolved myself that I'd never be able to be...y'know...with ya. And that don't matter to me. That's fine, it's not that important to me, just being with you, spending time with you is all that counts. And now you blow my mind with this news. I don't want you to think it's just because you got control of your powers."

She cupped his face in her hands. He snuggled into them enjoying the warmth of her. "Honey, I know that. You set this whole day up, called it a date, before you knew. You rode all night just to be here today. We spend hours over the phone talking about nothing, which is the highlight of my day. You listen to me crying about my problems and giving me advice or just make me laugh to make me feel better. You said that sweet beauitful thing to me in French...all before you knew. I know you're not coming for me now because I got control. Hell, you been coming for me for years."

"So...uh...we're really doing this? Taking our friendship...?"

"To the next level. Yeah." She finished for him.

He grinned wide. "Cool." He leaned to her and gave her a kiss. The kiss deepened, pushing his tongue past her lips, filling her mouth, seeking out every drop of her, threading his hands into her hair before dropping his hand and gently pulling the scarf around her neck off.

His lips still on hers, he pushed forward, taking them both to the hay covered floor. He laid on top of her, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands explored the rest of her. He pulled back, sucking her tongue and ending with a nip to her bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

Her hands roamed his muscular back, down to his waist and giving a squeeze on his sculpted glut muscle, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his legs as she arched herself into him. His lips explored her jawline and worked to her neck, placing small nips and bites along the way. He pressed himself into the core of her, rubbing his hard erection against her.

"Oh Marie, baby." He whispered out as he ran his nose against her neck taking in her scent. He got something that seemed familiar, something important that he should recognize, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Yes Logan. Yes." She whispered back, nipping at his ear as she worked her hands under his shirt, scenting his spicy aroma into her nose, pulling off his shirt and tossing it away.

He slowly worked the buttons of her shirt, pulling it back to reveal the lacy red bra. His eyes scanned over it for a moment. "Oh shit. That's hot. Um...how much do you care about that bra?" He asked as a single claw slowly came out.

"Not that much. Do it!" She huffed as the sound of her bra ripping rang out.

He gazed his eyes on her as he huffed out. "Oh mon Dieu! Vous avez des seins magnifiques!" (Oh my God! You have gorgeous tits!)

"What?" She giggled.

Shaking his head, bringing his mind back to Earth while his eyes still gazed widely on her magnificent breast, he huffed again. "Um...nothing, but trust me, it was a compliment." He leaned down, kissing her milky breasts as he rolled and twisted the nipples into hard nubs.

She let out a soft moan when his warm mouth took in a nipple, sucking and pulling at it between his teeth. "Oh yes Logan." She moaned, grinding herself into his arousal as her panties became soaked.

He ran his tongue down to her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and working them off of her. He gave a little smirk at the matching red panties. "May as well keep it a set." He growled out as a claw on each hand came forth, slipping under the band at the hips. With a quick flick of his wrist, the panties were cut and she laid exposed to him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his angel. "Mon Dieu!" He huffed again.

Giggling, she moved and arched beneath him, moaning out her pleasure as he softly nuzzled his nose between her silky thighs, taking in her scent. His tongue lashed out, licking at her sweet tasting nectar.

She balled her hands into his hair, pushing his face deeper into her as his tongue slipped inside. She rocked her hips against him, feeling his tongue moving and sliding about and his mouth sucking on her. She shivered at the core "Logan! Oh God Logan!" She screamed out as her release came upon her so sudden and powerful. She started making noises like she had never made before.

Logan chuckled inwardly at the noises she made, amused by the thought she may have been speaking in tongues. He grinned as he wiped at his mouth. "Did you like that honey?"

"Oh my God! What was that?" She exclaimed in surprise.

He cocked his head to the side. "You never had an orgasm? Not even with yourself?"

"Uh...not like that. I guess what I thought were orgasms in the past...maybe not?"

He dropped his head and chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe they were...just small ones. Would you like me to do that again?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

He blew on her before flicking his tongue at her sweet wetness Taking his time, making slow movements, he was driving her mad with ecstasy.

She moaned out, feeling his finger moving slowly inside her. She gave a loud groan as a second finger slid in. Her hips bucked to his strokes. "Oh God Logan! I'm gonna go again!"

He huffed out at her "Yes baby! Yes!"

As she started to moan, he quickly pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his mouth, licking and sucking every drop from her as she screamed out his name.

He ghosted his tongue along her stomach, placing small nips and kisses. "Oh Marie. I've thought about this-"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "French baby. Talk to me in French."

He smiled at her. "You won't understand what I said."

"Don't care. It's so sexy the way you sound when you speak French."

"Um. Alright then." He moved himself up to her. His voice deep and husky in her ear as he softly spoke.

"Je te voulais depuis si longtemps." (I wanted you for so long.)

"Je veux lécher chaque centimètre de ton beau corps." (I want to lick every inch of your beautiful body.)

"Oh yes Logan! So sexy! More!" She cried out in a whisper as she grinded herself into him.

"Marie, je te veux avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime ma Marie. Ma belle Marie." (Marie, I want you with me until the end of time. I love you my Marie. My beautiful Marie.)

Her fingers clenched into the back of his shoulders as she whispered out. "Yes Logan. Yes." She rolled them both, straddling him at the hips as she nuzzled herself into the side of his neck, kissing and nipping at him as she worked her mouth to his chest. She nipped at his nipple as he sucked air in sharply through his teeth.

She slid her hand down, unbuttoned his jeans, working them off, freeing his hard arousal, her eyes grew wide at his large erection. "Baby, what was that word you said when you ripped my panties off?"

"Mon Dieu?"

"Yeah...what does that mean?"

"My God."

"Well then..." She cast her eyes back to his standing hardness. _"Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu!"_

Logan laughed. "I think I'm gonna like teaching you French."

She smiled sweetly at him. "And I think I'm gonna like learning." She wrapped her fingers around his stiffness, stroking as she kissed his stomach, slowly teasing her way downwards as Logan moaned out. She reached her goal, giving a light kiss to the tip. She opened her mouth wide and sucked him in.

Her warm mouth sucking his length, her instincts directing her actions, he moaned out, his hips lightly bucked as he tangled his fingers through her hair. "Oh yes baby. That's the way. Shit! Where did you learn that?"

Her mouth full of Logan, she couldn't answer as she continued her sucking on him, twisting and curling her tongue around him, taking his length in deeper.

He felt the tightening of his muscles and quickly grasped her shoulders, pulling her up. "No, no baby. Don't push me over yet. Not yet."

She gave a long, drawn out suck to his length, releasing him from her mouth with a small pop. She looked up at him with a smile that was mixed with pride and accomplishment that she had drove her wolfman to the edge with her mouth. She stretched herself back up to him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Did you like that baby?"

The tip of his fingers lightly gliding along her spine. "Oh God yes! Mon Dieu _oui!"_ He panted out. Baby...where did you possibly learn to _do_ that?"

She dipped her head in her shyness. "I have a confession."

His heart pounded, a low growl rumbled in his chest, afraid that she would tell him that she had done _something_ with one of those boys. Part of him was afraid to hear the confession, but another part of him wanted to know. "Oh? And what's that?" Closing his eyes, to keep her from seeing the possible heartbreak that he might encounter from her answer.

"While you've been gone, I snuck into your room a few times. I know you don't like having anyone in your room, but I wanted to be near you, smell your scent, be reminded of the times we spent sitting and talking or just watching t.v. I'm sorry I went in your room without your permission or you being there."

He gently lifted her face to him, to look into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I don't mind if it's you that's in my room. You're the only one that I wouldn't mind, but that doesn't answer my question. Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

"I found your stash of porno movies." As she spoke, her hand sneakily made its way back down to him, stroking to regain his erection.

The sensation, mixed with the relief that her "confession" wasn't the horrible thing he imagined forced out a small. "Mmm" He slid his hands down, cupping and squeezing at her rounded ass. "And you watched them?" He cocked a brow in amusement.

"Some of them." Her cheeks slightly pinked. "Watching them, I picked up on a few things, and what to do if I ever..."

He chuckled. "Well, let's see here...my girl likes motorcycles, beer, whiskey shots, sports, turned on by French...and pornos. Perfect. Couldn't ask for anything better." His smile was so wide, it threatened to take over his face.

He roll them both, on top of her, he gave her a deep kiss, filling her mouth with his tongue, ready to restart giving her the mind blowing birthday present he didn't know he could give.

When the kiss broke, she bit her lower lip. "I have another confession."

He dipped his head. _Well shit! Do I really want to know? Yeah...I want to know_. He thought as his advancement was once again halted. "What's that honey?"

"Sometimes...when we were talking on the phone...I...uh...I was um...you know...with myself." Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

He jerked his head back and looked at her in shock. "You mean...you was _playing_ with yourself? While talking to me?"

"Yeah."

He let out a laugh. He got more aroused picturing her with a phone in one hand while the other rubbing at herself. "Baby. I have to confess too. There were times I was jerking off when we were talking. Shit! This is too perfect." As an afterthought, he added. "Damnit! We coulda been having phone sex this whole time." He laughed harder.

The entire time they were making their confessions, his tip was stroking at her wet entrance. "Oh damn Marie. I wanna-"

His sentence was cut short once again. "In French. God Logan! Please in French!"

"That French talkn' really gets you goin', don't it?" He smirked.

"Mmm-hmm. Please...whatever you was gonna say, say it in French."

With a shrug, he accommodated her.

"Je veux enterrer ma bite si profondément dans ta chatte. Je veux te baiser si fort. Je veux vous faire crier mon nom." (I want to bury my cock so deep in your pussy. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to make you scream my name.)

"Dieu ta chatte se sent si bien contre ma bite. Marie, je veux être à l'intérieur de toi. Je veux te baiser tous les soirs pour toujours." (God your pussy feels so good against my cock. Marie, I want to be inside of you. I want to fuck you every night forever.)

As he spoke, he nipped and sucked at her neck while slipping first one finger into her then a second, thrusting and circling in preparation as she writhed and grinded against him, coating his length with her wetness. "Yes. Yes Logan! Take me baby." She huffed out in his ear.

He pushed the tip of himself in as she let out a small whimper. He slowly inched his way deeper into her as her nails dug into his shoulders. "You ok baby? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. I'm fine baby. Keep going." She moaned.

He took his time, slowly thrusting himself into her, giving a moment between thrusts to give her time to adjust and relax. His full length was in her as she moaned out. "Yes baby. Take me."

He quickened his thrusts, groaning as her hips rocked against him. Biting and sucking hard on her neck from one side to the other as she moaned and huffed in her pleasure. He heard her call out loudly. "Oh God Logan! Oh my God yes!" Her nails digging and scratching along his back as he felt her wet explosion around him.

He thrust one last time hard into her and stopped, keeping himself from the edge, looking down at her neck to admire his handywork. He scowled as he watched the bites and bruises faded before his eyes. _Damn her having my healing._ He thought to himself. He wanted to leave his marks on her, letting everyone to see that she was his and to back off. Now he would have to think of another way to mark his territory.

"You ok baby?" He asked her, pushing her hair away from her face, concerned that he might have hurt her.

"Yes darlin' I'm fine. More. Please more."

He rolled her to her stomach, pulling both of them to their knees, he entered her from behind, cupping, rubbing and squeezing at her beautiful ass as it slapped against his thighs. His fingers digging into her hips as she moaned out. "Harder baby. Gawd yes!"

He licked the sweet, salty sweat from her spine as he deepened his thrusts. She screamed out as he felt her explosion dribbling down his leg. He felt his muscles tighten and stopped. "Oh baby! No! Stop! Don't move! Don't move!" He cried out.

Staying in her, he held her still as he blew out a few breaths, willing himself back from the edge. After he got control, he pulled out of her, collapsing to his back.

She moved to look at him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Don't wanna blow yet. Wanna make this last." He panted out.

She straddled him at the hips, lining herself up, she sank herself onto him. Slowly moving her hips, teasing and twisting at his nipples as his hands rubbed along her back, making their way to her breasts.

She leaned forward, kissing his mouth, filling him with her tongue as she moved her hips faster to his moans in her mouth.

He didn't know why, but the tips of his claws skitted out. He concentrated on retracting them, afraid of cutting her. They would retract slightly, then skit out again, over and over.

_Hey beast! Stop that! Don't want to hurt her._

_*It's not me! I don't want to hurt her either. I don't know why that's happening, haven't done that before...that I can remember._

The tips of his claws poked through his skin, instinctively he ran them gently along her body, keeping them at an angle so he wouldn't cut her as the claws pressed in unusual places that oddly made her moan and writhe.

He put one hand on the small of her back, the other, slightly under him, showing off his strength and flexibility, he pulled his knees up as he arched his back high to raise himself from the floor, supporting them both, and thrusting as she rode his hardness into her, moaning out his name.

Once again he felt himself tighten, gripping at the small of her back. "Oh shit Marie! I'm gonna...! Baby I'm gonna-!"

His back arched higher, his eyes flashed a bright amber as he erupted into her, his thick liquid exploding from him like a volcano, filling her as a loud animal roar echoed throughout the barn.

_*MATE! SHIT! GODDAMN! MY MATE!_

Outside of the barn a small group of deer grazing on the grass nearby startled before running for their lives.

_What the fuck was that?_

_*Hell if I know!_

They laid side-by-side sweaty, panting, and dazed. "Wow!" Marie huffed out.

Logan gave a panted laugh. "You can say that again kid."

"Wow."

She rolled towards him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Does that roar thing happen every time?"

"Baby, as far as I can remember, that's never happened before. I have no clue where that came from...but it was justified."


	34. Logan's Surprise (11-10 13:23:42)

_**A/N:** Thanks again to brigid1318 for the reviews and thanks to all my silent readers taking the time to enjoy this story._

_I know the chapters are coming fast paced lately, but I have a project coming up soon and want to make sure this gets posted before I get to busy with other things._

_XXX_

**Chapter 34**

They laid, the sweat and night air cooling them before redressing. They walked out of the barn, arms wrapped around each other's waists. "Do you think Storm knew what was gonna happen when she helped you set this up?" Marie asked.

"Mmm. I'm sure she figured out I was setting up something romantic for ya. Maybe figured I'd tell you how I feel about you, but the rest...hopefully she didn't think that hard about it." He chuckled as he pulled a piece of hay from her tossled hair.

She tipped her head to the side. "Uh...Logan? One thing...when I told you that I found your porn stash..."

"Yeah?" He replied cautiously.

"Well...I swear I saw _you_ in one of them. I was just seeing things, or just someone that looked like you...right?"

Logan bit at his lip as he shifted. "Uh...well...actually..."

Marie gasped in shock. "Logan!"

He shrugged. "What? It paid good money and I needed the cash at the time."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Great...my new boyfriend is a porn star."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Just don't let Jubilee watch it."

"Oh believe me! I plan to hide that video so deep no one will find it! That one is just for me!" She grinned at him.

"Only way I would want it." He grinned and led her back to the bike, he shook his head as he looked at the bike, he got a sinking feeling. "Shit. I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Marie crinkled her brows at him.

Logan shook his head. "Honey...I had another gift for you. Kinda big. I shoulda gave it to you earlier, but I didn't think what just happened would happen. If I give it to you now...well...you might take it the wrong way and think I'm only giving it to you because of the mind blowing sex."

"It was something you were going to give to me before, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Well then...give it to me." She closed her eyes and held out her hands.

She felt something drop into her hand and opened her eyes. She looked down on the set of keys in her hand and her brain took a moment to register it.

"You mean? Really? It's mine?"

"Yep. Bought it for you. Title is in the saddlebag. Happy birthday darlin'."

She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as she shrieked. "Oh my God! Thank you! Oh my God!"

He winced at the shriek and jerked his head back. "Hey. Sensitive ears...remember?"

Stepping back from him, grinning. "Oh. Sorry. I just can't believe this! It's the best present ever!"

He cocked a brow. "Oh? Ever?"

"Ok. Second best. Thank you." She stood on her toes and planted a big kiss on him.

He pushed her back, holding her shoulders. "We need to get a few things clear first. First off, a Harley is made for riding, _not_ racing, so keep it at the speed limit. Second, don't drive buzzed. If you go out for drinks, even one, call someone to come get you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "We already established that."

"I'm just reiterating it. And third. You're gonna dump her at least once. It happens to everyone, even me. When it happens, don't panic or freak out. Just relax and ride it out, you'll eventually stop sliding on the asphalt. You have my healing, so I'm not too worried about you cracking your skull open. Ok, I'm worried about that, but I know you'll survive. The road rash is still gonna burn like hell, but that'll heal too. Just be careful. Ok baby?"

"I will. Thank you." She gave him another kiss that lasted a few moments.

He groaned and broke the kiss. "Mmm baby...let's not get started again or we'll never get home tonight."

She gave him a sly smile. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

He stammered. "Uh, well, um, uh...give me a minute? Uh...yeah...you got classes in the morning. Charles would have my head if I kept you out all night." He finally concluded.

She rushed over to the bike, rubbing her hand along it to make sure it wasn't a dream. She opened the saddlebag to get the title when she saw them.

Logan had forgotten about that. "Marie wait!"

Too late. She had the book in her hand looking at him in stunned amusement. "You read it?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Ok. I read all three. You're right. It's a love story." He rolled his eyes.

She opened the book, flipping through the pages. "And you _highlighted_ parts!"

He went to snatch the book from her, but she was too fast for him, pulling away. "Let's see what you highlighted." She giggled. She read a few of the highlighted parts. "Oh my Logan. Yes! Let's definitely do that!" She pointed to one of the parts.

"Ok, ok. That's enough." He said as he grabbed the book from her, tossing it back into the bag. "Can we just get home now?"

Logan took his place on the back as they rode home, kissing her neck and nuzzling into her the entire way.

They walked into the mansion, arms around each other kissing, whispering and giggling.

"Ahem!" Got their attention.

Logan looked over with a grin. "Charles. Good evening."

Xavier gave him a look without saying a word.

"What? Like you didn't see this coming." Logan said defensively.

"Oh, I saw it coming a long time ago. I need to talk to you Logan. Marie, you have classes in the morning. Goodnight."

Marie gave Logan a kiss. "G'night darlin'. G'night Professor." She bounded up the stairs.

Logan watched her going up the stairs. After she was out of sight, he slumped his shoulders and let out a huff. "Charles, before you say it, I care a lot about her..."

Charles put his hand up. "I know. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I found some more information. Here." He handed Logan a folder.

"What did you find?"

"It's all there. Look at it when you're ready." Xavier turned his chair and left Logan standing looking at the folder in his hands.

Logan headed to his room, tapping the folder against his leg. He opened the door as he cast his eyes to the bed.

Marie laid naked in a seductive position on his bed, twirling the locket around her neck between her fingers. "You said you don't mind me being in your room, sugar."

Logan closed the door, shaking his head as he went to sit on the bed. "No darlin', I don't mind."

"The Professor give you a hard time?"

"No. He gave me this." He held the folder up.

"What is it?"

"More information."

"Oh. Do you want to be alone then?"

"No darlin', it's fine, you can stay. I want to share these things with you." He opened the folder and looked at the first page. "Holy shit! You gotta be kidding me!"

Marie sat up, looking over Logan's shoulder. "What is it shug? What's wrong?"

Logan chuckled. "Nothing's wrong. Charles found my birth records. You ain't gonna believe this. Tomorrow _is_ my birthday!" He looked at the clock next to his bed. "After midnight, so I guess, technically, _today_ is my birthday."

"What? Are you serious? Your birthday is the day after mine?" She pulled the folder from his hand and opened it. "Logan! It says here you were born in 1832! That makes you-"

"Yeah...let's not do the math on that one." He chuckled as he shifted his body in her direction, putting a hand on her hip. "Let's just say it's a good thing you're into older men."

"No. Not older _men_. One older _man. Very_ older!"

He groaned as he fell to his back. "Oh damn! You're gonna milk this for all it's worth, ain't ya kid?"

She giggled as she moved herself onto him, straddling his hips. "Well, you're not too old to blow my mind." She leaned down, kissing him as she worked his shirt off.

"MmmMarie. What are you doing?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Giving you your birthday present." She kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Mmm-hmm. You have classes in the morning." His hands roamed her naked body, squeezing her breast and twisting the nipples.

"So I'll play hooky." She worked her kisses down to his chest.

"Great. Charles is really gonna have my ass now." He shifted as Marie pushed his jeans down.

"Not the first time Professor chewed you out." She said just before she took him into her mouth.

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Good point. Oh yes!"

She sucked on him, driving him to the edge before he stopped her. Grabbing a gold foil packet from his bedside drawer, he quickly tore it open and unrolled the condom onto himeslef.

Marie giggled. "A little late for that isn't it? I mean, you didn't use any in the barn."

Logan shrugged a shoulder. "Didn't think that was going to happen in the barn and wasn't prepared, that'll teach me. Besides, no sense in pushing our luck."

In a single motion, he was on his knees, had her on her back, legs lifted in his arms as he thrust himself into her. She moaned and writhed beneath him. Suddenly a loud roar ripped out through the entire mansion.

Every eye in the mansion snapped open.

In the dorm rooms, the children had different reactions to the noise. Some covered their heads with their blankets in fear, others rushed to their windows or popped their heads out of the doors to find out what the noise was, while others went into fight mode, powers at the ready to defend themselves.

In Scott and Jean's room, Scott bolted up in bed, the rose color of the special contact lenses he slept in shinning in the dark. "What the hell was that?"

Jean giggled. "Honey, I think we both know what that was."

"Ugh! Logan." Scott said in disgust.

Jean busted out laughing as Scott looked at her. "That's not funny. Logan shouldn't mess with Marie. She's too young."

"Scott honey. Marie is more mature than you give her credit for, but that's not why I'm laughing. The Professor wanted me to remind him first thing in the morning to look into soundproofing Logan's room."

Scott dropped back to the bed, turning his back to his wife and wrapping the pillow around his ears. "I really don't need to hear this!"

In Marie and Jubilee's room, Jubilee laid smiling with her sleep mask on. "Woo! Chica! ¡Forma de dárselo a tu hombre lobo!" (Way to give it to your wolfman!)

In Logan's room they laid trying to catch their breaths. "I thought you said that roar don't happen everytime." Marie panted out.

Logan rolled to his side, draping his arm over Marie. "Baby, I swear that's never happened until tonight. Both times were justified." He chuckled.


	35. Logan's Surprise (11-12 13:17:24)

_**A/N:** A Thank You to all those reading and enjoying. Big thanks to teamsophia. So happy to hear you have been enjoying the story. Yes. Questions, questions and so many questions. ;) Keep reading to find the answers ;)_

_A big shoutout to brigid1318 who has helped me so much through this story. She has her own awesome stories out there. If you haven't already...check them out! Also a shoutout to DreamerByHeart who has given me so much support with my other stories not to mention how awesome her stories are as well. If you're a big Rogan fan...you'll love her stories._

_Ok folks...enough of the yapping and let's see if we can get some questions answered...or maybe add more questions XD_

_XXX_

**Chapter 35**

Logan was in the refrigerator collecting the ingredients he needed to surprise Marie with breakfast in bed when his ear twitched, picking up on the voices in the hall coming towards the kitchen. Ice prick and fire bitch talking to each other.

"Now that she can be touched, gonna try to get a piece of that?" Fire bitch asked.

"Hell yeah! That skank is so horny, she'll jump in bed with anyone. Maybe even the old man Professor." Ice prick laughed.

"Shit man. We ought to try and talk her into some tag team action!" Fire bitch chuckled.

They laughed and slapped high fives.

Logan had taken up a position on the wall behind the door. As the boys entered the kitchen, he silently moved behind them.

Both boys stopped in their tracks when they each found adamantium claws at their throats and a deep, angry voice in their ears.

"I ever hear either one of you say anything like that about Marie, or any other woman again, I'll dice you up so small that not even a goldfish would bother with you. Understand?"

The boys gulped. "Y-Yeah. S-Sorry." Ice prick stammered out.

"S-Sorry." Fire bitch said as he trembled.

Logan pulled his claws away. "Good. Get your asses out of my sight. _NOW!"_ He thundered out.

The boys turned, scurring out of the kitchen.

_Gonna kill them bitches they ever talk about mate like that again. Shoulda killed them now._

_Easy boy. I think you scared the piss out of them well enough they won't say things like that again._

_*Maybe. Both them bitches made mate cry. Still wanna kill 'em._

XXX

If Logan had learned anything in his long years, it was how to cook and was happy that his surprise breakfast went over so well, never mentioning what happened in the kitchen. He was even happier at the way Marie thanked him for the breakfast as they took a shower together.

He was back in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, sipping his coffee and talking to Charles.

"So, I've been in the Civil war, World War I and II? Korea? Vietnam? How the hell did I end up fighting in American wars?" He asked.

"It seems you registered yourself as an American citizen, using false identification and paperwork. It wasn't until after VietNam you registered again as a Canadian citizen."

"Hmm...maybe shouldn't have done that. Looks like World War II and Vietnam, I was drafted."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, well I'm sure you wasn't thinking about a draft at the time when you used your false ID's."

Logan jumped when he heard Marie scream. _"LOGAN! WHAT THE HELL!"_ Marie stomped into the kitchen with an angry glare.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"My clothes! What the fuck did you do to my clothes? They're ruined!"

Logan looked at what she was wearing. Her jeans had three diagonal rip marks on the left thigh and the shirt had matching rip marks just above the right breast.

(Wolverine growled.) _*Damn! Mate looks totally fuckable in that outfit!_

"What? Looks good. A lot of people pay hundreds of dollars for that look and you got it for free."

"You did this to _all_ of my clothes! Why?" She wined out.

Logan looked at her with his mouth gaped open, not sure what to say.

Charles shook his head chuckling.

"It's not funny, Professor! He ruined my clothes!" She barked out.

Charles cocked a brow at Marie. "Marie, don't you understand what he's trying to do?"

"Well, if he doesn't like my clothes, all he has to do is say so. He doesn't have to rip them up!"

"I like your clothes. You dress very nice." Logan protested.

"Then why?" She continued to whined.

Charles gave Logan a knowing look. "Marie dear, Logan is just trying to mark his territory. He's just trying to show that you belong to him."

"Yeah. Your damned healing wouldn't let my marks stay on your neck. Had to do something to show you're mine."

_*Ahem. YOUR marks?_

"Your... Your _territory?_ _Belong_ to you? Like I'm your property! I'm not property Logan!"

He put his hands up defensively. "Hey whoa! I never said you're my property. I know you're not propery. I meant that you're my girl. My...uh..."

_*Mate_

"Mate." Charles interjected.

"Yeah." Logan blurted out.

Marie cocked a brow. "Excuse me. Mate?"

_Yeah. My mate. Always been my mate._

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. My woman. My love. My mate." He gave her a look that melted her heart.

She blushed a little. "Really? That's the way you see it?" She shyly lowered her head as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked up at Logan through her lashes.

"Of course darlin'. That's the way I always saw it." He gently tucked a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. "I always saw you as being mine." He softly said.

No longer angry with him, now that she understood, she looked at her clothes. "You think this looks good on me?"

_*Oh hell yeah! Totally fuckable!_

He hooked a finger through a rip in her shirt, lightly stroking the swell of her breast. He started to say something then quickly glanced at Charles.

Not wanting Charles to know what he was saying, even though Marie wouldn't understand either, but know the sentiment, he said.

"Darlin', let me put it like this. Vous avez l'air si chaud en ce moment. Je veux vous emmener en haut et sucer votre chatte pendant des heures jusqu'à-" (You look so hot right now. I want to take you upstairs and suck your pussy for hours until-)

Logan jumped at Charles' sharp voice. _"LOGAN!"_

Logan had a shocked look on his face. "Uh. Professor? You speak French?"

Charles leaned forward, cocking a brow at Logan. "I am in touch with the minds of every mutant. I understand _all_ languages."

Logan dropped his head, shaking it. "Of course you do."

Marie giggled. "What did he say, Professor?"

"Nothing I'd care to repeat." Charles said sternly while staring at Logan. "Marie, you have classes now, you should go."

Logan gave her a quick kiss, wagging his brows. "I'll show you what I said tonight. See ya after class baby." He watched her as she walked from the room and gave a little sigh.

_*Damn baby! Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you walk away!_

_Shut the fuck up! That is the stupidest saying ever uttered!_

_*Aw c'mon! Like you don't love to watch that ass walk away._

_I didn't say that._

He looked over at Charles, who was giving him a stern glare. "Charles, I know what you're gonna say. I didn't mean any harm or disrespect by it, and besides, she doesn't know what I'm saying. All she knows is that it gets her hot and bothered, and I like bothering her."

Charles shook his head. "You have strange ways, Logan."

"Yeah...can't help it. She does that to me. Don't know why or how, just know she does. Damn what am I getting myself into here? I can't explain it, but from the moment I first saw her, I knew she meant something to me. You can reach my mind...any clue?"

"Logan, it's not my place to tell you, you have to learn that answer for yourself. All I will say is that you and Marie have a bond that transcends time itself. And I will add this, from now on, whenever you feel (Charles cleared his throat) frisky with Marie...do it somewhere far away from the mansion until I get soundproofing in your room."

Logan's brows shot up. "I swear that never happened before!"


	36. Logan's Surprise (11-12 13:39:54)

**_A/N:_** _Sadly, I do not own Star Trek or Batman. The only thing of Paramount or DC that I own is my DVD collection, and again, I'm not 100% sure I own that. ;)_

**Chapter 36**

Logan had spent the day searching the internet, armed with the information Charles had found. He typed in one of his false names and the year, when the search result turned up information about Logan Howlett, the name he used at the time, he clicked on the link.

He looked at the picture of himself, in U.S. military uniform, that was taken by a journalist. He was with a small group of other men, rifles in hand, crouched and walking through knee-deep water as the jungle brush covered their movements.

He closed his eyes as small bits started to come to his memory.

**_VietNam 1968; unknown location_**

The group silently waded through the muddy water, guns at the ready as the sound of mortor shells and rapid rifle fire echoed through the air. Logan sniffed at the air, trying to catch the scent of enemy nearby.

He heard the clicking of the photo journalist's camera behind him. He quickly spun on her, grabbing the camera.

"Goddamnit! Will you stop with that fucking camera? Only reason you're here is because lieutenant said you could come along. If it was up to me, your ass would be on the first outbound back to the states." He growled out in a hushed whisper.

"I got creditals and clearance. Give me my fucking camera." She ginded out at him.

"Yeah. I know you got all that shit, ain't gonna help you from getting killed if Charlie hears us. Now stop with the damn camera." He tossed the camera at her.

"Look, just 'cause I fucked you a couple times, don't think you have to go all hero on me and be my protector." She cocked a brow at him.

"Hey. Just 'cause _I_ fucked _you_ don't think I'm gonna jump on a pineapple for ya."

His ear twitched as he suddenly took a lower crouch. Getting the attention of the guys in front of him, he gave hand signals that there was enemy near and to take cover.

The group moved quickly and quietly towards the underbrush for cover. "You see something?" Johnson whispered to Logan.

"No. I think I heard something though, coming from that direction." He replied pointing the barrel of his rifle in the direction of the movement as he listened further. "Sounds like about twenty."

"I don't hear anything." Johnson whispered.

"Hey, if Prophet says he heard something, he heard it. You ain't been around here long enough to know, but Prophet seems to always know these things." Burgess said to Johnson in a hushed voice.

Suddenly there was a burst of rifle fire coming from the direction Logan pointed out. The group sprang into action, returning fire.

Logan grabbed a gernade from his belt and lobed it into the jungle. A loud explosion and screaming could be heard as the team continued to fire.

Logan glanced over when he heard a shout come from Johnson. He saw the blood pouring from his left side and Logan reached down to Johnson, pressing his hand on the wound at Johnson's rib cage. "You're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you out of here." He grabbed Johnson's hand, pressing it to the wound. "Just keep pressure on it. We'll get you out."

Johnson nodded as Logan turned his attention back to the task of war. He heard the rapid clicking of the camera. _Will she fucking stop with that shit already! _His brain screamed at him.

The skirmish only lasted a minute or two. When it was over, the group took a quick scan for injured or killed. Logan gave a sigh of relief when he saw Johnson, still alive and holding his wound. "You the prophet. Am I gonna live?" Johnson grinned up at him.

"Yeah, you're gonna live kid."

Suddenly aware that he wasn't hearing the annoying clicks of the camera, he looked behind him.

She laid in the water on her back, blood pooling at her chest. He rushed over to her as he gently lifted her to him.

She looked up at him, dazed, as she breathed heavily. "I...I didn't see it coming."

"I know darlin' no one does. You're gonna be alright. Hey. I can see the future too. After this shit, we'll go back to the states together and get married. Have a few dozen little monsters running around." He knew that was a lie, but he wanted to do something to make her feel better as he kept his face and voice soft.

"We had a great time together in your bunk. Made the trip worth it." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Only good thing that's come from this damned war. Meeting you. Don't worry darlin' we'll have more great times in my bunk when you get patched up."

"Don't think so, but thanks for the-" She took a couple quick deep breaths then her body went limp.

He ran his hand over her eyes to close them, looking down on the face of an angel. Bits of her coppery red hair that came loose from the tie cascaded over her shoulders, the innocent look on her face, the small smile on her pouty lips. "Damn Marie. I'm sorry baby." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he picked her up to carry her lifeless body back to the transport to be taken away from him.

**_Logan's room; present_**

He sat in front of the computer staring when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to turn to see who it was, he already knew as the warm arms snaked around his shoulders. "What are you looking at sugar? Hey! That's you!"

"Yeah. Vietnam. Just had a memory flash." He said in a complanate tone.

"Oh? You wanna talk about it?" She asked cautiously as she could tell by his tone it wasn't a happy memory.

"That picture was taken by a journalist. I remember getting angry about the camera going off, afraid it was going to give away our position. There was gun fire, and the photographer killed, along with some others."

"He was kinda brave, risking his life for news, not being a solider and all."

"She. The photographer was a woman." Logan corrected.

"Oh wow! That's even braver. I thought they didn't let women near combat back then."

"Not to fight, and most journalists were men, but there were a few women. Women's lib and all. Wish she wasn't there."

Marie cocked her head to the side. "Logan? Was there something between the two of you?"

Logan turned in his chair to look at Marie. "Darlin' I've lived a long life and I ain't exactly been a saint or a monk for that fact. You really don't want to know the details about every woman that's crossed my path, and I really don't want to start our relationship with you being jealous of my past."

"I'm not jealous, just curious. She sounds like she was special to you."

"Sorta. Not really though. Ok, we fucked a few times and maybe...just maybe there was a spark. Maybe, if she hadn't been killed..."

"She woulda been wife number whatever?" Marie asked slowly.

He pulled her down into his lap. "I don't know, now that I have a bit of a memory of her, even though there was some sort of attraction, I kinda get the sense that in the end, neither one of us would have been happy. I dunno, sweetheart. Maybe it was just two people far away from home, middle of a combat zone, lonely and scared, taking comfort in one another."

"You? Scared?" Marie chuckled at the notion.

"I get scared about things sometimes...like you screaming at me for marking my territory." He chuckled. "But no, war doesn't scare me, I'm pretty sure she was scared though. She acted brave, but still."

He reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Hmm. You kinda look like her." The similarities suddenly hitting Logan.

She started to move to get out of his lap, slightly perturbed by his statement, as he grabbed her by the waist. "Now hold on. I didn't mean it like that." He held her tight against him as he tried to explain. "I just meant, she had red hair and little pouty lips like yours. Hmm...maybe I do have a type after all. Anyways, that's not important, what's important is...I'm completely stupid gaga with the beautiful woman in my lap right now."

She giggled. "Stupid gaga?"

"Yeah belle Marie. You do that to me. If I could, I'd climb the Statue of Liberty and proclaim my undying love for ya for all the world to hear, but uh...considering what happened last time we were at Liberty, I doubt they'd let us come back."

She giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, probably not. What else can you tell me about her?"

"Marie...don't do this. You really don't want to know."

She looked up at him. "I want to know about your life, Logan. She was part of it, so yeah, I want to know."

He let out a sigh. "Alright then. I did a quick check on her, but couldn't find too much, not even a picture. Bycoincidence, her name was Marie. Marie Cavanaugh. All I found was that she was a photo journalist, which I already knew. Only a couple of her shots were used in the papers, this being one of them." He gestured to the picture on the computer screen. "I don't remember too much about her, didn't know her long, but she had a strong personality, free spirit and...uh...good in the sack."

"You mean great in the sack, don't you?"

He stammered a moment. "Ok, yeah. She was great in the sack, but she didn't make me roar like you do." He smiled against her lips as he brushed himself against her.

"Good to know I'm the only one that can do that to you." She smiled as she gave a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Like I said, stupid gaga." He chuckled. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bed as he laid on top of her giving a deep kiss. He grinded into her a couple of times before stopping himself.

"Nuh-huh. No. Can't." He said shaking his head as he started to stand.

"What? What's wrong shug?" She looked at him confused.

He dropped his head and shook it. "Professor made me promise we wouldn't do anything in the house until he got soundproofing in my room."

She let out a loud laugh. "Are you serious? He actually made you promise that?"

"Yeah...he wasn't too happy about my outburst last night. Seriously, I really don't know where that's coming from." He chuckled. "Hey. I have an idea. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and before she knew it, they were out the door.

They had walked some distance and was relaxing in the field on the other side of the estate. Logan had picked some small, white flowers, twiddling them between his fingers as he spoke. "So, tell me about your day. Learn anything intresting in class?"

"I think ice prick learned a good lesson today." She smirked.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"During drills in the danger room, he tried to cop a feel."

Logan started to get up, Wolverine growled. "That's it. I'm gonna kill that asshole."

She quickly grabbed his arm. "Darlin' I already took care of it. He'll think twice before he does that again."

"What did you do?" He spoke slowly while eyeing her suspiciously.

"Let's just say, he'll be in the infirmary for a few days and..." She picked a flower and gently blew on it.

Logan watched as the ice formed on the flower. He shook his head and chuckled. "You sucked his life force, taking some of his powers. My girl."

_*Way to go mate! Woo-hoo!_

"Yeah, and I got some of his recent thoughts too...an incident in the kitchen? That was just about the time he got a knee to the balls and a warning in his ear."

_*Oh! Racked the balls? Shit mate! Nice!_

"Oh! Below the belt Marie? Geez! Gonna have to watch my jewels around you, and I didn't want to upset you telling you what those cunts said."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "My knight in shining adamantium."

(Wolverine put on John Wayne accent.) _*Aw shucks ma'am. T'was noth'n._

Logan blushed a little at the praise. "What was the warning?" He asked in curiosity.

"Told him if he tried that again, he'd have to deal with my man, and my man has _very_ sharp claws. I think he pissed himself a little when it hit him that we're together now."

Logan smiled, Wolverine grinned. "Good. I'm glad people know it's us now. C'mere." He gave her a kiss, then placed the ring of flowers he had been working on on top of her head. "Beautiful." He pulled out his phone and took a picture. "Gonna make that my wallpaper." He said as he fiddled with his phone settings to do so.

After he took the picture, she took the flower ring off of her head and looked at it. "Aw Logan. You do have a soft side." She teased at him as she put the flowers back on her head.

"Yeah, well. Just don't tell anyone. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm the meanest, badest, asshole prick they've ever seen." He grinned at her.

_*Only soft side for mate._

"You're secret is safe with me." She smiled.

While he muddled through working on setting up the wallpaper, chomping at his cigar and grumbling a few times that he did something wrong, she leaned back. "Do you want to talk about any of your other memories today?"

"Hmm? Oh. I dunno. Didn't get too much. My team nicknamed me Prophet. I always seemed to know when trouble was about to happen. I don't think they knew I was a mutant and that I could see and smell better than them. There was a guy, Johnson. He got shot, but it was just a bad graze and he was back with the company after a few days in medical camp. He rotated out after his tour was up. Don't know what happened to him after. There! Got it." He held his phone up to Marie so she could see the wallpaper picture, a little pride in his smirk as he blew out a smoke ring.

"I think you're getting the hang of technology." She grinned.

"Yeah. Still don't like it. Give me a cabin in the woods, a lantern, woodburning stove and I'll be fine with that."

"Ugh! I couldn't live without my phone and the mall. Not to mention electricity, flushing toilets and hot showers..._inside!"_

"Hey. I had indoor plumbing. Just worked different back then, and the showers weren't as hot. That much I do remember."

She giggled the way that made his heart thump against his chest. "Yeah...you have trouble with cell phones now, wait until they come out with some sort of holographic phones."

"Now you're talking about Star Trek shit. Geez! Think I'll be around to meet a Klingon?" He joked.

"Well, if you are, I'm sure you'll make him shit himself." She laughed.

He puffed his chest out. "Yeah. They ain't so scary." Putting on his best Jack Nicholson impression. "Wait until they get a load of me."

"What?" She laughed out.

"Are you serious? You never saw Batman? Michael Keton, Jack Nicholson, Kim Basinger? Where the hell have you been?"

"Saw the Batman with that Christian guy."

"Bale. Christian Bale. Yeah...he was good, but I can't believe you didn't see the ones from the '90's. They were great! Before too much CGI shit. When acting was more than sitting in a room reading lines while someone made computer generated versions of the actors doing the action stunts. I'm gonna have to give you a crash course in the real shit."

She giggled as she leaned in and placed a kiss on him. "You know, it's funny. Your first wife was named Marie, then this girl in VietNam, now me. Do you think there might be some kind of connection there?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Only so many names in the world to go around, bound to run into someone with the same name eventually." Although Logan was now starting to think about it, and it made him wonder.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right, just a coincidence. Um, Logan? What was that thing you said this morning that Professor got upset with you about?"

"Uh...it wasn't very gentlemen-like. Now that I think about it, kinda disgusting. I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't say those things to you in any language."

"Baby, I like it when you talk dirty. Tell me." She had a mischievous grin.

"Uh...it involved giving you oral for several hours. Sorry."

_"HOURS!?_ Logan, do you think you could survive that long?" She laughed.

"Hey, all I can do is try." He wagged his brows at her. He snuffed out his cigar and leaned in kissing her as he pulled her down to the ground.

Her clothes off, he kissed his way to the sweet spot between her legs. 1 hour, 15 minutes later, after a lot of groaning, writhing, face soaked and multiple orgasms, he couldn't take it any longer and slid himself up to her.

Fully prepared this time with his little gold foil packet, he thrusted himself deep into her over and over, as he huffed out. "Belle Marie! Ma belle Marie!" (Beautiful Marie! My beautiful Marie!)

A roar ripped through the air as he released and collapsed onto her panting. "Oh shit. What are you doing to me?" He huffed against her neck.

She giggled. "Good thing we're outside. Professor would not be happy with that one."

He rolled off of her, running his fingers along her arm. "Yeah, but I think I just scared the shit out of every wild life in a three mile radius. Seriously! Where the fuck is that coming from?" He laughed.

As they walked back to the mansion Marie questioned. "That word you keep saying. "Belle." I always thought it meant bell, or a person's name. What does it mean?"

He stopped walking and turned her towards him, his hands on her shoulders. "Beautiful. Beautiful Marie. Belle Marie."

Her cheeks got a little pink. "Really? Beautiful?" She shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes baby. You are so beautiful and you deserve to be told that as much as possible." He leaned down to kiss her when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID. "Shit." He growled out before he answered.

Marie stood listening to his end of the conversation.

"Cameron. Yeah, what you got. / Oh? Really? You sure about this? I don't want it to be another wild goose chase. / Look, if I leave New York for- / Hey. All I'm sayn' is I got reasons to stick around here. / You're gettn' paid! Just don't want to pack up and leave for more bullshit! Is it confirmed? / Ok. It better be. Call you when I get there. Later."

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He looked at Marie and the look he gave said it all.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Should leave right away. Cam assures me it's a good lead. You understand, don't ya darlin'?"

"Yeah baby. You need to do this. You need your memories back. Maybe I could go with you?"

He shook his head. "Honey, you got classes, besides, it shouldn't take more than a month and then summer break will be starting. Maybe during break, we can go up to Canada together and sniff out more leads? Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan. And you can teach me more French." She wagged her brows.

"Oh yes. That will definitely happen." He smiled as he draped his arm over her shoulders, walking back to the mansion.

XXX

Logan had packed his duffle and Marie walked with him to the foyer. Charles, Scott, Jean, and Ororo met him to see him off.

"You don't have your camper any more. How do you plan to get around?" Marie questioned.

"Already have that covered, darlin'." He glanced around and noticed the people moving about in their own activities.

Without warning, Logan bent down and planted a deep, passionate kiss on Marie. The students stopped to stare. Flame bitch's jaw dropped as Jubilee called out. "Woo Chica! Way to go girl!" Scott's eyes rolled.

Breaking the kiss, he softly said. "See you in a month baby. Be careful on that bike."

"I will sugar. See you in a month." She gave him a few more small kisses before he forced himself away.

A few moments later, they all heard a car speeding off and Scott yelling. "That's my car! _LOGAN!"_

He turned in a huff towards Marie who was laughing so hard she was doubled over. "Your boyfriend is incouragable! You know that?"

She looked up grinning wide, and in a half dreamy voice replied. "Yeah...but I wouldn't want him any other way."


	37. Logan's Surprise (11-13 13:16:58)

_**A/N:** Final chapter before the last section. I see that there are new followers. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed.__Thank You so much brigid1318, DreamerByHeart, Mezza999, teamsophia and everyone else who has reviewed that I may have missed mentioning._

_Once again I have to give big thanks to brigid1318. I originally planned on skipping over details of what Cameron had found, but the question was presented and prompted tweaking this next chapter to answer that question. I hope I came up with something good. Let me know what you think. :)_

_Now on with the show!_

_XXX_

**Chapter 37**

Cameron's initial lead took Logan to the historic group who posted his picture on their website. Luckily, they still had the original newsprint, but unfortunately, the way the paper had been stored over the past century, the picture of Marie Bordeaux was so faded, it could barely be seen, the reason only Logan's picture was posted to the site.

A couple of people commented on how much Logan looked like the man in the picture. Logan quickly came up with the story that he was a distant relative of the man, researching his family tree. Not too far from the truth when one thinks about it.

The historic group was able to provide Logan with contact information of some of the Bordeaux descendant relatives and that perhaps they might be able to help him in his research.

Logan found himself in Montreal, a distant cousin of Marie's who was happy to answer Logan's questions about her ancestor, even though she didn't have too much information, only the stories passed down.

Her accounts were that Marie had married a man from Toronto (she thinks) and that they had lived on a farm. The story of how Marie died wasn't too factual, all she knew was that it was either measles or influenza, (depending on who in the family was telling the story) both illnesses which would have been gravely serious in those days.

She also told Logan that there may have been a child or two, but no one was really sure as any records had been long gone and, much to Logan's dismay, no one in the family had any pictures of Marie.

Nothing of what the kind lady had told Logan triggered any memories for him. He did his own digging and found that Marie and several others in the area had actually died after contracting small pox, including a baby boy named Howlett. This must have been the child the cousin spoke of.

He had also found that at the time, there once was a Howlett farm somewhere around Spruce Grove, the same town on the birth records that Charles had found. A far cry from Toronto and he wondered where, how, or even if Toronto fit in to the story of Marie Bordeaux and himself.

After his research and tracking down a few more Bordeaux descendants, Toronto kept coming up in their stories, assumed that it was where her husband was from. Through research, he finally connected that Toronto was where they had met, at the university, and decided that over the generations the story had somehow gotten changed.

Not making any more headway, and not having pictures or seeing the actual places, the university had changed so much over the hundred plus years, there wasn't anything to help trigger any memory flashes. He only had a few more days left until he had to leave, if he wanted to be back in time for his (current) Marie's first day of summer break when he got a call from Cameron.

XXX

Later that same evening, Logan was in his hotel room, laying on the bed talking with Marie. "Wha'cha wearing?" His voice deep and sensual.

"Jeans and a football jersey. Why?" She replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Never mind."

"What? You asked what I'm wearing. That's what I'm wearing."

"You was supposed to say something sexy...like you ain't wearing nothin', or something like that." Logan retorted.

"Oh. Ok. I'm naked."

He shrugged. "Forget it honey. Moment is gone. Flame bitch or ice prick giving you any more problems? Or any other boy for that matter?"

"No. I think after that goodbye kiss of yours, you successfully marked your territory. In fact some of the boys are terrified to even look in my direction." She giggled.

"Good. That's the way it should be." Logan smirked, Wolverine snorted and gave a hard nod.

"You gonna be home next week?"

He bit his lip. "Uh...sweetheart, about that. Cam thinks he found the place where my first wife is buried, and while I've been here, I did my own digging and found out the Howlett farm is still there. It's a few day's road trip from where I'm at now, and I kinda like to go. Maybe the current owners will let me take a look around. Hopefully seeing those places will bring back some more memories. Be home in about two weeks?"

"Sure sweetie. I understand, you have to do this. Besides, Scott is still fuming about his car."

Logan laughed. "He'll get over it. You sure you don't mind that I take an extra week?"

"I don't mind baby. Besides, it'll give the Professor more time to... Enseigner mon plus de français."

Logan laughed. "What? Teach _my_ more French?"

"Oh that wasn't right. How do you say it?"

"Apprends-moi plus le français, teach _me_ more French."

She repeated what Logan said. "Oh that was a little off. Enseigner, apprends? Both mean teach, right?"

"Yes hon, but you used the word mon, my instead of moi, me. Threw the whole context off."

"And ma and mon both mean my?"

"Yes darlin', but again, it all depends on the context when you use which. Don't ask me why, it just does."

"Ugh. French is so hard." She pouted.

Logan laughed. "You think French is hard? Try Japanese!"

"You speak Japanese too?" Marie asked in shock.

"A little. Picked up on a few phrases while I did some covert missions for the CIA in Japan back in the mid '80's. The first thing I learned was, Bīru o kure."

"What does that mean?"

"Give me a beer."

Marie laughed. "Of course that would be the first phrase you'd learn!"

"Hey! I know how to order a beer in 6 different languages. Most important thing to learn if ya ask me." He chuckled.

"Well...guess I still got a lot to learn before I understand all that dirty talk of yours."

"Baby, when I see you in a couple weeks, I'll talk so dirty to you, you'll need a continuous shower for a month to get all of that grime off!"

"I can hardly wait! I should let you go now, Jubilee will be coming in for bed soon. Kisses to you baby."

"Ok baby. Belle Marie? ...I love you."

_*I love you so much, mate._

"I love you too, Logan." She whispered out as his heart skipped a beat.

"G'night sweetheart. Kisses." Logan hung up the phone. He went over to the mini fridge and opened a bottle of beer.

As he walked back over, he heard his phone ding. Opening it, he saw a message from Marie. He tapped on the screen.

As the picture opened, his eyes bugged out, jaw dropped and the bottle of beer slipped from his hand, hitting the floor. He was staring at the most beautiful, sexiest picture of his life. _"BONNE BAISE!"_ (HOLY FUCK!) He huffed out as Wolverine howled.

His belle Marie, with her legs tucked under her, resting her rounded ass on her heals and back arched. She was in a silk and lace, red and black teddy, one hand dangling a pair of handcuffs from her index finger and the other hand holding a riding crop as she was giving a sensual lick to it.

A typed message captioned with the picture: _Please hurry home. Miss you Wolfie._

He quickly diled a number into his phone. When the voice on the other end answered, he urgently asked. "Yeah! When's your next flight to New York?"


	38. Going Home

_**A/N:** Ok everyone. Final segment to the long journey of Logan and his Eternal Marie. I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but it has been a fun rollercoaster of a ride. There has been so many questions: What happened to Thomas and Jason? Will Logan and Victor reunite? Will Logan get his true happiness? Well...all I will say is that these questions will be answered once and for all._

_We have fast-forward, I don't know how many years...let's say 15-20._ _Oh! You thought the end of "LOGAN" was all there was for our hunky feral? No, no. Not in my world...sorry Marvel, but I CANNOT allow you to kill the great Wolverine. :p_

_Thank you to all who have taken the time to enjoy this adventure with me and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. To any of you out there that may stumble upon this story at a future date, even if it's years later, please review and let me know what you think. Just like Logan...I will always be somewhere around._

_Now, let's see what Logan has gotten himself into this time..._

_**A/N #2:** Ooops! Sorry if I confused anyone. This here isn't the last chapter of the story. There's actually 9 chapters (including this one) in this segment, but this is the final segment to the conclusion. Sorry if I gave anyone a heart attack._

_XXX_

_Going Home_

**Chapter 38**

He laid in the cold, damp darkness as his mind wandered from one place to the next. How long had he been laying, he wasn't exactly sure, but long enough for him to feel it in his bones, smell it in the stale closed air around him, taste the rot of time in his mouth. That's how long.

He really couldn't blame them, wasn't their fault that they didn't know they were burying him alive, they were just kids after all. No, if anyone was to blame, it was him. He allowed himself to become this ill, allowing nature to take it's course rather than subject himself to more labs or artificial means. _Uggh. Nature good. Chemicals bad. Uggh._ His inner caveman said on many occasions. He chuckled at the thought of a thesis he wrote when he was barely 19.

Most people would be shocked to discover that under this scruffy, cigar chain smoking, beer guzzling, beastly brute, laid an intelligent, well educated man. _"The application of chemical use in consumable products can become harmful to the body and mind, as well as become detrimental to society itself."_ At least that's what his thesis would have said if he hadn't balled up the paper, and turning in a more pacified report to please his professor.

_Chemistry harmful to society._ He thought. Yes. That's what these children were. Science gone amok. How did he get mixed up with all this in the first place? He got caught up in the money? Allowed Charles to once again make him the hero he never wanted to be? No. Truth was, he always had a soft spot when it came to children.

It wasn't their fault that some twisted and demented mind cooked them up in a pitre dish, implanting the embryos into unwitting women, dosing them to make them over aggressive, training them to be killers. They never asked for that. They never asked to be brought into this shithole of a world. He was just happy that they escaped.

He thought of the little girl, his daughter, as Charles called her. No, not his daughter, his mind fought, even though his heart was trying to tell him something different. She was made in a lab from his genetic material, without his knowledge or consent, not made in the traditional or fun way. He fought with himself of the thought of "his daughter" when he himself knew he wasn't exactly father material.

Oh sure, in his almost 200 years on this rock of a planet, he had sired several offspring, even stuck around long enough to at least try to be a father for a few of them, but it always ended badly, and he was sure it would end badly for her as well. There was something about her though, something that made him want to help her, and that something caused him to be stuck here, in this cold, dark hole.

His mind wandered to another young woman that made him want to help her. He was first distracted by her in Canada at the cage fight match, then again in a grungy bar eyeing his money, then caught her stowed away in the back of his camper. His first instinct was to shove her ass out of his camper and leave her on the side of the road, not knowing or caring if someone would stop to pick her up, if they may or may not hurt her, or if she might just simply freeze to death waiting for a ride.

Once he saw her face though, that was the end of him. That red hair, button nose, pouty lips. He didn't know why, but something sparked inside of him and he was, from that moment on, putty in her hands.

He kept her at a close distance, protecting her, befriending her, caring for her, until the day came that he couldn't hold back his feelings for her any longer. _"Today was a date...if you want it to be."_ he said to her in that barn before she surprised him with the gift of a touch, something she wasn't able to do before.

The years that followed after that fateful day were the happiest years he could remember at the time. They spent the days working together to peice back his memory which included all the good, bad and ugly of his long life, and at night...well...she rocked his world as much as he rocked hers.

They didn't fight too much, most of their arguments were limited to eye rolling, grunts and growls at each other and sometimes a day or two of cold silence. On the few occasions, when they would get into full-blown fights...it was epic. So much so that even Colossus would take cover.

Logan chuckled as he remembered one incident that involved Rogue levitating a large, solid oak chair, hurrling it at him. Logan made quick work of the chair, slashing it in half to avoid being hit with it. Charles was not pleased by that. _"If the two of you want to kill each other, do it outside! Leave my furniture out of it!"_ No, Charles was not happy at all.

Making up was even more epic than the fight itself, and judging by the tassled hair, stiff movements of their sore muscles, and stupid grins they both wore, everyone was greatful for the soundproofing in their room. Logan gave a small smile remembering those times as well.

It took time to figure out why she was so special to him, and when they both made the discovery, it blew their minds so hard that neither one knew if they could cope. _"The bond between you and Marie transcends time itself."_ Charles had once told him, and was he _ever_ right about that!

The pieces fell together. A coincidence that _all_ of his wives names were Marie? (Except for Itsu.) Even Marie Cavanaugh, who he never got the chance to really know too well, was special to him.

His last Marie, his belle Marie, would have married him if he had asked, which he regretted never asking. No. He couldn't marry a fellow X-Man, too distracting, too dangerous, too...what were the other reasons he always told himself? Anyways, she seemed happy with the way things were between them. She never pushed for that proposal and he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her.

When they made the universe shattering discovery about why they were drawn to one another, he was convicted that she would run for her life. To his surprise, she accepted the fact that she had been made for him, reincarnated over and over to be the love he needed for as long as he walked the earth.

But _how_ could this happen? That answer came to them when they connected the dots between En Sabh Nur "Apocalypse," realizing the ability for his mind to transfer into another, allowing him eternal life. Logan concluded that his first wife, Marie Bordeaux, may possibly have been a mutant herself, though she never exhibited any abilities perhaps her gift, like En Sabh Nur, was to allow her soul to transfer into these other Maries to stay at his side for the rest of his days. _Tant que tu marcheras sur cette Terre, je t'aimerai toujours._

Once they made this discovery, however, the roaring with his love making stopped. They figured that the roaring was his memories locked away, knowing that she was his enternal Marie, and the memory was banging at the door to be released.

Even though they never officially married, the day he spoke the words; _"As long as I walk this Earth, I will always love you."_ It was understood that she was, for all intense purposes, his wife. When she, and several others were killed, it didn't take too much convincing for the handful of X-Men left to allow her grave marker to bare the Howlett name.

He thought of their son, Charles James, conceived in the traditional, fun way when _someone_ forgot to buy condoms and they rolled the dice. He never admitted to Marie, nor anyone else, but when she told him that she was pregnant, his first instinct was to run as far and fast as he could. His love for her, however, rooted him to her and he thought he'd give the whole fatherhood thing another chance. Turned out, he was a great father to CJ.

Some of Marie's friends questioned why she didn't just take birth control, knowing that Logan didn't want any more children, and after the team's run in with his long lost son Daken, Logan having no other option but to kill his own son to save himself and his team, no one could blame him for not wanting any more children.

When they discovered Daken was the baby Itsu was carrying at the time of her death, assuming the baby had perished as well, triggering the memory of his vow to avenge her, he went back to his search for the bastard that murdered her. Once he found the information, Logan went out on his own mission, going to the ends of the Earth, only to be satisfied when Winter Soldier's bloody, dismembered corpse laid dead at his feet.

Their first time together in the barn they simply got lucky she didn't get pregnant...damn lucky. The answer why she didn't take birth control was simple really. Her mutation not only absorbed a person's life force or mutations, but also metabolize chemicals quickly making any birth control, other than condoms or abstinence ineffective, and for the couple, abstaining was _not_ an option.

Charles James (CJ) had the best of both of them. The boy had the beast, fangs, and claws, but not the blood lust or aggressivness that some of his other children had, nor did he have Logan's healing factor, much to Logan's dismay. He also had his mother's ability to absorb another's mutant power. Unlike his mother, to CJ's advantage however, he seemed to had been born with the natural ability to control when and how much he would absorb.

It was odd that his mutant abilities manifested at such an early age, not even a year old yet, and Xavier was convicted that it had something to do with being the child of Alpha and Beta class mutants.

CJ was killed on that day as well, laid to rest next to his mother, too young and not strong enough to fight through the pressure on his mind the way Logan had. When the pressure to mutant minds stopped, Logan desperately tried in vain to give both of them his healing, but it was too late. Losing both his wife and son in the same moment sent him in a spiral of grief and misery.

When the sickness took hold, his body rejecting the adamantium, his ability to heal pushed to it's limits, he knew for a fact, that the soul of his eternal Marie would finally rest.

He was ready to end it, but only on his terms, in his way. He had the adamantium bullet made, spending hours sliding it in and out of the chamber, listening to the hammer clicking, feeling the pull of the trigger, feeling the cool steel against his temple, and sometimes in his mouth. What had stopped him? Charles. Charles stopped him.

His mind wandered again. Something was wrong with the old Professor. Logan didn't know what, but he knew _something_ was wrong. Then it happened.

Charles' mind, the most powerful mind in the world slipped. When it was over, Logan and the handful of others were the only ones left standing. All of his friends, his family, the people he cared the most about, laid dead before him.

He held his Marie, his belle Marie, and their son for an untold amout of time before he could finally let them out of his arms for their bodies to be put to rest.

He wanted to kill Charles, demand to know why he did it, why he killed them all, beat him within an inch of his life, shread him to pieces with his claws, make him feel the pain he was feeling.

When he stormed into his office, the shock of what he saw changed all of that. A frail, confused, old man that looked up at him with fear. "_Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with me?"_ Charles questioned.

_"You know damn good and well who I am! Don't play games with me!"_ Logan had shouted at him, still holding onto a piece of his anger.

The old man looked up at him. "_I know you? I don't remember. Where am I?"_

It was in that moment Logan realized the worst thing that could happen had happened. The most powerful mind suffered from the beginning stages of Alzheimer's, and worse, seizures.

It was in that same moment that Logan knew what he had to do. He was the only one that could do what needed to be done. He would have to take care of the old man, his friend, mentor and father figure.

Once Charles was gone, he would take care of himself, the way he planned. What he didn't expect was this little girl would end up using the one item he reserved for himself to put an end to the younger mirror image of him. His son, Charles had told him. Not his son really, another science lab abomination gone amok version of him.

What he really didn't expect was that by injecting himself with so much of the madding chemicals that made the children aggressive killers, would be what would actually cure him of his body rejecting the adamantium infused to his bones.

He was fully aware of the children carrying him, digging the grave, burying him under the dirt and rocks, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't give any sign to tell them that he was still alive. No matter how much his brain screamed and tried to will his body to make some kind of movement, it was no use. His mind was trapped inside of what appeared to be a lifeless body.

Maybe it was for the best that he was here. It would take time for his mutant abilities to heal the damage of so many years of infection, disease and rot that had been done to his body. He would be safe here until he healed. Then...then he would figure out the rest later. All he could do now was keep thinking, keep reflecting and hold on to his sanity.


	39. Going Home (11-15 01:17:54)

**Chapter 39**

He twitched his muscles, trying to stretch them in the small space. His senses were starting to come alive again. He could smell the air, feel the warmth, hear the sounds. Spring was upon him.

His claws came forth, slowly, methodically, he began to dig his way out of this cocoon that kept him safe thus far. When he finally emerged like the butterfly, he shook himself vigorously to knock the dirt away.

He took wobbly, uneven steps towards the stream, splashing the cool water on his face before leaning down to drink his fill of the refreshing liquid.

He laid for some time, stretching and working his muscles, willing them to once again do his bidding before standing, taking small steps until he was sure his legs wouldn't betray him, pulling him to the ground like a newborn fawn.

During his slumber, he had lost his bearings as to where he was and which direction to to take, but he wasn't too worried about it...he was the Wolverine after all. He would survive.

He felt an overwhelming need to track the children, make sure they had made it to their destination safely, but time and winter had dissipated their scent, so he would simply need to bide his time, find his way out of the woods then track them from that point.

As he walked, using his skills and instincts, and keeping track of the sun to guide him, he realized he was hungry, very hungry. He had a passing thought about taking down a deer or some other forest creature for food, but then thought second of it.

As he continued his walk, he caught the scent of something too familiar. Human his nose told him. His inner beast told him to take cover, avoid the human, but the man of him told him that it would be alright, stay calm, and maybe there won't be any problems.

She jumped back at the sight of the man before her. Big, dirty, and bewildered. "Are...are you ok?" She asked him.

His mouth worked for a moment, trying to find the voice that hadn't been used during his hibernation. "I…" The voice raspy and dry, his throat felt scratchy and the vocal cords sticky. He cleared his throat to try again. "I seem to be lost."

She gave him a hard look. He was covered head to toe with dirt, dried blood on his torn shirt, shoes missing, hair and beard that hadn't seen a comb in a long time, and his smell...she didn't even want to think about what the smell was.

"Did you fall? Are you injured? Maybe I should get you to a hospital." She said through the hooded material of her oversized jacket.

"No! No hospital, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital, I just need to find my way out of these woods, back to the road."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "You're not fine and if you're trying to get back to the road, you're going in the wrong direction. My cabin is about a quarter mile over there." She shoved a thumb to her left to indicate where her cabin was. "I was just taking a walk, about to hike to the lake, but I think maybe I should take you to the cabin and you can get cleaned up. After that, I can take you to the hospital."

"No hospital! I don't need a hospital! I told you I'm fine." He insisted.

"Mister, you are covered in dirt, clothes torn, no shoes, and you got blood on ya. Now you either fell down an embankment or attacked by an animal...which is it?"

"Uh...embankment I guess."

"You guess? You don't know? And you say you don't need a hospital. Come on. I'm not gonna let you wander around out here. You're going back to my cabin with me. We'll get you cleaned up, and I can check you over. If there's no major injuries, I won't make you go to the hospital. Deal?"

He had to smirk at that. This girl had some serious spunk to her that told him he would be ok with her. "Yeah...deal."

As they walked back towards her cabin, Logan tried to get a look at her face that was covered by the oversized hood of her coat. He noticed the canvas and small briefcase that she carried with her. "Uh, you said you was hiking to the lake? What's that stuff for?"

"I do sketches and paintings. I get inspired by the nature here. And what is it that brought you out here?"

"I was...uh...hiking." He stammered for an explanation.

She looked him over. His clothes wasn't exactly what you'd expect someone hiking would wear. "Uh-huh. And how long have you been out here...hiking?"

"Day or two."

She wasn't buying his answers. "Uh-huh. Do you at least know your name? The date?"

"Logan. Not sure of the date."

"Logan? Is that your first or last name?"

"Yeah."

"Single name huh? Like Cher or Madonna?"

Logan chuckled. "Something like that."

She stopped and turned towards him squinting her eyes at him. "You don't know today's date? Do you know the day of the week? Or even what month this is?"

Logan squinted back at her. "Not really. Spring, so guessing April? May?"

"Ok. You might have a concussion and really need to go to the hospital."

"No! I said no hospital! What part of that don't you understand, kid?"

"Ok, ok. What's your problem with going to the hospital? You in some kind of trouble? Afraid the police might get called?"

"Look, just point me to the road and I'll get going. Don't want to hold you up from your arts and crafts time." He grumbled at her.

"The way I see it, you can either come with me, get cleaned up and something to eat, I won't call the authorities if that's what you're afraid of, I won't make you go to the hospital either if you don't want to go. Or, you can get down to the main road." She pointed in the direction of the road. "It's another three mile hike from here, and hope that a trooper doesn't drive by and stop you."

She started to walk away as Logan stood looking between her and where she pointed towards the road. He sighed and hurried to catch up to her.

As they walked, she kept giving him strange looks. Logan finally stopped, grabbing her arm. "Alright kid, out with it. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Just something familiar about you, around the eyes. I think I would remember meeting someone like you though. I dunno."

They reached the cabin and stepped in. Logan had a comforting feeling that he couldn't really place, but somehow had the sense that he was safe here.

"I can heat up some stew for you. Just take a minute." She said as she put her canvas and case down.

She started to take off the jacket when Logan asked. "What's your name?"

"Marie." She turned around and Logan's heart almost stopped.

She had red hair that just brushed her shoulders, innocent face, dark eyes, button nose and pouty lips. He looked at her in shock and disbelief. It couldn't be!

"Marie! Ma belle Marie! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour!" (Marie! My beautiful Marie! I missed you so much my love!) He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "How? How is this possible?"

She pushed him away. "Excuse me? What did you say? What are you doing?"

He took a step back and shook his head. He knew this couldn't be his Marie, but she looked like a mirror image of her. How? "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, please don't think I'm crazy or trying to hurt you. You just look like...like someone I once knew. Someone I once loved."

"So you do remember things. Maybe you should call that someone and have her come get you?"

He looked down and shook his head. "That would be hard to do. She died about ten years ago. I'm sorry if I scared you, it was just a shock...how much you look like her."

She looked at him sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's ok, you didn't really scare me...much. Should I heat that stew up for you?"

His stomach gave a roll of hunger. "Um, yeah, if you're sure you're still ok with me being here after that."

"It's ok. I guess I understand that it was just a momentary reaction, but try that again, and there will be big problems, buster." She warned as she went into the kitchen to heat the stew.

As Logan ate, wolfing the food down, she continued to stare at him. Finally he dropped his spoon into the bowl. "What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"What were you really doing out here? And how long have you been out here? And what about that dried blood? And why are you covered with so much dirt? And when was the last time you ate? You act like you haven't eaten for a while."

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. You live here by yourself? Why you live so far out in the woods? Don't you have a husband or something? What's in this stew? See...how do you like it?"

She giggled. "Ok. Fair enough. Truce. How about you answer one of my questions and I'll answer one of yours? Deal?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Shoot." Logan said as he picked up the spoon again and continued eating.

"How long have you really been out here?" She asked cautiously.

He shrugged. "Not sure really. Just before winter. You out here by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's my brother's cabin, but I live here. He's in California. Did you get lost? Wandering around all winter or something?"

"Um. That's a tough one. I guess you could say I got lost, but I haven't been wandering exactly. Why do you keep your gloves on?"

She looked down at her gloved hands. "I don't like to be touched. Where did all of that blood come from?"

"I uh...I was, um, attacked. By an animal. Where's the bathroom?"

"Attacked by an animal huh? Ok fine, don't tell me then. Bathroom is down the hall. You can take a shower if you want. I got some of my brother's clothes that might fit you and there's some razors in the medicine cabinet if you want to shave."

"Sounds good. You're not gonna make any calls while I'm in there are you?"

She cocked a brow at him. "Logan, what kind of trouble are you really in? Did you break out of some jail or something? You're not some kind of Jeffery Dahmer or something are you?"

"No. Didn't break out of jail or a serial killer. Look, you're right, I am in trouble and the kind of trouble I'm in, you don't want. Just don't make any calls, after I get cleaned up, I'll go and you can just forget I was ever here. Ok?"

"Ok. Sure." As Logan stood up, she added. "Logan, I'm kind of hiding too. This is a good place to do that. You don't have to leave right away, if you don't want to. Just saying."

He gave her a nod and grunt as he headed towards the bathroom.

After his shower, a shave, and hair combed in his trademark Wolverine points, he emerged into the kitchen. She turned to him, the coffee cup falling from her hand, shattering on the floor as her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!"

Logan smirked. "I've been told I clean up nice, but never got that reaction before."

"No. It's just...I didn't see it under the beard and mess of hair. It's...it's you!" She exclaimed.

"Um ok. What are you talking about?" Logan cocked his head in complete confusion.

She grabbed him by the wrist and led him down the hall into another room. He assumed her bedroom perhaps and started to stammer. "Hey. I don't know what you're thinking, but uh..."

She opened the door and Logan could see all of the canvasses of sketchings and paintings. She rushed over, digging through a stack that leaned against a wall until she found the one she was looking for and showed it to Logan.

He looked down at the sketch. He was shocked to see a sketch of a younger self looking back at him. "Um. Ok. This...this is...weird." He looked at the drawing further and knew what it was. The picture of himself that was taken for the paper to announce his engagement to his first Marie. The picture he had put into the locket for his fifth Marie, that was now around his neck. "You...uh...you copied this from the internet, right?"

"What? No. I...uh...ok, this is going to sound very bizarre and you're probably going to think I'm nuts, but the truth is...I've had these dreams ever since I was young. Dreams about...you."

She dug through more of the canvases that revealed more drawings of him in different poses and time periods of his life. Drawings of him in various wars, drawings of him standing in different periods of fashion, 1800's, 1930's, 1970's, early 2000's. There were drawings of close-up images of his hands and claws, before and after the adamantium. Action drawings of his time with the X-Men. He wasn't sure what to make of all this.

He stood stunned for a moment. "All these? Where? Where did you come up with the thought to draw these?"

She looked at him embarrassed. "Like I said, I've had these dreams ever since I could remember. I just drew what I saw in my dreams."

He looked at the last sketching. Him kissing...her? He looked at her in a bit of a shock as her cheeks turned a bright red. "I...uh..." She started to stammer.

It suddenly hit him, maybe the girl in the drawing wasn't her after all and reached around to pull the necklace off of him. Carefully opening it, he pulled out the small tied lock of hair and showed her the pictures the locket contained. His picture on one side, and Marie's on the other.

She looked at it, then up to him. "How? How?"

"The girl I said you reminded me of, my wife. That's her. Well...we never really got married, but she was my wife the same."

"S-she looks just like me! She could be my twin sister! Except the white part in her hair."

"Yeah...your twin..." The pieces were starting to click for Logan. He was pretty sure what was going on now as he looked down at the lock of hair in his fingers.

She looked at him and saw the great saddness in his eyes. "Is that some of her hair?" She quietly asked.

"No. Our son. They died together in an... accident." He whispered out.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

He cocked a brow. "Condolence for my family's death or condolence for my pain?"

"Um...both I guess. Is there a difference?"

He gave a snort. "One I hate, the other I accept."

She shrugged. "Ok, the one you accept then."

He gave a small smile at that as he put the hair back in the locket and the necklace around his neck. He looked at the first drawing again. "You know, it's funny, back in those days it was a big deal to have your picture taken. I remember spending the better part of the morning getting a bath, shaving, dressing in my Sunday best. I was so annoyed at the photographer turning my head one way and another to get the best angle, positioning my hat in my arm just right. Then I had to hold my breath when the picture was actually taken. Seeing spots the rest of the day, that didn't make anything better either. Well...I would happily stand and pose for you to draw a picture. It wouldn't be nearly as bad as that was."

She looked up at him and smiled. "R-really? You...you would let me draw you? Can I?"

"Um...yeah, sure. Why not."

She started to get her art supplies when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. He gave her an angry glare. "Thought you said you wasn't gonna call anybody."

"I didn't!" She contended. "You stay here, I'll see who it is and be right back. Logan, I swear I didn't call anyone. Just stay here and be quiet, ok."

He grunted at her as she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	40. Going Home (11-16 16:11:08)

_**A/N:** Again, I know these chapters are coming at a fast pace, but I want to make sure this gets posted by the holidays since I may have a project coming after the first of the year (not sure yet if it's gonna happen). Either way, I do want to make sure this gets out there before everyone becomes too busy. I do have a little one-shot Christmas short sitting in my computer that I'll be posting closer to Christmas, so please watch for that._

_I want to give a big thank you to everyone reading and special thanks to those who review. Teamsophia. I'm glad things were cleared up for you...really didn't mean to throw you for a loop like that, and yes, this Marie will be a big surprise. brigid1318. A huge thank you for all the help you've given me spotting my mistakes so I can correct them, helping me incorporate the comic book aspects into the story and being my muse with all of the "it would be cool if..." You have helped shaped this story and inspired my imagination more than you know. Thanks so much for that my friend. I also want to give a big thanks to Mezza999 for pointing me to some awesome Rogan stories._ _Thanks again to all for your support and please keep the reviews coming._

_We're down to the final 6 chapters...let's get on with it, shall we..._

_XXX_

**Chapter 40**

He turned his head to the side and listened as Marie and the mystery guest talked.

"Josh! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next month." She sounded nervous.

"I got some time off work and thought I would come and surprise you. Everything alright, sis?" The man said.

"Uh...yeah. Everything's fine...just surprised is all."

"You...uh...you got company? Two bowls of stew? Marie, I thought we agreed you wouldn't bring anyone here. It's too dangerous for you."

"N-no Josh. There's no one here. The other bowl is from last night. I got a little lazy and didn't clean up right away. You know how I can be sometimes."

"Yeah...I know you don't leave dirty dishes laying around. Marie...what's going on?"

Logan appeared from the hallway. Josh jumped at the sight and pulled his sister behind him. "Oh shit! Marie...run! Get out of here now!"

"Josh. It's ok. He's...he's a friend." She said calmly.

"You don't know what that is Marie! I said run!" Josh shouted.

Logan shook his head. "I ain't gonna hurt either one of you. Calm down, Josh."

Josh's eyes got wide. "S-since when does a Wolverine X talk?"

Logan smirked. "That's what I thought. You got it all wrong, bub. I'm not X24. I'm the real deal...the original." Logan slowly leaned in close to Josh, inches from his face. "BOO!"

Josh jumped, Logan laughed and Marie rolled her eyes. "Josh. What the hell is going on here?" Marie huffed.

"Yeah Josh." Logan started sarcastically. "What _is_ going on? Huh? Does she know what she is?" He cocked a brow at Josh.

"Hey! You leave my sister out of this! And no way in hell are you the original project X. Project X was killed an long time ago."

Logan looked down at himeslf then back up at Josh in shock. "Really? Huh. Somebody forgot to tell me then, 'cause I look and feel pretty alive. Oh wait...yeah, yeah...your masters told you and the rest of the clown squad that X24 killed me, right? Yeah...he tried...but guess what?" Logan smirked. "Still here asshole."

"My...my masters told me...? Wait. I left Transigen a long time ago, after what they did to-" Josh cut himself off.

"Josh?" Marie cocked her head at him. What are the two of you talking about? What's going on? Logan? One of you tell me what's going on!"

Logan took his foot and pushed the chair away from the table, as it slid behind Josh, he put his hand on Josh's shoulder, roughly pushing him into the chair. "Alright Josh! Talk! What's this shit about Wolverine X? And why did you leave Transigen? What did they do? Spill."

Josh glanced nervously at Marie. "I-I can't. I won't. She doesn't need to know."

Marie put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Know what Josh? What don't I need to know? Does this have anything to do with us running away from the foster care?"

Logan looked at her in shock. "Foster care? Is that what he told you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I was too little at the time to remember, but Josh told me that they hurt us, made us do bad things. He said that I had to hide here so they wouldn't find me and take me back."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not that dumb. Ok, I can see you believing that shit when you was a kid, but you're an adult now. If that _were_ true, there's nothing a foster care system could do about it now. Didn't you ever question that?"

"Josh said because I'm a girl, they might try to take me back and put me in a prostitution ring."

Logan lifted his head to the ceiling. "Oh brother! Ok Josh...tell her the truth or I will."

Josh sat with his mouth working like a fish out of water. "Alright fine!" Logan huffed. "Darlin' you're a clone. There was no foster care, nobody trying to put you in a prostitution ring. They made you in a lab to turn you into a killer, an assian. The picture I showed you? My wife? You're her fucking _clone._ They used her genetics to make you, just like they used my genetics to make X24." Logan turned to Josh. "What the hell is Wolverine X anyways, huh?"

Josh stammered. "Failed experiments. They used your genetics to create more Wolverines, but they couldn't control them. They were all destroyed. They said that you were killed along with the rest of the X-Men. Everybody thinks the great Wolverine died a long time ago. Y-you're really not a clone?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, well if they wanted to make a clone they could control, they picked the wrong one. Hell, _I_ can't be controlled. Duh. No kid, not a clone. So, what about Marie here? What happened? Who is she really?"

Josh looked down for a moment then looked up at Marie. "I'm-I'm sorry sis. I was just trying to protect you from knowing the terrible details. Protect you from them. Ok, the truth is, Logan's right, you're a clone. We got a hold of the genetics of most of the X-Men, and other mutants, and started to experiment. Transigen was trying to make an army, for what purpose I really don't know, but I figured out it wasn't for anything good. You were too young to remember, but when your abilities didn't manifest, they ordered me to take you out and kill you. Instead, I ran with you. I couldn't kill you or any more of those children."

Josh let out a sob. "M-Marie. I'm-I'm sorry. I've done horrible things! I tried to tell myself that the kids weren't really kids, just lab rats, but when you looked at me...I-I couldn't do it, so I ran. I ran with you here, where they couldn't find us and raised you, tried to protect you."

"So...so you're not...my brother?" Marie asked quietly.

"Not by blood, no, but I did raise you, educated you, protected you...loved you like you were my sister." Josh looked remorsefully at her.

Logan thought about Victor, something he hadn't done in decades. After getting his memories back, the shock of discovering his sworn enemy, Sabertooth, was in fact his brother. He also remembered why he cut ties with Victor, but now wondered where he might be, if he were still alive and well. "You said other mutants. The brotherhood?"

Josh blinked. "Some of them. Why?"

"Magneto?" Logan scowled. The thought of another Magneto in the world made him shiver.

"No. Never got close enough to get his genetics. Mystique, Toad, Quicksilver, we got them though."

Logan gulped. "Sabretooth?"

"That overgrown cat! Hell no! Everybody was too afraid to go try and chase him down, and he wouldn't come willingly."

"Oh! But nobody was too afraid to come after me huh? What the hell!" Logan felt a little slighted by that.

"I wouldn't say that. We got lucky and found your genetics and files in Stryker's original lab...where you got your adamantium. Your genetic material was the only salvageable one. We kept it frozen for a long time because they were afraid of even a clone of you. Keeping it frozen is what caused it to break down and even more troubles with it."

Logan felt slightly vindicated. "Other X-Men, who? The professor?" He questioned, highly concerned.

"Unfortunately, not him, but they wanted his bad, I think you know why. Besides you and Marie, they got Cyclops, Storm, Beast, that firecracker chick-"

"Jubilee." Logan supplied.

"Yeah her, and uh...well...Jean Grey."

"Jean? Oh please tell me they _did not_ clone her! Do you know how dangerous and unstable she was!"

"Yeah...they only made one clone of her and figured it out real fast. The clone was destroyed along with the remaining genetics. Look, I left Transigen, working in a research lab trying to find a cure for cancer now. I haven't had contact with anyone from there since."

"If chemicals got into the hands of the wrong people." Logan muttered. "You said her mutation didn't manifest...so, she doesn't have any powers?"

Josh started to answer when they heard several vehicles pull up to the cabin. Logan looked out the window at the black SUV's. "Thought you said you don't work for Transigen any more."

"What?" Josh jumped up from the chair and looked out the window. "Shit! Some one must have followed me!"

Logan quickly grabbed Josh, pinning him to the wall and a claw centimetres from his throat. "No more bullshit! Call off your goons or you'll be dead before you hit the ground!"

"I swear! I don't work for them any more! They must have followed me, they want Marie!" Josh pleaded.

"Why? If she don't have any powers, why?" Logan barked out.

"Alive, she's evidence of what they're doing, besides, she _does_ have powers, they just manifested later, but they don't know that."

Logan snapped around as the door was being kicked in.


	41. Going Home (11-17 05:17:54)

_**A/N:** Ah yes! A new Marie. How much like the old Marie? Read on and find out. :p__Thanks to brigid1318 and Teamsophia for the reviews. Thanks to all of my silent readers for following and enjoying. :)_

**Chapter 41**

Logan turned and grabbed Marie, running towards the back as he heard the shouting. "This place have a back door?"

"No." Marie yelled out. "Logan, what's happening?"

He pushed her into the furthest room of the cabin. "Stay here!" He ordered as he closed the door and spun around to see 2 men coming down the hall towards him.

He heard the shots from the guns and the pounding to his body, but he didn't slow down as his claws unsheathed and he charged at the men.

Just as Logan quickly ghosted the pair, he heard Josh yelling. "Leave her alone! I won't let you take her!"

He skidded into the front room in time to see one of the men put 2 shots in Josh's head. Josh was dead before he hit the floor. Logan huffed at the irony.

Logan went into full Wolverine mode...God it was good to feel healthy again and unleash the beast to his fullest potential after so many years! He swiped his claws across the face of the man that shot Josh. A spin kick sent another flying.

A third shot at Wolverine, as he just shook it off and gave a hard left hook to the jaw of the man.

A shotgun blast coming from behind him made him spin around. Marie slid the pump-action and took another shot. "Damn girl! You do have some fight in ya!" Logan smirked.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the rest of the Transigen goon squad began retreating out the door. It only took one glance from Logan to figure out why as canisters sailed through the air and broke through the windows, landing on the floor.

He quickly grabbed Marie, running to the back of the cabin, Logan jumped through the window, breaking the glass as he pulled Marie along.

They didn't get very far when the cabin exploded, sending chunks of wood, glass and other debris flying everywhere. The pair hit the ground with a hard thud.

Logan pulled her up, as she shot her hand to her right leg. He looked down and saw the trail of blood and piece of wood sticking out. He quickly tucked her under his arm, helping her to keep the weight off as they began to run.

He struggled a few times to keep her on her feet as she hobbled to get away from the Transigen guards that were chasing after them into the thick woods.

They cut left, right, over and around trees and rocks, staying just out of sight of their pursuers, when Marie huffed out. "Logan, go this way. There's a cave we might be able to hide in."

Logan nodded as she led them to the cave. "Here." She called out.

Logan stopped and looked. "I don't see a cave."

"Exactly." She grinned at him as she crouched down and pushed the branches of a bush away that revealed a small opening.

The pair crawled in and Logan stood to look around the massive chamber. "Wow! A person could walk by this place a thousand times and not know it was here."

She chuckled as she hobbled to a small incline where she could sit down. "I might have walked by it a thousand times, maybe more. I noticed some rabbits running in and out of the bushes one day and took a look to see what the excitement was about. That's when I found it."

Logan's ear twitched. "Shh." They sat in silence, Wolverine ready to pounce on a seconds notice as they heard the footsteps and men shouting, running past the area.

After a few more moments, when he didn't hear the men any more, he sniffed at the air. In a hushed voice, he spoke to her. "I think they're gone. Have you explored this cave? Do you know how deep it is?"

"Not really." She kept her voice low so it wouldn't echo too much, in case more men might be around.

"Ok. Let's get you up and see how deep it is. We might be able to hide out here until night, then we can get out of the area. You think you can tolerate it a little longer?" He gave a look at the chunk of wood in her leg.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but shouldn't this come out?"

"Not here. When I pull it out, it's gonna be painful and I'm sure you'll scream. Let's get you deeper inside. Hopefully we'll be deep enough no one will hear you."

She nodded again. "Ok. Help me up then."

They hobbled for a while before her leg gave out. "Logan, I don't think I can go any further." She said, exhausted.

He set her down and looked around. "Ok. I guess were deep enough. If they're still around looking for us, they might not hear you."

He touched her leg gingerly around the area of the offending wood. "Not too deep, at least not to the bone, thankfully. This ability of yours? You can absorb a person's life energy?"

She shook her head. "No, not that. I...I see memories."

Logan cocked his head to the side. "Really? Huh. Interesting. Coulda used you about 30 years ago." He took hold of the wood sticking out and gave her a look. She covered her mouth tightly with both hands and shut her eyes, her hands muffling the scream.

Logan took off his shirt and tore it into strips to bandage the wound. "Too bad you can't sap someone's abilities like my Marie did. That would be healed by now."

She gave a wide eye as she admired his shirtless, muscular chest, then tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? If I'm her clone, shouldn't I have the same abilities?"

"Hmmm...my Marie could also absorb a person's recent memories as she drained their life force. Do you think maybe that lab heightened the memory absorption aspect and forgoing the life energy ability when they cloned her and made you?"

"You're asking the wrong one." She scoffed. "I just found out I'm a clone."

Logan lowered his head. "Yeah...just try'n to make sense of it, that's all. I wonder if..." He looked back up to her. "M-Marie...can I...can I ask something of you? Something I'd like to try, but it would involve getting very close to you."

She eyed him a moment. "What do you mean close? What do you want to do?"

"I-I want to take in your scent. I mean I can already tell your scent from here, but the part I want...your pheromones. I would need to be against you for that. Is it alright?"

She shifted for a moment. "Um...I guess...what do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Just sit there."

She gazed her eyes over his frame once again as a shiver ran through her. "Ok...I guess. Go ahead."

He leaned in close, his nose lightly brushing the skin of her neck. She felt the warm breath of his mouth against her and the heat radiating from his bare chest as yet another shiver came upon her. Completely lost in this moment and on instinct, she tilted her head back, giving him better access.

The tip of his nose, barely grazing the soft neck, he took in a long, slow sniff. He felt his core stir, he wanted more. More of her scent, more of her soft skin against him, more of..._her_.

A low growl vibrated in his chest as Wolverine huffed. _*Shit! No!_

_How? How could this be? No! No! Her soul was supposed to finally rest! I was going to be home with her soon...I still can be! How? She's a clone! It doesn't make sense!_

_*Maybe she's a clone, but she was still born. Two of our Maries were born with the soul, rather than it coming to them later in life. It's possible...I think._

Logan quickly jerked away and stood. He ran his hand through his hair as he began pacing. "Rest. Should be at rest. Not here. Not now. I'm coming to join you. I-I was...coming...home." He muttered while pacing.

She cocked her head to the side. "Logan? What are you saying? What's wrong?"

He stopped pacing and glared at her with piercing eyes. "You! You're what's wrong! She was supposed to rest! Her soul has been walking this Earth as long as I have! She was supposed to finally rest, but you had to be born! Science gone amok, and now it's trapped a soul! Trapped..._ME!_ Don't you see mon amour? I'm ready. I'm ready to end this life. I'm ready to leave this wretched world and be at your side for eternity, but how can I do it now, knowing you've come back?"

She shifted back, away from him. "Hey, uh...I don't know what you're talking about, but you're really starting to scare me here. Are you going insane or something? I'm thinking I should just take my chances with those guys in the woods."

Logan shook his head and he dropped his body to the ground, as if the gravity had suddenly become too much for him. He spoke softly and slowly. "Marie. I love you, I really do, but I can't do this any more. I can't go another hundred, two hundred years of finding you, losing you and finding you again. I've spent the last 10 years getting ready for the day when I would end it. Then that damn kid had to go and take away my exit plan. No big deal really, I can make another bullet. Cut off a claw for the adamantium if I have to, I can still do it, but I can't if you're here."

The realization of what he was saying hit her. "L-Logan? Are-are you talking about...killing yourself?"

He looked up at her with sad and tired eyes. "Yes darlin' that's exactly what I'm talking about. I'm prepared, ready. I want this to end. I just want to make sure the kids are safe before..."

"Logan! That enough of that. You can't just kill yourself! Look, I don't know this woman that I'm a clone of, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to do something like that, and besides, you must not really be "ready" as you say or it wouldn't take 10 years for you to do it. You have-"

He cut her off. "Hey kid! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! It didn't take me 10 years to want to do it, I was ready to do it then, but Charles needed me! He was sick and I had to take care of him, I was the only one to take care of him, but he's gone now and now I can finally do what I woulda done then!"

"But you have to know that some kids are safe first. See Logan, you have excuses." She reached out and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Logan, deep down there's something in you that really doesn't want you to do this. Hold on to that piece. Hold on as tight as you can. You really don't want to kill yourself. It may not seem like it at the moment, but believe it or not, you do have so much to live for. You have your children to live for, and...and me. I need you Logan, I need your help." She barely whispered out the final part of her statement.

"You don't understand kid. You just don't know what I've been through in my life, besides...they're not my children, more clones like you. I just want to make sure they got to where they were going, that's all."

(Wolverine snorted) _*She's right. I don't want to do what you've been thinking the past decade! Why do you think I've been fighting so hard to keep you alive? Those thoughts, they were solely your own, not mine. We...YOU need to keep fighting._

Logan looked down. "Alright. I'll help you get someplace safe, but after that...we part ways. Don't give a second thought about me after that, don't worry about what I might or might not do."

She gave it a thought. "We'll find those kids...together. After that, we'll see what happens. Deal?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know...you're just like her in that way. Always did have a way to make me do what she wanted, never could say no to her. Yeah, deal."


	42. Going Home (11-18 13:01:33)

_**A/N: **Well now...seems some of you didn't like Logan talking about ending himself. Let's not forget what the bullet's intended purpose was before X23 (aka Laura) took it away from him. Will Logan still go through with his exit plan now that he knows his Eternal Marie has returned to him?_

_A special thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I apologize for my lack of PM's this week, but things have gotten a little busy with me. I'm still trying to post these last few chapters quickly before the holiday, trying to get at least 1 a day out. I estimate it should be completed by the weekend. So hang on to your hats for the (hopefully) mind blowing conclusion!_

_XXX_

**Chapter 42**

They sat and talked for a while, trying to make a plan to get north. All Logan knew was that the kids were going into Canada, and a general area of where they might be heading. They needed money and a car.

To Logan, a car was nothing, he could steal one easy enough. Marie said she had a bank account to get money, but Logan thought it would be too risky, as the transaction could be tracked, then Marie had an idea. She had a friend on the other side of the lake that could get the money for her. Everything worked out now, they just simply sat and chatted.

"Logan, your rant earlier, when you said I didn't know what you've been through. Would you like to talk about it? Get it off your chest?"

"What are ya? Some kinda head shrink?" He chuckled.

She giggled and his heart paused for a beat. She had _her_ giggle, the giggle that turned him into goo every time. "No, I'm not a psychiatrist. I just thought if you talked about it, it might make you feel better."

"Darlin', I've lived a long life. If I told you everything...we'll be here a few years."

She looked down shyly. Damn! That same shy look, and when she looked up at him through her lashes! Well hell! Putty again. "There might be another way...if you're ok with it."

"Read my memories? I don't know, Marie. There's some pretty scary stuff in there, it might be too much for you."

"I can handle it. You don't scare me too much, Logan. I got a pretty good feeling you won't hurt me, and memories can't harm me either, so there's really nothing to be afraid of."

"Don't scare you much?" He cocked a brow at her.

"Ok...your insane rant, and talking about killing yourself...that scared me, but you yourself, you don't scare me."

Logan scoffed. "You should be scared. I could kill you in a split second if I wanted to."

"And that's why you don't scare me. If you _wanted_ to. I know you won't or you would have done it the second I found you wandering in the woods. Right?"

He thought about that a moment then nodded his head. "Got a point there. Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Just sit there and relax." She said as she pulled her gloves off.

He cocked a brow. "You don't know how to control your abilities?"

She smiled up at him. "I can control it, I just wear the gloves in case I accidentally brush someone and not thinking about controlling it. It's rude to see another person's memories without their permission, y'know. Now just relax."

Logan chuckled at her comment about being rude and thought of his old friend, Marcel Xavier, as he relaxed. "Fair enough."

She took his hands into her own and closed her eyes. Her mind became flooded with images of Laura, Marie, the mirror of her own face, and images of CJ. Then came the images of Professor Xavier, the other X-Men, their battles, their good times and laughter, the arguments, the grief of fallen comrades, the sudden death of them all in a single moment.

She pushed harder back into his mind, the wars, VietNam, Korea, WWII, WWI, the Civil War. Stryker, Jason, ltsu. She pushed back further, his first Marie, the small pox, Micah, the farm, collage, his mother, Victor, Thomas, John, Wolverine, all of his Maries.

Her mind became a tornado of memories, flashing, spinning out of control. Her breathing grew heavy as she tried to control it. It was too much to process, overwhelming her. Logan jerked his hands away from her and she began to fall back in a daze.

He quickly grabbed her to stop the fall, holding her close to him. "It was too much for you, wasn't it? I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean for you to be hurt. I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and slumped against his chest. "I'm-I'm alright. I-I just need a moment."

He spoke quietly. "Sure. Sure honey, take all the time you need." He held her to him as she allowed his warmth to engulf her.

She suddenly let out soft sobs. He gently lifted her face up towards him. "Hey. Hey kid. What's wrong? Don't cry. It's alright. They're my memories, not yours. That's my life...no need to cry."

She wiped at the tears. "Logan. There were happy memories in there, but the bad ones...so...so tragic. The things you've seen, been through...things you've done. I-I guess now I really understand why you feel the way you do, but...but..."

She flung herself into his chest, holding him as tight as she could and sobbed out. "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to do what you've been thinking. Wolverine is right. You need to keep fighting! Fighting to find the good in life and not dwell on the bad. You have done good things, helped so many in your long years. Think about those more and then...then the bad might not seem so big."

"What? What do you mean Wolverine is right?" Logan asked in surprise.

"You might share the same memories, the same experiences, but your perspective of events are different. Wolverine wants to live and he wants you to live too. He wants you to find that true happiness you've always been seeking."

"And...you saw all that? Saw Wolverine and know what he's thinking?" He was still shocked by what she was telling him.

He felt her nodding against his chest as she continued to sob. He stroked her hair. "Shh. It's-it's ok. I'll-I'll try, try to remember the good. I'll try...anything for you darlin'."

She looked up at him. "I also saw the connection with Marie...all of them. Your last Marie, the one I'm a clone of, you didn't feel the jolt, the explosion."

"No. I just-just figured that it's because she's finally at rest. Peaceful rest."

She shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Logan...or is it James?"

He smiled at her. "I prefer Logan. What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"There was a jolt. I saw it, but you were still affected by Xavier's mind to realize it. When I was young and my abilities came to me, I felt a shock run through me. I never knew what it was, just thought it was something to do with my powers, and that's when the dreams about you started. I think I understand now that I've seen your memories. The shock I felt...it's her soul...isn't it?"

He turned to look away from her. Tired. Yes. Fed up with this life. Yes. Lived too long. Yes. Pain of losing those he's loved. Yes. Wanting so desperately to be with her again...yes. Ready to die..._really_ ready? He was now second guessing it.

(Wolverine snorted.) _*It's about time you start thinking about what you really want to do. Live or die. What's it gonna be bub?_

_I-I don't...I need to...I need to make sure she's safe._

_*Can't do that if you off yourself._

_I know. I just can't...can't go on like this any more. I can't keep losing her._

_*Stick around a little longer. When her time comes, you can do it then, if you still want to. I won't fight you on it. Just stick around until her time ends. Deal?_

(Logan nodded.) _Deal._

"Sun is going down. We should get moving." He said quietly.

She cocked her head to the side. "We can't see the entrance from here. How do you know the sun is going down?"

"Temperature is dropping." He cocked a brow at her.

"Really? You can feel that? All the way down here in this cave?" Her eyes widened.

He sat and gave her a serious look for a moment then busted out laughing. "Naw. Just fucking with ya! I looked at my watch."

She slapped at his arm._"Logan!_ Gawd...you're a dick."

That made him laugh harder. "Yeah...people always tell me that. So...do we all feel better now?"

The corners of her mouth tugged then she snorted into a laugh. "Yeah. Much better."

_*Shit! Too funny! Even had me going for a second. Good one, kid._

XXX

They made it to her friend's house, her leg bleeding as they stopped several times so that Logan could put more strips of the shirt on it, keeping the blood from making a trail.

Logan was relieved to discover her friend was a doctor and had everything he needed to stitch the wound at his house and another shirt for Logan.

Logan was pleased that he didn't ask any questions about him, how Marie got hurt or why they needed money, but it also worried him that the man would say something to someone.

The doctor came in from a back room and handed the money to Logan as he looked him up and down a moment. "Don't worry about me, Logan." The doctor smirked at him.

"H-how did you know my name? Neither one of us told you my name." The hairs on the back of Logan's neck stood up.

"Me and Josh worked at Transigen together. We both got out at the same time. I helped him to get Marie out, and to get them both set up in the cabin here. Marie dear, you don't know this, but I've stayed here to help Josh keep an eye on you, make sure you were safe. Logan, I was there when they found your genetics in Stryker's lab. I never believed the great Wolverine was dead, and after what happened in the woods last winter...I knew it was you. The kids, I made the contact to the people on the next leg across the border to let them know they were coming."

"Wait! What? You saw the kids? You know where they are?" Logan gave him a hopeful look.

"No. This was just one stop in a series of stops. For their protection, no one knows where the final destination is, except the one on their final stop, and all of us along the stops don't know who the next person is, for everyone's safety."

Logan chuckled. "Shit. A fucking underground railroad!"

The doctor laughed. "I guess you could say that. We're always here for anyone escaping Transigen, to help them and defend them if necessary."

"Thanks doctor...uh..."

"We never use our real names, just code names. Call me Doctor Strange." He smiled at Logan.

Logan looked at him in shock. "Strange? You know that's-"

"A code name...nothing more."

Marie gave the doctor a questioning look. "So you're name isn't really John Smith?"

The doctor laughed. "No dear, a cover name. No one knows my real name, not even Josh knew, just like I didn't know his real name."

Logan rolled his eyes at Marie. "John Smith. Geez Marie! You really have had a sheltered life. Thanks again, Doc."

He cocked his head to Logan. "How do you plan to get to Canada?"

Logan shifted a moment before mumbling. "Steal a car."

John Smith gave a lopsided smirk. "Got something better for you." He went to the desk and opened a drawer, tossing a set of keys to Logan. "In the shed out back. I think you'll like it. It's before computer chips, so it can't be tracked."

Logan opened the door to the car shed and about had a heart attack. He stammered a moment. "What the...? How?"

He was staring at his old Ford pick-up, complete with bed camper, fixed up and in pristine condition.

"I got a strange letter one day telling me to go to a car lot and buy it. The letter came with enough money to do that, as well as to get everything I needed to fix it up and keep it running cherry, damn I loved restoring this old thing over the years. I was instructed to keep it for when the day came that you would come for it. I guess today is that day."

Logan shook his head. "A letter and money? From who?"

"I don't know. It was signed _Professor X."_

Logan cracked a wide grin. "Charles. How did you know?" He whispered.

XXX

As they drove, Logan couldn't wipe the wide, stupid grin from his face while talking to himself. "I can't believe this. I just can't fucking believe this! Damn I loved this truck, hated selling it, but I really wanted her to have that bike. Shit! I shoulda known Chuck had something to do with it. Who would seriously given a five-grand trade-in for this thing? And that old doctor, fixing it up like this? Hell, looks like she just rolled off the assembly line. Well Chucky boy...where ever you are, thanks for this. I swear, if that Harley of hers shows up somewhere along the way...I might shit myself!"

Marie eyed him the entire time. "Dude...you're really getting a hard on over this truck, aren't ya?"

He gave her a sarcastic look. "Hey! Me and this baby went a long way together. Some good memories here. Shit, this was my home for a while."

Marie looked over her shoulder into the camper. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem so bad." She muttered.

This earned her a glare from Logan. "Hey...you wanna get out and walk kid?"

Marie shook her head. "No, no! It's nice...cozy."

Logan looked down a moment. "Whoa. Deja vu. Didn't we already have this conversation? I swear if I hit another tree and Vic jumps me..."

Marie crinkled her brows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing darlin'. Just something that happened when I met Marie...you know what, this is too confusing. New rule; you're Marie and the one you're cloned from is Anna. She'd slap the shit out of me if she were here now for calling her Anna, but I guess I'll deal with that in the afterlife. Anyways, when I met _Anna,_ we had the exact same conversation about my camper. Did you see that in my memories or something?"

"No, not that. I just saw how much you cared for her and loved her. I saw you holding her, crying when she died, which I'm a little confused about. It's a little jumbled, the memory of her dying is in 2 different places at different times."

Logan chuckled as he shook his head. "She died in my arms twice. The first time I was able to save her, that's how she got the white streaks in her hair. The second time..."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your pain." Marie said quietly.

Logan turned to her with shock. "Thank you for saying that. I always-"

"Hated when someone gave condolence for your loss, but you accept condolence for your pain." Marie finished for him.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

They sat in silence a few moments when Marie questioned. "What the hell does koo koo kachu mean?"

Logan laughed. "What? Who the fuck knows, part of a song. Where did that come from?"

"One of your memories. You told some woman koo koo kachu got screwed."

Logan thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. Kayla. She was telling me a story, folklore really, anyway I couldn't pronounce the name...still can't, so I said 'koo koo kachu'. Well shit...now that I think about that story, and Anna, for a long time, I was koo koo kachu." He sat with a stunned look as it was the first time he had ever made the connection that, like the folklore, for years he had loved his Anna Marie, but couldn't touch her.

They drove in silence further when he heard Marie's stomach growl. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if there would be anywhere we could get something to eat. My cell was still in the cabin when it blew up, so guess I can't Google for anything close by."

"Hmm. Probably best neither one of us has a cell on us. Someone could track it. You don't think Strange would have..." He leaned over and reached in the glove box. He about died in a fit when he pulled out a vacuum sealed bag of dried meat.

A claw came out, cut open the bag and he sniffed at a piece of the meat before taking a bite. "You got to be kidding! And before you ask, yes it hurts when they come out. Here." He tossed the bag to her.

She chewed on a couple pieces of meat. "Bear?" She asked.

Logan chuckled. "Yep. I take it you've had bear meat before?"

"Lived in the woods my whole life. What do you think?"

Logan chuckled. "I think there was some in that stew of yours. A little bit of squirrel too, if I'm not mistaking."

She gave him a big grin. "Very good. Most people think it's either deer or elk. Did Anna ever eat game meat?"

"Naw. Only time was when I first picked her up. Only thing I had to offer was, ironically enough, bear jerky. Tried to get her to go hunting with me a couple times, but she said she couldn't stomach eating a poor little fluffy animal. Shoulda seen her attack a T-bone though." He chuckled and shook his head at the memory. "Ah...what can ya do? Kids today think meat comes from the grocery store in pretty little plastic wrappers. They don't connect that it was once a living thing."

They drove well into the night, finishing off the bag of jerky before Logan became too tired and stopped the truck on the side of the road. "Guess we'll camp here tonight and move on in the morning. Hopefully we'll find a gas station or resturant or something open and get some real food."

Marie gave a wide yawn, as she was already half asleep. "Sounds like a plan." Before Logan knew it, she was crawling into the back and flopping onto the mattress.

"Hey! Not fair! My camper...I shouldn't have to sleep up front." He half pouted.

"Plenty of room. No one is stopping you." She called out.

Logan shifted and thought about it a moment. "Fuck it." He muttered and crawled into the back next to her.


	43. Going Home (11-19 17:07:05)

_**A/N****:** Thanks again for the great reviews! brigid1318, Teamsophia, and Mezza999. Thanks to all reading, following and enjoying. So sorry, no bow-chicka-wow-wow in the last chapter. Our poor guy get tired too y'know. LOL! I know everyone is on pins and needles wondering about Victor, Jason and Thomas. I promise...before it's done and over, it will be addressed._

_On with the show...and maybe Logan will have more opportunities to turn to goo! :D_

_XXX_

**Chapter 43**

They woke the next morning, Logan greatful that he went to sleep fully dressed as, like his Anna Marie, this Marie stole the entire blanket and had herself completely wrapped up in it, dispite the fact that she too was fully dressed.

Logan grumbled when they went about 2 miles further down the road and discovered a 24 hour resturant. "Just my luck. Coulda went to bed with a full stomach."

"Surprised that nose of yours didn't smell the food." Marie smirked at him as the waitress set down their coffee and gave them a funny look while Logan fiddled with the braided multi-color leather band around his wrist.

Before leaving, Doctor Strange had tied a band on each of Logan and Marie's wrist, instructing them not to remove them. Logan didn't like having the band on his wrist, as he wasn't accustomed to having something there, even though he didn't understand the significance behind it, he did as instructed.

"My nose smells a lot of things, guess I was too focused on smelling trouble before thinking about sniffing out a resturant." He turned his attention to the waitress. "Three eggs over easy. Make damn sure the yolks are runny, toast, hamsteak, hashbrowns and a waffle. Y'all got real maple syrup, not that fake shit...right?"

The waitress cocked a brow at him. "Honey...you're in Canada. We'd burn the resturant down before serving that fake crap. Anything else?"

"Uh...yeah, a big slice of custard pie. When did we cross the border?"

"About 6 miles back. You want that pie drizzled with maple?"

"Is there any other way?" He grinned

The waitress smiled at him. "Not for a purebred Canuck. And for you sweetie?"

"Um...pancakes with blueberry syrup and bacon." Marie smiled.

The waitress and Logan looked at each other and rolled their eyes while muttering in unison. "Americans."

After the waitress walked away, Marie scowled at Logan. "What was that about?"

Logan sipped at his coffee. "Honey...blueberry syrup? Ugh. There's only one kind of _real_ syrup in this world and it's tapped from a maple tree. Don't expect actual syrup, most likely gonna be compote. By the way, don't expect bacon strips either, Canadian bacon is different, more like a small piece of smoked ham."

She looked between him and the waitress, who had already called the order back to the kitchen. "Do you think they have regular bacon?"

"That is regular bacon...for here anyways. Doubtful you could get American bacon in this dive, they seem pretty "Canadian authentic" here. You can ask...if you're brave enough." He sipped at his coffee again while giving her a daring look.

"Um...I'm sure I'll like the bacon they serve." She backed down from the dare.

As they ate they chatted a bit. "This has just been so much to take in, finding out I'm a clone, my brother not really my brother...and now I find out that his name wasn't really Joshua. I don't know, Logan, it's just all so surreal."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Hey. Maybe the things that he told you were real wasn't the truth, but he did get you away from those people, raised you, protected you and...I'm sure he did love you. Take it from me, kid, those are the things that truly make a family. They say blood is thicker than water, but sometimes water is better for you, believe me, this I know first hand. Josh loved you as you were his own, that's what matters."

She thought about this a moment and nodded her head. "So, how are we going to find these kids anyway?"

"I guess just do like they did and follow the railroad. Strange told me after we cross the border to look for a building along the highway with blue shutters, one of them missing. I didn't see any buildings...hell didn't even know we crossed, so after we leave here, we'll have to start keeping our eyes open. Hey, how come you never accessed your brother's memories to learn the truth about yourself?"

Marie shook her head. "It didn't work on him. I tried before, but it just didn't work. I always assumed that it was because he was my brother, at least _thought_ he was my brother, he was immune. I guess now that I know he wasn't really my brother, I don't know, maybe he just knew how to block me from seeing things."

The waitress set the bill on the table next to Logan as she gave him a smile. "Welcome back home, by the way." She said before walking away.

Logan shot a questioning look at her back as he picked up the bill to look at it. There was no tally for their meals, simply an address and the message: _your next stop._

Logan shook his head. "I'll be damned." He muttered as he laid some money on the table and the pair got up to leave. As they walked into the parking lot, Logan took a look at the building. Blue shutters with one missing. He was so hungry, and thinking more about getting inside, he hadn't paid attention. He wondered how the waitress knew, then realized that Strange must have made the contact to let them know they were coming.

They climbed into the truck as he looked at the address again. "We're gonna need to get a GPS, and some gas soon. Been awhile since I've been in this neck of the woods, but I'm pretty sure things are spread out far. Might be a while, so keep your eyes open for signs to a gas station."

She nodded. "Ok, Wolfie."

He slammed the breaks just as the truck was starting to roll out of the parking space and threw the shift gear back into park. "What? What did you call me? _Why_ did you just call me that?"

She lowered her head shyly. "I'm-I'm sorry. It was just something I heard when I accessed your memories. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He reached over with a gentle touch as he ran a hand through her hair. "You didn't offend me, it's just that's what Anna used to call me. Well that and "sugar"...but she called me "Wolfie" when she was...uh...you know...in the mood." He smirked at her.

She gave him an embarrassed look and stammered. "Oh...um...I...uh...oh."

He laughed and shook his head as he put the truck back in gear and headed back on the road.

Logan found the road crossing the highway of were the next stop would be. They drove the side road for a while as they passed the farms and fields before finding the address. He got out of the truck and grinned as he watched Marie quickly walking towards a fence where a horse stood on the other side and reached out to pet it.

His ear twitched and he stood still as he heard the booted footsteps approach. Just as the steps got less than a foot from him, he quickly spun and brought a fist up.

The man stopped dead in his tracks. "You're on private property. Is there something I can help you with? Are you lost?"

Logan gave a small sniff. _No threat_ he thought to himself as he dropped his hand down to his side. "Uh...sorry we trespassed. We're looking for...uh...well um..."

The man chuckled. "Liz called and said to expect company. Enjoy your breakfast? What did you have?"

Logan blinked at him then realized it was a test. "I had eggs, toast, ham, hashbrowns and a waffle and she had pancakes and bacon."

The man raised a brow. "Anything else about this breakfast you want to tell me?"

Logan could sense the man was getting tense and thought about it. "Oh! I had a piece of custard pie for dessert."

"Anything _else?"_ The man was growing more tense as Logan racked his brain trying to think of what more there might be.

"Coffee? We had coffee." Logan thought further then it dawned on him. "I insisted on real maple syrup and she had...*bleh* blueberry compote on her pancakes. Also had to get my pie drizzled with maple. Only way to have custard pie y'know."

The man visibly relaxed. "Sorry about that. Had to make sure it was really you and not someone who might have seen you at the resturant. Do you have something for me?"

Logan cocked his head. "Uh...no. At least I don't think I do. She didn't tell us to bring anything."

The man cocked a brow. "How did you get this address then?"

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the light blue ticket the waitress wrote the address on and handed it to the man.

The man held the ticket up towards the sun and showed Logan the watermark that revealed the next stop address. Logan shook his head. "You guys are very organized, but how can you make sure that other customers wouldn't accidentally find the watermark?"

"The blue tickets are only given to those running. The regular tickets are yellow. This here is just a stop to get any supplies you might need or to take a break from the road and rest if you want to. Your lady really likes that horse. Would you folks like to go for a ride, I can saddle a couple horses real quick if you want to take a break."

Logan shifted. "I'm too heavy for a horse these days and I'm not sure if she knows how to ride."

The man looked Logan up and down. "Oh come on! You're a big man, but I wouldn't say too heavy for a horse."

Logan smirked and held a hand up. His claws sprang out. "My bones are pretty heavy."

The man's eyes grew wide. "Is that...adamantium? Oh shit! Y-you're him! Really him! Everyone thinks you're dead! Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! The great Wolverine here! Here on my farm! Oh shit I can't believe this!"

Logan chuckled. "Please...no fan pictures or autographs."

"Yeah, yeah. Probably safer that way, but damn! I can't believe an actual X-Man here on my front door!" The man exclaimed excitedly as he stood awe struck at Logan.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah...well. Look, um I'm not sure how this underground railroad thing works. I'm trying to find the group of kids that escaped last winter and uh..." He glanced over at Marie. "Trying to get her someplace safe. Can you tell me what it is that I'm supposed to do?"

The man gestured to Logan to walk with him. "It's different at each stop. The resturant, someone on the other side of the border told you how to find it, right?"

"Yeah...a doctor said to look for a building with blue shutters, but he didn't say it was a resturant."

The man shook his head. "That doctor probably didn't know, just like I don't know what this address on the ticket is. Could be someone's house, a business...hell could be in the middle of an open field for all I know, the resturant is simply a bridge between the borders. I just know that when you leave here, I dial a spacific phone number and tell the voice on the other end that you're coming. From there, you'll get information to your next stop. When you get there, give them this." He reached in his pocket and handed Logan a token coin.

Logan looked at it and nodded, putting it into his pocket. He rubbed at the bracelet, now realizing that it was how the waitress knew. "I guess we should get moving then. Hey, by the way, how far to a petrol? I got about an eighth of a tank."

The man smiled. "Pull your truck around back, got a pump behind the barn."

Logan looked at him in shock. "Isn't putting red dye in a car illegal?"

The man cocked a brow. "You been on a farm before, haven't you? City folks don't know about red dye, besides, it's still just petrol, how would anyone know?"

"Good point." Logan chuckled as he headed to the truck to pull around back.

Just as he got to the truck he heard Marie calling. "Logan! Can we stay a while? Can you ask the man if I can ride his horse? I never been on a horse and I really want to. Pleeeeaaaaase."

"Dariln' I'm just gonna put some gas in the tank and then we need to get moving."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. Shit! He was putty again as he sighed. "Alright darlin'. You can ride the horse." He muttered.

Logan held the horse's lead as he guided it around the paddock with Marie in the saddle. "Think you're ready to try on your own?" He questioned her.

"Yeah. I think so." She grinned at him.

"Ok. Take it slow, keep the horse at a walk." He smiled as he dropped the lead and went over to stand next to the fence with the other man.

The man looked at Logan in shock. "You seem to know a lot about horses, little surprised that the great Wolverine would know this stuff."

Logan shrugged a shoulder. "I was a regular guy before I was "the great Wolverine." Had a farm, crops, horses...whole nine yards."

"Really?" The man blinked at him. "You know...once you get her to where you're going...I could always use another good hand around here."

Logan chuckled. "No. I think my farming days are long behind me, besides, I wouldn't know what to do with these damn auto-combines anyways."

The man chuckled. "Fair enough."

Logan went back over to Marie and helped her down from the horse, holding her at the waist as he lifted her down. As her feet gently touched the ground, he held her tight to him and gazed into her eyes. "Have fun...belle?"

She looked up at him, giving a light squeeze to his biceps. "Yes...sugar."

Logan's cheeks felt warm as his heart flipped-flopped in his chest. "Ok, good. Thank the nice man and then we got to get moving."

After the truck was down the road and out of sight, the farmer went inside and dialed a number on his landline. Once the voice answered, he quickly spoke. "This is X industries calling to inform you that your recent order is being shipped." Then quickly hung up the phone.


	44. Going Home (11-21 06:02:16)

_**A/N: **Today, a very special Thank You and a tip of the hat. **Mr. Stan Lee** thank you for making all of this possible, creating a universe where anything is possible and allowing people to believe in the extraordinary. As long as there are people writing, making movies and comics, dreaming of your universe, your legacy will live on into eternity. Thank You **Mr. Lee**._

_XXX_

**Chapter 44**

Logan had plugged in the GPS unit that the farmer gave him and punched in the address of their next stop. He scowled as he looked at the directional map. "Looks like a few hundred miles. Guess we're camping out again. Maybe we should find someplace to stock up some food."

Marie reached over and tapped the request into the GPS. "There's a grocery store about 20 miles from here. We could stop there and get some canned food."

"Yeah." Logan said as he started to climb into his camper, moving around to look at what was there. He found a small propane grill, some camping dishes and cookware, a few jugs of water, fishing poles and tackle, a hunting rifle and shells as well as emergency gas cans.

"I personally don't need the rifle, but you should keep it close to you in case you need to protect yourself. We can get some propane bottles at the store while we're there. Check the GPS for someplace we can get some more clothes." He shook the gas cans to discover they were empty. "Damn! Wish I knew these were here back at farmer Brown's place. Remind me to fill these up when we spot a petrol."

"Farmer Brown? He told you his name? What's a petrol?"

"Gas station, honey. No he didn't tell me his name, I just said it as something generic. Find a clothes store?"

"Nothing close by, but there's a thrift store in the same strip as the grocery store, and a gas station...excuse me Captain Canada...petrol."

Logan gave her a glare at the back of her head. "Hey!"

She turned around then busted out laughing as Logan used his middle claw to flip her off.

XXX

They sat under the stars eating their dinner of canned meat and vegetables. "I wonder why the next stop is so far away." Marie questioned as she looked up at the clear night sky, watching the shimmer of the Borealis.

"Farmer Brown told me that there's also green colored tickets, there's other stops closer together for those on foot, but since we have transportation, we got fast tracked." Logan explained. "Ready for bed?"

"No, I think I'll watch the lights for a while, if that's ok."

"Sure. Just lock the door behind you when you come in, and keep that rifle next to you, there might be bears or wolves around. Shout if you need me." He got up and went into the camper, stripping off his clothes as he crawled under the extra blankets they bought from the thrift store.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he was slightly woken, still night, when Marie crawled under the blankets with him. He felt her warm, bare body pressing against his as he wrapped his arm around her. "MmmMarie. Mon amour, belle Marie." He whispered out, still half asleep.

She rolled towards him as he shifted himself onto her, placing kisses on her mouth and along her neck. He reached down between her legs, rubbing at her warm wetness. "Oh God Marie, it seems like an eternity since I felt you. The strange dream I had." He whispered again in a sleepy state as he plunged himself deep into her.

He felt her nails biting into his back and heard her moans in his ear as he plunged himself harder into her and she moaned out. "Shh...don't wake CJ." He threaded his hands into her hair. "You cut your hair?"

Suddenly Logan was fully awake as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water on him and he jumped back, quickly rolling off of her. "Oh shit! I'm-I'm sorry! I-I was asleep! I thought it was a dream! Oh fuck Marie! I'm sorry!"

She rolled herself on top of him. "Sorry? Why? I wasn't stopping you."

Logan shook his head. "N-No. You're not-not her. Oh God, I'm sorry."

She looked down at him. "There's a part of me that's her...all of them...isn't there?"

He looked up with wide eyes. "I-I suppose so, but still...you're not her. I should never have done that. I'm so very-"

She captured his mouth with hers before he could finish, placing a deep kiss on him, filling his mouth with her tongue. His body reacted the way one would expect at a sexual invitation such as this. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, Wolfie."

He rolled them both, him on top of her. "Marie...are-are you sure you want this? Want me?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sure, baby. I've been dreaming about this for a long time. Remember? I've been dreaming about you. I've been dreaming about your warmth. I've been dreaming about your love. I'm more than sure."

He looked deep into the fimilar face of his Marie. "Oh shit. I love you." He kissed her passionately, with a long lost fever he had almost forgotten about. He broke the kiss with a displeased look. "Damnit! I...uh...don't have any protection."

She chuckled. "Got the rifle right there."

He gave her a sarcastic look. "That's not what I mean and you know it!"

She shrugged a shoulder as she giggled the one that always made him crumble. "Roll the dice?"

"Last time I rolled the dice we ended up with CJ. You really want to take that chance?"

She gave him a long kiss. "Logan...you're a wonderful father when you want to be. I saw it in your memories. You're ready again."

He smiled down on her as the tears welled in his eyes. "And you're gonna be a wonderful mother, ma belle Marie."

XXX

They had driven most of the day when the GPS told them they were at their next destination. Logan let out a little sigh of relief to discover it was a gas station, as they were getting low on fuel again.

He ran in and walked the aisles picking up things for them to snack on as he glanced around for any sign of who his contact would be.

He approached the counter to pay, not sure of what to do or say as the cashier rang up his items, including the gas, and gave him the total. Logan pulled the money from his pocket and the token coin fell out onto the counter. The cashier quickly grabbed it and turned around as Logan looked in disbelief. "Hey! That's-"

The cashier laid a comic book on the counter without saying a word. Logan picked it up and looked at it, then chuckled at the cover drawing showing an X-Men comic. "I'll be damned. They still make these?"

The clerk raised a brow at Logan. "Have a nice day, sir."

Logan got in the truck and quickly flipped through the pages when he spotted it. _Lat: 53 32' 0.38" N Lon: -113 55' 7.46 W._ He punched the numbers into the GPS.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"GPS coordinates." He mumbled.

"Where does it go?"

"I don't know...guess we'll find out when we get there. Looks like tomorrow. How about a hotel room tonight...one with room service?" He wagged his brows at her.

She chuckled. "Why do we need room service?"

"So we can stay naked, of course." He grinned at her.

"Oh...well when you put it like that." She leaned over and gave him a deep kiss on his lips.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss. "MmmMarie. You do that again and we won't make it to a hotel."

"Good thing we got a camper with a mattress." She grinned at him.

Logan's brows shot up as he thought about that, then finally said through his chuckles. "Not in a gas station parking lot. Let's just go, you sex devil."

As they drove along, Marie flipped through reading the comic book. "Logan, how come this comic shows you with tattoos? I think I would have noticed if you were tatted up."

He shook his head. "Honey...that shit is all made up. I don't know who this Stan Lee guy is, but I promise, I never wore yellow spandex a day in my life! Besides, I can't get tattoos anyway, my healing factor won't let them stay."

"Oh...so you tried?"

He shook his head again. "Yeah...once. A tribal arm band, but it healed a few hours later. Waste of 300 bucks!"

"And I guess you never kissed Jean Grey either." She showed him the panel of the cartoon drawing of Wolverine and Jean kissing.

"Well...that happened once and Jeanie was in a dark place at the time. Besides, she was married to Scott...uh that's Cyclops."

"Logan! You messed with another X-Man's wife? I mean wouldn't that cause a lot of problems?"

"Hey. First off, she kissed me and I pushed her away. Ok, I admit when I first met them, I had a little thing for Jean and got a bit of a rise chasing her around just to piss Scooter off, but I woulda never have actually done anything with her, no matter how much of a hard on she could give me."

Logan thought for a moment. "And there was that time that Mystique-" He pointed to a panel depicting the blue-scaled shape-shifter. "-shifted herself to look like Jean and came to me. Ok. I kinda admit, at that time, if I didn't feel the scars that I left on her...I probably would have, but when I realized who she _really_ was...hell fucking no!"

"And Anna didn't litterly bust your balls for you having a thing for Jean?" She cocked a brow.

Logan snorted a laugh. "It was before we got together and Anna knew I had a little crush on Jean, but I had a bigger crush on her. Besides, she had her boyfriend crushes before we got together. It never bothered me...much. Ok...a lot, but what was I supposed to do, huh? She was too young when we met and I wasn't really in that kind of place at the time...no matter how much I loved her, I was too fucked up to drag her into that hole. Well...in the end, I guess she did help me to get out of that hole. And why am I telling you all this shit?"

She smirked at him. "Road trip. It's either talk, listen to music or be bored."

Logan reached over and turned on the radio.

XXX

_**A/N 2:** No cheating and looking up the coordinates. Lets all find out with Logan where it leads to..._


	45. Going Home (11-21 10:33:40)

_**A/N:** So, I've decided that since I have a day off, I'd go ahead and get these last 2 chapters out there.__Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and enjoyed reading._

_Special thanks to all who has taken the time to review. Mezza999, DreamerByHeart, __teamsophia and anyone else I missed mentioning. A huge and special Thank You to brigid1318 for all of your help and advice and the wonderful chats we've had. I can't wait to see what story you come up with next!_

_I just want to take a moment to give a shameless plug for "The Beast Within" by brigid1318. If you like a good Hank/Beast story...check this one out. (Yes there's a cameo appearance from our sexy Canadian)_

_Thanks again to everyone for your support and kind reviews. Until my next story (working on it) Peace and Love to you all._

**Chapter 45**

The following morning Logan groaned as he started to see the highway signs for a city that he really, really hoped the GPS wasn't leading them to.

By afternoon, the closer they got to the city, the more frequent and louder his groans became.

_*Oh man! Please don't tell me that's where we're going._

_Hopefully we're just passing by. Shit!_

Logan glared at the GPS unit as if it were the thing's fault when the computer voice instructed. _"Take the next exit."_

"Fuck, shit, goddamnit!" Logan yelled out.

Marie, who was napping in the seat next to him startled awake. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Fucking Spruce Grove! That's what's wrong!" Logan growled.

She cocked a brow at him. "Something wrong with this city? You got a warrant or something?"

"No. I haven't been here in damn near 200 years. Almost came back once, but that was _before_ I got my memories back. Now that I have my memories, I know why I left and didn't come back."

"Almost came back? What stopped you?" She wondered aloud.

"Got a sexy dirty picture from Anna wanting me to come home. After that, it just didn't seem important for me to return, besides, she kept me handcuffed to the bed for 2 days. Not that I'm complaining about that." He shifted in his seat as he remembered the sting of the riding crop on his ass. Not that he complained about that either.

"Ok. So why did you leave?"

"My first wife and son died here. I didn't take it too well. There was some other bad shit that happened here too, but I'm not going to get into that." He quickly stopped the truck on the side of the road before the exit and got out, hands on his knees, taking slow, deep breaths to keep himself from vomiting.

She got out and wrapped her arm around him. "Hey. You ok?"

He shook his head. "No. I-I can't. I can't go here. I just can't."

_*Maybe it's just another stop. Maybe another petrol or something. Let's just find this stop and put this place behind us._

_I don't even want to step foot here. She can do it. She can find the stop and we can hitch a ride to the other side. She can pick us up there._

_*I'm sure it'll be fine, Jimmy. We'll make this as fast as possible. In and out._

_Hey. Did you just call me by my name?_

_*Yeah._

_You never call me by my name._

_*Yeah...well...you kinda need a friend right now, and we are friends...aren't we?_

_Yeah...of course._

_*Ok then, Jimmy. We can do this. We're strong enough. Hell...it won't even look the same. A lot changes over a hundred-plus years._

_Yeah. You're right. Won't even recognize the town now._

_* See. That's it. That's the way to think, it's gonna be ok. Maybe we can even go and-_

_NO! No. I'm not ready for that. We'll go into the town...but not there._

_*Ok. Sure buddy...I understand. We don't have to go there. Just make this connection and move along._

Logan nodded and looked up at Marie. "Ok. Ok. We'll make this fast. Find the stop then move on. No dilly dally. Ok?"

"Ok, sure. You alright now? Not gonna puke?" Marie eyed him a moment, noting that he still looked a little pale.

"Um...yeah. Maybe you should drive. Just in case."

They started to drive through the city. Logan looked around, all the places he once knew were long gone and replaced with tall, modern buildings, bright colored lights and noise. Nothing about this place was fimilar and it somehow brought him a strange comfort to not be able to recognize anything.

As they drove Marie quietly asked. "Does the real reason for you little break down have something to do with that man you killed when you were a child?"

He stared at her a moment. "How? Oh. You saw that in my memory, didn't you."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I also saw why you did it. Logan, you were protecting her. He was hurting her and you did the only thing you knew to help. Who-who were they?"

"My parents." He quietly muttered.

"And the other man? The one you look like?"

"Thomas. My real father. I didn't know it until that night. That's why...why John Howlett was hitting her. Mother had an affair with Thomas, and when she got pregnant with me, she let father, John, think I was his. He went into a rage when he discovered the truth. Not the first time he went into a rage and hit her. Used to hit me too. I guess that night was the final straw for me."

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I saw the other memories too. The memories of you being a husband and father. You're a good man James Howlett. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

He gave her a small smile. "Maybe you shoulda been a head shrink. You're good at this thing."

They went through the city and was now on the outskirts as Logan continued to look around, listening to the computer telling them to turn right and left onto the various country roads.

He was beginning to feel a bit of familiarity as the road they were on began to go up an incline. "Stop! Stop here!" Logan barked out.

Marie stopped the truck. "Logan? What is it?"

He sat staring wide-eyed at nothing, not sure if he was ready to crest the hill. "I know where we are. I know this place. It's-it's..." They sat silently for several long minutes before Logan spoke again. "Ok. I think I'm ready. Let's go."

She slowly drove the rest of the way up the hill and on the other side, they could see a large, old farmhouse. As they got closer, the computer broke the silence. _"You have arrived at your destination."_

Logan's heart pounded. Wolverine groaned. Marie looked at Logan. "I saw this in your memories too. Logan...your farm."

As they pulled up the driveway, Logan couldn't believe his eyes. Children running everywhere, playing in the lawn, shouting and laughing.

He got out of the truck as some of the children stopped their games and stared at him. He could smell anxiety and fear among them, but he gently smiled to try to show he wasn't a threat to them.

Suddenly he heard a roar coming at him and saw the blur from the corner of his eye as he turned towards it. "Laura." He said gently.

She stopped her attack and looked at him. In that moment, the most amazing thing happened. With a single look between the two, a million words were spoken. Logan's eyes watered as his mind finally accepted what his heart had been telling him. His daughter.

"D-Dad?" She squeaked out.

He dropped to one knee and spread his arms wide. "Yeah honey, it's me. I'm here."

She flung herself into his arms. "Daddy! How? How can this be? You died. We buried you."

He wrapped his arms tight around her. "I know sweetheart, but I wasn't dead. I was hurt real bad and my healing needed time for me to recover. I came to find you...all of you, to make sure you were safe."

She hugged him tighter. "We-we buried you..._alive?"_

"It's ok honey. It was the best thing for me. It gave time for my healing to work. It's ok. I'm here now. I'm here." He looked up at the house as the tears dropped from him. "I'm home." He whispered.

_*We done with this suicide shit now?_

_Yeah...we're done. Laura and Marie need me. We're done._

_*Hey. Believe it or not...I need you too._

_You just need my body. Shut up beast._

_*No, seriously. I need you. We've had a lot of fun and great conversations over the centuries. I ain't ready to give that up yet._

_Even though I am a goody-goody?_

_*__Hell...that was a long time ago. Naw...you got a wild streak in ya, kid._


	46. Going Home (11-21 10:59:47)

_**A/N: **Ok...show of hands, who was surprised? Well...get ready for more surprises!_

_Final Chapter folks. I hope the ending will be worth the adventure._

**Chapter 46**

**_Six months later_**

About a month prior, a courier came to the farm with a large envelope for Logan. When he opened it, he discovered all the paperwork that answered the questions of how the farm was still here and how the children ended up in this place, the final stop on the railroad.

When the farm was auctioned, Marcel Xavier bought it, passing it down through the generations with instructions that it remain in the family, maintained and waiting for James Howlett to return.

Charles was the one to set up the underground railroad, enlisting trusted friends, some mutants, to help those escaping from Transigen, making the Howlett farm the final destination, where they would be safe.

Included in the paperwork was Charles' _Last Will and Testament._ As being the soul survivor of the Xavier lineage, he left everthing he owned, his bank accounts, stock portfolios, the mansion and the farm to Logan. Also included in the paperwork, Logan didn't know it, but several years ago, Charles had legally and officially adopted Logan as his son. A sentiment that made Logan's heart swell with joy.

Within the paperwork, a handwritten note from Charles to Logan: _I never forgot the man that saved me in France, nor had I ever forgotten the Marie who gave herself in love so that I would live._

_Eternally Greatful,_

_Charles._

More people had shown up to the farm, their proof of being escapees, much to Logan's chagrin, were the special edition X-Men comics given only to those escaping Transigen that they brought with them. Logan wondered if that was Charles' final "f* u*" to him and it made him laugh a little at the thought.

He had just finished bolting the plaque onto the concrete piller at the foot of the driveway and stepped back to take a look at it, draping an arm around Marie's shoulder as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I think he would have liked it very much." She smiled at him.

"I hope so." He smiled at the plaque. _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Howlett Estate, Spruce Grove, Alberta Canada._ A way that Logan could honor his "dad" and show that he had finally forgiven Charles, knowing that the old man was ill and not able to help or control what had happened, he allowed his resentment towards Charles to fade away.

The pair turned around as a car stopped in the driveway. Logan watched cautiously as the driver door opened and a large blonde man stepped out.

Logan's jaw dropped as he realized who the man was. "Victor? Vic? Is that really you?"

Victor gave him a smirk. "Dear brother, this visit is very long overdue." He cocked a brow.

Logan's chest vibrated with a low growl as he started to pull Marie behind him. Victor quickly put his hands up in front of him. "I'm not here to fight, brother. I come in peace. I...finally got control of my beast and have him on a very tight and short leash."

"How did you know I was here?" Logan asked.

"I didn't. I heard Transigen killed you. I've been in Canada for the past 5 years and come by the place now and then to check on things. Charles recruited me and helped me to get this thing under control before his mind started going. He never told you?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Knowing him...it was something I had to find out on my own. Recruited you? What do you mean?"

"I'm part of the underground railroad. Myself and a few others help to oversee things here at the farm, and help protect the children. I've been away for the past 7 months and got back last night. Fortunately, it doesn't take much to protect the children, since crossing the border and taking them would bring international problems on Transigen that they don't want, but we're here, ready to defend them...just in case."

Vic looked over at Marie. "Hey, I thought she...you know...when that thing happened."

"She's one of Transigen's project X." Logan smirked.

Victors brows shot up. "Oh. Uh...does she know?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Of course I know I'm a clone. Seriously Logan? This is your brother?"

Logan shrugged. "I never said he was bright."

"Hey!" Victor called out. "Well if that's the way you feel about it, guess you don't want to see who I brought with me then, who I found while I was away."

That got Logan's attention. "Who's with you?"

Victor went over and opened the passenger door. A man stepped out that was the spitting image of Logan, only with aubran red hair and green hazel eyes.

For the second time, his jaw dropped. "J-Jason? Jason!"

"Hey dad." He smiled.

Logan ran to him and pulled him tight in a strong embrace. "Oh my God son! What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you find me?"

Jason pulled away from his father's embrace so he could talk. "Been all over the world. After my plane was shot down, I found myself behind enemy lines and stayed hidden so I wouldn't be captured. After that..." He shrugged a shoulder. "...I just kinda walked away from the war. Um...sorry I deserted, I figured you'd be mad at me for that and since they thought I was killed when my plane went down..."

Logan shook his head. "Jason, I could never be upset with you for that. Hell I deserted too...remember?"

"Yeah...but that was because they was gonna hang you."

"Wait. I never told you that part, did your mother-"

Jason shook his head. "No. Mother didn't tell me either. Uncle Vic told me what happend, everything. He told me about Aunt Grace and what he did to her, and you."

Logan looked over at Victor then back to Jason. "And you've forgiven him?"

"It was a hundred-some years ago. Can't carry it forever or it will eat you alive."

"Yeah? He tell you about the other stuff?" Logan cocked a questioning brow.

"Yeah. He told me about VietNam, Nigeria, and the Brotherhood. I did find you once here in Canada, Laughlin City, and I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't talk to me, didn't know who I was. I found out later it was because you had amnesia, by that time, you were kinda busy being an X-Man."

Logan heard a voice behind him. "Well isn't it wonderful having family together again?"

Logan turned to see an old man, hunched over, using a cane for support. He studied the man a moment. "Thomas?"

"Who'd you expect? Santa Claus?" Thomas chuckled.

"Figured you'd be dead by now." Logan huffed.

Thomas gave him a smirk. "Close. Not quite. Old farm looks the same."

Logan scoffed. "Well...maybe on the outside, inside is a different story. Speaking of, last time you were in there, you left a note saying I'd never see you again."

Thomas held up a gnarled finger. "Never say never boy. One more lesson a father can give." He looked at Marie and gave a slight chuckle. "Always did find yourself some pretty mates."

Logan cocked a brow. "How would you know anything about my mates?"

Thomas chuckled while shaking his head. "You never knew it, but over the years, I kept tabs on you, boy."

"Yeah? What ever happened to shove the cub into the world and never look back?"

Thomas gave him an amused look. "Out of all my cubs, you and Victor were the special ones. I always watched over both of you."

Victor scoffed. "All of your cubs? How many cubs do you have there, daddy?"

Thomas shrugged. "I dunno. How many cubs you got, boy?"

Vic smirked. "I dunno."

Thomas looked over at Marie's rounded belly. "Speaking of cubs, gonna be a boy y'know."

Marie looked at him in shock, she hadn't even told Logan yet what the sonogram revealed about the gender. "How? How did you know?"

All the men smirked at her. "In our family, they're always boys, my dear." Thomas said.

Logan cocked a brow. "Uh...Thomas. Not necessarily." He waved Laura over.

"Everyone, this is Laura. My daughter. Laura, you're uncle Vic, your brother Jason, and...uh...your grandpa." Logan smiled at Thomas.

Laura looked at the group and gave a slight sniff. Pointing at Jason. "You I like. You two...jury's still out."

Thomas and Victor went into a laugh. "Oh, you got a little firecracker there!" Thomas called out.

"Laura! That's not nice!" Logan scolded.

"Hey...jury's still out on you too, dad." Laura replied sarcastically.

Logan pointed to the house. "Go. Inside now before you're grounded. Go."

"Sí. Jódete tú también." (Yeah. Screw you too.) She said as she went towards the house.

"Hey! You know I don't understand that Spanish shit!" Logan hollered after her.

Victor was in a full-blown laugh. "Oh yeah! You really got a gem there! Like father, like daughter!"

"What? You know what she said? What did she say?" Logan looked between the group as they all laughed. Even Marie was laughing.

Logan threw his hands in the air. "Well fuck! Guess I need to learn Spanish."

As they went towards the house, Logan gave an amused look at Jason. "Still fly those blasted machines you like so much?"

Jason grinned. "Got my FAA license and became a commercial airline pilot."

Logan gave a smirk thinking of the big black jet hidden below their feet. "I could use a pilot...and oh boy do I have a plane for you!"

XXX

Logan still wasn't too convinced about Victor, but Vic agreed to allow Marie to read his memories. After reading his memories, confirming that he had worked with Charles to get his beast under control once and for all, Logan was able to accept the facts and happy to have his brother...the brother Logan knew he could always be.

As they all settled into the large dining room for dinner, everyone talking, laughing, telling stories and joking around, Logan took a long look around the room.

All of the children..._his_ children, Marie, his son, daughter, brother, and father, it occurred to him. His table was prepared, his enemies invited to sit, his family beside him. He had found the peace and happiness he had always been searching for.

He was home.

**_END._**


End file.
